Seasons of love
by devilofnight
Summary: Megan och Kayly är minst sagt två heta tjejer. När dem ger sig in i tävlingen mellan Marodörerna och tvillingarna Fred och George, kommer dem då kunna ändra saker på Hogwarts, eller kommer allt fortsätta som normalt? Eller så normalt det kan vara..
1. Chapter 1

_Ännu en ny fic ifrån mig och mizzy (kan inte kalla henne devil längre, går inte. För mig kommer hon alltid att vara **** och för er mizzy XD) haha _

_I alla fall ... kommer inte säga vem som skrev vad det får ni gissa själva! :) Men som sagt ... snälla RR?  
_

**Megan**

Jag tittade runt i mitt rum, på nedervåningen hörde jag hur mina småsyskon skrek lycklig medans mina föräldrar försökte hålla allt i ordning. Men det gick inte så bra, vilket inte var så konstigt om man tänkte efter. Att hålla koll på åtta barn var ett heltidsjobb. Mina föräldrar hade gift sig så fort dem slutat skolan och hade börjat att skaffa barn redan då, vilket min mormor och morfar blivit väldigt nöjda över.

Så dem fick först av allt Sean, som var min fem år äldre bror. Denna hade gått ur Hogwarts med höga betyg, han hade gått i Ravenclaw, och jobbade nu på ett dagis för trollkarlar. Han tänkte först jobba med mugglarbarn men tyckte att det skulle vara så mycket lättare att jobba med trollkarlar, för då skulle han få använda magi hur mycket han ville. Därför startade han ett dagis med sin flickvän sedan fem år tillbaka och dem jobbade nu båda två där. Ibland hjälpte jag till, men oftast klarade dem det helt själva, vilket var rätt imponerande. Han hade mörkt brunt hår, ljusa ögon och som tonåring hade han haft ett sexpack som han älskade att visa upp. Och enligt hans flickvän älskade många att titta på den. Hon hette Lucy och var två år yngre än min bror, dem hade börjat dejta när hon gick i femte året och han själv gick sjunde året. Sean är övertygad om att han fortfarande är lika sexig som han var då, men då han inte hör säger Lucy att mycket har ändrats, bland annat hans sexpack. Det enda sexpack han hade nu, var det han hade jämte sig när dem visade fotboll på tv. För även om Sean till en viss grad var beroende av sin trollstav så gillade han vissa saker med mugglarna, till exempel tv:n och fotbollen.

Tre år efter att dem fått Sean föddes Nikkie, min äldre syster. Hon var 19 år gammal och hade direkt efter skolan blivit modell. För en modetidning som hon själv startat, den hette "Mode för Häxor", ett namn som hon tyckte var väldigt fantasifullt. Jag höll inte med riktigt, men eftersom att jag inte ville såra henne så sa jag inget om det. Nikki var väldigt vacker, hon hade vacker benstruktur, ljust blont hår, blåa ögon och förutom allt det hade hon stora bröst och var pinnsmal. Med andra ord var hon den perfekta modellen, det enda dåliga med min syster är att hon är extremt korkad. Hon gick i Huffelpuff och slutade för två år sedan. Hon bodde nu i en lägenhet med sin bästa kompis, som hon också jobbade med och var för tillfället singel.

Två år senare föddes jag, Megan Barker. Jag är inte alls som varken min syster eller bror utan en helt egen personlighet skulle man kunna säga. Jag är inte så duktig som min brorsa, och har definitvt inte perfekta betyg, men jag är inte så korkad som min syster. Mina föräldrar säger att jag är precis lika begåvad som min bror, men att jag använder min begåvning till fel saker. Vilket jag absolut inte håller med om, det finns inget fel med att skämta och reta andra. Uppfinna saker som får en att antingen bli en pappegoja, eller smälla saker i luften.

Men mina föräldrar förstod inte det, därför skickade dem mig till Hogwarts. Innan hade jag blivit hemskolad, men nu pågrund av att jag och min bästa vän råkade göra så att mitt rum exploderade så skickar dem oss båda två till Hogwarts. Vilket jag inte har något emot alls, det finns så mycket man kan göra på den där skolan. I alla fall enligt min syster och brorsa, och efter sju år borde dem veta. Jag sa inte det till någon annan men jag hoppades också att hitta en kille. Eller kanske några stycken, jag bet mig i underläppen.

Min brorsa hade sagt att han borde följa med mig för killarna kommer hänga efter mig som flugor och jag kommer bara utnyttja dem. Vilket inte var sant, eller inte helt sant i alla fall. Min bästa kompis var nästan likadan som mig, vi var rätt lika på vissa sätt men på andra helt olika. Därför älskade jag att vara med henne, hon visste allt om mig. Saker som ingen annan visste, och hon vet även hela tiden hur jag känner mig. Jag har kort svart hår, mörka bruna ögon som nästan är svarta och ljus hud. Pågrund av all quiditch är jag rätt muskulös om jag får säga det själv.

Och förhoppningsvis vet jag allt om henne också, men det kan jag ju inte vara säker på. Hur ska jag kunna veta om hon inte berättat något för mig?

I alla fall efter mig föddes tvillingarna Matthew och Charlie, dem är nu fjorton år gamla och går på en privatskola i USA som var mycket dyr. Enligt dem var Hogwarts så stenålders eftersom att både mamma och pappa gått där. Jag har inte träffat killarna sedan dem åkte tillbaka för några veckor sen men dem var roliga. Ställde alltid till och gjorde så att mamma och pappa konstant fick brev ifrån skolans rektor där hon ber dem att prata med sina söner om att det inte är okej att tända eld på andras saker. När dem skulle förklara för henne att dem inte menade det, hade hon svarat att dem tänt eld på hela skolan och sedan tagit åt sig skulden. Då visste mamma och pappa inte vad dem skulle säga.

Elizabeth är nu tolv år gammal och går på en skola i Frankrike, man kunde lugnt säga att hela våran familj var utspridd över hela världen. Eller hela och hela, bara tre personer bodde i något annat land. Men det var bara en tidsfråga innan flera av dem skulle åka till samma skolor som mina andra syskon.

Lex är nio år gammal och ser upp till sina äldre bröder, han vill bli lika smart som Sean, men också lika rolig som Matthew och Charlie. Min mamma blir nöjd bara han inte tänder eld på skolor eller gör så att byggnader exploderar. Men jag är rätt säker på att hon kommer bli besviken, för om det är något som Lex älskar så är det att tända eld på saker och sedan få dem att explodera.

Ryan är åtta år gammal. Det finns egentligen inte mycket att säga om Ryan, han älskar att läsa. Är ovanligt snäll för sin ålder och är den som löser bråk om det uppstår. I alla fall bland dem mindre, det är inte alltid att vi äldre lyssnar på honom men han har oftast rätt. Vilket är skälet till att vi inte lyssnar på honom för hur många sjuttonåringar vill bli tillrättavisad av sin åttaåriga bror.

Sedan har vi mina tre yngsta syskon. Trudy är fem år gammal och är skälet till att min mamma ville ha ännu mer barn. Hon är en ängel, precis som Elizabeth, mamma hade haft lite otur med sina barn. För dem flesta hade varit vilda, busiga och hamnade på något sätt alltid i trubbel. Men så föddes Elizabeth, och fyra år senare Trudy. Mina andra syskon hade varit pappiga eller mammiga men inte Trudy, hon var Lex-ig. Om man nu kunde säga så, men saken var den att hon ville vara med Lex utan att hamna i trubbel.

Och sist och minst har vi tvillingarna Joel och Benjamin, dem är ett år gamla och jag älskar dem två. Och dem är Megan-iga, nästan alla barn föredrar att vara hos sina föräldrar eller fastrar eller någon vuxen i alla fall. Men inte Benji eller Joel, dem trivs bäst när jag tar hand om dem. Vilket jag så gärna gör, för dem är så gulliga, och definitivt mina favoritsyskon.

"Megs, jag behöver din hjälp här nere", skrek då min mamma och i nästa sekund skrek Joel och Benji i raseri, dem hade förmodligen ett utbrott och höll i detta ögonblick på att slänga runt saker i rummet.

Det låter som om dem är bortskämda skitungar, men det är dem verkligen inte. Dem blir bara inte så glada när dem märker att dem äter gröt till frukost istället för glass. Jag suckade djupt och sprang nerför trappan, och välkomnades där av vårt normala kaos.

Lex satt under bordet och lekte med elden, Ryan satt på en stol och tittade nervöst ner på sin äldre bror och sedan tillbaka på vår mamma. Han skulle förmodligen varna Lex ifall mamma tittade under bordet, för hon skulle inte bli så glad om hon märkte att han lekte med elden.

Trudy satt lugnt och åt sin frukost medans hon tittade på mamma, och tvillingarna som satt jämte varandra turades om att slänga sin frukost på varandra. Deras annars så bruna hår var nu vitt av gröten, och man kunde lugnt säga att dem hade gröt precis överallt.

"Megan", mamma torkade svetten ur pannan och tittade sedan bara på mig med en trött blick, hon satte handen på höften och lutade sig sedan emot bordet. "Kan du hjälpa mig lite här?"

Mamma blev ofta trött, speciellt på morgnarna, Trudy frågade ofta om hon ångrade att hon fick så många barn. Men mamma svarar alltid nej på den frågan, hon tycker visserligen att det är tröttsamt ibland men hon ångrar aldrig det.

"Jag kan ta dem till fritids och dagis", sa jag enkelt, min mamma log uppskattande och gick uppför trappan emot sitt och pappas sovrum, några sekunder senare stängdes dörren och det var bara för mig att göra alla i ordning så att vi skulle kunna åka.

"Lex sluta hålla på med elden, gå upp och borsta tänderna", sa jag, genast ställde sig Lex upp och gick upp till övervåningen. "Och Ryan du kan följa med Lex."

Bara några sekunder stack Ryan och började även han göra sig i ordning.

"Trudy du kan väl gå upp du med så tar jag hand om Joel och Benji", genast nickade denna och försvann uppför trappan, jag tittade på tvillingarna.

Dem skrek inte längre utan åt gröten dem hade på händerna och kläderna.

"Hejsan killar, ska vi gå och bada?" frågade jag och gick emot dem, båda två skrattade och nickade.

Ibland undrade jag om dem var människor eller fiskar, för dem älskar verkligen att bada. Till skillnad ifrån många andra småbarn vi känner som hatar att bada så älskar dem här två det.

"Megan bada?" Jag tog båda två i famnen, dem kunde visserligen gå men det var fortfarande svajigt och dem hade svårt att gå uppför trappor så jag bar dem nästan alltid uppför trappan.

Så kunde dem gå omkring där uppe istället, vilket var mycket bättre på ett sätt för jag visste alltid var jag hade dem.

"Nej jag ska inte bada", sa jag och log emot dem. "Men Benji och Joel ska bada."

* * *

Jag stod utanför dagiset med tvillingarna i vagnen framför mig, dem var väldigt trötta och låg därför bara där och pratade med varandra. Det var så gulligt när dem gjorde det, dem pratade på ett språk som vi inte förstod. Ett språk som höll dem samman och som visade att dem hade en speciell kontakt med varandra. När jag gick in igenom dörren möttes jag som vanligt av Sean och Lucy.

"Tjena syrran", sa Sean och kramade om mig, satte sig sedan på knä och log emot tvillingarna. "Hejsan killar."

Sedan började han prata låtsas språk med dem, medans Lucy ställde sig jämte mig och vi bara stod där och tittade på honom. Det finns vissa personer som aldrig förlorar sitt barnasinne och Sean är definitivt en av dem.

"Hej Megs, hur känns det att börja på Hogwarts?" frågade Lucy, hon log emot mig. "Du kommer väl inte ställa till bekymmer eller?"

"Luce du känner verkligen inte mig alls", jag hjälpte tvillingarna ur vagnen och började ta av deras ytterkläder. "Klart jag kommer ställa till bekymmer vad ska jag annars göra, plugga eller?"

"Ja", sa Sean enkelt, jag räckte bara ut tungan åt honom. "Mamma är jättetrött idag, så om det händer något skicka en uggla till mig så kommer jag hit, eller om ni behöver hjälp med något."

"Du ska väl inte skolka?" frågade Lucy med en gång, jag flinade emot henne och ryckte på axlarna medans gick emot dörren.

"Skolka är fel ord, man kan säga att jag inte kommer på lektionen." Joel och Benji gick fram till mig och höll hårt i mina ben. "Oroa er inte killar, vi kommer träffas snart igen. Ge mig en kram."

Dem kramade mig och jag gick därifrån. Fem minuter senare stod jag vid perrong nio och trekvart.

"Äntligen är du här jag visste inte hur länge jag skulle få vänta."

**Kayly**

Jag var jätteglad att äntligen få se Megan igen. Efter att våra föräldrar tyckte att vi skulle lära oss att uppföra oss bättre om vi gick på Hogwarts hade vi inte fått träffa varandra på några veckor. Men nu är hon här och vi åker tillsammans.

"Ja det är jag", Megan log mot mig och jag fick en kram. "Jag har saknat dig, Kayly."

"Jag har saknat dig också, men har du inte någon med dig?" Jag tittade bakom henne men kunde inte se någon av hennes syskon.

"Nepp, antingen är dem på dagis, jobbar eller går i skola i ett annat land, så ingen har tid för mig." Hon log ledset och slog ner blicken.

Jag skrattade, jag visste att hon skojade, men hon fortsatte spela tills vi gått på tåget. Då riktades hennes uppmärksamhet, som min, på det som fanns i massor – killar.

Under årens lopp hade vi haft killar som vi kunde välja och vraka mellan, tydligen var vi väldigt tilldragande och jag kunde nog inte säga att jag inte trodde vi var det, det skulle vara att ljuga. Megan var snygg i hennes korta mörka hår och mörkbruna ögon. Hon var alltid lika solbränd och vältränad av alla de timmar hon spenderade på kvasten. Själv hade jag långt svart hår med lugg och gröna ögon. Och till skillnad till henne var jag ganska blek, men det passade bra på mig. Jag hade alltid varit det.

Megan hade en massa bröder och systrar, men själv hade jag bara en bror, Bastian. Bastian var åtta år gammal och bodde nu själv tillsammans med våran far. Våran mamma hade dött när vi var väldigt små, och sen dess hade pappa fått tagit hand om oss, och jag hade blivit som Bastians mamma. Jag visste inte hur det skulle bli för honom nu när jag var borta, men jag visste att han skulle klara sig fint. Visst var pappa slarvig och så ibland, men han brydde sig om oss och försökte göra det som var bäst för oss.

Fortfarande stirrande på och efter killar satte sig jag och Meg i en kupé. Det var ganska fullt överallt så vi fick dela kupé med några andra elever. Det var en tjej med blont hår med en bok i knäet och två killar som såg ytterst uttråkade ut.

"Hej!" hälsade jag och Meg glatt.

"Jag heter Megan Barker, och det här är ..."

"Kayly Aiden", avbröt jag henne. Jag kunde lika gärna presentera mig själv.

"Trevligt att träffas", log dem. Dem såg ut att vara identiska tvillingar. "Fred och George Weasly. Men ni kan kalla oss Gred ..."

"...och Forge."

Vi log, dem här skulle vi nog kunna komma överens med. När vi började samtala med dem blev tydligen tjejen med boken störd av oss för hon tog sina saker och bytte kupé. Jag hoppade över till hennes sida och satte mig så vi satt mitt emot varandra.

Dem verkade vara precis som oss, gilla att experimentera och smälla saker.

Fred och George började prata om quidditch, och jag lutade mig uttråkad bakåt och Megan såg heller inte imponerad ut.

Efter en halvtimme avbröt Fred George och sa "Vet ni, vi är från framtiden."

"Okej", sa jag trött. "Intressant."

"Nej, men det är säkert!"

"Okej, berätta då", sa Megan och visade ändå lite intresse.

"Okej." Tvillingarna log och började berätta.

_Flashback_

"_Den här boken till Harry kommer bli perfekt! Han kommer aldrig vänta sig att han ska få en dagboksminnen-bok!"_

"_Nej, kanske för att det inte funnits en sån bok innan, dummer!" George smällde till Fred i huvudet med en bok._

"_Ja, men då kan han ju inte vänta sig det, eller hur?"_

"_I och för sig. Men nu fortsätter vi!"_

_Tjugo minuter senare var dem nästintill klara. "Vi måste vara försiktiga med sanden, tidvändar sand är inte att leka med!"_

"_Men när vi är klara kan han leka hur mycket han vill med den och se alla hans vänner. Och någon med hans föräldrar och hans vänner."_

"_Men han åker väl inte tillbaka på riktigt i tiden?"_

"_Nej, jag gick ju igenom det här", suckade Fred. "I boken jag hittade i farsans rum stod det att han bara upplevde minnena om och om igen när han rörde vid fotona, ungefär som ett minnessåll fungerar."_

"_Men hur ska jag kunna komma ihåg det där när du babblar om två andra saker samtidigt?"_

"_Du får väl lyssna."_

_Försiktigt hällde dem sanden över alla kort och snart lös alla upp på ett magiskt sätt. Det var klart. Georges flinade mot sin tvilling och tittade sen ner på deras senaste mästerverk. "Du är ett geni, brorsan."_

_Fred flinade tillbaka och höll upp boken. "Vad stolt jag är! Nu kommer han bli glad för en gång skull. En lite försenad present, men det gör inget."_

"_Äh, det låter ju som om du har gjort allt."_

"_Det har jag ju."_

"_Inte!"_

"_Joho."_

"_Nehe."_

"_Joho."_

"_Ne-e!"_

"_Jaja, du var väl med lite."_

"_Just precis."_

_Fred slog ihop boken och la ner den mot bordet. Nu skulle dem bara slå in den, sen skulle dem till stationen och ta sig till Hogwarts för ännu ett år. Deras sista._

"_Inte på smällkaramellerna!!" skrek George. _

**PANG!!**

"_Aj, mitt huvud", stönade George. _

"_Ah, mitt också."_

"_Det var ju ditt fel!"_

"_Inte så högt. Det smäller i huvudet."_

_Tre killar kom fram till dem. "Hur gick det?" Den svarthåriga räckte fram handen. _

"_Dålig, svarade Fred."_

"_Det är det minsta man kan säga."_

_George tittade upp. Dem som stod framför dem var inga mindre än James Potter, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin._

"_Smart, brorsan, du skickade oss bakåt i tiden! Jag skulle aldrig ha gått med på din dumma idé!"_

_Hoppas ni gillade det :) Nästa kapitel kommer upp så fort vi fått en kommentar!! :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Förlåt för att vi inte uppdaterat på länge, men min dator slutade funka. Eller rättare sagt så slutade mitt internet att funka och det tog lite tid att fixa. Var även tvungen att radera allt jag hade på min dator ... så jag var tvungen att låna ett USB minne för att jag inte skulle förlora allt jag skrev. Jaja det är en lång historia men nu förstår säkert. I alla fall ... här är nästa kapitel! Hoppas ni gillar den :)_

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det för att en uggla knackade ilsket på fönstret. Jag suckade djupt, men drog mig sedan ur sängen och öppnade fönstret. Jag svajade fram och tillbaka medans ugglan släppte brevet i min framsträckta hand och sedan flög över till buren där min egna uggla satt och sov.

Det kändes som om jag skulle svimma, att vakna på morgonen var inte min starka sida. Det tog minst en timme innan jag var helt vaken, den första timmen är jag som en zombie. Utan att öppna ögonen letade jag mig tillbaka till sängen och lade mig ner igen.

Det var förmodligen mamma som ville att jag skulle åka hem snabbt och hjälpa henne jag väntade mig att det här skulle hända, även om varken mamma eller pappa sa något så märkte man att deras förhållande blev mer ansträngt för varje dag som gick.

Men dem höll ihop för oss barn, dem ville inte gå igenom någon komplicerat skilsmässa och sedan bli tvungna att dela på oss barn. Istället led dem i det tysta, mamma blev tröttare och tröttare eftersom att hon fick ta hand om mig och mina yngre syskon hela tiden medans pappa försökte hålla sig på jobbet så länge som möjligt. Jag rev upp brevet och försökte sedan öppna ögonen, det gick inte så bra.

Men till slut lyckades jag och såg till sist ett brev ifrån min mamma, Lex, Ryan, Trudy och till och med två teckningar ifrån Benji och Joel.

"_Hej Megs, _

_Jag vet att du bara varit borta i en dag men jag saknar dig ändå. Du var min klippa när du var hemma och jag vet inte hur jag ska klara allting utan dig. Men samtidigt vill jag att du ska ha roligt, så träffa många kompisar och skriv brev till oss varje dag. Dina syskon saknar dig, värst är nog Joel och Benji, jag funderar ärligt talat på om jag borde skicka dem till dig. Dem driver mig till vansinne, och dem saknar dig så mycket att dem gråter på nätterna. Det är hjärtskärande, tycker i alla fall jag. Men din far har en helt annat uppfattning om saker och ting, han tycker bara att det är jobbigt. Han har förändrats till det sämre, men nu ska jag inte klaga på honom mera. Jag skriver det här brevet inte bara för att se till så att skolan inte exploderat än utan också för att fråga om du kunde komma och hjälpa mig? Tvillingarna har inte sovit på hela natten, och dem är för uppstressade för att sova så kan du bara komma hit vid klockan elva idag och hjälpa mig ta hand om dem?  
Älskar dig min ängel / kram mamma"_

Jag drog upp dem andra breven, och läste snabbt igenom dem. Lex tyckte att jag skulle tända eld på hela skolan precis som mina yngre bröder Charlie och Matthew gjort. Det var höjdpunkten i hans liv, ibland undrade jag om han var pyroman eller bara gillade eld väldigt mycket.

Sedan fick jag även ett brev ifrån Ryan där han med stora bokstäver plitat ner ta hand om dig. Även ett ifrån Trudy, hon skev bara att hon saknade mig. Eller bara och bara, det var otroligt gulligt och jag saknade mina syskon otroligt mycket. Sist tittade jag på teckningarna som Joel och Benji gjort av mig och dem två tillsammans.

Jag kände nästan för att börja gråta, visst var det roligt att få gå på Hogwarts och träffa nya människor men jag ville ta hand om mina syskon. Jag ville inte lämna min älskade familj, utan jag ville vara med dem och ta hand om alla.

"Vad gör du uppe så tidigt?" muttrade Kayly, hon kisade med ögonen och såg ut att stirra elakt på mig, men hon är min bästa kompis så det skulle hon nog aldrig göra.

"Vi måste ju komma på något bra första dagen skämt", jag ställde mig skämtaktigt upp och drog av täcket, gick sedan till duscharna och började göra mig i ordning.

När jag kommit tillbaka en timme senare låg Kayly fortfarande och sov, jag skrattade för mig själv och gick fram till henne säng. Sedan drog jag undan täcker igen och hon vaknade, eller vaknade hon gick in i zombie läge och vandrade iväg emot duscharna som en levande död. Jag tog upp våran skoluniform och inspekterade den, det var inget vackert.

Kjolarna var för långa och det såg bara fruktansvärt tråkigt, osmickrande och fult ut. Jag drog därför fram en sax och klippte av kjolen så att den nu var väldigt kort. Skjortan gjorde jag lite personlig, och drog sönder några knappar. Sedan ställde jag mig framför spegeln, denna var magisk och var tvungen att säga sanningen om hur du ser ut.

"Sötnos du är en vandrande fara", sa den och jag skrattade nöjt medans jag satte mig på sängen och tittade ner på teckningarna som min brorsor skickat.

Jag älskade verkligen mina syskon, och att ta hand om dem var det bästa jag visste. Även om jag ibland skämtade om dem eller på deras bekostnad (aldrig på Joel eller Benjis) framför Kayly så visste hon att dem var viktigast i mitt liv. Tillsammans med henne själv i alla fall, det var så jag fungeradeade.

"Herregud", utbrast spegeln. "Akta er tjejer, en ny brud har kommit till stan och hon är snygg!"

Kayla skrattade nöjt hon med och satte sig framför mig, även hon hade gjort några mindre ändringar med klädseln och såg perfekt ut. Det gjorde vi båda två, vilket spegeln redan sagt. Men det kvittade om vi gjorde oss i ordning eller inte. En dag hade jag velat pröva om jag var snygg så fort jag vaknade på morgonen och det var jag. Kayly var också det, vilket var bra. Det känns alltid bra att veta att man ser ut som en vandrande fara även om man har morgonrufs, stor t-shirt som pyjamas och inget smink.

"Gjorde Benji och Joel dem?" frågade Kayly plötsligt och fick mig att tittat ner på teckningarna igen, jag log stort och nickade sedan frånvarande.

Sedan satte jag upp dem på väggen jämte mig, och tittade med retlig min på Kayly denna svarade genom att dra fram sin stav.

"Nu måste vi börja planera."

Vi satt nu vid frukostbordet i stora salen. Vi hade trollstavarna redo och skulle precis sätta igång vårat skämt när något exploderade samtidigt som Lucius och Snape förvandlades till fullfjädrade pappegojor. Alla började genast applådera, Fred och George ställde sig upp och tittade kaxigt emot en speciell grupp människor men vi såg inte vilka.

"Kom igen, marodörerna, visst är det så gammaldags att få något att explodera?" genast ställde sig fyra andra killar som verkade vara i våran ålder upp och flinade brett emot tvillingarna.

"Att förvandla personer till pappegojor", flinade en mörkhårig kille. "Sånt gjorde vi ju när vi var elva eller hur, Tramptass?"

Och så stod dem och grälade, eller det såg ut som om dem grälade men egentligen skämtade dem. Kayly sa mitt namn och lyfte på ögonbrynen, det var min signal och precis då började en stor paj som stått mitt på Slytherin bordet svälla upp. Den blev större och större tills den exploderade och täcke alla med blåbärspaj.

"POJKAR KVARSITTNING", skrek en äldre kvinna som satt vid lärarbordet, för en gångs skull såg dem oskyldiga ut och pekade därför på varandra medans dem skrek att det inte var deras fel.

Jag och Kayly ställde oss upp på bordet.

"Det var vi", skrek vi så att alla hörde, genast vände sig tvillingarna om, det gjorde även killarna som kallades marodörerna och stirrade förvånat på oss.

Det var tydligt att dem tävlade med varandra, och om det kommit en ny grupp med killar hade dem nog bara välkomnat dem till tävlingen. Men att dem förlorat emot tjejer var tydligen för mycket för deras manliga stolthet.

"Vi måste ha ett möte om det här", skrek en mörkhårig kille, genast hoppade dem fyra ner och efter dem gick Fred och George Weasly.

När dem märkte att vi inte följde med stannade Fred och tittade flirtigt på oss.

"Kommer ni tjejer?"

Jag log leendes emot alla killar som försökt titta under våra kjolar och böjde mig sedan ner och satte mig på bordet jämte dem.

"Vi syns snart pojkar", jag gav en av dem en kyss på kinden och gick sedan jämte Kayly emot tvillingarna, denna log emot mig.

"Jag kommer nog gilla den här skolan", sa hon och flirtade med killarna när vi gick förbi dem.

"Jag med."

**Kayly**

Skolan var faktiskt helt underbar. Eleverna var trevliga – de flesta åtminstone. Jag visste lika väl som Megan att killarna försökte se under våra kjolar, men jag log bara åt det. Det var kul att vara uppskattad.

Våran första lektion på hela den här skolan var trollformellära med McGonagall. Lektionen hade vi tillsammans med Ravenclaw. McGonagall gick igenom någon sorts ritual där man kunde sammanföra två personer i en vecka där dem två har ett slags band mellan sig, det är inte säkert att det fungerar, eftersom alla inte visste om trollformeln, men det var ofta en rolig grej man gjorde till Halloween förut, berättade hon. Ritualen utgick på att de två personerna låg i en cirkel, huvud mot huvud, så att dem bildade ett långt sträck rakt genom cirkeln. I hemlighet viskar även en person en trollformel som faktiskt binder samman dem två personerna.

En kille från Ravenclaw räckte upp handen.

"Ja, mr Traleigh?" sa McGonagall.

"Kan vi inte få göra den där ritualen?"

"Ja, varför inte. Några frivilliga?"

Ingen räckte upp handen. Bröderna Weasly sjönk sakta ner på stolarna med orden "den enda vi kan tänkas vara bunden med är oss själva."

Hon kollade runt i klassrummet några sekunder. "Ingen? Nehe. Det var synd. Mr Black, kan du vara vänlig att komma hit?"

"Men...!"

Black reste förvånat på sig från den avslappnade ställningen han legat i tidigare och ställde sig upp.

"Inga men, mr Black."

"Varför jag?"

"Vill du istället ha kvarsittning?" Hon tittade över glasögonkanten på honom.

"Ja!"

"Kom hit nu."

McGonagall svängde med staven och snart fanns det en cirkel mitt på golvet. "Lägg dig mitt i den, med huvudet i mitten."

"Måste jag?" McGonagall gav honom bara en genomträngande blick och lydigt gick Black dit och la sig ner.

"Nästa frivillig?"

Fortfarande var det ingen som räckte upp en hand eller ställde sig upp.

"Men kom igen, _jag_ är ju tvungen att vara här!" ropade Black. "Skona mig!" bad han McGonagall och höjde händerna som i en bön. Hon tittade bara ner på honom för att se att han inte höll på att dö, och tittade sen ut över eleverna igen.

Killen bakom mig sparkade i stolen så jag åkte in i bänken. "Aj!" skrek jag och vände mig om.

"Miss Aiden?"

"Nej! Han sparkade på min stol!"

"Kom nu lilla gumman och lägg dig här. Jag bits inte." Black log mot mig och jag lipade till svar. Motvilligt la jag mig ner på golvet och mitt svarta hår spred ut sig i cirkeln. Jag la armarna i kors men när McGonagall sa åt mig att jag måste ligga rakt suckade jag och la mig så. Hela klassen hade tagit flera steg närmare för att kunna se bättre och jag såg hur Weasly bröderna flinade åt mig. Jag glodde ilsket tillbaka.

Jag hade ingen lust med det här men jag antog att jag inte hade något att säga till om om jag inte ville att elevhemmet skulle bli av med poäng. Så jag fann mig i situationen och låg stilla. Jag brukade inte vara upprorisk men jag hade inte anmält mig frivilligt, och ville då heller inte vara med bara för att någon kille tyckte han var rolig när han själv slapp.

"Någon frivillig som vill uttala trollformeln?"

"Nehe! Glöm det!" utropade jag. "Ska jag ligga här tänker jag inte låta någon annan förtro – " Jag kände en hand läggas över min mun.

"Tyst nu, snälla", sa Black. Jag lutade huvudet bakåt så jag kunde se honom och blängde ilsket in i hans ögon. Han log tillbaka, men jag var ändå tyst när han långsamt tog bort handen för att se om jag tänkte hålla min mun.

"Nå, någon som vill?"

Flera händer räcktes upp och Weasly tvillingarna var några av dem.

"Mr Weasly?"

"Ja", svarade båda i mun på varandra.

"Ta den till höger om er", sa hon och viftade med handen mot dem. Fred tog ett steg framåt och harklade sig. Jag gav honom en blick som tydligt sa att jag skulle mörda honom om han gjorde fel.

Just när han öppnat munnen kom en förbannelse och jag åkte bakåt och slog i Blacks huvud. "Aj!" Jag tog upp handen och gnuggade mitt huvud. Black gjorde likadant och våra händer möttes. Jag stelnade till. Min hand satt fast!

"Släpp mig, Black."

"Släpp _mig_. Jag håller inte i dig."

"Och jag håller inte i dig!"

Jag reste mig upp och han gjorde likadant. Våra händer satt ihop som två magneter mot varandra. Vi kunde vrida och vända på händerna, men inte ta loss dem.

"Vem gjorde det här?" fräste jag ilsket.

"Inte jag!" sa Fred och höll upp händerna. "Jag hade inte ens börjat."

Jag tittade på McGonagall, men hon verkade inte heller veta.

"Ger ni inte er till känna kommer båda elevhemmen bli av med femtio poäng", sa hon ilsket. Men ingen sa något och ingen angav någon annan. Jag visste inte om det var för att dem inte visste något eller för att dem inte ville tjalla. Men båda elevhemmen hade i alla fall hakorna nere i marken. "Inte någon? Då blir det femtio poängs avdrag från Ravenclaw och Gryffindore."

Alla blev ännu häpnare.

"Grattis!" sa jag sarkastiskt. "Kan någon nu ta bort det här?"

"Jag håller faktiskt med henne", sa Black och pekade på mig med ett oskyldigt ansiktsuttryck.

"'Henne' har faktiskt ett namn."

"Kayly, då."

"Black, då."

"Jag sa ditt förnamn!"

"Jag bad inte om det."

Jag försökte tjurigt sätta armarna i kors, men det blev bara pinsamt, för både mig och Black, när hans hand låg mot mitt bröst. Jag tog snabbt loss och reste mig upp. Och eftersom jag reste mig upp kände sig Black också tvingad att göra det, av två skäl. Första, att våra händer satt ihop. Andra, att inte sitta kvar själv och känna sig dum.

"Ni får gå till Pomfrey, tyvärr vet jag inget annat", McGonagall tittade urskuldrande på oss. Jag började gå mot dörren och Black gick bredvid mig.

"Kan du ta reda på mina saker, Megan?" Hon till mig.

Vi gick ut genom klassrumsdörren och begav oss mot det jag trodde var sjukhusflygeln, jag hade inte varit här länge, och visste därför inte heller vart den låg, men det visste tydligen Black.

"Höger", sa han. Vi svängde höger och fortsatte gå. "Är jag så hemsk?" frågade han.

"Du har ingen aning."

"Du har ju bara känt mig i högst en och en halv dag!" utropade han och stirrade på mig.

"Snacka om vilket intryck du redan gett."

_RR?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eftersom att vi inte lagt upp på länge och för att vi fick en review så snabbt så bestämde jag mig för att lägga upp ett till kapitel :) haha mizzy är inte här och kan bestämma men jag gör det ändå xD  
haha helt onödig info för er men just nu är jag helt beroende av Shebang ^^ Crash, Romeo, Sheena is a punkrocker och dem låtarna är GRYMMA :D i alla fall .. enjoy, RR // GroowyBells_

**Megan**

Jag gick runt i skolan och tittade förundrat runt omkring mig, Kayly hade varit tvungen att gå med Sirius Black och hade därför lämnat mig själv. Därför hade jag börjat gå omkring och hade nu hittat flera tunnlar, några som ledde till läskiga ställen och andra till bra ställen som jag kanske skulle visa Kayly sen om hon inte redan hittat dem. Men i så fall borde hon ha sagt det, eller så är hon självisk och vill inte att jag ska kunna så mycket om skolan som hon. Nej det är nog första skälet, jag suckade djupt och lade händerna i fickorna. Jag hade på mig slitna jeans och ett tajt linne med ett hjärta fullt med glassplitter på och håret var så rufsigt det kunde bli.

Jag gick omkring och tänkte på min familj, och var för övrigt orolig för vad som hände med mamma och pappa. Om dem skulle skilja sig eller inte, för vem visste. Dem skulle mycket väl kunna göra något sånt, det enda som höll ihop dem var trots allt dem yngre barnen. Alltså Trudy, Joel och Benji, men jag tror inte att tvillingarna bryr sig så mycket än. Bara jag följer med dem så är dem nog nöjda, och det är jag med. Det är roligt att ha syskon som verkligen måste vara nära en varje sekund på dagen. Men även sorgligt om man måste lämna dem, jag saknade verkligen dem små krypen.

"Megan vad gör du här?" ett porträtt hade svängt åt sidan och där stod nu Fred och George, dem båda tvillingarna. "Har du sett den här tunnlen? Den leder till – "

"Dumbledors kontor", avslutade jag åt dem, och tittade förvirrat på dem och försökte utan ord fråga vad fan dem hade gjort där denna tiden på dygnet.

"Hur visste du det?" frågade Fred med en gång men jag ryckte bara på axlarna och gick sedan vidare utan att ta någon notis av dem.

Jag gick enkelt vidare men snart gick tvillingarna jämte mig igen, båda två tittade på mig men sa inget utan väntade på att jag skulle börja prata med dem. Vilket jag inte gjorde, utan fortsatte gå framåt och ignorerade dem nästan.

"Du är inte som andra", sa Fred då, jag tittade över på honom och log snett.

"Tack, antar jag."

"Det var så lite så", fortsatte han och tittade på mig, inte för att jag brydde mig.

Jag fortsatte gå framåt och såg längst bort i korridoren Kayly, Sirius, James och Lily när dem stod och pratade. Eller Sirius och Kayly pratade men James och Lily hånglade lås, dem var nog ett av dem vackraste paren jag någonsin sett i mitt liv.

"Du är vacker", Fred fortsatte att slänga såna kommentarer runt sig och tillslut flinade jag för mig själv, han var för rolig.

Han lät faktiskt lite som min spegel. Vi kom fram snart till Kayly och dem andra, och helt plötsligt hörde jag hur någon skrek mitt namn. Och till höger om mig stod tvillingarna båda två leende och skrattandes medans dem gick fram till mig. Jag tog dem i min famn och gav dem flera blöta pussar.

"Hejsan killar, jag har saknat er" sa jag och dem log lyckligt upp emot mig, det kändes som om jag skulle börja gråta eller något. "Men vad gör ni här?"

"Magi", sa Joel och rörde min kind innan han tittade över på sin bror och skrattade.

"Och vem har vi här?" ur skuggorna kom plötsligt Malfoy, han stirrade elakt på mig och jag kände hur tvillingarna ryste, innan dem vände sig närmare emot mig.

Han gick närmare oss, men inget gjorde något. Inte ens killarna som aldrig gick miste om en chans att misshandla Malfoy gjorde något, istället såg dem bara hur han gick fram till mig och helt plötsligt slog till en av mina brorsor på huvudet. Benji som alltid varit den känsliga av dem höll sig för huvudet och började då gråta.

"Det skulle han inte gjort", viskade då Kayly. Jag stirrade elakt på Malfoy, men gjorde inget utan vände mig bara bak och vände ryggen åt honom och gick fram till Kayly.

"Gråt inte Benji", viskade jag och vaggade honom fram och tillbaka, även Joel gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta sin bror.

Och till slut grät han inte längre utan hulkade bara och tittade runt omkring sig efter Malfoy, den sjuka jävlen som faktiskt slagit ett barn. Och inte bara ett barn utan min brorsa, och det skulle han få betala för.

Jag bad Kayly hålla Joel och sedan tog Fred hand om Benji, medans jag gick fram till Malfoy. Jag brydde mig inte om att ta fram staven utan slog honom helt enkelt innan jag gick tillbaka till Kayly och tog tillbaka mina brorsor igen.

"Din galna hora", skrek Malfoy till mig, men jag sa inget utan log istället sött emot honom.

"Vill du gå ut med mig?" frågade då Fred, jag tittade på honom och flinade brett, först såg det ut som om han trodde att jag ville det.

"Nej."

Det sista jag hörde innan jag gick därifrån var hur Kayly sa att jag var väldigt beskyddande om mina syskon, och sedan berättade hon för dem hur många jag hade. Hon har verkligen rätt, jag skyddar dem jag älskar, och mina syskon älskade jag otroligt mycket.

**Kayly**

Det var roligt när Megans syskon kom till slottet för att hälsa på, även om det var med ofrivillig magi. Megs hade tagit en unge under varsin arm och jag kastade in flampulver i brasan. Hon kom tillbaka ungefär en halvtimme senare och sa att allt hade gått bra. Hennes mamma hade knappt hunnit sakna dem innan Megs kom och lämnade tillbaka dem. Hon hade även fått hjälpa till att natta flera av barnen då hennes mor var helt slut efter en ovanligt stökig dag.

Men hon kom tillbaka och då hade vi suttit framför brasan och bara pratat i några timmar. Kvällen hade varit extra vacker och det var mysigt att sitta framför en varm brasa samtidigt som man kunde kolla ut på den kyliga natten och prata om allt möjligt.

Hos Pomfrey hade hon snabbt hämtat något som hon kallade avmagnetisering och som vi båda fick dricka, efter det släppte våra händer men Sirius hade kvar sitt grepp runt min hand.

_Flashback_

_Drycken smakade verkligen urk. Kan inte någon smart vetenskapsman komma på något som smakar i alla fall _lite_ bättre? Dem kan komma på alla möjliga saker som verkar mot det ena och det andra, men ingenting som smakar bra?? Jag skulle nog säga att den personen som kom på något sådant skulle bli ganska känd, och dessutom tjäna ganska bra. Kan det vara så svårt? Jag menar, kan man hitta på någonting som läker skelett så kan man väll komma på något som gör att en dryck smakar i alla fall okej?_

_Jag kände drycken rinna genom min strupe och sen kände jag hur den värmde upp mig lite innan den avtog igen och jag inte längre kunde känna det magnetiska som tidigare funnits mellan min och Blacks hand._

"_Hm...", funderade Black, "Jag tror inte den här drycken fungerade, Poppy."_

_Pomfrey var på sitt kontor, men han höll ändå upp våra händer som för att visa väggen._

"_Det gjorde den visst!" fräste jag till honom. "Det är bara du som håller ett krampaktigt tag om min hand. Kan du vara snäll att släppa?"_

_Black såg för en sekund ut att rodna, men släppte sen långsamt taget om min hand som han hade haft enda sen vi gick till sjukhusflygeln, det var enklare att hålla varandras händer än att tvingas hålla handen i en konstig vinkel. Men det skulle jag aldrig säga till honom, det skulle bara uppmuntra honom. _

_Jag gnuggade försiktigt min hand för att få tillbaka blodcirkulationen i den, och reste mig sen upp och gick mot dörren. Eller det som jag trodde var dörren. Jag såg tre dörrar och dem flyttade hela tiden på sig. Rummet snurrade. Vingligt vände jag mig om och satte mig på närmaste säng och lutade huvudet i händerna för att få det att sluta snurra._

"_Ni borde inte resa er upp och gå någonstans på ett tag", sa Pomfrey. "När ni blev avmagnetiserade så försvann också er koordinationsförmåga för ett tag, det kan ta upp till en timme innan den kommer tillbaka."_

"_Tack för upplysningen", muttrade jag lågt._

"_Vad sa du?" frågade Black._

"_Ingenting", suckade jag._

"_Okej. Men det lät inte som det."_

"_Om du nu vet så mycket så borde du väl inte fråga vad jag sa?"_

"_Kanske, men jag kanske bara ville höra din röst."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Va?"_

"_Idiot."_

"_Ursäkta, vad sa du?"  
_

"_I-D-I-O-T!"_

_Precis när jag sa det kom jag på att han drev med mig. _

"_ÅÅ! Snacka om att vara dryg."_

"_Förlåt?"_

"_Nej, den där går jag inte på igen." _

"_Men allvarligt, vad sa du?"_

"_Snälla, kan du inte bara vara tyst?"_

"_Nej."_

_Av någon anledning förvånade det inte mig, och påminde mig själv om att han var en marodör, vilka alltid drev med folk, i alla fall den här personen och hans kompis Potter._

_Suckande la jag mig ner på sängen och blundade. Vilken trevlig timme jag hade framför mig..._

_Och en timme senare sitter han fortfarande och maler på om till höres onödiga fakta om han själv, marodörerna och slottet._

_Han berättade just att James, Potter, hade varit kär i Lily Evans ända sen dem började på skolan och han först såg henne._

"_Intresseklubben noterar", mumlade jag trött. Någonstans mellan att han pratat om hans favorit rätt och quidditch hade jag somnat. Tro inte att det hade varit trevligt att somna bort från honom, nej för hans ord hemsökte mig i drömmen! Han fortsatte prata, och prata, och prata... och prata. Fanns det ingen stopp på honom?? Jag skulle vara evinnerligt glad på den personen som hittade den knappen. Hon skulle nog inte ens själv veta om vilken tjänst världen hon hade gjort._

_Timmen var slut och jag reste på mig. Jag var fortfarande lite yr, men annars var det okej. Utan att säga något gick jag ut från salen och lämnade Sirius bakom mig. Jag log när jag tänkte på hur förvånad han skulle bli när han märkte att jag inte var kvar längre. Nu skulle jag leta upp Megan._

_Slut på flashback._

Det var min dag det. Nu satt jag i Stora Salen och åt middag. Jag tittade längre ner för bordet och såg på marodörerna. Då såg jag något nytt. Han var faktiskt rätt snygg, ändå. Hans hår föll ner i ögonen på honom när han skrattade och med en lätt knyckning med huvudet hamnade luggen på sidan av ansiktet i stället för att snart åka tillbaka igen. Jag log svagt.

"Vad tittar du på?" frågade Megan.

"Ingenting särskilt, jag kom bara på en sak", svarade jag och log mot henne. Det här året kommer nog bli det bästa hittills.

"Jag håller nog med."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tack för alla reviews :) det värmde ^^ // Groowy&Devil**

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var klockan bara fem på morgonen, men hur mycket jag än försökte så kunde jag inte somna om. Därför hoppade jag nästan upp ur sängen och drog på mig uniformen. Sedan lade jag ner mitt förminskade piano i fickan på kjolen och gick därifrån.

Jag var inte särskilt tyst när jag gick där utan nynnade lite för mig själv, därför muttrade några av porträtten åt mig att hålla tyst och att vissa fortfarande sov här. Men jag brydde mig väl inte om dem, att jag förstörde en natts sömn för dem gjorde väl inget. Dem skulle ändå hänga på väggen i minst 20 år till, vad gjorde det att jag förstörde ett natt för dem.

Tillslut gick jag ur ut slottet och fram till sjön, dimman låg som ett täcke över marken och därför kändes det som om man svävade. Eller flög på en kvast, detta fick mig att slänga längtande blickar emot kvastskåpet men det var förmodligen låst och jag orkade inte hämta min egen kvast. Därför tog jag upp pianot och såg snabbt hur det växte sig större och framför mig stod snart en flygel. Jag satte mig ner på stolen framför och tittade sedan runt mig för att se så att det inte var någon där.

Långsamt placerade jag fingrarna på tangenterna och började snart spela en låt som jag själv skrivit. Och tillslut sjöng jag tyst på texten, Lucy hade inspirerat mig till att skriva den.

Precis efter att hon gift sig med Sean hade det blivit ett slags litet krig, och han hade varit tvungen att åka till ett annat land. Självklart var jag för ung för att förstå allvaret i det just då, men några år senare hade Lucy förklarat precis allting för mig.

Hon var som en syster till mig, och om det fanns något jag var tvungen att prata om och Kayly inte fanns där så kunde jag alltid prata med henne. Låten hette "When youre gone". (_AN: Egentligen var det Avril Lavinge som skrev låten, jag tar inte alls åt mig äran utan det var hon som skrev den. Och det är en väldigt bra låt ^^)_

"Jag visste inte att du kunde spela piano", hörde jag då någon utbrista bakom mig, jag slutade med en gång att spela och vände mig om.

Där stod han, det röda håret stod på ända och han hade händerna nonchalant i fickorna medans han flinade charmigt emot mig. Jag log tillbaka emot honom, jag visste inte varför men han fick mig att reagera så. Rödhåriga, roliga, charmiga killar fick mig att le och bli glad helt enkelt.

Men det var ju inte så konstigt. Och varje gång Fred var i närheten kände jag för att skratta högt, antingen för att den nöten lyckades skicka tillbaka sig själv och George tillbaka i tiden utan några möjligheter att någonsin åka tillbaka eller för att han helt enkelt var så söt.

"Det är mycket du inte vet om mig", sa jag skämtsamt, ställde mig upp igen och pianot krympte, snabbt tog jag upp det och lade ner den i fickan igen.

Vi sa inget utan stod bara och tittade på varandra, det var en bekväm tystnad. Inte en sån pinsam som man vill bryta men man inte vet hur. Utan en sådan som man trivs i och som man på något sätt inte vill ska avbrytas. Men samtidigt vill man det för att man vill höra den andra personens röst. Det var alltså den komplicerade tystnaden, men samtidigt min favorit.

"Kan du dansa också?" frågade han och närmade sig långsamt, jag sa inget utan stod bara kvar och tittade på Fred när han gick närmare.

Den gnistrade i ögonen och leendet han hade på läpparna såg evigt ut. Jag hade nog aldrig sett honom se arg ut, han log alltid. Det kändes lite poetiskt ut, att vad som än hände så skulle Fred alltid le. Det fanns inget som fick honom arg, ledsen eller ens rädd. Han var alltid hoppfull och trodde att allt skulle bli bra på ett sätt eller annat.

"Kanske det", jag drog fram staven ur fickan och mumlade en besvärjelse, Fred verkar inte ha märkt något utan fortsatte gå emot mig. "Men jag flyger bättre än jag dansar."

"Vad menar du?"

Min kvast landade framför mig och jag hoppade upp på den, innan han förstod vad som hände flög jag iväg. Jag flög runt överallt, snurrade runt, gjorde störtdykningar. Jag var så inne i min flygning att jag inte ens märkte att flera människor nu stod där nere och tittade på mig mer förundrad blick.

"Barker, du är inte så dålig", jag stannade mitt i dykningen och såg där James Potter, hans svarta hår var rufsigt och han gjorde det ännu rufsigare genom att dra handen genom, på det sättet såg det ut som om han precis hoppat av en kvast och inte som om han precis hoppat på den.

"Tack, James", han flinade emot mig och därför skrattade jag, där nere på marken kunde jag se två personer som stod väldigt nära varandra. "Ska vi göra ett litet trick?"

James tittade ner på folkklungan på marken och nickade sedan, det var som om han redan visste vad jag ville göra. Jag ställde mig upp på kvasten och flög långsamt framåt, bakom mig visste jag att James flög. Han visste exakt vad som skulle hända, och var tittade förmodligen på mig helat tiden så att han inte skulle missa det.

Men det visste inte dem nere på marken, jag hörde hur Kayly skrek åt mig att jag var en dum jävel, och sedan hörde jag hur Fred skrek åt mig att skärpa mig. Men självklart så gjorde jag inte det, vad vore det roliga i det. Jag tittade bakåt och såg där James, han nickade lugnt, ett tecken som visade att han var redo.

Och då hoppade jag, luften ven om mina öron, och gjorde att jag knappt hörde skriken runt omkring mig. Jag tittade neråt och såg att marken närmade sig med hög hastihet. Men precis innan jag nuddade marken, så stannade jag. James höll hårt i min hand och jag hoppade upp på hans kvast.

"Bra jobbat Potter", sa jag enkelt och skrattade åt honom, James svarade inte utan log bara och flög sedan efter min kvast.

Denna hade satt fart emot det piskande pilträdet, och om det nådde trädet innan vi fick tag på den så skulle min kvast vara ett minne blott. Det hade inte varit något mer än ved, och då skulle dem lika gärna få bränna upp det. Hagrid kanske skulle behöva det i så fall, men inte jag.

"Okej nu är det roliga över", fräste McGonagall när vi kom ner på marken igen. "Tillbaka till era lektioner."

_Jag stod i ett rum och tittade in på två mörkhåriga människor, dem tittade förvirrat på varandra och muttrade sedan något om att det inte gick. Jag förstod inte vad dem menade, och allt såg väldigt högt ut. _

"_Vi kan inte ha det såhär Charlus", muttrade kvinnan, och mannen som jag antog hette Charlus nickade medstämmande. _

"_Vi får lämna bort henne", sa denna lugnt, jag suckade djupt, det kändes som om jag varit med om detta förut, men samtidigt inte. _

"_Men hon är våran dotter, vi kan inte lämna bort henne", sa kvinnan igen, hon såg ut som om hon var på gränsen till tårar, jag förstod henne. _

"_Dorea, jag tror inte att vi har något annat val", sa han och drog handen genom håret på ett sätt som jag kände igen. "När allt det här är fixar så tar vi tillbaka henne okej?"_

_Dora som kvinnan måste hetat, nickade och föll in i Charlus famn. Det såg ut som om dem just gjort ett svårt val. _

"_Megan vad gör du här?" frågade Charlus då, han gick närmare mig och tog mig sedan i min famn. "Ska inte du sova nu?"_

"_Okej, pappa."_

"Vakna Miss Abbott" hördes plötsligt McGonagalls röst, jag öppnade ögonen och tittade förvånat på henne. "Hur mår ni?"

Jag tittade runt i klassrummet och såg sedan på James, han drog handen genom håret och påminde mig om var jag sett det någonstans. Jag mindes hela min dröm och kände hur det återigen blev svart framför ögonen.

"Jag mår inte så bra", hann jag säga innan allt blev svart.

**Kayly**

Jag hade fångat Meg första gången hon svimmade, men andra gången var jag inte beredd, även om det inte var så långt att falla. Snabbt sa McGonagall åt mig att ta med mig henne upp till sjukhusflygeln. Jag lyfte upp henne med en enkel besvärjelse och begav mig till flygeln samtidigt som James, Fred och George följde efter mig. Och eftersom James följde efter följde även Sirius efter, och då följde resten av marodörerna efter. Ingen mer som ska komma? Undrade jag trött. Det hade väl räckt med att bara jag gick?

Men vilket fall som helst följde dem efter och Fred slog upp dörren till sjukstugan. Jag la försiktigt ner henne på en säng och madam Pomfrey var redan på väg. Alla började skrika ut vad som hänt och Pomfrey kollade nästan i kors för alla röster som lät samtidigt.

"Tystnad!" ropade hon rakt ut.

"Miss Aiden, vad har hänt?"

"Hon svimmade."

"Två gånger", la George till.

"Har hon ätit något idag?" Madam Pomfrey såg upp på mig och jag nickade åt henne.

"Ja, frukost som vanligt."

"En tallrik fil med flinor, två smörgåsar och ett glas juice", påminde Black.

"Tack för informationen", sa jag bittert. Som om jag inte redan visste det.

"Accio Luktsalt." Pomfrey fångade den lilla burken med luktsalt när den kom farande och öppnade korken för att vifta med den under näsan på Meg.

Meg rörde lite på sig, men vaknade inte. Det ryckte i hennes ögon som om hon drömde och hon vred på sig där hon låg. Pomfrey viftade lite till under hennes näsa. Men hon vaknade inte. Hon lyfte på ögonlocket och Megs öga åkte fram och tillbaka innan det rullade bakåt.

Black gav ifrån sig ett litet "Ååh!" av att han var äcklad av det. Även James och alla andra förutom Remus, som jag trodde han hette, vände sig om. Remus kollade faktiskt på lite intresserat. Han verkade inte vara så att han _gillade_ det här, bara nyfiken på att lära sig något nytt. Men det var bara det att jag inte kunde förstå vad för nytt han skulle lära sig av det här.

Madam Pomfrey rynkade bekymrat pannan.

"Det måste vara en känslobaserad koma." Alla tittade frågande på henne. "Hon kommer inte vakna förrän hon hittat det hon söker, eller fått ordning på sina känslor."

Alla tittade ännu mer frågande på henne, men hon gick bara in på sitt kontor igen. "Besökstiden börjar om två timmar!" ropade hon ut.

Jag klämde Megs hand och viskade att jag skulle komma tillbaka så fort jag kunde. Jag måste vara ärlig för mig själv och erkänna att jag var livrädd. Om jag inte ens kunde förstå vad som hänt henne, hur skulle jag då kunna hjälpa henne?

Alla i salen gick ut genom dörren men där utanför stannade vi. Fortfarande hade alla chockade uttryck fastklistrade, alla utom Remus, igen.

"Jag fattade ingenting", erkände Fred. "Någon som har nån aning om vad hon snackade om?"

"Megan ligger i koma antingen för att hon har många känslor som hon måste ta hand om och reda ut, eller så har hon börjat få tillbaka gamla minnen hon glömt bort. Det är det som menas med känslobaserad koma", förklarade Lupin enkelt. Han var nog väldigt smart också. Han var inte precis någon man brukar lägga märke till i ett klassrum eller i Stora Salen, men han var allt annat än dum, gissade jag.

Jag började förstå vad Pomfrey menade, men jag hade ingen aning om vad för slags känslor eller minnen som hon behövde reda ut. Vad hade hon för minnen som hon glömt? Hon som hade så bra minne? Och känslor har hon inte fått så himla många nya sen sist jag kollade, och då var det säkert inte ens hälften så kraftfulla så att hon skulle hamna i koma, så vad har hänt med henne egentligen?

Lektionen vi haft med McGonagall slutade om tio minuter, så vi – eller jag, i alla fall – struntade i att ens gå tillbaka. Jag skulle ha talmagi efter det här, och gick därför iväg mot den lektionen. Tydligen hade Lupin samma som mig, för han följde efter. Vi började prata på vägen och jag upptäckte att han var en väldigt trevlig person. Han var definitivt inte okunnig, inte i något ämne, och inte heller när det gällde att prata med folk. Han var inte sådär självupptagen så han bara pratade på, han lyssnade även på vad jag hade att säga, och det var nog hans bästa egenskap.

Till skillnad från Black var Lupin också generös plus det faktumet att han brydde sig om andra. I viss mån gjorde väll även Black det, men inte på samma sätt som Remus. På lektionen fick jag sätta mig bredvid Remus när alla skulle ha en sittkamrat, och han var den enda där som jag "kände". Det gick bra hela lektionen, och vi utgjorde ett bra samarbetspar. Vi kom överens på ett bra sätt, och jag kände då att jag kunde fråga honom om varför Black var som han var.

"Sirius? Han har alltid varit så"; svarade han och skrattade. "Han bryr sig faktiskt om vad folk säger, även om man inte tror det. Man tror att han inte lyssnar när man pratar med honom, men det gör han, och han lägger det mesta på minnet. Så om du någon gång tex nämner att du gillar solrosor, kan du kanske få en bok full med solrosor på omslaget som present när du fyller. Så vad man än tror så lyssnar han", sa han och blinkade.

Jag nickade fundersamt. Han hade ju något speciellt intresse för mig, så jag började fundera på vad jag kunde ha sagt som han la på minnet för att senare chocka mig med att ta fram eller så.

Jag tänkte precis att Remus kunde bli min nya informatör och översättare vad gällde Sirius Black och resten av marodörerna. Jag tror att han är lite som Sirius, han ser och hör mer än vad man tror.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Megans POV/James och Megans dröm**_

"_Megs var är du? Kom tillbaka", en liten pojke skrek högt mitt namn, jag fnittrade högt, samtidigt som jag nästan bad att han inte skulle hitta mig, då skulle ju leken vara slut. "Du är inte rolig längre Megs."_

_Dörren öppnas och in kommer någon, jag ser hans svarta kaluft och hör hur han slänger omkring våra grejer på golvet. Kläder, leksaker och allt annat som vi har på vårat rum slänger han omkring. På nedervåningen hör jag hur våra föräldrar skrattar och pratar om något men jag vet inte om vad. Jag brydde mig inte heller, det enda jag koncentrerade mig på var att inte skratta. _

"_Jag har dig!" han tog tag i min hand och drog fram mig bakom lådan och började sedan lekfullt kittla mig under armarna. _

_Jag skrattar och skrattar tills det känns som om jag inte kan andas längre, men det kvittade, det betydde att leken kunde fortsätta en lång stund till. Mamma och pappa kunde inte avbryta oss nu och tvinga oss att gå och lägga oss, eller pappa kanske kunde göra det. Men inte mamma, hon var helt enkelt för snäll för att göra något sånt. _

_Hon tyckte att man skulle inte avbryta barnen när dem lekte, det var så hon sa till våran farmor. För vem vet vad som kan hända imorgon, kanske kommer något göra att vi aldrig träffar varandra igen. Därför ville hon att vi skulle få spendera tid med varandra så fort vi fick chansen. _

"_Ger du dig?" frågade han då och flinade lekfullt, jag nickade bara och snart hörde vi hur dörren öppnades. "Göm dig!"_

_Jag sprang genast och dök ner under sängen, andades där tungt och såg hur någon med stora fötter kom in. Det var pappa som gick in först och började leta efter oss, och sedan kom mamma. Man såg skillnaden på både fötterna och skostorlekarna, för mamma har mycket mindre fötter än pappa. Och så har hon alltid sådana skor som klackar när hon har på sig dem. _

"_Var kan dem vara?" frågar mamma oroligt, jag biter mig i underläppen för att inte skratta. _

"_Jag vet inte", säger genast min pappa Charlus, han går omkring lite mer och rör överkasten på våra sängar som om han letar efter oss. "Kanske är dem under sängarna?"_

"_Nej det är vi inte", svarar både jag och James samtidigt, mamma börjar då fnittra lite och ställer sig framför min säng, men gör inget utan står bara där medans pappa går fram till min bror. _

"_Vi kanske ska kolla ändå", innan vi hunnit säga att vi inte var där så sätter sig mamma på knä och drar fram mig. "Jag hittade en av dem." _

_Hon skrattar och börjar med en gång kittla mig, jag skrattar tills jag kiknar och det gör även min bror. Pappa håller honom i famnen och ler emot honom, han och mamma sätter sig sedan på min säng med oss båda två i famnen. _

"_Nu är det dags för sängen" avgör dem snabbt, och innan vi hunnit protestera ligger vi i våra sängar. "Godnatt barn."_

"_Godnatt mamma", jag ler emot min mamma och gäspar. "Godnatt pappa."_

_Dem ler emot oss båda två och går sedan ut ur rummet, lampan släcks och det blir helt svart i rummet. Det enda ljus vi har är det som skiner in igenom dörrspringan. _

"_Godnatt, Megan." _

"_Godnatt, James."_

**James**

Jag satte mig upp i sängen kallsvettig och drog handen genom håret, drömmen jag haft var inte bara en dröm utan ett minne. Av min syster, jag sa aldrig något till mina föräldrar men jag minns tydligt att jag haft en syster när jag växte upp.

En tvillingsyster, men samma år jag fyllde fem så försvann hon bara sådär och mina föräldrar betedde sig som om jag aldrig haft en syster. Därför slutade jag prata om det, jag märkte att varje gång jag pratade om det såg mamma synbart sorgsen ut och pappa verkade känna sig så skyldig.

"Är du redan vaken?" frågade Remus, han satt på sängen och läste en tjock bok som han lånat, det var tydligen den boken han hade just nu som lite lättläsning.

När jag och Sirius påpekade att den boken måste väga minst tio kg svarade han helt enkelt att han sa lättläsning inte att den vägde lite. Den killen förvånade mig ibland, han var en av mina bästa vänner men ändå lyckades han vara en liten bokmal på samma gång. Jag menar vem kunde tro att jag, James Potter skulle bli kompis med en bokmal?

Inte jag i alla fall det kan jag ju säga, men han blev efter ett tag en av mina bästa kompisar någonsin.

"Ja", svarade jag enkelt, och tänkte tillbaka på bilden av min syster, jag visste inte hur hon skulle sett ut nu.

För även om vi var tvillingar så var vi inte så lika varandra, hon hade ljusare hår än jag men förutom det var vi väldigt lika. Jag minns att vi fick våra kvastar samtidigt och att vi var exakt lika bra. Och det roliga var att vi, om hon satte upp håret, kunde lura folk att säga fel namn till oss.

Det jag älskade mest med att ha en tvilling var att hon förstod mig bättre än någon annan. Det fanns absolut ingen som förstod mig bättre än henne, inte ens Sirius och han var ändå min bästa vän.

"Något särskilt skäl?" frågade Remus igen, han hade lagt ner boken nu och ville tydligen väldigt gärna få reda på varför jag vaknat klockan åtta på morgonen istället för nio eller halv tio.

Om jag ska vara ärlig så vet jag inte det själv, därför skulle det blir svårt att förklara det för Remus. För enligt honom vet man alltid, det är bara det är att man ibland inte tänker så mycket på varför man gör saker. Jag förstod aldrig vad han menade med det, och det gjorde inte Sirius heller.

Men McGonagall gör det, och använder ofta det ordspråket när jag gjort något korkat. Eller något som hon tycker är korkat i alla fall men när jag ber henne att förklara vad det betyder fnyser hon bara åt mig.

"Jag vet inte", sa jag ärligt, ställde mig upp och gick fram till duschen.

Det var det enda ställe där Remus inte skulle följa efter mig, han gjorde det misstaget i första året och alla kallade honom duschkikaren i flera månader efter det. Det var kanske mycket på grund av Sirius också, för han bredde på rätt mycket och överdramatiserade det som hänt. Det var innan vi var kompisar, och om någon ens viskade något om den händelsen nu så var Sirius den första att försvara Remus.

Jag fortsatte tänka på min syster och på allt det, för mina föräldrar skulle väl ha sagt om jag haft en syster? Vad kunde dem ha för skäl till att inte göra det liksom? Dem sa alltid att dem inte vill att jag ska ljuga för dem, utan att berätta sanningen och fråga dem om jag undrar något.

Men det här kändes ändå fel att fråga om, jag menar hur frågar man ens föräldrar om man har en syster som dem lämnat bort?

Så fort jag tänkte det muttrade jag nästan nej om och om igen medans jag skakade på huvudet. Dem kunde inte ha lämnat bort min tvilling, mamma skulle aldrig kunna stå ut med skulden. Jag gick ur duschen och suckade när jag märkte att Sirius fortfarande sov, och klockan var redan halv tio. Vi skulle definitivt bli sena idag.

Jag lutade mig bakåt på stolen och höll på att somna när Professor Flitwitch sa det första intressanta på hela lektionen, och just det fick mig nästan att ramla av stolen för första gången på snart sju år.

"Mr Potter hur gick det?" frågade han och tittade på mig, jag nickade enkelt och visade med det att jag mådde bra.

Sirius tittade frågande på mig, och det gjorde även Kayly, dem såg förvirrade ut och undrade nog varför jag reagerat.

"Ni kan börja nu", alla delade in sig i grupper och som vanligt hamnade jag och Sirius i samma.

"Vad hände Taggis?" frågade denna genast, jag drog efter andan och visade upp en gammal bild av min syster, den enda jag hade kvar och som jag alltid hade med mig. "Jag vet nog vad du tänker, men hon är kanske död."

Jag drog på axlarna, det kvittade om hon var död. Jag ville bara veta hur hon skulle sett ut om hon levat, och vem vet kanske levde hon. Hon kunde till och med varit min vän under all denna tid men jag hade inte vetat det fören nu.

"Sirius snälla?" han tittade bara på mig i några sekunder innan han tog bilden och gav med sig.

Det tog bara några sekunder innan vi såg en bild på hur min tvillingsyster skulle sett ut just nu.

"HELVETE!" skrek jag och Sirius samtidigt när vi såg hur bilden såg ut. "Jag är ledsen professorn men vi har inte tid med det här längre", sa jag sedan, tog med mig bilden och drog med mig Sirius. Mina föräldrar hade mycket dem skulle förklara just nu.

**Kayly**

Vad tog det åt James och Sirius? Jag tittade på Remus som såg upp från projektet i andra delen av salen. Han tittade förvirrat tillbaka på mig och ryckte på axlarna.

"Kan du klara det här själv?" frågade jag min arbetspartner som nickade. "Tack, jag ska försöka komma tillbaka så fort jag kan." Det vore taskigt att lämna honom där, men jag hade inget val. Jag visste att han skulle klara av det, men kände ändå en skuld. I värsta fall får han väl gå ihop med Remus partner.

Jag skyndade ut från salen samtidigt som Remus och vi sprang efter James och Sirius. Av någon anledning sprang dem upp till sjukhusflygel.

"Eh.. killar, det är inte besökstid nu!" ropade jag.

"Spelar ingen roll!" skrek dem tillbaka.

Okej? Den enda som varit i sjukhusflygel när vi gått därifrån var Megan. Vad skulle dem göra där nu...?

Jag förstod ingenting, men jag hängde ändå på. Om det hade något med Megan att göra borde jag få ta del av det. _Om_ det nu handlade om henne, men det trodde jag. Frågan var bara vad det var.

**Är det någon som brukar ha tråkigt och som skulle vilja chatta med "karaktärerna" i våra fcar? eller som själva skulle vilja hitta på någon ny karaktär (om man inte har någon) och bara chatta med andra ff-läsare och författare?? Kommentera elr skicka ett pm med era mailadresser till oss då så addar vi er :) // Devil**

**Det var Devils inbjudan xD som ni ser är hon lite mer .... allvarlig och "sofistikerad" än jag och mina personer är xD så vi frågar på ett helt annat sätt ... VARNING: Följande medelande kan innehålla svordomar och öknamn som riktar sig emot läsaren xD ni ska veta att den som skrivit detta (Jag) inte menade något illa utan försökte vara en gangster xD**

**YOO DUDES XD WHAT UP BEYOTCHES?! yoo wanna hang round my msn you know? talk with the cO.S from our fics gangsters? XD talk to yall later // GroowyBells**

**Ha det bra :D x // Groowy&Devil**

**PS. OM NI VILL VARA MED!! GLÖM INTE ATT SKRIVA ER MAIL ADRESS I PM:EN SÅ ATT VI KAN ADDA ER :) DS**

**PS2: Jag fick order av Mizzy att skriva att vi inte alltid kommer göra det här :) Utan vi kan ju även prata om dem fics vi (alla som är med) skrivit, ge tips, kritik, ris och ros xD ni fattar XD hehe :) Och då kanske den här kan göra så att dem som är med blir bättre fanficförfattare ... och dem som inte skrivit förr utan bara läst kanske börjar skriva :) Hoppas någon tycker det här låter bra :), ha det bra xx DS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Megan**

_Jag vaknade och tänkte precis säga till James att vakna, men märkte då att jag inte var i mitt rum. Istället för James säng stod nu en annan säng och en tjej som såg ut att vara äldre sov där. Hon hade mörkt hår, ljusa ögon och jag var väldigt säker på att jag aldrig träffat henne förut. _

_Det kändes som om något tog ett grepp om mitt hjärta, och det kändes som om jag skulle dö eller svimma av rädsla. Alla frågor jag hade gick igenom mitt huvud på samma gång. Var befann jag mig? Varför var inte mina föräldrar där? Vad hade hänt med James? _

_Jag tryckte mig längre in emot väggen, och drog upp täcket till hakan och höll benen tätt intill kroppen som för att lugna mig själv. Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder och jag ville bara bort härifrån. Varför var inte James här? _

_Jag hörde hur det knakade när någon gick uppför trappstegen, jag trodde först att det var mamma som kom in för att säga att vi blivit attackerade och att tjejen som jag delade rum med var min kusin. Och att James var inte långt därifrån, och efter det skulle jag springa in till honom och vi skulle kunna fortsätta leka som vi alltid gjorde. Men när dörren öppnades stod där inte min mamma utan en annan kvinna. _

"_Hej Megs, hur mår du gumman?" kvinnan såg inte så gammal ut, hon hade mörka ögon och blont ljust hår, hon var vacker men såg ändå alldeles för ung ut för att vara en mamma. _

"_Vem är du?" jag stammade fram orden och gjorde sedan något jag inte gjort på två år, jag sög på tummen. _

_Det jag vanligtvis gjorde när jag var rädd var hålla James i handen, men han var inte där. Därför kom den där vanan tillbaka. _

"_Jag är din mamma", sa kvinnan lugnt, jag skakade på huvudet med en nästan frenetisk kraft, och försökte intala mig själv att den där människan inte var min mamma. _

_Och att tjejen i sängen jämte mig inte var min syster, och att min riktiga familj fanns där någonstans och letade efter mig. _

"_Jo det är jag", hon tog upp en bild och visade för mig. _

_På bilden fanns två äldre personer, hon, en man, en pojke som såg ut att vara äldre än mig och tjejen som sov i sängen jämte. Och där mitt i bilden stod jag, det såg utan tvekan ut som om jag var släkt med dem men ändå kändes det fel. James var min bror, men han var inte där. Jag ville fråga var James var men gjorde inte det. _

_  
"Förstår du nu att jag är din mamma?" frågade kvinnan med mjuk röst, jag skakade på huvudet och hon suckade men gick sedan fram till den andra tjejens säng och började viska hennes namn. _

_Tårarna rann fortfarande ner för mina kinder, jag ville tillbaka till min egna familj. Till James, mamma och pappa, varför hade dem lämnat mig här?_

**James**

Jag och Sirius öppnade dörren och gick direkt fram till Megans säng utan att bry oss om Madame Pomfreys skrik om att det inte var besökstid ännu. Vi brydde oss inte om Kayly eller Remus heller utan stod nu bara och jämförde bilden. Vi visste redan att det var Megan på bilden, men jag ville vara säker. Det hade varit så svårt att vakna och inse att hon var borta den dagen för så länge sen, jag ville inte få falska förhoppningar.

"Kan någon förklara för mig varför vi är här?" frågade Kayly då, hon stirrade argsint på mig och Sirius, men vi sa inget utan fortsatte titta på Megan.

Det fanns inga skäl att tveka, Megan var min syster. Jag visste från första gången jag träffade henne att dem hade samma namn, men det betydde inte att hon var min syster för det. Många människor har samma namn, men dem behöver inte vara släkt eller ens känna varandra för det.

"Besökstiden är inte fören om en och en halv timme", hördes Poppys röst, hon lät väldigt arg, jag skulle precis vände mig om och skälla ut henne riktigt ordentligt men hörde då hur Sirius muttrade något om att han skulle förklara.

Han drog bort både Kayly, Poppy och Remus därifrån och lämnade mig ifred med Megan. Det kändes otroligt att vara så när min syster igen, en syster som jag inte träffat på flera år. Som jag trodde att vi förlorat för alltid, tårarna hotade att rinna nerför mina ögon men jag höll inne dem och tog istället fram ett pergament och skrev ett snabbt brev till mina föräldrar.

Dem hade mycket att förklara, först ville jag veta varför min syster bara försvann och varför dem låtsades som om jag aldrig haft något syster.

Det var både skönt på ett sätt att veta att hon levde, men samtidigt var jag orolig för henne. När jag väl hittat min syster igen så var hon i koma. Det var inte riktigt såhär jag trodde vi skulle mötas igen, för det första tyckte jag att hon skulle veta vem jag var. Men nu skulle jag förmodligen behöva förklara för henne, och jag trodde också att hon skulle vara vaken och inte i koma.

Jag satte mig ner på stolen jämte sängen och tog hennes hand, det var då jag märkte att nerför hennes ögon föll gigantiska tårar. Hon grät medans hon var i koma, jag visste inte om man skulle kunna göra så. Men jag tänkte inte på det nu utan brydde mig bara om min tvillingsyster. Jag tänkte på allt som hänt oss, och på hur arg och ledsen jag blivit när hon var försvunnen.

"Wow", jag släppte handen och hoppade tillbaka några meter, välte då ner bläcket och stirrade bara på Megan, hon låg fortfarande kvar på samma stället och hade inte rört sig en millimeter, men det trodde jag inte heller att hon hade gjort.

Rört sig då alltså, det som hade skrämt mig var att jag sett en scen, skulle man nog kunna säga av henne. Jag såg hur hon satt på en säng och grät, och baserat på hur gammal hon var så var det nog den dagen jag märkte att hon var borta.

"James, dem är här", Sirius kom dit efterföljd av mamma och pappa, Kayly, Remus och Poppy.

När dem såg Megan stannade mina föräldrar, dem såg ut som om dem sett ett spöke och det hade dem på ett sätt. Megan var på ett sätt ett spöke för dem, någon som dem glömt för väldigt länge sedan.

"Hur hittade du henne?" frågade pappa med en gång och jag skrattade hest.

"Jag trodde att jag skulle bli tvungen att fråga er om henne, men du ger bort svaret med en gång." Det kändes fel att prata såhär elakt emot min pappa, men samtidigt hade han och mamma lämnat bort min tvilling.

Dem hade faktiskt lämnat bort ett av deras barn, som om hon inte betydde något för dem alls. Vilken sorts person gör något sådant? Och viktigare än så, hur har dem kunnat leva med det i alla dessa år?

"James vi gjorde det för att vi var tvungna", sa mamma lugnt, hon gick närmare mig och försökte röra mitt huvud men jag drog mig genast undan, detta fick Sirius att titta förebrående på mig och jag skämdes lite.

Bara han kunde få mig att skämmas genom en blick.

"Ni lämnade bort ett barn för att ni var tvungna?" frågade jag, genast började pappa förklara varför dem lämnat bort henne och i slutet av historien lät det rätt smart.

Jag skämdes ännu mera och ville nästan bara be om förlåtelse, men då öppnade mamma munnen och sa dem fyra ord som jag definitivt inte ville höra.

"Det är inte sant", pappa vände sig om och tittade på henne, man kunde se förvåningen spegla sig i hans ansikte, och det var väldigt tydligt att han inte visste vad hon pratade om. "Vi lämnade bort tre barn."

"TRE?" skrek jag då, Megans hand ryckte till, men ingen utom jag märkte det.

"Vad pratar du om Dora?" frågade pappa då, mamma tog ett djupt andetag och vände sedan ryggen emot oss.

"Jag fick barn för ett år sedan, tvillingar", sa hon och man kunde höra att hon grät. "Och för att skydda dem gav jag bort dem till samma familj som Megan bor hos, tvillingarna heter Joel och Benji. Förlåt mig, men jag var tvungen att skydda dem, jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra."

Det blev tyst en stund, sedan började alla prata. Utom jag, det var för mycket att ta in just nu. Jag kunde främst inte förstå att mamma och pappa ljugit för mig i alla dessa år. Och inte om något oviktigt som vem som förstörde min kvast när jag var sjuk utan om min syster. Och om mina två yngre tvillingbröder som jag inte ens visste att jag haft.

"James hon gråter", sa Remus då, jag nickade till lite, jag hade märkt det men trodde inte det var så viktigt. "Det betyder att hon håller på att vakna."

Jag tittade upp på Remus med en hoppfull min och tittade sedan ner på Megan, torkade bort tårarna ifrån hennes kinder och log.

"Vakna Megs, snälla."

**Kayly**

Det kunde inte vara sant! Att Megs skulle ha en tvilling skulle man kunna tro, men att det var James? Och att Joel och Benji inte var Cathrin och Johns riktiga barn gick inte riktigt ihop. Hur kunde allt det här stämma? Vad skyddade dem Megs och tvillingarna från? Jag ville veta, och det nu! Jag kunde nästan spricka av nyfikenhet och undran av vad som egentligen hände.

Jag var också orolig för Megs men jag visste att hon skulle klara sig, det gjorde hon alltid. Det var bara det att jag måste veta varför hon hamnat i koman, och jag var ganska spänd när Remus berättade att hon var på väg att vakna.

Av någon anledning hade jag funnit hela den här situationen sorglig. Jag visste inte varför, men jag tyckte det. Kanske av den anledningen att James och Megan var syskon – tvillingar – men inte hade träffats på tolv år. Dem hade skiljts åt när dem var små, och dem hade inte fått någon chans att ta reda på vad som hänt, det hade bara hänt, och förmodligen så var det som om det som hänt innan dem skiljdes åt som en dröm. En dröm där dem trodde att dem hade ett till syskon, men alla talade om att dem inte hade det.

Megan och James skulle ha mycket att ta in snart, men det hade även jag. Jag och Megs hade i flera år varit väldigt, väldigt nära varandra, och att hon hade en bror påverkade mig ganska starkt.

Jag kände mig på något sätt som en inkräktare, och gick därför baklänges ut ur salen. Remus kände nog samma sak, för han gjorde likadant. Sakta stängde han dörren bakom oss. Vi gick iväg. Jag visste inte vart vi skulle gå, så Lupin visade vägen. Medan vi gick var båda tysta, ingen sa någonting. Det var på sätt och vis skönt, jag visste ändå inte vad jag skulle säga. Tydligen gjorde inte han det heller eftersom han inte heller sa något. Han ledde oss in i något rum där det såg ut att varit ett gammalt klassrum, men vad vi skulle göra här exakt visste jag inte. Vi behövde inte göra något heller, bara ta det lugnt och sitta ner tills vi kunde vara säkra på att Megs vaknat och dem berättat allt för henne. Vi var bara överflödiga.

I rummet satte jag mig ner på en bänk och Remus satte sig likadant fem meter bort. Snart började han prata och efter tio minuter hade stämningen lättat och några minuter efter det skojade vi och skämtade som om vi aldrig gjort något annat. Det var skönt att kunna slappna av och för någon minut bara glömma bort allt som händer runt omkring sig.

Ett bra tag senare hördes Remus mage knorra högt och jag skrattade åt honom. Generat böjde han på huvudet men skrattade han ändå också.

"Det är faktiskt lunch, vet du", försvarade han sig med.

"Men då får vi väl ta och få något i oss då", svarade jag och blinkade åt honom.

"Det vore snällt."

Jag skrattade igen. "Kom nu", sa jag och drog honom i armen.

Vi gick tillsammans mot matsalen. Eller ja, hade varit konstigt om vi inte gått tillsammans. Men vi satte oss ner och åt trotts att vi visste att vi kanske borde ta oss upp till sjukhusflygeln igen. Men vi skulle ändå inte göra någon nytta om vi gick omkring med hungriga magar. Man måste äta för att klara av att göra saker, så det var precis det vi gjorde. Mat är kroppens bensin, säger något mugglar-ordspråk. Vad bensin nu än är, så förstår jag nog ändå vad det betyder. Mat är något som nästan är heligt i våran familj. Man missade aldrig en måltid, och åt man ingenting till frukost skulle man inte heller ha något till lunch, för då lär man förstå att frukosten är lika viktig som alla andra måltider.

Efter en stadig lunch gick vi upp mot sjukhusflygeln igen, men på väg dit försvann plötsligt marken under mig och mitt ben sjönk ner i ett slags hål i trappan.

"Eh... Remus...? Jag sitter fast..."

Remus vände sig om och började skratta.

"Vad är det som är så kul?" frågade jag surt. "Kan du inte bara hjälpa mig loss?"

Fortfarande skrattande gick han tillbaka nerför trappstegen och kom fram till mig. Han tog ett stadigt tag om min midja och med ett _PLOPP!_ åkte jag snabbt ur hålet, något jag inte var beredd på och vinglade därför bakåt. Remus tog tag i mig, men det resulterade bara i att han följde med i fallet. Vi rullade nerför dem sista trappstegen och när vi kom ner började jag skratta.

"Vad skrattar _du_ åt nu då?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt, men det är kul!"

Han himlade med ögonen med började sen falla med in i skrattet och snart kunde man nog höra oss genom hela våningen, plus den över och under oss.

När vi något sånär lugnat ner oss reste han sig upp och räckte mig sin hand. Jag tog den och han drog upp mig.

"Du blöder." Han strök handen över pannan och torkade bort lite blod. Av någon anledning fick jag för mig att det inte var första gången, att han var ganska van. Men jag vet inte varför det kändes så.

Vi öppnade dörren som vi stängt för någon timme sen och gick in för att se om Megs vaknat.

RR?


	7. Chapter 7

**Megan**

_Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder, jag hade suttit här jättelänge nu. Riktigt hur länge visste jag inte men jag hade kommit när solen gått upp och det var nu mörkt utanför. Nikki som tjejen hette hade gått ut och in ur rummet, dem hade ätit mat och hela familjen satt nu nere på andra våningen och pratade och spelade spel med varandra. _

_Om det inte var för det faktum att jag visste att jag hade en bror som hette James så skulle jag sprungit ner och spelat med dem. Men jag kunde inte föråda honom sådär, vi var trots allt tvillingar och hade ett eget sätt att prata med varandra. Han visste nog var jag var, och han skulle snart rädda mig. Jag hade tänkt den tanken jättelänge, och började nu tvivla på det. Tänk om han glömt av mig? Det kunde han väl inte gjort? _

"_Jag vill åka hem nu", grät jag tyst och begravde ansiktet i täcket, tårarna droppade ner på tyget och gjorde det blött. _

_Tårarna rann även nerför mina egna kinder och över läpparna. Det knakade, precis som det alltid gjorde när någon gick uppför trappan och emot vårat, eller Nikkis rum kanske jag ska säga. Dörrhandtaget åkte neråt och när dörren långsamt öppnades förväntade jag mig att Nikki skulle stå där. Men istället för Nikki eller Cathrin stod där Sean, som dem sa var min storebror. Men jag är helt säker på att han inte är det, även om han är snäll så skulle jag ha kommit ihåg honom. _

"_Hur mår du syrran?" frågade han, jag ville inte säga att vi inte var syskon och skakade därför bara på huvudet. "Varför kommer du inte ihåg oss?"_

_Jag skakade på huvudet igen, jag visste att dem inte var min familj. Även om det hade blivit suddigt och även om jag redan nu hade svårt att minnas ljudet av James röst, eller hur det kändes när min mamma kramade om mig så visste jag att det här inte var min familj. _

"_Men jag lovar dig Megs, vi är syskon", han satte sig ner på min säng och lade armen om mig, tog sedan min hand och höll den i ett hårt grepp. "Jag har ingen anledning att ljuga för dig."_

_Jag tittade på honom, och det tog bara några sekunder för mig att helt glömma bort mitt gamla liv. Bilder av James jag haft i mitt huvud bara trycktes undan och jag mindes dem här människorna. Dem här var min familj. _

Jag öppnade ögonen, det var bäcksvart och förmodligen natt. Eller i alla fall väldigt tidigt morgon, jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg där att solen i detta nu såg ut att gå upp. På en stol halvlåg James och våra föräldrar lutade sig emot varandra medans dem satt lutade emot väggen på golvet.

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, min första instinkt var att väcka dem och kräva svar. Men jag visste inte om jag kunde lita på dem, visst var dem mina föräldrar men dem hade ändå lämnat bort mig. Men jag kunde inte prata med Cathrin och John heller för dem ljög för mig och sa att jag var deras barn. Det fanns ingen utom Kayly som jag kunde lita på för ögonblicket. Tyst som en mus gick jag ur sängen och smet ut ur dörren.

Tyst som en mus utan att väcka ett enda av porträtten gick jag in till våran egen sovsal och gick fram till elden. I soffan låg Kayly och sov, jämte henne halvlåg Remus.

Dem såg gulliga ut tillsammans och om det inte var för Sirius skulle jag säga att dem passade perfekt tillsammans. Men nu när jag visste, eller rättelse alla visste att Sirius var lite småkär i Kayly så kunde jag inte hjälpa att hoppas att hon också skulle förstå det.

"Megan", hörde jag Kayly stamma, hon gnuggade sig i ögonen för att se om hon såg rätt.

"Du drömmer bara Kay", sa jag och hon sa inte ens emot utan muttrade att du har rätt och somnade sedan om igen.

Därför kunde jag utan att störas ta nätet till mitt hus och som vanligt vandrade jag rätt in i mitt och Nikkis rum. Hon hade inte bott där på två år, hon flyttade till Californien så fort hon fyllt 17 och bodde fortfarande där. Jag satte mig på sängen och mindes allt på samma gång, saker som jag drömt om bara flög tillbaka till mig. Jag visste precis hur allting gått till, tårarna brände bakom mina ögonlock. Jag visste inte vem jag skulle vara arg på just nu, mina föräldrar eller dem människor som påstod sig vara mina föräldrar.

Alla hade egentligen gjort fel val, mina föräldrar ogillade jag för att dem släppt taget om mig och lämnat bort mig hos en helt annan familj. Också för att dem måste ha förnekat min existens för James, och på något sätt fått honom att tro att han inte hade någon syster alls. Jag visste inte riktigt hela händelsen och enda sättet att få reda på vem jag borde vara arga på var att fråga ut dem människor jag trott var mina föräldrar.

Jag skulle precis gå nerför trappan och utan nåd slänga upp dörren och tvinga dem att berätta allting för mig, det kvittade om dem små såg det. Vi var inte släkt, jag älskade dem alla så otroligt mycket men vi var inte släkt ändå. Men när jag gick förbi spegeln fick jag en chock, istället för det mörkbruna korta håret, hade jag nu, långt rufsigt svart hår.

Mina ögon var visserligen lika mörka som alltid, men hela ansiktet och kroppen hade nu förändrats, inte till det värre men nu såg man verkligen att jag var släkt med James. Vi såg ut som kopior av varandra, fast jag var en tjejversion av honom då. Jag tittade mig i spegeln lite, men brydde mig inte om det särskilt mycket. Jag gillade förändringen, jag drog till mig en tofs och drog sedan tillbaka håret i en svans så att det inte skulle hänga i mitt ansikte.

Sedan gick jag långsamt ut genom rummet, som jag trott tillhörde mig men som aldrig gjort det. Och gick in i Cathrins och John sovrum, som vanligt var bara Cathrin där eftersom att John nästan alltid jobbade över.

"Megan vad gör du här?" frågade hon, jag vet inte varför men jag kunde helt enkelt inte prata med henne just då, därför vände jag mig enkelt om och gick därifrån.

Tårarna rann nerför mina kinder, och det gjorde ont överallt. Jag kunde inte lita på någon och ingen ville ha mig, mina riktiga föräldrar hade lämnat bort mig som om jag inte betytt något för dem. Och dem människor som jag trodde varit mina föräldrar dem hade ljugit för i alla år. Betydde jag verkligen så lite? Så lite så att ingen under mitt liv kunnat berättat sanningen för mig?

Jag brydde mig inte ens om att torka tårarna när jag gick därifrån utan gick till mitt rum, tog kvasten och flög. För första gången på länge kändes allting bra, och så länge jag höll mig borta ifrån dem där människorna och så länge jag stannade på kvasten eller i alla fall högt upp i luften så skulle allt bli bra.

**Kayly**

Megan var inte kvar i sjukhusflygeln, och ingen annan visste vart hon var. Hon hade inte vaknat när jag gått med Remus dit igår, och sen hade vi somnat i soffan väntandes på att hon eller nån annan skulle komma och tala om att hon vaknat nu, men det var det ingen som gjorde.

Jag hade en svag aning om vart hon skulle kunna vara, men det var knappast så att jag tänkte gå dit och hämta henne.

Två timmar gick, och hon var fortfarande inte tillbaka. Ska jag kolla om hon är där? Nej. Det tänkte jag inte göra.

Tre timmar. Är det här en lek?

Fyra timmar. Vart är hon?

Fem timmar. Tänkte hon komma snart, eller?

Åtta timmar. Skulle jag bli tvungen att gå?

Åtta och en halv timme. Menar hon verkligen att jag skulle leta upp henne?

Nio timmar. Jag är inte klok som gör det här!!

Nio timmar och en kvart. Hon skulle få ångra det här...

Nio och en halv timme. Hur gör man det här?! Varför tog jag inte med Sirius när han erbjöd sig att följa med?

Nio timmar och femtio minuter. Djupa andetag, kolla framåt. Djupa andetag. Kolla inte ner. Kolla försiktigt åt vänster. Ingen där. Kolla inte ner. Kolla åt höger. Ingen där heller. Okej, vänd dig sakta om. Vänd. Vänd. VÄND!!

Tio timmar. HUR VÄNDER MAN DEN HÄR SAKEN?! FINNS DET INGEN MANUAL?? _OCH VART ÄR HON? _

Tio timmat och fem minuter. Kolla inte ner. Kolla inte ner. Vad du en gör, kolla inte ner.

Jag kollade ner.

Panik. Panik. Panik!

"Kayly?"

"Hrm... aa...?"

"Vad gör du?"

"Letar efter Meg...s. Dig."

"Och här är jag."

"Hrm. Ja."

"Något speciellt?"

"Hm? Eh.. aa. Kan du vara snäll att följa med mig tillbaka?" Jag log osäkert.

"Kom du ända hit för att fråga det?" hon höjde roat på ögonbrynet.

"Ja! Och om du ska vara sådär kan du faktiskt vara säker på att det aldrig kommer hända igen!"

"Hehe, nej det är lugnt. Hm. Ja, jag kan väl följa med dig då."

"Det var ju... snällt."

Hon log, men jag kunde se att hon gråtit.

Hon åkte lätt ner och landade elegant på marken. Jag stirrade med klotrunda ögon på henne. Hur f* kan man göra sådär?

"Vad gör du, Kayly?" frågade hon, antagligen ganska roat.

"Kan du kanske hjälpa mig?" frågade jag lågt.

"Va?!" skrek hon tillbaka. Jag visste att hon hört, men man kan säga att jag var i en utsatt situation, så jag var tvungen att upprepa mig.

"Kan du snälla hjälpa mig ner?"

"Vi får se", hon gick några steg och jag fick allvarligt talat panik, hon menade väl inte att hon tänkte lämna mig här uppe?? Jag menar, jag som till och med suttit mig på en _kvast_ för hennes skull! Något som jag inte ens skulle vilja röra vid annars. Hur vågar hon ens gå? Jag var för stum för att ens kunna öppna munnen.

Hon vände sig om och såg på mig. "Hahaha, du skulle se din min!"

"Hm. Jättekul. Ha-ha."

Hon skrattade bara och flög sen upp igen och hjälpte mig ner.

"Tack så _hemskt_ mycket. Och det var mest hemskt."

"Det var så lite så", svarade hon med ett flin på läpparna. Men sen blev hon allvarlig. "Jag uppskattar faktiskt att du kom hit, plus att du flög på en kvast för min skull."

"Jaja", muttrade jag irriterat som om det inte var något att tala om.

"Men ärligt, Kay. Jag menar allvar." Hon stannade upp och vände sig mot mig. "Jag vet ingen annan som skulle övervinna sin värsta fiende och rädsla för mig." Jag såg henne i ögonen och visste att hon menade allvar.

"Du skulle nog göra samma sak för mig", sa jag undvikande och började gå igen."

"Det är det som är grejen, jag är inte lika modig som du." Vi stannade igen och hon kramade om mig.

"Vet du? Kvasten var mycket hemskare än jag trott."

Hon skrattade. "Du vänjer dig."

"Vänjer mig? Är du galen eller? Glöm att jag _någonsin_ gör om det där!"

"Tack."

"Tack vad?"

"För att du är du och för att du alltid kommer vara det."

"Ja vem annars skulle jag vara, du eller?"

"Vem vet? Haha, nej jag är glad att du aldrig kommer vara någon annan än du, och att det inte finns fler av dig."

"Vet du vad?"

"Nej vaddå?"

"Det gör jag också."

Hon slog till mig på armen. "Aj! Vad var det där bra för?"

"Det var för att du är så självgod."

"Vaddå självgod? Det var ju du som sa det och jag höll med!"

"Ja, nog är du du i alla fall."

_RR?_


	8. Chapter 8

Här har ni nästa kapitel :) Tog lite lång tid för det förra (förlåt igen) men nu är den här och enjoy it ;)

* * *

**Megan**

När jag efter många timmar kom tillbaka till Hogwarts med Kayly, min absolut bästa vän som gjorde allting för mig. Möttes vi där av James, mina biologiska föräldrar och även Cathrin och John. Sirius och Remus var också där, men jag brydde mig inte om dem. Inte om någon av dem, varför skulle jag göra det.

"Megan jag är så ledsen", min mamma, sprang fram till mig och försökte lägga armarna omkring mig men jag satte mig lugnt på kvasten och flög några meter upp i luften.

Genast såg Kayly panikslagen ut, hon trodde förmodligen att jag skulle flyga tillbaka igen så att hon blivit tvungen att åka tillbaka igen. Hon hade visserligen sagt att hon aldrig skulle sätta sig på en kvast igen, men jag visste att hon skulle göra det för mig. Jag skulle göra allting för henne, och hon skulle göra allting för mig.

Det var det man hade bästa vänner till, man skulle kunna berätta allting för dem och dem skulle aldrig reagera på ett dåligt sätt. Dem skulle möta rädslor för att göra saker för en och det fanns så mycket annat en bästa vän skulle göra. Och jag kan lugnt säga att Kayly gjort alla dem sakerna minst en gång, och det var det som gjorde henne till min bästa kompis. Och så är hon en av dem mest fantastiska människorna som finns i världen, men det säger jag inte till henne hon blir så självgod då.

"Jag vill inte prata med er", sa jag kallt och stirrade ner på dem nerifrån kvasten, jag tittade på alla utom James. "Föräldrar är två personer som man ska kunna lita på, och just nu kan jag inte lita på någon av er. Ni två lämnade bort mig, och ni två ljög för mig hela mitt liv. Föräldrar gör inte sånt."

Cathrin och min biologiska mamma steg fram och stod nu och tittade på mig med bedjande miner. Vanligtvis brukade jag ge upp för dem, men inte denna gången. Jag stirrade bara kallt på dem och flög över gruppen människor som stod och stirrade på mig, snart befann jag mig i sällskapsrummet framför elden.

Jag trodde först att dem skulle börja prata med mig och tjata med mig, men till min förvåning så gick James och Sirius direkt in till Kayly och började prata med henne. Vad dem pratade om hörde jag inte, jag lyssnade inte så noga utan satt mest och tänkte för mig själv.

"Hej Megs vad gör du här?" frågade då Fred, han satte sig ner jämte mig och log tröstande ungefär som om han visste att något var fel. "Är något fel?"

"Jag tänker lite", svarade jag först. "Och hur visste du det?"

"Jag hade en yngre syster i min tid", sa han som förklaring, och jag nickade bara som svar. "Vill du prata om det? Jag har hört av någon att det hjälper."

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tror inte det behövs Fred", jag lutade mig emot hans axel och han lade armen om min midja. "Tack ändå."

"Vad som helst för dig", jag skrattade lite."Vill du gå ut med mig?"

"Du ger visst aldrig upp?"

"Självklart inte!"

**Kayly**

Det var gulligt att se på när Fred om och om igen frågade Megs om hon ville gå ut med honom trotts hon alltid tackade nej. Visst, det var kanske lite taskigt, men Fred verkade inte ta illa upp, så det var rätt roligt. Jag önskade faktiskt att någon skulle vilja göra samma sak till mig. Det skulle vara mysigt att även om jag inte gillade honom så hade jag någon som gillade mig. Okej, jag vet att jag är egoistisk, men det skulle vara mysigt.

"Hejsan, Kay." Jag vände mig om och såg Sirius komma in genom porträtthålet och gå fram mot mig.

"För dig är det Kayly."

"Det var en förbättring."

"Från vad?"

"Att behöva kalla dig Aiden annars."

"Och det har du gjort?"

"Nej."

"Just det."

Han satte sig bredvid mig och jag flyttade mig automatiskt några centimeter bort från honom. Han kollade roat på mig med ett höjt ögonbryn och flyttade sig närmare mig. Jag flyttade mig längre bort och han flyttade efter. Suckande flyttade jag mig bort en gång till, men den här gången tog det stopp när ett armstöd kom i vägen. Jag lutade armbågen mot armstödet och la huvudet i handflatan. Jag kände hur han flyttade efter en gång till. Men jag visste inte om det var för att retas eller för att han ville sitta nära mig.

"Du vet att du har väldigt fina ögon?"

Jag himlade med dem väldigt fina ögonen.

"Visst, det har jag hört några gånger."

"Vad trevlig du låter."

"Ska jag ta det som en komplimang?"

"Visst, gumman."

"Kalla mig inte gumman."

"Okej, sötnos."

Jag suckade igen och tittade in i väggen, åt motsatta hållet från där han satt.

"Ville du något speciellt?" frågade jag och vände mig om mot honom igen.

"Jepp."

Det blev en paus.

Jepp.............??

Åå... Vad är det för fel på alla personer i min omgivning? Varför förväntar alla sig att jag skulle ta initiativet eller vad fan det heter och göra något? Vad är det som är så svårt med att bara säga något rakt ut istället för att jag skulle behöva fråga eller göra allt innan?

"Vad var det du ville?" frågade jag motvilligt.

"Jag tänkte fråga dig något."

Ännu en paus. Åååå. Snälla.

"Vad ville du fråga mig?"

"Sirius."

"Va?"

"'Vad ville du fråga mig, Sirius?"

"Det sa jag inte!"

"Nej, jag vet."

Jag suckade högt.

"Vad var det du ville fråga mig, _Sirius_?"

"Det har jag glömt."

Menade han allvar? Jag stirrade på honom.

"Vad?" frågade han och ryckte på axlarna. "Det är inte mitt fel att du störde mig hela tiden."

"Störde _jag, dig_?"

"Ja."

"Hur då?"

"Det kommer jag inte heller ihåg."

"Har du ingenting här uppe eller?" frågade jag och knackade honom på huvudet.

"Det är precis det där jag menar!"

"Att jag knackar dig på huvudet? Det har jag ju inte gjort förut!"

"Nej, men du stör mig från det jag tänkt säga."

"Jag har ju inte gjort något!" utbrast jag och kollade förvånat på honom.

"Det gör du ju hela tiden."

"_Vad_ gör jag?"

"Nu får du mig att glömma vad det var igen."

"Hur ska jag kunna få dig att glömma det om jag inte gör något?"

"Nu gör du det _igen_."

"Och vad var det du skulle komma ihåg den här gången?" frågade jag och höjde på ögonbrynen när jag såg på honom.

"Det har jag också glömt."

Jag kom på en ny tanke, var det här hans sätt att flörta? Inte särskilt övertygande.

"Jag kom på en sak!" han lyste upp och log stort.

"Grattis", muttrade jag sarkastiskt. "Femtio poäng till Sirius för att han faktiskt kommit på något."

Han låtsades inte om det.

"Jag glömmer saker på grund av dig."

"Ja, du har sagt det."

"Men jag glömmer det för att du är här."

????????

Va? Ursäkta, men skulle det där vara en raggninsreplik?

"Oookeeej..."

"Mmm. Skulle du nödvändigtvis ha en ordbok på dig?"

"Till vaddå?!" Vad tänkte han göra nudå?

"Så jag kan slå upp vad 'kärlek' betyder, jag tror jag har det." Han log mot mig. Om det inte varit så att han log så sött efter den där dåliga repliken hade jag nog gått härifrån på en gång.

"Här har du", sa jag och gav honom en ordbok. Han stirrade förvånat och förvirrat på mig. Jag reste mig och gick till sovsalen. Jag tänkte ta tillbaka boken imorgon.

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Megan**

Jag satt jämte Kayly, det var redan frukost och jag satt och pillade i maten. Kayly försökte undvika blickarna hon fick ifrån Sirius, denna hade flirtat med henne genom att skicka små brev till henne och även bara genom att titta på henne flörtigt. Jag tyckte att det var gulligt, men det verkade inte som om Kayly tyckte samma sak.

Hon slutade inte tjata om hur tråkigt han var, Fred hade inte pratat med mig idag och jag saknade honom faktiskt. Även om det var jobbigt att han frågade ut mig 24 timmar om dygnet och inte verkade förstå vad ordet nej betydde så var det roligt att ha honom omkring mig.

"Kay, bara gå och prata med honom", sa jag och log retligt emot min bästa vän, hon tittade genast över på mig, men såg inte lika glad ut som jag.

Hon såg istället väldigt arg ut, eller i alla fall väldigt irriterande. Jag förstod inte varför hon kunde bli irriterad på Sirius, han var nog en av dem mest gulliga, roliga killarna som fanns på skolan. James satt jämte honom och tittade på mig ifrån andra sidan bordet, jag suckade djupt och tittade ner i min tallrik igen.

Jag hade inte pratat med honom på två dagar, men det var inte för att jag undvek honom, utan för att jag inte visste hur han skulle reagera. Eller hur det var meningen att jag skulle reagera, skulle jag vara arg? Glad eller bara allmänt förvirrad och inte veta någonting?

"Megs, jag får prata med dig?" någon drog genast med mig upp ur min plats och ut ur stora salen, jag märkte inte ens vem det var fören vi stod precis utanför slottet.

Den som dragit ut mig ur skolan var Fred Weasly, han hade händerna på midjan och tittade bestämt på mig. Det såg ut som om han förberett ett tal, eller i alla fall som om han hade något viktigt att säga. Vilket han nästan aldrig hade, därför kändes det som om jag skulle börja skratta när han vankade fram och tillbaka inför mig.

"Jag har bjudit ut dig flera gånger", började han och ställde sig framför mig, och pekade på mig för varje ord han sa vilket gjorde att han såg rätt korkad ut. "Och du har alltid sagt nej, visst är du en vacker tjej som jag verkligen gillar men en kille klarar bara att bli dissad ett visst antal gånger."

"Vill du gå ut med mig?" frågade jag innan han hunnit säga allt han ville säga, och när han hört frågan stod han bara där som en nöt och sa inget.

Munnen hängde till marken och han bara stirrade på mig tills han blev normal igen och flinade. Jag sa inget utan väntade på svaret, jag ville faktiskt gå ut med Fred. Han var den kille som jag älskade att vara runt, och som jag sakta men säkert började bli kär i.

Jag älskar hans röda hår, ögonen, hur han alltid ser så glad ut och jag älskar helt enkelt allt om honom. Det finns inget som jag inte gillar med Fred Weasly, han är verkligen något extra, enligt mig i alla fall.

"Jag vet inte riktigt", sa han och såg tveksam ut.

"Snälla söta rara Fred?" jag gav honom valpminen och han suckade precis som om han inte ville gå ut med mig egentligen, men det ville han för om han inte ville det så hade det varit slöseri med tid att fråga mig flera gånger om dagen.

"Eftersom att du ber så snällt, okej då", han gav mig en kram och sedan en snabb kyss på kinden innan han gick in i stora salen igen, förmodligen för att leta efter George.

Dem två var aldrig långt efter varandra, jag har nog bara sett dem utan varandra en eller två gånger än så länge. Dem var som Sirius och James på det sättet, såg man en av dem så kunde man vara säker på att den andra inte var långt efter.

"Megan jag vill prata med dig", hörde jag James säga, han gick fram till mig och ställde sig framför men sa sedan inget utan stirrade enkelt på mig.

Jag ville slänga mig på honom och säga att jag fortfarande älskade honom och att även om jag inte bott med dem på flera år så var vi syskon och han var fortfarande min favoritbrorsa. Min enda riktiga, som det verkade vara nu i alla fall.

"Jag ville bara säga att jag har saknat dig syrran och", jag avbröt honom där genom att krama honom, tårar av lycka rann nerför mina kinder och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra.

Jag ville inte släppa min bror igen, inte efter att jag hittat honom efter så många år. Nu ville jag bara vara med honom och ta igen all förlorad tid. Och även gå på dejt med Fred ikväll, det var en sak som jag verkligen såg fram emot.

"Du är väldigt vacker", sa Fred, våran dejt var nästan slut och vi gick nu vid sjön.

Det var molnfritt och man såg tydligt hur stjärnorna glänste där uppe på himlavalvet, jag visste att i alla fall James satt och smygkikade på honom. Innan jag hade gått med James hade han muttrat att det var en brorsas plikt att hålla koll på sin nyfunna tvilling, Sirius hade sagt samma sak och sedan hade han dragit med sig Kayly upp till deras sovsal.

"Vill du dansa?" frågade han helt plötsligt bara sådär, jag sa inget utan tittade mig bara omkring för att se hur vi skulle få fram musiken.

"Musik?"

Fred knäppte bara med fingrarna och så sattes musiken_(Im with you ~ Avril Lavinge)_ på, det var en lugnt låt som passade just då. Vi började långsamt dansa, halvmånen sken ner på oss och gjorde att allting blev så mycket mer romantiskt. Fred var längre än mig och tittade hela tiden in i mina ögon när vi dansade.

Mitt hjärta slog dubbelslag, jag hade fjärilar i magen men ändå har jag aldrig känt mig så bekväm i hela mitt liv. Om det här inte var början till kärlek så visste jag inte vad det var för något. Dimman flyttade sig när vi dansade fram och ljusen som Fred trollat fram följde efter oss hela tiden.

Helt plötsligt stannade han och rörde min kind med baksidan av sin hand, långsamt böjde han sig ner och kysste mig. Först försiktigt och ömt, sedan öppnade jag munnen lite och han tryckte mig tätt intill sig. När han släppte taget var vi båda två andfådda och rödkindade.

Utan att säga något mer gick vi till sällskapsrummet och stannade mitt mellan min och hans sovsal.

"Godnatt", han kramade mig och kysste sedan min hand, innan han gick upp till sin egen sovsal.

Jag hoppade nästan upp till min egen och somnade så fort huvudet nuddat kudden, jag hade aldrig varit så lycklig och inte så trött heller för den delen.

**Kayly**

Megs hade varit borta hela kvällen på den där dejten med Fred. Jag var glad för hennes skull att hon hade kul med Fred, och jag var säker på att hon höll på att falla för honom. Megs hade aldrig förut haft något riktigt seriöst förhållande, visst hade hon haft killar, men inget som varade särskilt länge, av olika orsaker, så för den sakens skull var jag ännu gladare för henne. Jag visste att Fred aldrig skulle göra henne illa eller såra henne, så han var helt enkelt perfekt.

Jag satt i biblioteket nu för att kunna göra mina läxor ifred, Sirius följde efter mig nästan överallt, men jag hade lyckats skaka av mig honom när jag sprang in på tjejtoaletten. Jag satt böjd över mina pergament och skrev för fullt när jag kände en hand på min axel. Jag suckade och slöt ögonen för några sekunder innan jag öppnade dem igen.

"Sirius, har du inte fattat än under dem trehundra tjugoförsta gångerna jag sagt att jag skulle vilja vara ifred lite?" Snäste jag lite väl elakt, kanske, men någon gång måste han ju förstå. Jag vände mig om och såg in i Remus chokladbruna ögon som roat såg tillbaka.

"Sirius-problem?"

"Du skulle bara veta."

"Jag vet nog", han satte sig ner på stolen bredvid mig. "Jag är van vid honom och hans 'rutiner' efter sju år tillsammans med honom."

"Ja, det borde du väl göra", sa jag och suckade igen. Jag la ifrån mig mina papper och lutade huvudet ner i bordet med armarna runt. Jag vände på huvudet så jag kunde se Remus. "Men du då, vad gömmer du dig för?"

"Varför skulle jag gömma mig?" frågade han.

"Eftersom du är här", jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag antog bara att du inte ville vara omringad med folk."

"Okej, ett-noll till dig." Han lutade sig bakåt på stolen och la armarna bakom nacken.

"Varför vill du inte det?"

"Jag var bara trött på alla röster som pratade runt omkring hela tiden, inget lugn någonstans."

"Och den riktiga anledningen?" Jag log mot honom. Jag var rätt bra på upptäcka när någon ljög för mig.

"Busted", erkände han. "Jag orkade inte se på när James satt och hånglade med Lily."

"Och önskade att du gjorde samma sak?" frågade jag mest på skoj.

"Ja", erkände han igen. Mitt retfulla leende försvann. Och jag rätade på mig.

"Så", sa jag och försökte att komma på ett annat samtalsämne. "Det är Hogsmead nu i helgen. Ska du gå?"

"Jag har inte bestämt mig. Jag har inget speciellt att göra där."

"Men vill du gå med mig då?"

"Skulle du vilja det?" Han tittade förvånat på mig.

"Visst, jag har heller ingen att gå med."

"Okej."

"Okej." Det blev en tyst paus ett tag. "Kan du hjälpa mig med läxan?"

"Självklart. Hur långt har du kommit?"

"Till när man började använda magiska varelser till husdjur för att dem sas ha läkande krafter som skyddade mot pesten och digerdöden."

"Men dem sjukdomarna kunde inte trollkarlar och häxor få."

"Nej, jag vet. Men det visste man inte då. Det var så många andra sjukdomar som gick mellan trollkarlarna att man trodde på det också."

"Okej, men du kan lägga till om ..."

Remus och jag satt kvar i biblioteket och diskuterade ämnet hela lunchen, sen fick vi skynda oss för att inte bli sena till våran nästa lektion.

Vi hann precis.

"Vart har du varit?" Megs såg på mig med höjda ögonbryn.

"I biblioteket, som jag sa."

"I biblioteket, ja. Och så kommer du tillsammans med Remus till lektionen." Hon log stort.

"Äh, kom igen", jag slog henne på huvudet med mina böcker. "Han hjälpte mig bara."

"Av med kläderna?"

"Nej!" Jag såg mig omkring för att se att ingen lyssnade, men kände ändå hur mina kinder blev röda. "Herregud nej."

"Jag skoja bara, Kay. Ta det lugnt."

Jag skakade på huvudet som för att bli av med tankarna.

"Slå upp sidan etthundra trettiosju och läs noga igenom kapitlet innan ni kommer fram och hämtar ett papper där ni ska svara på frågorna."

Vi gjorde som professorn sa och började läsa tyst för oss själva.

Efter den lektionen, som bara hade blivit värre när McFletcher "råkade" hälla svampleverolja i håret på mig så jag stank resten av lektionen, och skar mig två gånger i fingret – på samma ställe – och blev ombedd att hämta fryst svanfett, och tappade det i golvet och slutligen när Landey fick för sig att bränna upp mina böcker. Man kan lugnt säga att jag hade sett bättre dagar. Och ännu värre blev det när jag satt i soffan framför elden i sällskapsrummet när dagen var över och Sirius hoppade över ryggstödet och landade i mitt knä.

Jag var helt slut när jag gick och la mig. Megan såg rätt trött ut hon också, men av vilken anledning visste jag inte. Troligen hade hon varit på ännu en dejt tillsammans med Fred.

* * *

Review? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Megan**

"Kom igen Megs, snälla?" James satt jämte mig, för en gångs skulle utan munnen full med mat och bad faktiskt på sina knän, detta var tydligen något som aldrig hänt i Hogwarts historia, eftersom att alla nu satt och stirrade förvånat på mig.

Sirius, satt på andra sidan om mig och tittade ibland på mig och ibland på Remus och Kayly, dem två satt nära varandra och pratade. Ibland skrattade Kayly högt och jag kom på Remy med att le emot henne. Och inte bara ett vanligt leende, som sa att du är snäll på ett kompis sätt.

Utan den sortens leende som sa "herregud vad jag älskar dig" och jag är rätt säker på att Sirius också såg det. Varje gång han gjorde det, gnällde Sirius lite och vände bort blicken ifrån det lyckliga "soon to be" paret.

"Nej James, jag vill inte", sa jag skarpt, saker hade hänt så snabbt nu.

Jag hade flyttat över alla mina saker till Potters hus, och jag hade även ändrat mitt namn så att jag nu hette Megan Potter. Ett namn som jag fortfarande inte vant mig vid, jag hade även inte pratat med mina "kidnappare" som jag nu kallade dem sedan Kayly hämtade hem mig.

Mina betyg sjönk och jag spenderade väldigt mycket tid med att plugga, eftersom att om jag blir underkänd i något ämne så kan jag inte bli helare. Att gå med i quiditchlaget, skulle definitivt inte göra saker bättre, förmodligen bara värre. Tills jag blivit ett nervknippe som inte kunde göra någonting, utan måste bara plugga och sånt hela tiden.

"Snälla söta rara Megan", han gav mig hundblicken och jag kände hur jag började ge upp, även Sirius gjorde valpblicken, och om James var bra på den så var Sirius ett proffs.

"Okej", dem log uppskattande emot mig och skrek sedan yes så det hördes i hela salen, dem människor som inte redan tittade på oss gjorde nu det med förvånade miner.

Varken Sirius eller James verkade märka något, dem var för upptagna för att berätta allting om planen för mig. Det var så att det skulle bli en quiditchmatch snart, och tre spelare hade slutat på skolan.

James och Sirius hade självklart redan haft någon slags prövning och hade hittat två nya spelare, men resten var för dåliga och vissa kunde inte ens flyga. Därför saknade dem en tredje spelare, och efter att James träffat mig var han 100% säker på att jag var perfekt som den tredje spelaren.

"Hej sötnos", Fred lade armarna runt min midja och kysste min kind, jag vände mig om och log emot honom.

Jag skulle precis kyssa honom när James hostade, jag tittade över på honom, flinade elakt och kysste Fred ändå.

"Vad sa du, Taggis?" jag vände mig om och log sockersött emot honom, han sa inget utan stirrade bara mig och Fred.

"Inget, vi syns sedan vid quiditchplanen?"

"Självklart."

Jag kände adrenalinet i kroppen och skrek nästan av lycka när Gryffindor vann matchen, det hade varit en lång match men som vanligt hade det slutat med att James fångat kvicken. Snabbt sprang alla in i duscharna och gjorde sig i ordning. Jag var den sista som blev klar och Sirius var sist han med.

"Bra spelat, Black", sa jag och slog honom på armen, han sa inget utan muttrade bara tack och detsamma.

Det var det första tecknet på visade att han var olycklig, den stackars killen var faktiskt kär i Kayly och den lilla idioten vägrade inse det. Hon sa alltid att han var självisk, idiotisk, snygg visserligen men det var nog den enda bra kvalité han hade.

Men hon hade fel, Sirius Black var faktiskt en av dem bästa människorna jag någonsin haft nöjet av att känna. Han satte alltid sina vänner före sig själv, och han var den enda som visste om att James hade en tvilling.

"Hatar verkligen Kayly mig?" frågade han och tittade på mig med sorgsen blick. "Jag försöker få henne att gilla mig, men det verkar inte funka."

"Du gör det bara på fel sätt, Sirius", sa jag, han stirrade på mig med arg blick, inte för att jag tänkte på det. "Bara var dig själv."

"Det ska ju komma ifrån rätt person, som försöker bygga ett förhållande som började som ett enkelt vad", han stirrade ner på marken igen, jag sa inget utan kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken, vad pratade han om?

"Vad menar du?" han tittade på mig igen, och såg då hur förvirrad jag såg ut.

"Har han inte sagt något?" jag skakade på huvudet, och Sirius stönade argt medans han slog sig själv på huvudet. "Fred bjöd ut dig för att Peter slog vad om 10 galleoner med honom om att han aldrig skulle få dig att gå ut med honom."

Tårarna brann, jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga eller hur jag skulle reagera. Jag hade fallit för Fred, alla visste det, till och med jag gjorde ju det. Och han betydde oerhört mycket för mig, men tydligen kände han inget för mig. Jag var bara ett vad för honom, någon som gjort att han blivit några galleoner rikare.

"Jag måste gå", sa jag stelt, och började gå därifrån, Sirius sa mitt namn men jag ignorerade det.

Dem enda tankarna som gick igenom mitt huvud var att jag blivit utnyttjad, den enda person som jag verkligen velat ha ett förhållande med och inte bara ett "one nights stand" med hade bara utnyttjad mig. För det ynka priset av 10 galleoner hade han bjudit ut mig, för att vinna 10 galleoner. Det var tydligen det enda jag var värt, jag hade hoppats på i alla fall 100.

"Hej snygging", jag tittade upp och märkte först då att Fred stod framför mig, och jämte honom var Remus och Kayly.

Alla tre såg otroligt skyldiga ut precis som om dem gjort något emot James och Sirius. Om dem hade gjort det så skulle dem få igen, ingen utom jag var elak emot dem två. Båda två var som mina brorsor, och dem enda som inte skulle slå vad om mig eller utnyttja mig. Som en annan rödhårig idiot hade gjort.

"Vad vill du Weasly?" fräste jag argt, Fred såg sårad ut, men jag intalade mig själv att han bara fejkade.

Varför skulle han bry sig om vad jag gjorde, det var ju inte så att han faktiskt brydde sig om mig. Jag var ju faktiskt bara värd 10 galleoner för honom, ett rätt futtigt pris.

"Megs vad har hänt?" frågade Remus, jag sa inget utan stirrade bara på honom.

"Som om du inte visste", han tittade skyldigt ner i marken, och sa inget utan stirrade bara på Fred, han verkade inte har förstått än och det gjorde han nog inte heller.

Han hade aldrig varit särskilt intelligent.

"Megs vad är det som är fel?"

Jag skrattade högt, och försökte dölja hur sårad jag var. Men lyckades tydligen inte, för in nästa sekund stod Fred nära mig och ville lägga armarna om mig.

"Jag hatar dig", muttrade jag enkelt och knuffade iväg honom ifrån mig.

"Det menar du inte", han tittade ner på mig med ett kaxigt flin på läpparna.

"Ska vi slå vad?" han verkade då förstå vad jag pratade om. "10 galleoner, det är tydligen allt jag är värd för dig."

Så gick jag därifrån, tårarna rann nu nerför mina kinder men jag ignorerade det och bara fortsatte gå.

"Levicorpus."

Jag kände hur något knuffade till mig och jag flög in i väggen, slog i huvudet och allt blev svart.

**Kayly**

Vi stod kvar en minut, delvis paralyserade, delvis förvånade över vad hon gjort och undrade för en sekund om hon skulle få gå iväg själv, eller om vi skulle följa efter henne. Jag valde att följa efter henne, och dem andra två hängde på. Jag hade en liten aning om vad det här kunde ha handlat om och jag fick för mig att jag skulle vara väldigt arg på Fred. Jag skyndade på stegen, vart tog hon nu vägen? Hon kunde väl aldrig ha hunnit ända dit bort? Inte på den korta stunden. Jag skyndade och titta mig runt omkring så mycket att jag nästan snubblade över Megan. Eller hennes livlösa kropp. Med en hårsmån undvek jag att landa rakt på henne, och skrek rakt ut när jag såg hur blek hon var.

Fred sträckte sig mot henne för att bära upp hennes kropp.

"Glöm det!" skrek jag. "Du har gjort tillräckligt! Sirius får ta Megs."

Sirius sträckte sig ner och tog ett fast tag om Megs och reste på sig. Jag ställde mig upp och följde efter Sirius som med snabba steg var på väg till Madam Pomfrey. I ögonvrån såg jag hur Fred nedslaget sänkte sitt huvud och vände sig bort.

Jag var för upptagen med Megs bästa att jag struntade i Fred nu. Han skulle klara sig, men det var värre med Megan.

Jag stannade ändå till och vände mig om just för att se en tår trilla nerför Freds kind innan han vände bort huvudet och trängde sig snabbt förbi mig och skyndade sig uppför trappan, fast åt motsatta hållet som Sirius tog.

Ett litet tag stod jag bara och stirrade dumt in i väggen, men vände mig sen och skyndade efter Sirius igen. Trotts att han bar på Megs, var han ändå snabb och dörrarna stängdes precis när jag tog det sista steget uppför trappan. Snabbt sprang jag mot dörren men tog snabbt ett steg bakåt när något hindrade mig. Jag ryckte i handtaget man dörren gick inte upp. Vad var det som hände? Argt slet jag i handtaget, men fortfarande hände ingenting. Jag bankade på dörren, men antingen hörde ingen mig, eller så struntade dem i att öppna.

"Vad händer?"

Jag vände mig snabbt om, men när jag såg att det bara var Remus slappnade jag av.

"Dörren öppnas inte, och ingen öppnar den åt mig."

"Det kan hända ibland då Pomfrey är väldigt upptagen med en speciellt person. Vet du vem som är där inne?"

Hur kunde han veta allt det?

"Ja, varför tror du jag ska in? Megs är där. Vi hittade henne medvetslös och nu kan jag inte ens träffa henne! Det är väldigt irriterande!"

"Ta det bara lugnt, det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du bankar och skriker, Pomfrey kommer inte släppa in någon om hon inte vet att det är dödligt allvar med den personen också. Så vi kan lika gärna gå härifrån och göra något annat, det är väldigt tråkigt att sitta här utanför i några timmar", sa han och blinkade. Jag slappnade av ännu mer, han hade nog rätt, som vanligt.

"Tack, Remus."

"Det var så lite." Han log mot mig. "Känns det bättre?"

"Ja, det gör det faktiskt. Tack för det också."

"Ingen orsak."

"Ska vi gå till sällskapsrummet då?"

"Ja, varför inte."

"Kanske kan du hjälpa mig med läxan också?"

"Jag visste att det var något mer." Han skrattade. "Jag trodde du klarade av dem själv?"

"Det gör jag också! Eller nej, det gör jag inte! Jag behöver hjälp."

Han skrattade igen. Åå, smart, Kayly! Nu kommer han ju tro att jag är helt dum i huvudet. Och så rodnar jag också! Jättebra, nu fattar han ju att jag bara ville ha hjälp för att _han_ skulle hjälpa mig...


	11. Chapter 11

_Vi vet att det har gått väldigt lång tid nu sen senaste kapitlet, men nu är det lov så minst ett kapitel till kommer ni att få under veckan! Så, då har jag lovat det xD Enjoy! Och Glad Påsk!_

_

* * *

_

**Megan**

Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade runt i rummet, vid min sida stod Sirius och han tittade oroligt ner på mig. Madam Pomfrey stod vid min sida med någonting i handen, hon tryckte genast ner något i halsen på mig som jag svalde.

Sedan riktade hon en stor lampa emot mig, detta var den mest ondskefulla människa jag någonsin träffat. Jag trodde att helare skulle vara trevliga människor som skulle göra allt för att få sina patienter att må bättre, men den här behandlingen fick mig att må ännu sämre. Om det nu var möjligt, jag var inte säker men jag orkade inte heller fråga någon just nu.

"Ta det lugnt Poppy ser du inte att hon mår ännu sämre nu än innan?" frågade genast Sirius, detta fick Madam Pomfrey att backa undan medans hon stirrade argt på Sirius.

Jag sa inget utan stirrade bara upp i luften, allt kändes meningslöst. Det enda jag ville göra i just det tillfället var att bli riktigt jäkla full och sedan ha sex med någon kille jag aldrig träffat förr. Vad som helst, bara jag glömde Fred och hans svek.

Det värsta var inte att han slog vad om mig utan att han inte berättade det. Han trodde tydligen att jag var dum nog och att jag aldrig skulle få reda på skälet till att han började gå ut med mig. Tänk om vi hade fortsätt vara tillsammans jättelänge och kanske till och med fått barn som frågat honom hur vi träffades. Vad skulle han säga då?

"Hur mår du, Megs?" frågade Sirius då, hans svarta hår hängde ner runt ansiktet och han tittade på mig med en orolig blick.

Om det inte var för att jag älskade Fred så mycket så skulle jag definitivt satsa på Sirius. Han är nog en perfekt kille, rolig, charmig, söt och om inte det räckte så är han lätt att prata med och man har alltid något att göra när man är med honom. Han skulle nog aldrig slå vad om en tjej, inte utan att berätta det för henne i alla fall.

"Skit", muttrade jag lågt, vände mig sedan om och låtsades somna.

Det gick några sekunder innan han suckade och muttrade något om att vara en korkad idiot innan han gick därifrån. Så fort jag hörde dörren stängas och jag var säker på att det bara var jag där inne hoppade jag ut ur sängen och sprang fram till dörren. Tyst öppnade jag den och sprang fort som blixten nerför alla trappor och sedan ut genom slottet.

"Nu ska här festas", viskade jag för mig själv innan jag hoppade upp på kvasten och flög därifrån.

**Kayly**

Som flera gånger förr somnade jag tillsammans med Remus framför brasan. Eller rättning, jag somnade, Remus satt fortfarande klarvaken.

När jag vaknade låg jag lutad med huvudet mot Remus axel. Jag reste mig upp och rodnade svagt.

Remus log. "Ingen fara."

Jag slätade ut min klädnad och sträckte ut benen. "Vad är klockan?"

"Halv tolv."

"Då tror jag att vi kan hälsa på Megs nu."

"Pomfrey skulle bli galen om vi kom in nu."

"Vem har sagt att hon ska få veta?" Jag antog att man kunde få se den där glimten i mitt öga just nu, den som Megs alltid säger kommer fram när jag ska göra något mot reglerna eller något extra äventyrligt (som inte hade med kvastar och höjder att göra).

Innan Remus hann protestera drog jag upp honom på fötter och nästan släpade honom ut från sällskapsrummet och upp till sjukhusflygeln. Försiktigt och sakta öppnade jag dörren och såg så Madam Pomfrey inte stod där innanför innan vi gick in. Vi gick på tå fram till Megs säng och drog bort draperiet. Sängen var tom.

Med gapande mun stirrade jag på sängen. Var var hon? Hon kunde väl inte vara på toa nu? Nej, hennes skor var borta.

"Var...?"

"Sssch!"

Remus tecknade att jag skulle vara tyst och vi skyndade oss ut igen.

"Var är hon?"

"Ingen aning. Vart tror du hon skulle gå?"

"Jag tror faktiskt inte att hon skulle ut och flyga nu. Jag vet att det är hennes absoluta favorit grej att göra, speciellt om hon är deppig, men det verkar inte vara en sån grej hon skulle göra nu. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra."

"Vi får börja i en ände, och gå till den andra."

Är. Det. Där. Megs?!

Jag kan. Inte. Tro mina. Ögon.

Megs full?! _Rejält_ full?!

I need help. Vad umgås jag med för folk? Suck. Kan inte lämna henne i sticket.

Bara att få henne att resa på sig ur. Spyorna.

Urk. Jag hatar det här. Men vad gör man inte för sin bästa kompis?

Helst skulle jag vilja svara "det här" på den frågan, men... hm. Det kan jag inte tyvärr.

Bara resa på henne, få henne att gå stadigt, få tyst på henne innan hon väcker alla i sin omgivning och dem inom en radie på fem kilometer. Och sen få henne att dricka något. _INTE_ mer alkohol!! Jag menade vatten!! Och sen ska hon sova. Länge. Och så måste jag ta hand om henne imorrn då hon gärna vill att jag ska ha ihjäl henne pga hennes huvudvärk. Sorry. _Det_ gör man inte för sin kompis.


	12. Chapter 12

**Som sagt, här har ni ett till kapitel :) **

**Kayly**

Megan har varit så jobbig hela kvällen att jag nästan ber _henne_ ha ihjäl _mig_. Men med viss möda lät jag bli att båda nämna och be om det. Som tur var var det helg nu, och jag kunde sova resten av dagen och ta igen den sömn jag förlorat pga en en viss kacklande Megan Barker-Potter.

"Kayly?" frågade Megs.

"Lämna mig ifred", muttrade jag, la kudde över huvudet och vände på mig.

"Kan du hjälpa mig..?"

"Om du har spytt ner sängen igen får du klara dig själv, jag har redan fixat det tjugotvå gånger inatt."

"Jag menade med att hitta en huvudvärkstablett."

"Det får du också leta efter själv, du åt hur många som helst hela natten, så jag undrade nästan hur du skulle må idag."

"Va?! Och du stoppade mig inte?"

"Efter att ha blivit klöst på hela ryggen tre gånger, och fått spyor i ansiktet två, tror jag att jag struntade i det."

"Åh."

"Åh, ja. Nu, snälla lämna mig ifred! Jag måste få sova någon gång, vilket jag inte fått på över tjugofyra timmar."

"Okej."

"Tack." Jag suckade, åå vad trött jag är!

"Kaaaay-lyyyy!!"

"VAD?!"

Jag slog upp ögonen igen och satte mig upp. Kan ingen låta mig få sova?

"KOM NER NU. VI HAR EN DEJT I HOGSMEAD."

Sirius. Of course. Nej vänta nu. Vad hade han sagt? Dejt? I Hogsmead? Med honom? Nu har _han_ druckit också!

Snacka om att inte komma få någon sömn idag heller.

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa dag kändes det som om mitt huvud skulle explodera, jag visste att Kayly inte fått sova alls tack vare först mig och sedan Sirius. När han kom inspringande i våran sovsal hade hon gått och hämtat James, och muttrat något om att hon redan tagit hand om en full person inatt. Så när jag vaknade hade jag ingen lust att väcka henne och råka ut för hennes ilska, jag hade faktiskt inte lust att göra något förutom att ha sex med en helt "random stranger".

Om jag gick på lektionerna så skulle jag utan tvekan träffa Fred någon gång under dagen, eftersom att vi går i samma klass är det praktiskt taget omöjligt att undvika honom. Jag hoppade ur sängen och gick fram till spegeln, jag såg faktiskt inte så hemsk ut för att ha varit helt borta igår kväll. Därför drog jag bara på mig några slitna jeans, ett tajt linne och en jacka över det.

"Var ska du, Meg?" frågade Lily då, hon låg i sängen jämte mig och jag hade torterat även henne, vilket jag kände mig rätt skyldig över.

Även om jag inte kom på vad jag gjort eller sagt, men det måste varit det gamla vanliga. Spytt på henne och muttrat att hon var en äcklig hora som inte förtjänade min bror. Vilket jag skämdes över rätt bra nu, hon är nog en av dem bästa människorna jag känner. Och om någon förtjänar att ha James i sitt liv så är det verkligen hon.

"Förlåt Lils för allt jag sa till dig", sa jag och satte mig ner på hennes säng, genast satte hon sig upp och förväntade sig nog att jag skulle komma med ett tårdrypande tal om att jag inte orkade längre.

Men då skulle hon få vänta länge, för jag är inte den som kommer med tårdrypande tal pågrund av en idiotisk liten pojke med rött hår. Kanske för en viss annan liten pojke med svart hår, men det kvittar nu.

"Det gör inget Megs, du var inte dig själv", sa hon lugnt och kramade om mig, jag log emot henne och torkade bort tårarna som runnit nerför mina kinder.

Jag ställde mig sedan upp och gick emot dörren för att kunna ta flampulvernätet till mina kidnappare eller låtsas-föräldrar kanske jag ska kalla dem. Och även hälsa på mina brorsor, sedan om jag kan ska jag ha vilt sex med en total främling. Helst någon mugglare som jag aldrig kommer träffa igen, är det någon trollkarl så kommer han förmodligen följa efter mig och det blir bara obehagligt för alla inblandade.

"Var ska du någonstans?" frågade Lily igen, hon låg ner igen och såg ut att somna vilken sekund som helst.

"Bort bara, men jag kommer tillbaka", hon nickade och somnade sedan om igen, jag gick nerför trappan och försökte att inte tänka på att mitt huvud kändes som om det skulle explodera.

När jag kommit nerför trappan tog jag flampulver nätet till mina kidnappare bara för att finna dem alla sittandes vid köket, där dem åt frukost. Jag sa inget utan tittade tyst på medans Lex som vanligt satt under bordet och lekte med elden. Inget hade ändrats, dem enda som saknades var just Benji, Joel och jag. Även Sean, Nikki och Lucy satt vid köksbordet och försökte få ihop allting.

Vanligtvis brukar det vara jag som tar hand om allting, och då brukar gå lätt. Därför blev jag förvånad över att fyra vuxna människor inte klarar att ta hand om allting. Så svårt var det inte, jag lutade mig bakåt emot väggen och kände tårarna brinna bakom ögonlocken. Jag var glad att jag hittat min tvillingbror, och mina riktiga föräldrar men jag hade förlorat min andra familj.

"Megan vad gör du här?" frågade då Sean, jag sprang fram till honom och han höll mig i ett hårt grepp, jag hade saknat alla så otroligt mycket.

Men det kunde jag inte visa, det var inte meningen att jag skulle sakna dem. För även om jag hade varit lycklig hos dem så hade dem ljugit för mig hela mitt liv. Men det hade ju även mina riktiga föräldrar, det fanns verkligen ingen som ville ha mig. I så fall skulle dem inte ljugit och lämnat bort mig, riktiga familjer tar hand om varandra och har inga hemligheter. Jag trodde att jag hade en familj som var lycklig och som inte hade några hemligheter för varandra. Men istället visade det sig att jag hade två lögnaktiga.

"Jag är så ledsen Megs", viskade Sean om och om igen, det hade blivit tyst i rummet och det enda man hörde var mina snyftningar och även Lucys, hon hade alltid varit den känsliga och även den man alltid kunde prata med.

Hon var en av dem personerna jag litade på mest i världen, Sean och Nikki var också en av dem. Självklart James, Kayly och tvillingarna, men jag visste inte om jag kunde lita på mina föräldrar. Inte mina riktiga, och inte mina fejkade som jag bott hos i så många år.

"Nej, Lex, du får inte bränna upp Trudys hår", sa Cathrin med en gång och tog Trudy i sina armar, detta gjorde med en gång att både hon och Lex började gråta högt.

Och bara för att Lex grät så började även Ryan göra detta, det blev som en dominoeffekt för snart grät även Cathrin och Nikki. Jag var rätt säker på att Cathrin gjorde det för att hon var trött, medans Nikki gjorde det för att en av hennes lösnaglar ramlade av.

"Jag kan ta hand om det här, mamma", sa jag lugnt och tog Trudy i famnen, viskade sedan i hennes öra att vi kunde leka lekar och bara göra roliga saker men då får hon inte låta Lex bränna upp hennes hår för det gör ont.

Hon började nicka redan innan jag pratat klart och sprang sedan uppför trappan medans hon lyckligt skrek: Lex du får inte bränna upp mitt hår!

"Varför inte?" frågade Lex då och stirrade argsint på mig som om han skyllde på mig över att hans syster äntligen förstått hur korkat det varit om hon låtit honom bränna hennes hår.

Visst var det mitt fel men han måste ju förstå att han inte kan bränna sin systers hår, då hamnar hon ju på Sankt Mungos och kommer få ärr för livet. Men kanske var det just det han ville, precis som dem ärr han fått.

Det var inga ärr man såg, men han hade dem i huvudet. Jag hade pratat med Nikki och hon hade hört Lex ligga i sin säng gråtandes, och han viskade för sig själv att han kanske inte heller var deras riktiga barn. Tänk om även han hade andra föräldrar, och då skulle han bli ivägskickad precis som jag blivit.

"För att det skulle göra ont", förklarade jag enkelt, Lex sa inget utan tittade bara på mig."Kom Lex."

Jag satte mig ner och han gick fram till mig och satte sig jämte, han bara satt där och tittade på mig med rädd blick. Även Ryan satte sig nu jämte mig och tittade på oss båda två, han log sådär vetandes som han alltid gjorde. Det var som om att redan visste vad jag skulle säga, redan innan jag gjorde det.

"Jag saknar dig, Megs", sa Lex precis innan jag hunnit prata, bara att han sa det gjorde att jag tappade fattningen och mindes inte längre vad jag skulle säga.

Därför kramade jag om dem båda två.

"Jag har saknat er också", det blev väldigt känslosamt och eftersom att Lex var så killig var han tvungen att bryta sig ur kramen och bara sitta där.

Ryan å andra sidan verkade inte ha något emot det, han såg väldigt nöjd ut där han satt.

"Kan vi inte leka lekar och göra såna saker?" frågade Lex då, jag nickade och genast sprang dem båda pojkarna upp och började leta efter kläder, självklart också för att berätta för Trudy.

"Megan jag vill prata med dig om allting", sa då Cathrin, jag kände hur min hals snörade ihop sig och jag bad om att något skulle hända så att jag slapp prata med henne, det var visserligen inte henne jag undvek det var bara att jag inte ville prata om det nu.

Inte efter Fred, inte just nu när jag inte visste vilken familj jag tillhörde på riktigt.

"Kommer du, syrran?" frågade just då Lex, han stod vid dörren med dem andra bakom sig, jag nickade och log sedan emot Cathrin.

"Plikten kallar."

"Godnatt", viskade jag, och kysste dem alla tre på huvudet.

Jag hade skolkat hela dagen för att leka med dem som jag fortfarande tänkte på som mina syskon. Kanske nu mer än alltid eftersom att dem förmodligen visste allting som hänt och att jag inte var deras riktiga syster, men ändå kallade dem mig fortfarande syrran och verkade inte bry sig om att vi inte var släkt.

"Kommer du tillbaka?" frågade Lex, han satte sig upp i sängen och tittade på mig med den orolig blick.

"Självklart", jag gick fram till hans säng igen och satte mig på knä jämte den. "Om du, Trudy, Ryan, Matthew, Charlie eller Elizabeth behöver min hjälp så är det bara att skriva det på ett brev och ge det till den här fågeln så kommer den hitta mig och jag kommer att hjälpa er med vad som helst."

"Vilken fågel?" frågade Lex, jag log lurigt emot honom och knäppte sedan med fingret så satt en pappegoja på handen, den hade stora gröna fjädrar och såg stark ut, men samtidigt väldigt söt. "Vad fin den är."

"Visst är den", jag klappade den på huvudet och den gick sedan över på Lex arm. "Jag kommer alltid finnas för er, vi ses snart igen, brorsan."

Jag gick emot dörren och sedan nerför trappan, vid bordet satt Cathrin, Sean, Nikki och Lucy alla fem såg helt döda ut. Jag sa inget utan gjorde mig istället beredd att ta flampulvernätet igen, då Lucy sprang fram till mig och stoppade mig. Till min förvåning kramade hon bara om mig som om hon visste allting. Vad jag tänkte och vad som hänt, och varför jag var här.

"Vem han än var så är han inte värd det", sa hon och log emot mig. "Du kan bo hos mig och Sean på lovet om du vill."

"Tack Lucy, jag skickar en uggla."

Jag tog flampulvernätet till familjen Potters, eller mitt hus kanske jag ska säga nu och möttes då av skrik och klagande rop. Ifrån mina yngre bröder då, detta gjorde mig rädd, dem skrek bara om dem var rädda eller nervösa. Och man kunde lugnt säga att om dem var i ett stort nytt hus med två människor dem aldrig träffat så var dem nog rätt rädda.

"Benji, Joel?" skrek jag, genast svarade dem genom att ropa mitt namn och sedan gående långt borta, deras små ansikten var röda och tårarna rann fortfarande nerför deras rödgråtna, svullna ögon.

Det såg ut som om dem inte sovit på länge, och när jag såg barnvakterna som kom nerspringandes så visste jag att det hade dem förmodligen inte.

"Miss Potter, vi hade vissa problem med era yngre bröder", sa hon och nickade med huvudet emot Benji och Joel som om hon trodde att dem inte förstod vad hon sa.

"Oroa er inte, jag tar med dem till skolan istället", innan dem hunnit stoppa mig och innan mina så kallade föräldrar kom ner och stoppade mig, tog jag återigen flampulvernätet till skolan.

När jag kom fram var det svart överallt och jag var rätt säker på att Kayly inte skulle bli så glad om jag kom in med mina bröder och väckte henne igen. Därför gick vi till vid-behov-rummet, när jag gick in lade jag tvillingarna på en gigantisk säng jämte varandra. Sedan tog jag fram lite bläck och pergament innan jag skrev till mina föräldrar, Dorea och Charlus att jag tar hand om mina yngre bröder för dem vet tydligen inte hur man gör.

"Vill stanna med Meg", sa Joel då, Benji nickade frenetiskt, jag satt mig ner jämte dem och log mjukt emot två av mina tre favoritbröder i hela världen.

"Oroa er inte, ni ska stanna med mig", sa jag och såg hur dem lugnt somnade. "Jag ska aldrig lämna er igen."

Det sista jag tänkte innan jag somnade var: nu fick jag inte ha sex med någon total främling ändå.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kayly**

Jag undrar var Megan är. Hon kom aldrig tillbaka igår, och hon låg inte i sin säng när jag vaknade. Vad har hon gjort hela kvällen? Och var är hon nu?

Jag drog på mig ett par ljusa jeans och en grå t-shirt. Nu skulle jag äta frukost, sen skulle jag leta efter Megs. Om hon inte kommit fram innan dess.

Jag mötte Sirius nere i sällskapsrummet, och han hade tydligen en överraskning åt mig. Jag hade ingen lust att följa med honom, men eftersom James spärrade av vägen därifrån var jag tvungen. Sirius tog mig till något ställe utomhus. Stället var omringat av träd och Sirius satte sig på en trädstam som hade blåst omkull. Hans förr så stora leende slocknade när han satte sig ner. Utan att han sa något satte jag mig ner på stammen bredvid honom, jag visste att han ville att jag skulle sätta mig där.

Varför var han så allvarlig? Vad hade hänt? Var det något med Megs...?

"Det är inte om Megan", sa han som om han kunde läsa mina tankar.

"Okej", sa jag lågt. Vad var det om då? Jag visste att jag skulle få reda på det, bara jag väntade. Men jag ville inte vänta, jag kände mig nervös. Vad var det egentligen om? Jag tyckte inte om tystnader, speciellt inte en där Sirius var med. Det kunde inte betyda något bra, Sirius var aldrig tyst, i alla fall hade jag aldrig varit i närheten när han varit tyst.

"Jag gillar dig, Kayly." Jag nickade, det visste jag redan. Men vad handlade det här om? "Jag menar gillar som verkligen gillar."

Ja..? Jaha... Han menar. Okej. Gillar som _gillar_ mig.

"Jag vet... vet att du inte känner likadant, men... kan du ge mig en chans?" Han tittade upp och såg mig i ögonen. Jag var chockad. Vad skulle jag säga? Vad _kunde_ jag säga? Jag stirrade tillbaka in i hans ljusa, silvriga ögon. Jag kände mig träffad av någon anledning. Jag visste att jag inte precis hade varit snäll mot honom. Egentligen var det väl inget fel på honom. Jag vet inte. Det hade bara blivit så av någon anledning. Det brände i mina ögon när jag insåg att jag hade varit elak mot honom när han bara hade försökt vara snäll och trevlig. Han strök mig över kinden och la en hårslinga bakom örat. En tår åkte nerför min kind och han torkade bort den med tummen. Innan jag hunnit reagera böjde han sig fram och kysste mig. Jag slöt ögonen och besvarade av någon anledning. Jag lutade mig framåt och tryckte mig närmare honom. Han luktade gott. Sen kom jag på vad jag gjorde och drog mig hastigt bort. Jag vände mig om och sprang därifrån.

**Megan**

Den första tanken som gick igenom mitt huvud när jag vaknade nästa morgon var att jag missat en hel dag med lektioner. Men när jag såg Benji och Joel ligga och sova tätt intill varandra, så visste jag att det inte gjorde något. Det var ingen större förlust, jag kunde redan allt dem lärde oss och så hade jag inte behövt träffa Fred idag heller.

Vilket faktiskt var väldigt bra, jag sa inget utan lade mig ner igen och stirrade enkelt på mina två yngsta bröder. Det här var min familj, Joel och Benji var den enda familj som jag kände att jag verkligen hörde till. Och James då, men han hade ändå bott med mamma och pappa hela sitt liv, hon behövde inte tveka i frågan om han hörde till någon särskilt familj.

Men det gjorde jag dagligen, jag kunde verkligen inte sluta tänka på att jag inte visste vem jag hörde till. Eller som sanningen ska fram så vet jag ju det, men det känns inte så. Joel och Benji började röra sig i sömnen, jag visste att om dem vaknar nu så kommer dem vilja ha frukost.

"Benji Joel vakna?" sa jag och rörde dem lugnt, det tog inte fem sekunder innan deras ögon var vidöppna och dem satte sig upp i sängen så snabbt att jag nästan missade det. "Vill ni ha lite frukost?"

"Mat", sa Benji och räckte upp armarna emot mig, jag tog dem båda två i famnen och gick sedan iväg emot dörren så att vi skulle kunna gå därifrån och sedan till stora salen för att äta mat.

Vi gick igenom alla korridorer och hamnade slutligen i Stora salen, när jag gick in där stirrade folk på mig med förvånad blick. Först trodde dem att det var mina barn, vilket inte var så konstigt eftersom att jag och mina bröder är rätt lika varandra. Jag valde att ignorera det och satte mig istället vid en ensam plats vid bordet och började plocka på mig mat.

Efter en kvart så kände jag ur någon knuffade lätt på min rygg, jag vände mig om och vem såg jag där om inte Umbridge, en gammal hagga som var en av dem mest elaka lärare jag någonsin sett. Men tack och lov inte haft nöjet att ha blivit undervisad av ännu.

"Miss Potter, är ni medveten om att ni inte får ha småbarn i skolan?" frågade hon då, jag sa inget utan stirrade bara på henne med en blick så hånfull och full av arrogans att till och med Sirius skulle påverkas av den.

"Dem kan inte vara hemma hos mina föräldrar, Miss Umbridge", sa jag och hostade lågt, försökte härma hennes jobbiga läte, eller i alla fall hennes dotters. "Så om ni ursäktar måste jag fortsätta äta och se till så att dem får mat."

"Det är Mrs Umbridge", sa hon och jag började nästan skratta, jag visste mycket väl om att hon var gift, men varför förlora ett perfekt ögonblick att reta henne.

"Det är svårt att tro" sa jag, personen bakom henne började genast skratta, jag kände genast igen rösten och såg där bakom hennes rygg att Fred stod och stirrade argtsint emot Umbrigde.

"Det verkar som om vi får ta det här någon annan dag, Miss Potter", sa hon och slängde dramatiskt med kappan och sprang sedan åt motsatta hållet, Fred sa inget utan satte sig enkelt ner jämte mig och tittade medans jag gav Benji och Joel den sista maten.

Sedan ställde jag mig abrupt upp och gick därifrån, han följde efter mig hela tiden och när jag kom till Gryffindors sällskapsrum fick jag nog. Därför gick jag upp till tjejernas sovsal där Lily lyckligtvis satt.

"Lils kan du göra mig en tjänst och ta hand om Benji och Joel?" sa jag och satte ner tvillingarna på marken, dem gick över till henne och satte sig ner på marken och trollade fram leksaker, med ofrivillig magi självklart.

"Självklart."

Jag tackade henne och gick sedan nerför trapporna, på soffan satt Fred fortfarande och för första gången någonsin log han inte utan såg helt stel ut som om han inte visste vad han skulle göra. Eller som om han inte var glad, vilket han alltid var, det visste varenda människa.

"Lyssna på mig", sa han precis som att jag öppnade munnen, utan ett ord tog han min hand och tvingade mig att sitta i stolen framför honom. Jag sa inget utan stirrade bara argt, men kunde inte låta bli att känna det jag alltid kände när vi var så nära varandra. Jag ville kyssa honom, men kunde inte det. För han var en idiot, en snygg idiot som råkade ha kyssvänliga läppar men vem tänkte på det.

"Jag är ledsen", sa han om och om igen."Det började som ett vad, men nu gillar jag verkligen dig!"

Tårarna byggdes upp i mina ögon men jag blinkade bort dem.

"Jag hatar dig", sa jag, då skrattade Fred och sa att han kan bevisa att jag inte gjorde det.

Så kysste han mig, kyssten djupnade tills vi förlorat all kontroll. Jag ryckte upp hans skjorta och det enda ledde till det andra, men slutade till slut med att vi låg nakna i hans säng i killarnas sovsal. Om det inte var för Benji och Joel så hade jag kunnat ligga kvar där hela tiden, bara för att höra Freds hjärtslag. Men det gjorde jag inte utan sprang tillbaka till Lily, Benji och Joel låg nu och sov på min säng.

"Tack för allt Lily", sa jag och försökte fixa till min frisyr innan jag lade mig ner jämte mina bröder.

"Vad gjorde du?"

"Inget."


	14. Chapter 14

**Kayly**

Jag kurade ihop mig under mitt täcke och skakade. Jag var säker på att det inte var kallt, men jag frös. Jag hade tre täcken på mig, men fortfarande var det kallt. Varför frös jag? Jag var väl inte sjuk? Inte vad jag visste. Mina tankar drog hela tiden in på Sirius, det som hänt. Men jag tvingade mig själv att tänka på något annat.

Jag hade inte sett till Megs än, men det kan ju bero på att jag sedan i morse legat under mitt täcke med fördragna draperier och frusit. Jag hade somnat för någon timme sen och vaknat upp igen nu. Jag hade skakat så mycket då att jag hämtat ett till täcke och lagt mig igen, men jag kände ingen skillnad. Jag blundade och försökte somna om. Jag kunde inte rensa min hjärna, men tjugo minuter senare sov jag i alla fall.

Jag drömde att jag jag sprang på vattnet, som om det hade varit vanlig mark. Lite vatten skvätte runt mig när jag sprang och jag skrattade, jag kände mig så fri. Jag hade inga bekymmer och inget att oroa mig för. Möjligheterna var stora och jag kunde göra vad jag ville. Jag stannade mitt på sjön och tittade upp när det plötsligt började regna, jag blev inte sorgsen av det, utan bara ännu gladare av någon anledning. Jag snurrade runt och kunde känna hur vattnet rann längst ryggraden på mig. Det var bäst att gå tillbaka nu, tänkte jag och vände mig om. Var fanns stranden? Jag snurrade runt ett varv men det enda jag såg var vatten. När jag snurrade ett varv till stod Remus framför mig. Jag log.

"Hej, Remus", sa jag och tog ett steg framåt. "Vet du vart stranden ligger åt för håll?"

Han svarade inte, såg bara lite besviket på mig. Men hur ska jag kunna veta åt vilket hål jag kom ifrån när jag sprang omkring _på_ vattnet? Sen märkte jag att det stod en person bakom Remus.

"Sirius?"

Han flyttade på sig så nu stod han på min vänstra sida och Remus på min högra. Vad...?

"Vad gör ni?"

"Du måste välja, Kayly", Remus såg på mig med den där bistra, besvikna minen.

"Välja? Hur då välja? Det finns väll bara en väg till stranden?"

"Det finns många vägar att ta, men bara du kan säga vilken som är rätt."

"Är det en gåta?"

"Gåta, rebus, anagram, palindrom, vad du vill."

"Vad vill du säga?" Jag såg desperat mellan Sirius och Remus, jag hade en känsla av att det här inte handlade om vägen jag skulle välja.

"Jag har sagt tillräckligt, du får välja nu, Kayly."

Jag såg på Sirius, som bara såg likgiltigt tillbaka på mig. Dem kan väl inte vänta sig att jag ska välja mellan dem? Jag kan inte göra något sådant, jag kan inte välja mellan flera personer. Alla har sina egenskaper, och att göra såhär är bara grymt! För en vecka sen hade valet kanske varit självklart, men nu visste jag inte. Jag kan inte välja bort Sirius bara för Remus, och jag skulle aldrig kunna vara utan Remus. Scenen förändrades och istället för vatten stod vi nu i kvicksand och sjönk sakta ner i den. Kom jag inte upp snart skulle jag sjunka så lågt att jag inte längre fick någon luft, och då skulle jag få ligga där i resten av mitt liv. _(A/N Jag vet att man inte på riktigt kan sänkas så långt ner att man drunknar och dör i kvicksand. Men allt är ju inte som det brukar på Hogwarts, eller hur? ;) )_

Jag kollade mig desperat omkring efter något att dra upp mig med och då stod jag inte längre i kvicksanden, men det gjorde Sirius och Remus, och dem hade sjunkit ner till halva låren. Dem stod en bra bit ifrån varandra. Hur skulle jag göra det här? Jag stod rådlös och bara stirrade på dem. Dem hade nu vatten upp till midjan. Jag skulle aldrig klara av att få med mig båda upp därifrån!

"Du bör nog välja snabbt, Kayly", sa Sirius och tittade uttryckslöst på mig. Remus gjorde likadant och jag kände mig som fallen från skyarna. Jag kunde slå vad om att goda råd var svindyra nu.

"Jag kan inte välja!" skrek jag rakt ut. "Har ni ingen stav på er? Ni måste använda den! Ni kommer drunkna! Snälla, gör inte såhär! Jag kan inte låta bara en av er leva!" Tårarna strömmade nerför mina kinder.

"Du måste välja, Kayly."

"Men jag kan inte. Sluta, snälla." Jag sjönk ner på mina knän och begravde ansiktet i händerna. Det här hände bara inte.

"Kayly."

"Kayly?"

Jag slog upp ögonen och såg Megs ansikte framför mig.

"Hur mår du, Kayly?"

Jag var helt svettig med täcket hårt virat runt mig. Jag satte mig sakta upp och strök skakigt bort en svart hårslinga som låg framför ögonen på mig.

"Mardröm?" frågade hon mjukt.

Jag nickade sakta. Hoppas jag aldrig skulle ställas framför ett sådant val i verkligheten. Eller det kanske jag skulle, men det skulle inte vara såhär allvarligt.

Min mage kurrade högt och Megs skrattade lågt.

"Hungrig, va? Då ska vi väl kunna fixa fram något att äta till dig." Hon log stort och jag besvarade det. Jag frös inte längre. Jag var glad att Megs var tillbaka igen.

"Vad har du gjort då?" frågade jag. Jag tyckte jag hade hört Lily tidigare, och något som lät som barnröster, men det måste jag bara ha inbillat mig själv.

"Jag har åkt hem, och så har jag tagit med mig Benji och Joel hit för att mina biologiska föräldrar inte kan ta hand om dem."

"Va? Du skojar väl?"

"Haha, nej. Lily är någonstans och tar hand om dem just nu, vilket hon har gjort halva dagen."

"Så det _var_ barnröster jag hörde då förut."

"Det måste det ha varit, eftersom jag inte vet någon annan som har med sig några småsyskon."

"Nej, det tror inte jag heller." Jag log mot henne när vi gick vägen mot köket.

"Hur länge har du legat där uppe?" frågade hon plötsligt.

Jag blev mer allvarlig när jag kom att tänka på anledningen till varför jag legat där.

"Hela dagen, nästan."

"Har du?" Hon såg förvånat på mig.

"Ja, vadå då?"

"Men jag har varit där uppe flera gånger."

"Men jag sov mest, tror jag."

Hon skrattade. "Låter som dig, ligger och sover bort halva dagen."

"Tack för det."

"Varsågod."

Hon skrattade och puffade sen till mig. Jag knuffade tillbaka och utan att jag var beredd gav hon mig en knuff så jag satte mig rakt ner på golvet.

"Förlåt", skrattade hon. "Det var inte meningen. Här, jag ska hjälpa dig." Hon räckte sig min hand och jag drog ner också henne på golvet. Det hade hon inte varit beredd på, och därför blev det en lustig reaktion när hon, istället för att skälla på mig, skrattade högre.

"Vad skulle jag göra utan dig, Megs?" frågade jag leendes.

"Inte mycket."

"Nej, jag trodde inte det."

**Megan **

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det återigen pågrund av tvillingarna, efter några timmar hade Lily kommit in med dem och sagt att hon tyvärr inte kunde passa dem längre för hon hade en dejt med James. Och den skulle förmodligen bli sen så vi behövde inte vänta på henne, Kayly frågade vad dem hade tänkt göra, men då rodnade Lily något och gick sedan in i duschen. Sedan frågade vi inte mera, jag ville inte ha sjuka bilder av min bror i huvudet då han rullar runt i halmen med sin flickvän.

"Är ni hungriga igen killar?" frågade jag och dem nickade, därför satte jag mig upp i sängen och började göra i ordning oss så att vi skulle kunna sitta nere i stora salen utan att folk skulle titta konstigt på oss.

Kayly var inte där utan hade redan gått till Stora Salen, hon hade väckt mig bara några timmar tidigare och sagt att hon var tvungen att tänka och att vi skulle träffas senare. Och sedan hade hon gått, jag hade inte en aning om vad hon skulle göra, men förmodligen skulle jag träffa henne vid frukosten.

"Nu går vi killar", jag bar dem i famnen som jag alltid gjorde när vi skulle någonstans snabbt, dem kunde visserligen gå men det var inte alltid dem gick åt det håll vi skulle åt, och om vi mötte Malfoy, eller någon annan idiot så vill jag inte ha dem nära mina syskon.

Vi mötte tack och lov inga på vägen ner, men när jag gick förbi tjej toaletten på andra våningen hörde jag två upprörda personer, det var Sirius och Remus som skrek åt varandra. Vilket gjorde mig otroligt förvånad, Marodörerna bråkade aldrig med varandra. Om dem nu inte gör det på skoj, men det var tydligt att det här faktiskt var blodigt allvar. Dem här två hade slutat skämta för längesedan, kanske var det därför dem valde att skrika åt varandra på en tom flicktoalett som aldrig användes.

"Du är bara arg för att hon inte gillar dig!" skrek Remus genast, jag sa inget utan stod bara där lite diskret och låtsades som om jag inte hörde vad dem pratade om eller som om jag inte försökte lyssna på dem alls. "Varför måste du ha all uppmärksamhet hela tiden, Tramptass?"

"Det är inte uppmärksamhet jag vill ha", väste Sirius, och lät faktiskt farligare än Remus gjort, och han skrek inte ens utan viskade så att jag var tvungen att koncentrera mig så att jag skulle kunna höra vad han sa. "Du gillade bara henne för att jag gjorde det och de enda skälet till att jag inte ska göra något så att ni gör slut är för att jag vill att hon ska vara lycklig."

Det blev tyst och genast marscherade Sirius ut och såg där mig tillsammans med Benji och Joel, han blev genast blek i ansiktet och såg nog lika nervös ut som jag såg rädd ut.

"Jag hörde inget, det här är Joel och Benji", sa jag enkelt och han log uppskattande. "Hänger du med och äter frukost?"

"Nej det är lugnt", sa han och pussade mig på pannan. "Fred letat efter dig förresten, sa att han hade en överraskning nere vid sjön."

* * *

Kommentera gärna :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Men .. vad är det här..? Ett nytt kapitel! OJ, har något hänt..? Hehe, skojar ;) men nu kan man inte klaga på uppdateringen ;D Det gick väl rätt snabbt till skillnad från allt annat tidigare? ;) SKa inte ta upp er tid något mer, ENJOY!**

**Kayly**

Jag hade kommit fram till en sak, och den skulle jag stå för eftersom det var det enda rätta. Jag hade pratat med Megs igår och hon uppmanade mig om att göra det som jag kände var bäst. Och nu har jag bestämt mig. Men jag vill inte såra någon. Jag brukar vara den som bryr mig mest om personerna i min omgivning, men av någon anledning hade jag förändrats när jag började på Hogwarts. Kanske var det som om jag hade fått en ny chans, att bli den jag egentligen är. Fast det kanske blev med lite mer ilska. Speciellt mot Sirius. Jag visste att Remus och Sirius hade bråkat med varandra, jag kunde bara ana om vad. Men när jag kom ner i sällskapsrummet var alla som vanligt och Sirius hoppade upp som om ingenting hade hänt och skrek över hela tornet.

"Ska vi skolka?"

"Det skriker man ju rakt ut om, Sirius", sa jag och himlade med ögonen.

"Ska vi?" hans ögon lyste när han viskade frågan och tittade på alla.

"Har du tänkt något särskilt, Sirius?" frågade Remus.

"Hog-smead", sa han med handgester som gick från vänster till höger mellan hoppet han gjorde i namnet och sken upp som om han var den smartaste människan på jorden. _(A/N tänk den där gesten som det Koda gör i Björnbröder 1. "Jag heter _Koda_. Säg efter mig: Ko-da." xD)_

James log stort han också, han verkade hålla med Sirius. Lily skakade irriterat på huvudet och började gå mot porträtthålet. "Räkna inte med mig", sa hon över axeln och gick sen ut.

"James, din flickvän stack just, ska du inte följa efter?"

"Näe?"

"Men det är din flickvän? Hon kanske inte gillar dig sen för att du skolkat."

James bleknade en aning. "Nej! Lily, vänta!" vrålade han och sprang efter henne.

Vi skrattade åt honom. "Nå, någon annan?" frågade Sirius.

"Varför inte", sa jag och ryckte på axlarna. "Megs?"

Hon stod och kysste Fred och verkade väldigt upptagen. Jag hoppade ner från bordet jag suttit på och gick fram till Megs där hon stod tätt ihopslingrad med Fred.

"Kolla spindel!" Skrek jag högt och tog mig för munnen och pekade mot Megs ben för att fullfölja skådespeleriet.

Megs kastade sig upp i Freds famn och kollade sig skräckslaget omkring.

"VART!" Skrek hon med vilt uppspärrade ögon.

Jag gapskrattade och tog mig för magen. "Förlåt, Megs. Men du skulle ha sett din min!"

Hennes ansiktsuttryck mulnade och hon släppte taget om Fred.

"Sorry, Megs. Ärligt. Men du var så upptagen med ...", jag viftade med handen åt henne och Fred, "... så du hörde inte när vi pratade med dig."

Hon la armarna i kors och såg på mig.

"Jo. Vill du följa med till Hogsmead?" frågade Remus som hade bestämt sig för att rädda mig från situationen. Jag tackade honom mentalt och såg på Megs för att se hur hon reagerade.

"Självklart", sa hon nonchalant och vände sig mot Fred igen som kollade lite förvirrat på henne och oss andra.

"Vi ska missa lektioner?"

"Mm, visst", sa hon igen.

"Okej, då går vi då", sa Sirius glatt.

"Visst." Jag skuttade mot porträttet. "Megs?"

"Va?"

"Kom då!" skrattade jag.

Fred log åt henne och drog med henne mot porträttet. En dag på Hogsmead utan lektioner och utan fullt med elever på gatorna skulle nog bli rätt skönt. Och då kanske jag skulle kunna förklara för Sirius och Remus vad jag kommit fram till mellan dem. Om jag fick något bra läge. Men först skulle jag tänka på att ha kul.

**Megan**

Jag hade bett Minerva att ta hand om Benji och Joel, och hon hade gladeligen tagit hand om dem båda två. Jag trodde först att hon inte skulle klara det och att tvillingarna med hjälp av magi skulle ta sig tillbaka till mig, men tydligen hade hon haft barn och var väldigt duktig med barn.

Vilket gjorde att Benji och Joel kände sig väldigt säkra med henne, och det var bra att veta. För vilken slags syster skulle jag vara om jag lämnade bort mina egna brorsor hos någon som dem inte gillar. Nu gick jag med Fred, han hade armen om min midja och vi gick tätt intill varandra.

Jag hade haft ett riktigt snack med honom nu och han sa att han aldrig skulle slå vad om mig utan att säga till mig i alla fall, för om folk ska slå vad om mig vill jag veta det så att jag också kan vinna på det. James och Lily följde inte med, men jag vet varför eftersom att James sa till mig varför han inte följde med. Jag var fortfarande arg på Kayly, hon visste hur rädd jag var för spindlar, varför säga att det fanns en spindel när hon vet att jag hoppar upp i den persons famn som är närmast.

I detta fallet var det ju Fred, han verkade inte ha något emot det men såg rätt förvånad ut.

"Jag älskar dig", viskade Fred då, vi hade stannat och dem andra tittade in i ett skyltfönster, förmodligen var det Sirius som kollade in någon tjej, han gjorde alltid det.

Även om han var kär, vilket han inte fick visa för Kayly. För då skulle hon känna sig värsta skyldig och därför försökte han nästan bete sig ännu värre än förut och på så sätt få henne att bli ännu mer förälskad i Remus. Vilket på ett sätt var väldigt gulligt, men samtidigt obotligt korkat eftersom att Kayly redan visste hur han kände för henne och såna känslor försvinner inte bara över natten.

Även om det är Sirius vi pratar om, bara för att han är en "fuck em leave em" kille så betyder det inte att han inte kan älska någon. För det är väldigt tydligt att han älskar mig och James som sina syskon, det var skönt att vara så nära någon.

"SPINDEL", skrek Kayly, jag hoppade direkt upp i Fred armar och genast började dem andra skatta åt mig, alla utom Fred, jag stirrade argt på Kayly och Remus.

Sirius stirrade på Kayly, men när han kom på mig med att titta på honom så sa han inget utan log sorgset, jag försökte med ögonen säga att jag var ledsen för hans skull och lyckades tydligen för några sekunder nickade han och blev sedan normal igen precis då Kayly vände sig om och tittade på honom.

"Jag måste prata med Remus och Sirius", sa hon och tittade på dem båda killarna, dem sa inget utan nickade bara medans dem delade en argsint blick, det såg ut som om dem försökte döda varandra med blickarna.

Dem gick därifrån och kvar var jag och Fred, snart tryckte han mig närmare sig och log retligt.

"Vad höll vi på med?"

"Låt mig påminna dig", viskade jag och kysste honom ömt.

"Nu minns jag."

"Fred vi har bara varit tillsammans i några veckor", viskade jag, jag lutade mitt huvud emot hans bröst och tittade på honom. "Tycker du inte att det här är för tidigt"

Han satte sig upp och kysste mig mjukt, sedan log han och rörde mitt hår.

"Tack vare allt med Voldemort så vet vi inte vad som kommer hända imorgon eller dagen efter det", sa han. "Jag vet inte vad som kommer hända med oss, men jag vet att jag älskar dig och att jag vill gifta mig med dig."

Jag sa inget utan log emot honom, det låg nog i generna det jag råkat ut för. James älskat Lily sedan första gången han såg henne, och dem var ihop nu. Mamma och pappa hade träffats i skolan och även dem var ihop, kanske var det förbestämt att jag skulle träffa den rätta med en gång. Jag sa inget utan bet mig bara i underläppen, men nickade sedan och kysste honom.

"Ja."

"Ja som att du vill gifta dig med mig?" frågade han, jag slog till honom och skrattade sedan.

"Ja din idiot", jag kysste honom igen och ställde mig upp, drog på tröjan så snabbt jag kunde så att inte James eller Sirius skulle komma ingående och se mig där.

Ingen av dem skulle bli så glada över att se mig där naken, och med Fred naken i sin säng. Det hade varit lite avslöjande, speciellt som att ingen av dem vet om. Det kvittar, när dem får reda på det finns det inget jag kan göra.

"Gå inte", gnällde Fred, jag sa inget utan log bara emot honom och gav honom en sista kyss innan jag gick därifrån.

När jag kom ut till sällskapsrummet såg jag att Sirius låg jämte en tjej, han var tokfull och det var förmodligen tjejen med. Jag visste att Kayly inte kommit hem än, och om det var hon som låg på soffan så hade det inte varit Sirius jämte utan Remus. Jag brydde mig inte om dem utan gick direkt upp till våran sovsal, i sin egen säng fortfarande vaken satt Lily och tittade på något hon hade på handen.

"Hej Lils", sa jag och satte mig jämte henne, då märkte jag vad det var för något, en stor, vacker ring på hennes vänstra hand, det kunde bara betyda en sak. "SKA NI GIFTA ER?"

Väste jag och hon nickade, jag lade händerna för munnen och hon pekade på min ring som jag hade på samma finger.

"Ska ni också gifta er?" jag nickade och i nästa sekund hoppade vi runt i rummet och skrek av lycka, då öppnades dörren och in kom Kayly, hon tittade förvånat på oss.

"Vad gör ni?"

"VI SKA", började Lily, men jag lade handen för hennes mun så att man inte hörde dem sista orden hon sa, och Kayly stirrade konstigt på mig.

"Varför gjorde du så?" frågade Lily och hon sedan samtidigt, jag ryckte på axlarna och log sedan som om det var helt normalt att bara tysta någon sådär.

"Säg inget", viskade jag, Kayly hörde inget utan väntade fortfarande på att vi skulle säga något, Lily nickade och log sedan emot mig. "Ska vi sova nu eller?"

"Japp, godnatt", svarade genast Lily och nästan tre sekunder senare sov vi alla tungt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nytt kapitel ute? :O IGEN? Hehe, nej ni ser inte i syne ;D men här får ni nu kapitel 16 ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Kayly**

Även om man får använda mycket magi så hatar jag ändå skolan. Vi hade fått straffkommendering så fort vi kommit tillbaka, en vecka städning i fängelsehålorna för mig och Remus. Sirius, Megs och Fred fick städa toaletter och putsa saker på Filtch kontor varvat med att rätta uppsatser hos McGonagall.

En vecka i fängelsehålorna, undrar om jag skulle klara det. Kallt, ruskigt och fullt med slytherinare. Slytherin var inte så stort problem, men det är kallt och kyligt. Visserligen skulle jag ju spendera tiden med Remus, så det kanske skulle gå bra ändå. Men uppsatsen som McGonagall också tvingade oss skriva på fem hela sidor pergament om varför man inte ska skolka var det värre med. Jag kan ju inte säga att hon var glad när hon träffade på oss efter skoltid och berättade att om ingen var allvarligt sjuk så skulle vi komma till våra lektioner. Sirius hade försökt spela avsvimmad när hon sa det, men tydligen hade han kört med den många gånger förut, så hon gick inte på det. Vilket var synd, för Sirius har verkligen talang för skådespeleri.

Så nu satt jag vid bordet i sällskapsrummet och försökte skriva på den förbannade uppsatsen som skulle vara inne på fredag – vilket var om två dagar. Hur ska jag kunna komma på något som tar upp hela fem sidor?

"Skriv större, det tar mer plats." Jag vände mig om och såg Sirius halvligga i fåtöljen och titta på mig.

"Tack", sa jag och log sött.

"Smicker går också fram rätt bra." Han harklade sig som om han skulle förbereda sig inför ett tal. "'Du har helt rätt, _Minnie_. Skolk är fel och jag ska aldrig göra om det igen, för då kommer jag att missa dina händelserika och nyttiga lektioner och att vara utan dem är som att vara utan dig, och att vara utan dig skulle göra den här skolan tom och en tom skola ...'"

"Jaja!" avbröt jag och skrattade. "Jag tror jag förstod."

Han log mjukt innan han lutade sig bakåt mot kanten av fåtöljen och slöt ögonen. "Lycka till", sa han och hade det inte varit så att jag visste att han var vaken skulle jag nästan tro att han låg där och drömde om något han önskade sig väldigt högt, och i drömmen hade han det, för han log så lyckligt.

Jag vände mig sakta om igen och tog fram ett nytt pergament där jag skrev om de tre rader jag hittills kommit på att skriva med större handstil. Det där med smickret tog jag faktiskt till mig och använde en del av det i min text. Jag tänkte inte överdriva som Sirius gjorde, men jag tror ändå att McGonagall skulle bli nöjd. Uppsatsen var nästan klar när jag kollade på klockan. 20.57. Shit, straffkommenderingen skulle börja om tre minuter!

Jag reste mig hastigt upp, samlade ihop mina saker och krånglade ner dem i väskan. "Sirius, vi måste sticka!"

"Vaddå då?" frågade han trött.

"Straffkommenderingen ska börja", jag kastade en blick på klockan igen, "Om två och en halv minut."

Han flög upp från fåtöljen och satte fart mot dörren. "Kom då!" ropade han.

Jag sprang efter honom och tillsammans flög vi nerför trapporna.

"Vilken fart det blev på dig nudå", sa jag retsamt.

"Men Filtch är ingen att leka med, han hänger gladeligen upp folk i deras tummar."

"Det förstår jag att du har erfarenhet av"; skrattade jag.

"Syns det så tydligt?" skojade han.

"You have no idea."

När vi kom runt hörnet närmast svängde jag åt höger för att ta trapporna som gick till fängelsehålorna och Sirius fortsatte framåt.

"Lycka till!" skrek jag.

"Detsamma, du behöver det nog mer än jag, eftersom några timmar där nere blir kallt. Hoppas du har på dig kläder."

"Det trodde jag du visste att jag alltid hade."

"_Varma_ kläder då!" suckade han.

"Vi får väl se om jag återvänder", sa jag skojsamt. Han mumlade något till svar, men jag hörde inte vad det var eftersom avståndet mellan oss blev större för varje steg vi tog.

Jag kom precis fram till stället vi skulle möta McGonagall och Remus på när klockan slog över till nio. Flåsande såg jag hur McGonagall sakta kom fram mot mig och Remus. Remus hade stått lite i skuggan när jag kom, så jag hade först inte sett honom.

"Bra att ni båda är här. Ni kan börja med att ta bort all spindelväv och skura golven, blir ni klara innan tolv kan ni gå ner en trappa till och fortsätta där. Klockan ett får ni lov att gå. Era trollstavar, tack", sa hon och räckte fram handen. Vi gav henne dem och hon vände sig om och gick därifrån igen.

Jag suckade. Hade hon inte tänkt på att vi skulle komma att behöva dammvippa, skurhink och mopp? Just när jag tänkte det kom det fram just det. Självklart hade hon inte glömt det. Sen dök det även fram två vita små förkläden.

"Menar hon att vi ska ha dem där?" frågade jag Remus.

Han flinade. "Hade dem annars kommit fram?"

Jag suckade igen när jag tänkte att jag aldrig ville bli hemmafru. Remus var snäll nog att ta moppen och skurhinken. Jag tog upp dammvippan och sträckte mig mot den första spindelnäts väven när Remus harklade sig bakom mig. Jag vände mig om och såg honom stå och hålla fram förklädet.

Jag gav honom en sur blick när jag slet den ur hans hand, men han skrattade bara. Irriterat drog jag den över huvudet och skulle just knyta den när jag kände Remus varma grepp som tog snörena ur mina händer och knöt en rosett.

"Vad söt du är nu"; viskade han i mitt öra. Jag gjorde ett utfall bakåt för att lätt slå till honom, men han hann undan innan jag nått fram. Jag hörde hur han skramlade med hinken och fortsatte därför med spindelväven.

Halv tolv var jag alldeles trött i armarna och nästan sorgset tittade jag bort i korridoren och såg hur mycket det fanns kvar. Remus hade försökt lätta upp situationen med berättelser och skämt, men även han hade nu tröttnat. För fjärde gången tog jag nu upp skurhinken för att gå och byta vatten i den. Det låg ett "tvättrum" bara en minut bort där jag tömde ut det gamla innehållet och fyllde på med nytt och fräscht. Remus hade flaskan med rengöringsmedel och jag begav mig tillbaka till honom.

Jag fick gå försiktigt eftersom golvet var lite halt efter att han skurat det. Han sträckte fram armen för att ta emot hinken när jag halkade och vattnet skvätte ut på honom. Tröjan klibbade sig fast om hans kropp och det rann om den. Jag kunde inte hejda mig utan att skratta. Ingenting hade hänt på hela kvällen, och jag var trött och spänd, men nu slappnade jag av lite och skrattade åt det som hände. Här nere skulle det lätt komma att bli kallt med en våt tröja på sig. Droppande av vatten stirrade Remus på mig.

"Det där var inte roligt."

Jag fortsatte bara skratta ända tills han drog av sig den genomvåta tröjan. Han slängde in den i ett hörn och lät förklädet göra den sällskap. Lite förvånat såg jag på hans vältränade överkropp. Han gav inte det skenet av sig att vara så muskulös, men utan tröja på kunde jag lätt se hans muskler arbeta under huden. Han såg på mig och såg att jag såg. Jag rodnade svagt.

Han närmade sig sakta och jag kunde inte slita blicken från honom ens om jag ville. Han tog ett steg till och lutade sig fram. Det gick en stöt genom mig när hans läppar svagt nuddade vid mina, som om han bad om tillåtelse. Jag såg in i hans ögon just innan han pressade sina läppar mot mina och jag slöt ögonen. Hans tunga svepte mjukt vid min underläpp. Jag särade på läpparna och hans tunga var len mot min. Jag drog in hans doft och han luktade Remus, något som bara han kunde lukta som. Jag kände även en svag doft av schampo. Prövande drog jag handen genom hans hår för att känna om det var lika mjukt och lent som det såg ut. Det var det. Han la en av hans händer bakom min nacke och den andra om min midja och tryckte mig närmare honom. Det hade jag ingenting emot. Hans hud var varm mot min.

**Megan**

Jag och Fred stod tätt intill varandra medans Filtch skällde på oss, när Sirius kom in och såg oss bara stå där och med trötta miner ta emot utskällningen flinade han emot mig och viskade vad har ni gjort?

Jag skakade på huvudet, för en gångs skulle hade vi faktiskt inte gjort något, det enda som hänt var att jag och Fred kommit i tid till straffkomenderingen och stackars lille Filtch råkade komma in precis efter att Fred dragit av min tröja, men ändå. Han behövde väl inte skälla på oss för det, det var ett misstag. Ett sånt kan väl alla göra, ja nästan alla kanske inte James eller Sirius men vi andra dödliga kan det.

"Miss Potter lyssnar ni på mig?" skrek denna högt då och jag log sockersött emot honom.

"Nej", svarade jag enkelt, mina föräldrar har alltid sagt att man ska säga sanningen hur dålig den än är, och när jag säger föräldrar menar jag faktiskt Dorea och Charlus.

Även om det var svårt, jobbigt och helt enkelt väldigt konstigt att "ändra" föräldrar på ett sätt så fanns det inget jag kunde göra åt saken. Jag var myndig vilket betydde att jag inte kunde flytta hemifrån, att inte bo med James skulle kännas jättekonstigt. Nu när jag äntligen hittat min sedan länge försvunna tvillingbror var jag inte redo att släppa taget om honom.

Och jag hade inte bara hittat en bror utan två på ett sätt, om man tog James fick man Sirius som ett slags två för en erbjudande. Och det hade jag inte alls något emot, för Sirius tro det eller ej är nog en perfekt vän och "bror". Visst utnyttjar han tjejer, men det är dem han inte gillar eller bryr sig om alls.

Om han bryr sig om en tjej så gör han bara det som får henne lycklig. Som nu till exempel, visst gillar han Kayly, men han gör inte åt efter eftersom att han vet att hon gillar Remus. Och Remus är hans bästa kompis, så han vill inte förstöra för honom heller.

Inte nu i alla fall, innan kanske en del av honom önskade att Remy skulle göra bort sig så pass mycket att Kayly skulle inse sitt misstag och gå till honom. Men nu är det bara något som han ibland drömmer om, men som han inte har några planer att göra så att händer. Jag vet det eftersom att han pratar med mig, och självklart James.

Han kan ju inte prata om Remus med det här eftersom att dem praktiskt taget är ihop, Remy och Kayly då, och så har dem bråkat lite. Och vem skulle vilja prata om det här med Peter, den pojken var den underligaste sak jag någonsin träffat.

"Du är precis lika arrogant som din bror", väste denna, precis som att dörren öppnades och in kom McGonagall, hon verkade ha hört det Filtch sa och höjde frågande ögonbrynet samtidigt som hon lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Det håller jag nog inte med om Argus", sa hon kallt och tittade sedan på mig och Fred. "Miss Potter är nog mycket mer varmblodig än Mr Potter."

Hon flinade emot mig, och jag rodnade. Dem enda som inte förstod något verkade vara Fred och Argus medans Sirius började skratta åt mig.

"Ni kan börja med att rätta dem här uppsatserna, när ni är klara med dem kan ni ge dem till mig så att jag får kolla igenom allting."

Vi nickade och med en duns lade McGonagall ner en hel trave med uppsatser i olika ämnen som vi var tvungna att rätta. Sirius såg ett ögonblick gråtfärdig ut, och jag kände mig helt slut bara genom att titta på dem. Det här skulle ta hela natten, och när vi blivit klara så skulle det var dags med nästa kvarsittning.

"Adjö", sa McGonagall, när hon märkte att Filtch inte följde efter henne stannade hon och tittade förvånat på honom. "Argus, du får inte hänga upp Mr Black i tummarna idag, följ med mig nu."

Med en suck gjorde den gamla mannen det och snart var det bara jag, Sirius och Fred kvar där. Jag hade inte trott att vi faktiskt skulle rätta uppsatserna därför blev jag förvånad när dem båda killarna faktiskt tog varsin uppsats och satte sig ner och började rätta.

Jag sa inget utan satte mig ner jämte ett fönster och tittade ut, det var halvmåne och precis i månskenet flög någon på en kvast. Två personer rättare sagt, jag sa inget utan såg bara hur den som styrde vände sig om och kysste den som satt bakom.

Tramptass, vet du om James har en dejt med Lily idag?" frågade jag, Sirius tittade upp ifrån sin hög med uppsatser och gick över till fönstret, han tittade ut och såg självklart också dem båda personerna på kvasten.

Han skrattade lite.

"Japp det är dem, har han vänt sig om redan?" frågade han och jag nickade. "Då är det klart."

"Då är vad klart?" frågade jag, Sirius gick tillbaka till sin plats och satte sig ner vid sin plats, Fred hade suttit tyst hela tiden, vilket var väldigt konstigt eftersom att han nästan aldrig kan vara tyst eller ens sitta still.

Det var en av sakerna som borde fått mig att förstå att det var något fel, redan då borde jag kunnat gissa att han hade ett problem. Men dum som jag är så frågar jag inget, det är säkert något med George som han inte vill att alla ska veta.

Även jag förstod att något bekymrade Fred, han och George hade bråkat dem senaste dagarna, vilket dem nästan aldrig gjorde. Därför visste alla att något var fel, och jag var i högsta grad inblandad, i alla fall enligt Fred och Georges galna fanclub.

"Det är ett slags test, jag kan berätta om det senare", sa han och fortsatte rätta igen, jag sa inget utan tittade emot månen igen bara för att se att dem inte var där längre.

Att flyga i månskenet var en av dem bästa sakerna man kunde göra, visst var det otroligt att flyga på dagen, känna adrenalinet pumpa och göra störtdykningar, allt var så fantastiskt. Man hade verkligen inga bekymmer om man befann sig på kvasten. Men att flyga lugnt i månskenet med någon man älskar, är nog ännu mer fantastiskt.

En otrolig känsla helt enkelt som man måste uppleva i alla fall en gång i sitt liv, eller kanske inte Kayly. Hon är verkligen urusel på att flyga, och hennes rädsla för höjder är väl en liten orsak till det. Jag förstår inte hur hon kan vara rädd för höjder, det är så underbart att vara så högt upp.

Att se människorna så små, försvarslösa och veta att man är så mycket högre upp än alla andra, det är en underbar känsla. En känsla som man bara kan känna om man befinner sig högt upp på en kvast.

"Varför rättar inte du?" frågade Sirius plötsligt, han hade inte märkt att jag inte gjort något fören nu och dem hade redan rättat halva högen, jag flinade emot honom och höll sedan upp handen för att demonstrera.

"Jag har ont i handen", Sirius flinade emot mig, mumlade latmask och fortsatte sedan skriva som om inget hänt.

Fred hade bara suttit och rättat metalliskt, vilket betydde att han bara gjort det. Han hade inte sagt ett ord utan bara skrivit på ett pergament som om han pratade med någon via snabb-brev. Snabb-brev var ett pergament som Sirius och James uppfunnit.

Dem hade tillverkat det så att man kunde göra så att pergamenten hörde ihop och då kunde man skriva meddelanden till varandra som ingen annan kunde läsa. Vilket var bra på två sätt, man behövde inte vänta på att någon uggla skulle bli ledig och om man skrev på lektionerna så såg det ut som om man antecknade konstant hela lektionen.

"Fred vem skriver du med?" frågade Sirius då, han måste ha märkt att jag stirrat men inte vågat fråga, jag var rädd att det handlade om bråket mellan Fred och George och isåfall skulle han inte säga något ändå.

"George."

Han öppnade munnen för att säga något mer men blev stoppad då dörren öppnades, genast hoppade jag fram och drog till mig första bästa uppsats. Filtch kom in och stirrade elakt på oss, men vi sa inget utan log tillbaka så sockersött vi kunde. Eller jag gjorde det, Fred såg ut som om han inte ens märkt att Filtch kommit tillbaka och Sirius flinade hånfullt.

"Ni har suttit här i fem timmar nu", muttrade Filtch med sin hesa äckliga röst. "Professor McGonagall meddelar att ni får fortsätta rätta imorgon"

Vi reste oss och gick snabbt därifrån, tysta som möss gick vi igenom slottet tills vi kom fram till ingången till sällskapsrummet.

"Megs, jag måste prata med dig", sa Fred då, jag sa inget utan nickade bara och tänkte följa efter honom.

"Megs kom skynda dig!" skrek Kayly då, jag tittade över på henne.

"Kan vi prata senare?"

"Visst."

* * *

**Review? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oooooooch.. ett nytt kapitel här med! ;D Nästan förvånande, huh? ;) haha nej, men man vet aldrig, det här kanske är sista kapitlet på ... ett halvår! :O haha neej, så långt ska det inte få gå ;P**

* * *

**Megan**

En vecka senare hade jag fortfarande inte prata med Fred, eller jag hade ju prata med Fred men inte om det han ville prata om. Istället hade vi bara fortsatt som vanligt, Kayly hade berättat om hennes "äventyr" i fängelsehålorna, och även om fängelsehålorna inte var det mest romantiska ställe man kunde vara på så kunde det vara värre. Hon och Remus var nu officiellt ett par, och dem var gulliga tillsammans, det sa alla och den enda person om hade problem att se dem två tillsammans var faktiskt inte Sirius utan Fred.

Inte för att jag förstod varför, men om jag ska vara ärlig så kändes det ibland som om han var avundsjuk. Och det kunde få vilken flickvän som helst på dåligt humör, men inte mig. Jag kände Fred tillräckligt bra för att veta att det inte var dem det handlade om.

På något sätt fick han tillbaka allting så att det handlade om honom och mig. Kayly och Remus satt i soffan jämte varandra, båda två uttröttade efter sin sista kvarsittning, medans jag och Fred satt i soffan mittemot dem. Just då öppnades porträttet och in kom George, denna såg sorgsen ut och gav en menande blick till Fred, denna nickade och ställde sig sedan upp.

"Jag måste prata med dig", sa han och såg både sorgsen och arg ut.

Det gjorde mig nervös och jag började undra redan då vad det var för något som hade hänt, eller bara vad han skulle säga till mig. "Gå till vid-behov-rummet så kommer jag snart."

Han tryckte min hand och utan att tveka gick jag därifrån, jag visste inte hur jag skulle reagera. Det var tydligt att något var väldigt fel, eller väldigt rätt beroende på hur man såg det. I mitt fall var det nog fel eftersom att han såg väldigt orolig ut, och jag visste att han förmodligen undrade hur jag skulle reagera.

Det visste knappt jag själv, men det var ju inte så konstigt eftersom att jag inte ens vet vad som kommer hända. Eller vad han kommer säga, det gör mig förvirrad och väldigt rädd faktiskt.

"Ska vi gå in?" frågade Fred lugnt, jag hade inte ens märkt att jag kommit fram till vid-behov-rummet, och hade inte alls märkt att Fred till och med hunnit ifatt mig, man kunde säga att jag var upptagen med att få panik i mina tankar.

Men det var ju inte så konstigt, min pojkvän skulle berätta något som han gått omkring och tänkt på jättelänge och vid det här laget var jag så nervös att jag trodde att han skulle berätta att han skulle dö i en sjukdom, eller bara att han inte gillade mig längre.

Och att han hatar mig, och att jag började nästan hyperventilera, då satte vi oss ner på en soffa framför en öppen eld. Jag sa inget utan tittade nervös ifrån honom till elden, jag rullade tummar och gjorde allting förutom att just sitta still.

"Jag åker imorgon", sa han snabbt och tittade på mig men en nervös blick som om han väntat sig att jag skulle få ett utbrott.

"Var?"

"Tillbaka till min tid", jag sa inget utan tittade ner på golvet, det kändes som om hela min värld förstörts bara på en dag, bara genom att Fred sa fyra ord så hade allt krossats i miljontals små bitar.

Jag nickade och sa bara ja innan jag tittade in i elden, det fanns inte mycket jag kunde göra. Det kvittade att jag inte ville att han skulle lämna mig, jag kunde be och böna men han skulle på något sätt få mig att förstå att det var bäst om han åkte tillbaka och levde sitt liv. Därför tittade jag ner på min ring och började långsamt ta av den. Om han skulle åka hem igen betydde det att vi inte var tillsammans längre, och då kunde vi inte gifta oss.

"Du kanske vill ha tillbaka din ring?" frågade jag och sträckte fram handen där den låg mitt i handflatan, utan ett ord tog han den och lade den i fickan.

Det blev en pinsam tystnad, i alla fall för Fred eftersom att han öppnade munnen flera gånger som om han ville säga något, men jag hade inte inget att säga. Om jag skulle öppna munnen så skulle jag börja gråta, och det var precis det jag inte ville göra.

Jag skulle inte gråta, och inte säga något för att försöka hindra honom. Det enda som skulle hända var att jag skulle verka patetisk och han skulle tänka tillbaka och minnas mig som den underliga människan han nästan gifte sig med. Medans jag aldrig skulle glömma honom, den enda personen jag haft ett riktigt förhållande med.

"Megs säg något, du kan inte bara sitta där och låtsas som om du inte bryr dig", han tittade på mig med en bedjande blick, medan jag vände mig emot honom och bet mig i läppen, tårarna brann i ögonlocken.

"Jag bryr mig", sa jag enkelt, min röst hakade upp sig och lät fel, det kändes som om jag hade en klump i halsen. "Jag bryr mig jättemycket, och jag vill övertala dig att stanna men vet att du kommer inte göra det ändå. Därför sitter jag här tyst, för att jag bryr mig."

Han drog mig närmare sig själv och kysste mig i pannan.

"Stanna med mig i natt", sa han och tryckte mig hårdare emot sig. "Jag vill bara hålla dig i mina armar en sista natt."

Jag såg med rädsla hur solen gick upp, precis när den sken in igenom fönstret öppnade Fred ögonen och såg på mig med sorg i blicken. Vi sa inget utan gick bara tillsammans därifrån, vid ingången till Gryffindors sällskapsrum stannade vi, Fred kysste mig en sista gång och gick sedan.

Det var allt, vi hade bestämt att vi inte skulle ha några mer dramatiska farväl, jag visste i alla fall att jag inte ville minnas Fred så, utan som han alltid var. Rolig, glad och inte som igår då han faktiskt var sorgsen och nästan lite arg. Jag gick in i sällskapsrummet, James och Sirius satt i soffan, det såg ut som om dem väntat på mig.

"Hur mår du?" frågade James försiktigt.

"Dåligt", tårarna började falla nerför mina kinder och utan att säga ett enda ord till gick jag fram till James och Sirius och satte mig mellan dem två.

Just nu behöver jag gråta, jag behöver stöd och mest av allt behöver jag James och Sirius.

**Kayly**

Jag kom tillbaka efter en runda i skolan som hade blivit en vana att jag tog på kvällen. Jag hade varit mycket för mig själv idag, inte för att det var något fel på andra eller att jag inte mådde bra, men för att det bara hade känt som en sån dag då man vill vara för sig själv.

Direkt när jag kom innanför Den tjocka damen kände jag att något var fel. Jag såg James skynda sig uppför trapporna till killarnas sovrum. Det var inget fel med det, det var bara det att han gick så snabbt, och att han höll något under armen. Jag tänkte inte mer på det, utan gick uppför trapporna till min sovsal och såg att alla Megs saker var borta. Hade hon bytt rum? Nej det kan hon inte ha gjort. Varför skulle hon välja att byta, vi var väl inte osams? Jag frågade Frida, som vi delar sovsal med, om hon visste vad som hänt med Megs saker. Hon svarade att någon hade kommit och hämtat dem, och gett dem till James.

Jag undrade varför dem skulle ha gjort så, och hon svarade att hon inte visste, men att hon inte hade sett dem rödhåriga på hela dagen. Jag förstod att hon menade Fred och George, men dem syntes ju alltid, man kunde inte undgå att se dem. Men vart var dem då? Och vad var det med Megs? Hon brukade ju alltid komma till mig om det var något, varför inte nu?

Jag tänkte inte gå upp och kolla efter ikväll, men jag ville ha svar nästa morgon. Jag sov lätt, vad som än hördes utöver det vanliga, och jag skulle vakna. Att jag sov så var ett tecken på att jag var nervös eller orolig.

Nästa morgon gick jag upp vanlig tid och klädde på mig innan jag gick ner för att möta Remus innan jag gick till frukosten. Remus kom ner själv och jag väntade tills vi satt oss ner i Stora Salen innan jag frågade om Megs.

"Fred har stuckit."

"Va? Har han lämnat skolan? Lämnade han Megs och stack härifrån? Varför?"

"Nej", suckade Remus och kollade ner i tallriken. "Han åkte hem."

Åkte hem? Det kan han väl inte göra! Hur kunde han lämna oss kvar? Speciellt Megs?

"När?"

"Igår morse."

Jag reste mig upp och sprang ut från Stora Salen, men hejdades av Remus när jag kom utanför.

"Vad gör du? Jag måste ju prata med henne!"

"Hon vill inte att du kommer dit."

"Va?"

"Hon sa det. Hon vill inte att du kommer."

"Varför inte?"

Nu började jag verkligen undra om hon var arg på mig. Varför skulle hon annars säga att hon inte ville träffa mig?

"Jag vet inte, men låt henne bara vara, du får säkert träffa henne senare, när det är bättre."

"Men varför kan jag inte träffa henne nu? Jag har ju varit hennes bästa vän i flera år!"

"Kayly, jag vet inte. Snälla, strunta bara i det, och kom och ät klart nu."

Jag följde villigt med honom och åt klart, men jag kunde inte strunta i det. Hade jag gjort något mot henne? Vad i så fall? Varför fick jag inte komma och trösta henne?

Jag hade massor med frågor, men jag hade inga svar, och visste inte heller hur jag skulle få dem. James och Sirius var säkert hos henne nu och tröstade henne, och jag kunde inte låta bli att bli arg på henne trots att jag visste att hon nyss mist den person hon älskade högst. Jag kunde känna ilskan stiga inom mig, men kämpade samtidigt för att inte visa någon annan. Vad hade jag gjort mot henne? Hade jag förolämpat henne?

Jag väntade så tålmodigt jag kunde på att dagen skulle sega sig fram som en snigel, men när jag pratade med Remus senare så svarade han bara att hon inte ville ha något besök. Jag blev ännu argare då, för jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Tänkte hon sluta prata med mig för alltid?

Argt klampade jag ut från uppehållsrummet och mötte någon elak kille från Slytherin. Han hade ofta förolämpat folk i gryffindor, och nu när han såg mig flinade han och började kasta kommentarer om att jag har dålig killsmak, och att om jag bara kom till honom så skulle han visa mig hur en _riktig_ kille var. Så därför tyckte jag inte att det gjorde något om jag hängde upp honom i fotknölarna och viftade på trollstaven så alla hans kläder förutom kalsongerna försvann. Han skrek efter mig, men jag för upprörd och arg för att ens bry mig om att kolla på honom. Jag svängde runt nästa hörn och snart kunde jag glatt konstatera att jag hörde honom allt mindre och mindre. Förolämpar han mig så grovt får han skylla sig själv.

Två våningar ner hittade jag Malfoy sitta och dricka ur en flaska eldwhisky. Om jag inte tog fel, var han för ung för att dricka det, och det var förbjudet att ha på skolan. Elakt såg jag på honom medans en ny grym plan dök upp i mitt huvud för hur jag skulle förödmjuka honom, och ingen skulle ens veta att det var jag. Visst, jag var väl grym, men han hade inte varit bättre mot oss och nu fick jag min chans att ge igen, samtidigt som jag fick ur mig en del av min ilska.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tänkte vara duktig och lägga ut ett kapitel till :) Och om nu den andre författaren som jag skriver det här med, läser det här, KONTAKTA MIG!**

* * *

**Megan**

Jag låg i en säng jämte James och grät, jag hade inte gråtit framför Fred men så fort jag kommit tillbaka till sällskapsrummet hade jag börjat gråta och nu dagen efter det hade jag fortfarande inte slutat. Man trodde ju att vid något tillfälle måste ju tårarna ta slut, men i mitt fall gjorde dem inte det. Istället rann dem nerför mina kinder, mina ögon var röda och svullna, allt jag ville var att sova men jag kunde inte.

James och Sirius hade varit jättejobbiga, jag ville inte träffa någon just nu men dem vägrade låta mig vara ifred. Just nu satt dem båda två med armarna runt mig och gjorde sitt bästa för att få mig att sluta gråta, men det funkade inte. Oavsett vad dem sa så kunde jag inte glömma att Fred bara stuckit sådär, som om det vi hade haft tillsammans inte betytt något för honom.

Den smärta jag kände som växte sig starkare och starkare för varje dag försvann inte och jag började tveka på om den någonsin skulle göra det.

Remus hade vid ett tillfälle kommit in och sagt att Kayly var jättearg, och det fick mig för en sekund att glömma bort min egen sorg och faktiskt bli lite orolig för dem andra som gick här. Jag visste hur hon blev när hon var arg, för att bli av med sin aggressionen så tog hon ut den på dem som förtjänade det. Eller dem som bara var i närheten.

Men i vissa fall tog hon i för mycket, vilket hon förmodligen skulle göra nu med. Därför tyckte jag synd om dem som var så uppenbart elaka, som till exempel Malfoy eller Snape. Visst hade dem betett sig som svin i hela deras liv, men dem ska inte behöva råka ut för Kaylys ursinne.

Tydligen var det bara jag som förstod hur läskigt det här kunde bli, Remus betedde sig som om han inte visste någonting och självklart gjorde inte Sirius och James det. Jag blev inte förvånad när det visade sig att dem inte hade en aning, dem tänkte inte så mycket på att hon var arg utan tänkte mer på mig, vilket var rätt rörande. Medans Remus som ändå var hennes pojkvän borde veta hur hon blir, men eftersom att han inte gjorde det kan man väl på något sätt säga att han inte känner Kayly.

"Vi kanske borde ta henne hem?" viskade James över huvudet på mig, det lät som om dem inte ville att jag skulle höra vad dem sa, men att säga det precis över mitt huvud om dem inte ville att jag skulle veta var rätt korkat.

Men jag har aldrig sagt att min brorsa är den mest intelligenta varelsen i världen, visst är han otrolig på en kvast och väldigt bra i klassrummen, men när det kommer till dem lite normala grejerna som, jag vet inte men vissa saker så gjorde han ofta bort sig. Vanlig ironi var han kanske bra på, men sarkasm även om det nästan var samma sak så förstod han inte det. Rätt konstigt egentligen, men förutom det var han den bästa brorsan i världen.

"Till Dorea och Charlus?" frågade Sirius, och tittade ner på mig igen, sedan tittade han tillbaka på James. "Varför inte, kanske Dorea kan få henne att må bättre."

Utan att säga ett ord till mig, tog dem tag i en arm var och drog upp mig på fötterna. Och långsamt gick vi emot sällskapsrummet, dem tänkte förmodligen ta flampulver, för ända sedan Fred stack, vilket inte var så längesedan har jag inte känt för att flyga. Men nu helt plötsligt ville jag det, jag ville sitta högt upp ovan jorden och känna makten av att se att alla andra var så små.

"Kan vi inte flyga?" frågade jag, och torkade bestämt bort tårarna som nu äntligen slutat rinna, vilket nog var rätt bra för mina ögon, dem hade nog inte klarat mer av den här syndafloden.

"Visst", svarade Sirius genast, och tillsammans gick vi tillbaka in i sovsalarna och tog kvastarna igen, sedan bar det av.

Det kändes otroligt, precis som jag visste att det skulle göra. Flygningen hade inte ändrats alls, jag störtdök och flög ifrån vänster till höger och allt kändes bra igen, det var som om jag glömt allt om Fred. Vilket jag i sin tid skulle göra, men det hade jag ingenting emot.

Det finns en tid för alla då man helt enkelt måste gå vidare, och den tiden skulle komma före mig med. Det var inget jag sörjde utan snarare välkomnade, vem orkade gå omkring som en zombie och bete sig som om världen gått under särskilt länge? Det tog en timme innan vi kom fram till vårat hus och när vi kom fram var alla praktiskt taget stelfrusna.

Så vi gick in och satte oss vid brasan, jag och Sirius delade en filt medans James tog en egen.

"Jag hämtar lite choklad", sa han och gick till köket, tydligen så var husalferna lediga idag, förmodligen för att mamma och pappa båda två jobbade, tvillingarna var på dagiset och ingen förväntade sig att vi skulle komma hem på ett oväntat besök.

Det blev tyst efter att James gått, och jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle säga. Sirius hade varit otrolig dem här senaste dagarna, han hade varit där för mig även om han inte behövt vara det. Och han hade aldrig lämnat min sida, det hade självklart inte James heller men det är sånt som syskon gör för varandra.

Och eftersom att Sirius och jag inte var syskon på riktigt, vilket jag var rätt glad över på ett sätt. Han är alldeles för sexig för att ha som bara brorsa, men eftersom att han gjort det för mig även om han inte var det. Saken var att jag var väldigt tacksam, vilken kille som helst hade stuckit därifrån redan när han sett tårarna, precis som Peter och Remus gjort.

Men inte Sirius och inte James, dem stannade.

"Tack, Sirius", sa jag och log emot honom, mitt svarta vilda hår var vildare nu än någonsin tack vare flygturen, vilket gjorde att jag såg ut mer och mer som James.

"För vaddå?" frågade han lugnt, och log med det där charmiga vackra leendet som jag aldrig fick nog av.

Och som vi fått se allt för lite av den sista tiden, mycket av det pågrund av Kayly.

"För att du stannade, och för att du fanns där för mig", han fortsatte le emot mig.

På samma sätt som jag ibland kom på honom med att le emot Kayly, och detta gjorde mig lite frågande men jag valde att inte säga något.

Det hade låtit jättedumt om jag förstörde det här ögonblicket genom att säga: jag ser på din blick att du är kär i mig, det är ingen ide att du förnekar det. Då skulle jag utan tvekan gjort bort mig för all framtid.

"Det var så lite så", han böjde sig långsamt fram och kysste mig, först försiktigt sedan särade jag på läpparna och kände med en gång hur hans tunga rörde min. Sirius var en otrolig kyssare, jag fick samma känsla som när jag spelade quidditch eller bara flög, och det kändes helt otroligt.

"Nu kommer jag", skrek James då, och kom in med chokladen precis som att jag och Sirius dragit oss ifrån varandra. Båda två andades tungt och var röda i ansiktet, men betedde oss som om inget hänt och James verkade inte märka något.

"Tack, Taggis", sa Sirius då och log emot James, denna nickade bara och såg otroligt nöjd ut över att han faktiskt klarade det.

Men vem hade i ärlighetens namn trott att han skulle göra det? Om sanningen ska fram så trodde jag att han skulle misslyckas totalt, därför blev jag glatt förvånad över att chokladen inte var bränd och den såg inte ens giftig ut. Hur man nu lyckas förgifta choklad det vet jag inte, men tydligen hade Freds äldre bror Charlie exprimenterat lite och på något sätt förgiftat chokladen.

"Vad gör ni här?" hördes då mammas röst, hon hade dragit av sig den stora pälsjackan och bakom henne stod pappa med tvillingarna jämte sig, och dem såg inte längre arga eller ledsna ut utan faktiskt nöjda.

"Mamma", sa jag bara och sprang över till henne, utan ett ord tog hon mig i sina armar och vi satte oss ner i första bästa fåtölj.

"Ta det lugnt, vad har hänt?" jag berättade med en gång om allting och medans jag berättade det blev hennes ögon mörkare och hon såg för ett ögonblick arg ut innan hon log mjukt emot mig och alla spår av ilska försvann. "Du kommer glömma honom, antingen med tiden eller när den äkta kärleken kommer."

"Hur vet man om man är kär?" frågade jag henne, hon bet sig i läppen och drog handen genom håret på ett mycket James-aktigt sätt, vilket gjorde mig lite förvånad.

Jag har alltid trott att han fick det ifrån pappa, men om man ska vara riktigt noga så är nog hans hår lite för lugnt för det. Och det såg inte alls lika rufsigt ut som mammas eller mitt, jag tittade runt i huset och kom på att här kände jag mig hemma.

"Du vet hur det känns när man flyger?" frågade hon, och nickade. "Så känns det."

Efter flera timmar kom vi tillbaka till slottet och för första gången på två dagar kände jag mig bra, mamma hade beskrivit exakt hur det känts när jag kysst Sirius. Inte Fred, utan Sirius vilket på något sätt gjorde mig glad. Jag satte mig ner vid stora sjön och tittade ut över den, halvmånen sken ner på den och bildade en perfekt spegling.

Det var vackert, och jag ville sitta där för alltid, men samtidigt inte för det var iskallt.

"Jag går", sa James till mig och Sirius, denna hade suttit sig ner jämte mig och tittade ut över sjön precis som jag gjorde.

"Godnatt, Taggis", svarade vi båda två på samma gång och skrattade, James gick därifrån och kvar var bara jag och Sirius.

Det blev tyst, och det enda jag kunde tänka på var Sirius läppar emot mina egna, visst jag hade kanske gått vidare lite snabbt, och jag kände mig skyldig för det. Men Fred valde att lämna mig, jag tvingade honom inte och jag måste ju gå vidare.

Det är vad alla säger till mig att göra, varför kan jag inte göra det med Sirius då? Vem vet kanske är han den personen jag är menad att vara tillsammans med?

"Vill du gå ut med mig?" frågade han och innan jag hunnit svara så kysste han mig ömt.

"Bara om vi inte berättar någonting för någon annan."

"Jag svär på min marodörära."

**Kayly**

Måste jag påminna Sirius och James hela tiden om att jag är Megs bästa vän? Jag ville vara den som tröstade henne och kramade henne när det behövdes. Jag kände mig sårad när hon inte ville släppa in mig, både till hennes rum och till hennes hjärta. Fortfarande undrade vad jag gjort fel. När jag kände mig väldigt sårad gick dem känslorna över till ilska, och om det fanns någon i min närhet som då irriterade mig så skulle jag komma att tycka synd om den personen några timmar senare.

Även om jag försökte så var det ingenting som gick att hindra, det låg i min natur att det blev så. Man skulle kunna säga att jag på något sätt kände mig hotad och då gick jag till attack. Hittills har det inte gått så långt att Remus har kommit till skada, men det kändes som bara en tidsfråga. Jag låg nu i min säng och kände tårarna bränna bakom mina slutna ögonlock. Jag visste att jag inte borde bry mig om Megs nu, men jag kunde inte låta bli eftersom det var det enda som jag tänkte på när det var lugnt och tyst och jag var ensam. Även fast jag inte borde tänka så, så störde det mig väldigt mycket att jag inte fick finnas där för henne. Hade våran vänskap inte betytt något för henne?

Jag kände att jag inte kunde ligga kvar i sängen längre och reste därför på mig och gick ut från sovsalen. Jag ville inte att jag skulle retas upp i närheten av Remus, för jag visste att jag kunde komma till en punkt då jag inte längre kunde behärska mig, så därför gick jag ut från slottet och satte mig nere vid sjön. Klockan var efter åtta någon gång och det var lite kyligt ute. Jag kände mig tom inombords och när jag drog efter andan var andetaget helt skakigt.

"Sitter du här och gråter, Aiden?"

Jag vände mig om och såg först bara det flottiga håret innan jag kände igen Snape. På en gång blev jag arg igen. Jag reste mig hastigt upp. Den där råttan hade ingen rätt i världen att komma hit och verka överlägsen och tro att han visste allt om alla. Jag tog ett steg framåt med höjd stav, hade en formel redo på tungan om han gjorde något drastiskt.

"Är du ledsen för att din kompis dumpat dig för Black?"

Jag spärrade upp ögonen. Hur kunde han veta om Megs? Och vaddå dumpat mig för Black? Bara för att hon är inlåst i ett rum med Sirius _och_ James så betyder det inte att hon är tillsammans med honom. Dessutom hade jag ingen lust att prata om det. Speciellt inte med honom.

"Som om inte hela skolan visste", sa han som om han kunde läsa mina tankar. "Det är ju uppenbart att hon gillar honom." Han lutade sig mot en trädstam och la armarna i kors.

Jag fattade direkt hans taktik. Han ville att jag skulle säga något om Megs och alltihopa. Han visste egentligen ingenting. Han gissade bara och hoppades att jag skulle gå på det och kläcka ur mig något som han sen skulle kunna sprida vidare.

Jag samlade mig igen och antog ett neutralt ansiktsuttryck. Om inte han gjorde något skulle inte jag det heller. Jag tänkte inte ta emot ännu en vecka med straffkommendering till Snapes stora glädje. Det kan han ju bara drömma om. Även om jag började bli uppretad igen på hans "lediga stil", så som han hängde mot trädet och på det sättet han såg så avslappnad ut, tillsammans med hur han pratade och försökte provocera mig på hans "diskreta" sätt.

"Ska du inte ta och dumpa nörden också?"

Jag andades med lugna andetag, även om jag var allt annat än lugn.

"Håll käften, Snape!"

"Åh, kan lilla valpen skälla?"

"Du kan få se att jag kan mer än bara skälla." Var har han fått det där självförtroendet ifrån? Utmanande kollade jag på honom. Men jag hade ingen lust att ställa till bråk nu, han skulle direkt springa och berätta vad jag gjort och jag skulle ligga ännu sämre till. Att ingen fått reda på vad jag gjort innan är ett underverk, och jag ville inte att Remus skulle bli besviken på mig, men gick Snape lite längre skulle jag inte kunna göra något för att stoppa mig.

Jag vände mig och och började vända tillbaka till slottet. Det är bäst att inte ställa till bråk nu, speciellt inte med Snape när jag var ensam. Jag visste att den lilla skiten kunde och visste mer än vad man trodde.

"Jag var inte klar, Aiden."

"Och jag har inte tid med dig."

"Stanna!"

Jag tänkte inte stanna, han kunde inte tvinga mig.

"Jag har något som du skulle vara intresserad av att veta", lockade han.

"Jag är inte intresserad av något från dig", svarade jag och försökte ignorera honom.

"Jag beordrar dig att stanna! Om du tar ett steg..."

"Jag tror inte att du är i den situationen att du kan beordra någon till något."

Jag visste att han tittade ner just då och märkte att hans byxor var borta. Dem hängde på en gren i trädet. Om han ansträngde sig kunde han säkert nå dem.

Svagt hörde jag honom mumla "lamslå", och snabbt byggde jag upp en barriär så att jag träffades av besvärjelsen, men ändå inte _träffades_. Han verkade nästan desperat att få mig att stanna, så därför spelade jag med det. Jag var inte lamslagen, men föll ändå pladask ner i marken och låg stilla. Det hade varit svårt att inte ta emot sig med händerna, men av någon anledning kunde jag motstå det och låg nu där med lätt dunkande huvud och lyssnade på honom som först hoppade upp och ner för att försöka få tag på sina byxor, och sen hur han kom på att han ägde en stav, och fick ner dem på det sättet. Sen hörde jag honom komma närmare och jag spände mig inför det som jag trodde skulle bli sparkar i magen eller liknande, men det kom inte. Han puttade bara över mig så jag såg rakt upp i hans ansikte med ett argt uttryck.

"Jag vet inte om jag har lust att berätta det för dig längre."

Han såg på mig med något som nästan, nästan var medlidsamt, och strök sen bort en hårslinga som låg rakt över mitt ansikte.

Jag stirrade bara på honom. Varför skulle han då lamslå mig?

"Jag hade tänkt varna dig, men du får väl bara upptäcka det själv. Men då kan det vara försent."

Han reste på sig och gick därifrån. Jag hade lust att förtrolla honom, men lät bli. Istället rullade jag över och la mig på mage och såg efter honom. Det där var en underlig person, creepy, annorlunda och han gick i Slytherin. Mer behöver man inte säga för att förstå att det inte är någon att lita på. Men ändå blev jag nyfiken. Jag ville veta vad det var han hade tänkt säga. Om han nu verkligen hade något att berätta. Han kunde bara ha hittat på allt. Varför han nu skulle göra det, jag menar vad får han ut av det? Han tror väl inte att jag springer efter honom och tvingar honom att berätta?

Jag var fortfarande arg, men det var bättre nu. In tänkte jag inte gå än, för då vet jag inte vad som skulle kunna hända. Jag kanske såg rött för att två personer gick bredvid varandra och såg ut att ha roligt.

Åh, vad har hänt med mig?

* * *

**Får man kanske en review? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kayly**

Jag vaknade rätt sent nästa morgon, men det gjorde ingenting för det var ändå helg. Hogsmead helg dessutom. Remus hade inte sagt något om att gå, men jag ville gärna åka dit. Bort från allt det här. Jag klädde på mig mörka jeans och en röd collagetröja. Håret flätade jag snabbt och lät den sen hänga över axeln.

Remus satt och väntade på mig där nere och när han såg att jag inte såg så arg ut idag log han mot mig och gav mig en öm kyss. Tillsammans gick vi ner till frukosten och åt. Jag var inte så hungrig, men jag åt lite grann och drack nåt glas juice.

Jag sa till honom att jag gärna skulle vilja gå till Hogsmead, om han ville följa med. Han tyckte det var helt okej, för han hade ändå inget annat för sig. Lite gladare gick jag med honom tillbaka upp igen. Jag skulle bara upp och hämta lite pengar innan vi skulle åka igen. Jag hämtade dem och gick sen ner igen. Jag tänkte precis fråga honom om han inte skulle fråga om James och Sirius om dem också skulle följa med när jag kom på att jag inte kunde fråga det. Istället tog Remus mig hand och vi följde med floden av elever som alla skulle med till Hogsmead. Vi hoppade på en vagn som var tom och när det hoppat på två andra elever från andra årskursen som stirrade nyfiket på oss började den köra iväg. Några minuter senare var vi framme och hoppade ur.

"Vart vill du först?" frågade Remus.

"Det spelar ingen roll, jag tycker bara det är skönt att vara här igen."

"Okej, då kan vi gå till ... Tylles Tyllkjolar?"

Jag rynkade på näsan. Tyllkjolar? Usch, sånt där är bara stort, luftigt, fluffigt och irriterande.

"Nej jag skojade bara, vi ska inte dit. Men du kanske vill ha en ny fickspegel?"

"Vad är det för fel på den jag har?"

"För det första så är spegeln gammal och bortom all räddning, och för det andra så sa du att du behövde en ny."

"Okej då. Vi kan gå dit, men jag vill inte ha något stort och puffigt eller rosa krafs."

"Va? Och jag som trodde det var din favoritfärg!"

Han skrattade när jag smällde till honom retsamt på armen. Vi begav oss i alla fall till affären som sålde fickspeglar till ett bra pris och alla såg okej ut. Det blev en blå, ny spegel med inbyggt fack där jag fick plats med att lägga ner något smink om jag ville det. Jag var nöjd med mitt köp eftersom min förra spegel faktiskt var gammal, och jag vet inte hur många gånger jag tappat den och det blivit sprickor i glaset. Jag tror att det finns en gräns för hur många repparerings besvärjelser man kan använda på en och samma pryl, och den gränsen hade sen länge varit överstigen.

Jag kastade den gamla spegeln i återvinningskartongen som fanns i affären innan vi gick ut därifrån igen.

"Vart ska vi nu då?" undrade jag.

"Jag ska bara fixa ett ärende, men vi kan mötas vid tre kvastar, jag kommer dit om en kvart ungefär."

"Visst, det går bra."

Vi gick åt olika håll, han åt det stället han skulle fixa ärendet på och jag mot tre kvastar. Jag hade inte bråttom så jag gick sakta genom torgen och tittade in genom skyltfönsterna längst vägen. När jag närmade mig tre kvastar såg jag något som liknade Megs mörka kalufs. Men hon kunde väl inte vara här? Jag snabbade på stegen och när jag kom närmare upptäckte jag att det _var_ Megan!

"Megs!" ropade jag. När jag såg henne kolla runt efter min röst blev jag arg på en gång. Om hon mådde bättre borde hon väl ha pratat med mig! Hon hade stängt in sig i flera dagar och jag hade inte ens fått prata med henne. Vad är hennes problem egentligen?

Hon vände sig om och såg mig halvspringa mot henne med ett säkert uppretat uttryck lysande från mig. Hon vände sig framåt igen och flydde. Vad gör hon? Varför springer hon iväg? Om jag har gjort något vill jag gärna att hon stannar och berättar det! Hon kan inte undvika mig i nästan en vecka och sen springa iväg från mig när jag vill prata med henne.

Jag satte av efter henne. Hennes hår skiljde sig en del från alla andras, och därför var det lätt att se henne när han sick-sackade mellan folk som stod mitt i gatan. Hon var kanske muskulös och bra i quidditch, men jag var rätt bra på att springa, och jag var rätt snabbt, så jag knappade snart in på henne. När jag var alldeles bakom henne tog jag tag i hennes arm och tvingade henne att stanna. Hon vände sig om mot mig. Jag ville ha svar nu, och jag tänkte inte låta henne springa iväg. Var vi inte längre vänner?

**Megan**

Jag sa inget utan tittade enkelt på Kayly, hon andades tungt vilket inte var så konstigt. Visserligen var hon snabb men någon vidare kondititon hade hon inte. Bakom henne stod James och Sirius, hon hade inte märkt att dem var där än utan såg istället ut som om hon ville döda mig eller ännu värre, nej det fanns inget värre än döden.

"Varför sprang du ifrån mig?" jag drog loss min arm ur hennes grepp, tittade henne i ögonen men sa inget utan funderade på varför jag hade gjort det.

Dem senaste dagarna hade jag hållit mig borta ifrån henne pågrund av två olika anledningar, den första var att jag inte ville att hon skulle se mig såhär. Även efter att varit kompis med henne, och även om jag känt henne så länge som jag gjort så kunde jag inte visa mig svag inför henne. Och att gråta var i alla fall enligt mig höjden av svaghet, så att gråta inför henne var något jag aldrig gjort och något jag aldrig ville göra heller. Och så ville hon säkert prata om Remus, hennes livs kärlek och även om jag var glad för hennes skull. Det är jag fortfarande, jag är glad att hon funnit den rätta och att allt funkar för henne. Men trots det så kan jag inte träffa dem två, och jag kan verkligen inte höra henne prata om hur perfekt allt är medans mitt liv har gått käpprätt åt helvete. Sirius hade försökt övertala mig att gå ut med honom, han hade försökt övertala mig att jag kunde bli tillsammans med honom utan att någon annan i skolan blev arga eller kallade mig hora. Men det var inte det som skrämde mig, utan det att om Fred fortfarande varit här så skulle han inte ha gillat det. Han hade sett ner på mig och förmodligen blivit jättearg, vilket jag inte skulle blivit så förvånad över. Visserligen var det hans val att dumpa mig och åka tillbaka till sin egna tid men jag stoppade honom inte utan lät honom bara åka. Därför hade jag sagt till Sirius att vi kunde vara vänner, men för tillfället ville jag inte bli någonting annat än det.

"För att jag inte ville prata med dig", svarade jag ärligt och vände mig om för att gå igen, men hon tog tag i min arm och stoppade mig.

"Ska du gömma dig igen?" fräste hon ilsket och stod nu rätt nära mig, en cirkel hade formats runt oss och i den cirkeln stod James, Sirius, Remus och självklart Peter, den som såg mest imponerad ut var självklart Peter. "Det är det du gör när saker blir svåra, och du vänder dig ifrån din bästa vän, jag förstår mig inte på dig Megs, jag trodde vi var vänner."

Jag hörde röster eka i huvudet, någonting som var väldigt sjukt men inget jag brydde mig om. Därför knuffade jag Kayly ifrån mig, visst hon var arg på mig för att jag ville sörja, och för att jag ville göra det utan att hon skulle se det. Visst är Kayly min bästa vän men hon vet lika bra som jag hur dålig hon är på att hålla hemligheter, om hon hade varit med mig under den tiden efter att Fred försvunnit så hade hela skolan fått reda på min sovvanor och till och med vilket slags godis jag åt.

"Vill du veta varför jag inte ville träffa dig Kayly?" innan hon hunnit svara så började jag skrika igen, det här var vårt första riktiga gräl om man inte räknar med det vi hade när vi var fem år gamla. "För att varje gång vi pratar så nämner du Remus, och varje gång du gör det så tänker jag på Fred. Som inte är här längre, och för att slippa tänka på honom så håller jag mig undan ifrån dig. Och jag trodde också att vi var vänner, men tydligen inte eftersom att du inte kunde förstå varför jag inte ville prata med dig. Du överdramatiserar allting så otroligt mycket Kay, är det verkligen så konstigt att jag låser in mig efter att min pojkvän sticker förmodligen för att han har någon som han älskar ännu mer än mig därhemma?"

Hon blev tyst och sa inget utan tittade bara på mig med hatfull blick, tydligen hade hon hört allt jag sa annars hade hon inte sett så arg ut men hon hade nog inte förstått.

"Ja det märks verkligen att du bryr dig om Fred", sa hon och vände sig om för att gå emot Remus.

"Vad ska det betyda?" hon vände sig om och tittade på mig med hånfull blick, jag hade aldrig i mitt liv varit så arg på henne förut.

"Att du gick över till nästa väldigt fort", sa hon, sneglade över på Sirius och James. "Eller hur, Sirius?"

Det blev tyst och det enda som hördes var några hönshjärnor som skrek ooj då, och även var det Lily och hennes andra vänner som försökte komma igen havet av människor för att se vad som pågick. Jag kände mig plötsligt väldigt skyldig, hur mycket jag än förnekade det så hade jag gått över till nästa snabbt. Men jag hade på något sätt ångrat mig, och hon hade ingen rätt att säga det. Helt plötsligt kände jag hennes hand träffa min kind, med fart slängdes mitt huvud åt sidan och jag stirrade bara tomt framför mig.

"Jag är inte klar med dig", fräste jag då och nu var det min tur att tvinga henne att lyssna på vad jag hade att säga. "Du är inte så mycket bättre än mig, du utnyttjade Sirius och Remus, men du visste inte ens vilken person du gillade. Så du lät Sirius tro att du brydde dig om honom, men i själva verket utnyttjade du bara honom så att Remus skulle bli intresserad."

Med det örfilade jag henne en gång och sprang sedan därifrån, bakom mig hörde jag hur Sirius och James skrek mitt namn men jag ignorerade dem och sprang därifrån. Snart kom jag fram till skolan och jag sprang in i sovsalen, men grät inte utan bara satt där och tittade framför mig. Sedan bestämde jag mig, tog fram ett pergament och skrev ett brev. Om det kom fram till Sirius, så skulle allt bli bra, nu behövde jag ta kvasten och sticka, till Frankrike. Det lär vara fint väder där, och vem gillar inte att störa fransmän?


	20. Chapter 20

_Det har tagit lite längre tid mellan uppdateringarna :) Det är helt och hållet mitt fel, men tror inte att någon lider av det. _

_Tina är just nu i sin stuga, så hon sa att jag skulle uppdatera så aa ^^_

_Tack för alla reviews, och vi är ledsna om det finns några fel men tacksamma för att ni uppmärksammar de :) Så att vi inte gör samma typ misstag igen liksom, _

_Hoppas ni gillar kapitlet!_

**Megan**

Jag hoppade upp på kvasten och flög iväg över sjön, jag har nog aldrig känt mig såhär fri i hela mitt liv. Det fanns inte längre några människor som bestämmer vad jag ska göra, ingen kan tvinga mig att stanna. Jag kontrollerar mitt egna liv igen, jag bestämde mig för att flyga över Hogsmead bara för att se om jag kunde få en glimt av James, Sirius, Kayly, Remus eller Peter.

Men synen som mötte mig när jag kom dit var hemsk, och gjorde mig skräckslagen. Dödsätare gick omkring med sina svarta klädnader och sköt förbannelser emot allt och alla. Folk blödde, skrek och pinades, det kändes som om något grep tag om mitt hjärta och jag fick panik.

Utan att tveka började jag flyga runt för att hitta James och dem andra, visst fanns det andra människor som var i fara och som jag också borde bry mig om, men dem var inte min familj eller mina bästa vänner. Och i just det ögonblicket var det mina vänner som var viktigast.

"AKTA!" hörde jag James skrika, något träffade mig i ryggen och jag föll ner i från kvasten och ramlade precis framför Peter.

Dödsätaren gick fram till mig och Peter och jag trodde att vi var dödens båda två, men då helt plötsligt sa dödsätaren "du" och gick sedan därifrån. Jag vände mig om och tittade på Peter, han sa inget utan tittade bara på mig med en skyldig min.

Som om jag kommit på honom göra något han inte borde göra vilket jag förmodligen gjort. Det dumma var att jag inte kunde komma på vad det var jag kommit på honom att göra, som han nu inte fick det vill säga.

"KAYLY!" skrek Remus helt plötsligt, jag tog kvasten i en hand och drog med mig Peter i den andra och sprang fram emot Remus, Sirius, James och Kayly.

Hon låg på marken medans blodet rann nedanför hennes ögon, jag visste vad det var för sorts förbannelse och det visste nog Remus också. Men ändå reagerade han som om världens ände kommit, det var inte som om Kayly skulle dö. Hon skulle klara sig vad som än hände, det gjorde hon alltid.

"Remus skärp dig", fräste jag, och knuffade undan honom och bar sedan upp Kayly. "Du kan ta henne till sjukhusflyglen, och Peter du följer med dem medans vi stannar här." Jag räckte över Kayly till Remus och han bar iväg henne.

"Nu kör vi killar."

"Megs, du behöver inte känna dig skyldig", sa Kayly och log för sig själv, jag sa inget utan skrattade bara lite.

"Jag känner mig inte skyldig över dina ögon, Kayly, det var inte mitt fel", sa jag och suckade. "Jag känner mig bara skyldig över Sirius."

"Vad hände?"

"Inget."

**Kayly**

Att jag blivit arg på på Megs och vi hade bråkat kändes rätt dumt nu. Efter attacken med dödsätarna hade vi förlåtit varandra som om ingenting hade hänt mellan oss. Jag hade legat i sjukhusflygeln i två dagar nu. Förbannelsen jag träffats med hade hamnat mitt i prick och förblindat mig för all framtid. Vid den tidpunkten hade jag inte känt något annat än smärtan i mina ögon, men nu kände jag en liten sorg inom mig, även om jag inte visade det för någon. Jag skulle aldrig kunna se igen. Jag satt nu på sängen med gasbindor tryckta mot mina slutna ögon och en binda lindad runt huvudet för att hålla det på plats. Jag kände inte någon smärta nu, men det var fortfarande plågsamt att känna sig så hjälplös.

Megs hade redan första dagen hjälpt mig med att skriva ett brev till min pappa och Bastian, och när det hade kommit svar hade hon läst upp det högt för mig. Dem hade varit ganska oroliga när dem hörde talas om attacken, men när dem fått veta att ingen hade blivit allvarligt skadad, hade dem pustat ut, dvs. tills dem fick mitt brev. Dem hade skrivit att dem tänkte åka hit för att träffa mig, men jag hade snabbt talat om för Megs att hon måste skriva att dem inte behövde det, jag skulle klara mig, och jag skulle ju träffa dem igen vid jul. Till svar på det hade jag fått att dem inte skulle komma, men att jag skulle skriva ofta, och hände det något mer skulle jag bli tvungen att åka hem och få stödundervisning.

Jag var faktiskt inte handikappad, så därför bestämde jag mig för att jag skulle klara av det här året. För att mina ögon skulle läka helt och inga sårskorpor skulle synas fick jag stanna kvar i sjukhusflygeln en vecka.

Jag hade hört förut att de andra sinnena blev starkare när man förlorade ett annat, och jag visste nu att det var sant. När någon kom för att besöka mig så hörde jag direkt på fotstegen vem det var. Sirius går ganska klumpigt och det hörs ganska bra när han kommer. Remus går med lätta steg och i snabbare takt än Sirius. Megs är ännu lättare på fötterna, och flyger nästan fram då hon går. James låter nästan värre än Sirius, men det kan vara för att han ofta kommer i Sirius sällskap och dem håller på med något bus när dem kommer till mig. Jag har också hört någon annan med lätta steg komma in genom dörren men denna kände jag inte igen, och när jag frågade vem det var fick jag bara en dörr som stängdes igen som svar.

Medans jag var i sjukhusflygeln hade jag fått en blindstav av Madam Pomfrey som jag skulle använda för att ta mig fram. Första gångerna hade jag gått rakt in i en vägg, även fast jag hade staven, men nu hade jag lärt mig principen och sakta men säkert kunde jag snart ta mig fram utan större besvär.

Remus kom ofta för att träna mig att följa och urskilja olika ljud. Ena gången när jag skulle försöka hitta honom med bara hans fotsteg som ledtråd hade jag snubblat över en sjukhussäng och fallit pladask på magen över den. Remus hade skyndat sig fram för att se om jag var okej, och jag svarade med att jag hittat honom.

Att vara blind var något som blev helt nytt för mig och det är ingenting jag kommer att kunna vänja mig med på bara på några dagar. Men nu skulle jag i alla fall få lämna sjukhusflygeln och jag hade precis samlat ihop mina saker i en väska när Megs kom för att göra mig sällskap. Hon la armkrok med mig och tillsammans gick vi ut från sjukhusflygeln. Det skulle bli skönt att lämna både gasbindorna och den fräna lukten bakom mig. Sjukhus har aldrig varit något jag tyckt om.

"Kay!" Jag stannade upp och vände mig surt mot Megs.

"Vad har du nu lärt Sirius?"

"Vaddå, får inte jag kalla dig det?"

"Men det är du, inte han."

"Äh, ge honom en chans, Kay."

Jag suckade, och hade det gjort någon nytta hade jag himlat med ögonen. Men nu såg jag ingenting, och då kändes det lite lönlöst.

"Hejsan, tjejer!" sa Sirius och la sina armar över bådas axlar och hängde på så sätt över oss. "Vad gör vi?"

"_Vi_ är på väg att få mig till Gryffindors sällskapsrum." Jag tacklade bort hans arm och med hjälp av min stav jag haft under armen började jag ta mig framåt igen. Plötsligt försvan marken jag jag blev så förvånad att jag glömde bort att stanna.

"Sakta i backarna, Fröken Bråttom." Sirius tog tag i mig och drog tillbaka mig innan jag ramlade nerför det som jag trodde skulle vara en trappa. "Om du inte vill tillbaka till sjukan kan du kanske lugna ner dig lite och vänta in resten?"

Jag la armarna i kors och väntade.

"Vad?" frågade Megs.

"Vaddå vad?" kontrade jag.

"Du stirrar så konstigt på mig."

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen. Är hon dum eller är hon dum? Sirius skrattade.

"Ska vi gå då?" frågade jag och vände mig om igen och tog ett steg framåt.

"Ta det lite lugnt nu, Kay. Det finns fortfarande en trappa där." Jag stannade.

"Kan ni skynda er då?"

"Vi är precis bakom."

"Men gå då!" Jag slog ut med armarna och min stav träffade Sirius rakt i magen.

"Uff!"

"Sorry."

"Mhm."

"Jag tar tillbaka det, föresten."

"Va?"

"Ja, jag kan inte se, men det kan du, och du kunde ha flyttat dig ur vägen."

"Börjar du bli lite kaxig nu va?"

"Har jag inte varit det innan?"

"Nu tycker jag att vi inte ska bråka, seså, nu går vi framåt", sa Megs och la sig emellan vårat låtsasbråk. Det var något som blev naturligt när jag var med Sirius. Vi bråkade, men ändå inte, det var bara som små skämt oss emellan, ingen blev sårad och allt var bra.

Hon tog min hand och hjälpte mig nerför trapporna.

"Det här går ju bra!"

"Mm, visst, för dig, ja", sa jag. Det var en konstig känsla att behöva bli ledd framåt av någon annan, men jag var väl tvungen att vänja mig från och med nu. Jag hade Sirius bakom mig, tydligen tänkte han vara någon slags bodyguard ifall jag skulle snubbla. Med min stav kände jag att det var ett större hål i trappan än det brukade vara, och därför flyttade jag mig ett steg åt höger när jag gick neråt. Sirius hade tydligen inte märkt det och därför fastnade han i hålet i trappan. Jag log för mig själv när han förvånat utropade att han fastnat. Ja, vad ska man säga? Ibland behöver man inte alltid ögon för att se, och det hade jag nyss insett. Jag skulle nog överleva det här också, med lite träning gick allt.

_Review? _


	21. Chapter 21

_Kände mig lite tvingad att lägga upp ett kapital nu, ska förmodligen lägga upp ett till eftersom att jag ska till Falkenberg imorgon, så kommer inte kunna lägga upp någonting. Och jag har inte en aning om när Tina kommer hem igen, men det märker vi väl! Iaf så hoppas jag att ni gillar det här kapitlet! _

**Megan**

Jag satt jämte Kayly och tittade framför mig på McGonagall när hon försökte förklara något för oss. Långt bakom mig satt Remus, James, Sirius och självklart Peter varav två av dem pratade högljutt. Om saker hade varit som vanligt hade jag nog sagt till dem att hålla käften så att vi andra kunde höra vad McGonagall sa men jag lyssnade inte utan tittade bara tomt framför mig medans jag funderade.

Inte på varför stackars Kayly blivit blind, det fanns ingen anledning för att jag skulle ta på mig skulden. Jag var ju faktiskt inte där när det hände, så hur skulle jag kunna stoppa det om jag inte var där? Så om hon ville skylla på någon så var det Remus, hon var där med honom och man kunde på något sätt säga att han faktiskt hade ansvaret att hon inte skulle skadas på något sätt.

Men så trodde han väl inte att dödsätare bara skulle komma och attackera alla, så lite överaskad blev han nog.

Att jag inte tog på mig skulden till att Kayly förlorade synen gjorde väldigt många arga, men varför ta på sig skulden för något man inte kan ändra eller ens hade skulden för? Visst var jag fortfarande extremt arg på den idiotiska dödsätaren som gjorde det här emot mina bästa vän, men vad för slags idiot skulle jag vara om jag bara åkte efter första bästa dödsätares hem och försökte hämnas?

Det enda som skulle hända är att dödsätaren går levande därifrån medans mina föräldrar, James och dem andra får skicka folk som kan leta upp delar av min kropp som fortfarande är intakta.

Jag tänkte även på Sirius, på ett sätt var det bra att Kayly inte kunde se. Jag kände mig elak för att jag tyckte så, därför sa jag inget till någon. Men om hon hade sett hur jag tittade på Sirius hade hon förstått varför jag var så tyst hela tiden, och om hon såg hans blick varje gång hon sa något elakt till honom så skulle hon förstå varför han inte heller pratade särskilt mycket runt henne.

Om nu inte jag gav honom blickar som tydligt sa åt honom att om han inte säger något nu så kommer jag aldrig prata med honom igen.

"Det var dagens lektion", sa McGonagall och jag ställde mig upp, detta gjorde även Kayly och hon tog sina böcker och allting. "Läxa till nästa lektion är att läsa igenom sida 140-158 i boken, Kayly jag skulle vilja prata med dig om din blindhet."

"Jag väntar utanför", sa jag och gick ut, lutade mig sedan emot väggen precis utanför och gled ner så att jag nu satt på golvet precis utanför salen.

Dem enda som var där förutom mig var just marodörerna, jag hade inte haft tid att fråga Peter om det som hänt mellan honom och Mr okänd dödsätare, men funderade på om jag skulle göra det snart. För antingen kunde jag ha väldigt rätt i mina misstankar om att han är en ondskefull figur, eller så kunde jag ha väldigt fel och så kunde hans familj varit dödsätare en gång i tiden och så hade dem fortfarande respekt.

Sirius var respekterad i trollkarlsvärlden, men inte för att han var en dödsätare utan för att han INTE var det. Han var nog den enda, nej tydligen var det han och hans farbror som inte var dödsätare utan som faktiskt inte beter sig som riktiga Blacks.

För till skillnad ifrån sina andra släktingar så har Sirius och hans farbror en själ och ett samvete.

"Vad gör ni här?" hörde jag Kayly fräsa, det var helt otroligt hur bra hennes hörsel blivit.

Hon kunde alltså höra vem det var som hälsade på henne, eller inte så. Men hon kunde höra nu om det var jag, James, Sirius eller Remus som gick förbi henne. Vilket var väldigt bra, hon behövde aldrig oroa sig över att säga fel eftersom att hon hörde skillnad på dem.

För inte så länge sedan råkade hon också säga att hon känner skillnad på lukten. Vilket var lite konstigt, men ändå väldigt användbart. Om dem någon gång serverar dålig mat i stora salen så skulle hon vara den första att märka det. Och då skulle vi kunna hindra dem snälla personerna ifrån att äta något, medans dem elaka kan äta den dåliga maten och få matförgiftning.

"Vi väntar på dig, eftersom att du inte kan se så tänkte vi erbjuda dig och självklart Megs lite hjälp", sa Sirius och blinkade charmigt emot mig, jag sa inget utan tittade bort och låtsades som om inget hänt.

Detta såg bara ut att göra honom ledsen, jag förstod varför men samtidigt kunde jag inte göra något åt det. Sirius hade snabbt blivit min drog, mitt eget personliga heroin. Jag behövde få träffa honom, se honom, känna hans lukt och bara få höra hans röst varje dag.

Om jag inte gjorde det så föreställde jag mig hans röst, lukt och sånt i mina drömmar. Bilderna av honom började långsamt ta över den fantasi jag haft så länge om Fred.

"Vad snällt eftersom att det praktiskt taget är ditt fel att jag är blind", skrek Kayly då, jag såg hur alla killarna backade bakåt och såg chockade ut över att hon skrikit ut anklagelsen.

Jag hade inte blivit särskilt förvånad, det syntes på henne att hon inte gillade att vara blind. Men bara för att man inte kan se något betyder det inte att man kan hoppa på första bästa person och skylla på honom eller henne.

Jag blev inte heller särskilt förvånad över att hon skällde ut just Sirius, på något sätt så var det alltid han som hamnade mitt i elden när någon bråkade med Kayls. Och hon skyller alltid på honom, det kvittar vad som än hänt så är allting Sirius fel.

"Kay skärp dig, det var inte alls Sirius fel", sa jag och ställde mig upp, gick över till hennes sida och tog hennes hand. "Du kan inte gå omkring och skylla på folk, jag vet att du är ledsen över att du inte kan se men det är inte över än. Du kanske kan få tillbaka lite av din syn."

"Hur då?" frågade Kayly och tittade på mig, hennes ögon var öppna eftersom att hon var van vid det, även om hon inte kunde se.

Och det gjorde det lite läskigt, för efter förbannelsen hade ögonen blivit förstörda, och man kunde faktiskt se små revor och skråmor i ögat. Det var alltså inte vackert, men samtidigt var jag glad att hon inte gick omkring och blundade heller.

Det hade gjort det så svårt för mig och alla andra att veta vad hon tycker om saker och ting. Inte för att hon inte kan prata, men det är komplicerat. Huvudsaken är att jag är glad att vi fortfarande får se hennes ögon, för det är en av dem vackraste sakerna med henne.

"Har du någonsin hört talas om ´Revialus´ förhäxningen?" frågade jag och alla skakade på huvudet, utan Sirius.

"Det är en förhäxning som kan användas till att bota folks synskador, man har försökt använda det för att bota blinda men har inte lyckats än utan bara gett tillbaka dem lite av deras syn", jag log lite emot honom och tittade sedan ner på Kayly igen.

"Kan vi göra det?" frågade hon med en gång, och lät väldigt lycklig vilket inte var så konstigt, jag skulle nog också bli glad om jag fått reda på att det fanns en möjlighet att jag kunde få tillbaka min syn.

"Självklart, säg bara de magiska orden", sa jag och skrattade lite medans vi gick in i klassrummet igen, det var det bästa stället att utföra den här lilla proceduren.

"De magiska orden", skrattade Sirius, och några sekunder senare skrek alla av skratt.

Det var inte ens roligt, men eftersom att det var Sirius som sa det så blev det roligt. Det är ungefär som den myten med pojken som hade fått en gåva att kunna göra allt han rörde till guld. Fast istället för att kunna göra allt till guld så blir att Sirius säger roligt. Han är inte så allvarlig som man tror att han är, i alla fall enligt han själv så är det så att han är så barnslig nu för att hans föräldrar retar sig på det.

Och han bara älskar att reta sina föräldrar, och det finns bara en sak som är roligare än det och det är att vara med James. Tydligen så kommer dem på något nytt varje gång, och använder aldrig samma trick två gånger. För vem vet, nästa gång kanske dem som blir lurade lärt sig. Och då tar det inte lång tid innan dem kan alla tricken.

Därför kommer Sirius och James på nya nästan hela tiden. Jag menar vad ska dem annars göra? Dem behöver ju inte plugga och då fanns det bara bus eller dejting kvar. Och eftersom att James, min käre bror, inte är ledig längre så kan han inte göra det.

Och jag vet att Sirius inte varit så intresserad av det på länge, vilket på ett sätt gjorde mig glad. Då behövde jag inte oroa mig över att någon falsk hora skulle ta honom, han skulle liksom kunna vänta tills det gått tillräckligt lång tid.

"Gå ni så länge, jag måste prata med Megs", sa Sirius och dem andra gick in i klassrummet, det tog inte fem minuter innan han gick fram till mig, och försökte kyssa mig.

"Sirius det går inte, Fred har inte varit borta så länge", sa jag och backade in i väggen bakom mig. "Det är fel emot hans minne, även om jag kanske håller på att bli kär i dig."

"Jag älskar dig, Megan", sa han då, helt plötsligt och jag blev ställd, vad svarar man på det liksom.

Eftersom att jag inte älskade honom då kunde jag ju inte svara det, men ändå kändes det som om jag var tvungen att säga just det annars skulle han döda antingen mig eller sig själv.

Eller så dödar han oss båda två, vilket var rätt överdrivet och jag är nästan 100% säker på att han inte skulle göra det. Visserligen är han dramatisk, men inte nu-ska-jag-mörda-dig-dramatisk.

"Jag kan inte prata om det här nu, Sirius", jag knuffade mig förbi honom och gick in i klassrummet där Kayly satt och tittade runt omkring sig. "Ser du någonting?"

"Konturer", min bästa vän log, tårar rann nerför hennes kinder och för första gången sedan hon vaknade på sjukhuset grät hon.

Men inte pågrund av att hon hade ont, utan för att hon var lycklig. För på något sätt så hade vi trots att det var omöjligt givit henne tillbaka lite av hennes syn.

**Kayly**

Tårarna strömmade nerför mina kinder när jag väldigt, väldigt suddigt och svagt kunde se konturen av Remus framför mig. Jag hade inte varit blind så länge, men att kunna se honom var något jag hade saknat. Jag gick närmare och begravde mig i hans utsträckta armar. Om jag blinkade några gånger kunde jag se lite tydligare, men det var rätt ansträngande. Huvudsaken var att jag såg något igen.

"Tyvärr håller den bara dagen ut om man är blind när man får den. Högst två dagar", berättade Megs. Jag brydde mig inte, man skulle kunna använda den igen sen. Föresten skulle jag nog kunna spara den till speciella tillfällen. Jag såg inte som jag brukade göra, och då gjorde det inget om jag ändå lärde mig att ta mig fram med min stav och alla mina vänner. Det vill säga om jag inte vill gå omkring med en decimeter tjocka glasögon.

"Är det mörkt här inne?" frågade jag.

"Nej, jag tror inte att formeln riktigt fungerar så att man kan se färger, bara", sa Sirius sorgset. För en gångs skull så brydde jag mig inte om att vara säga något elakt tillbaka.

De kommande veckorna tränade dem mig i att urskilja ljud och med hjälp av vibrationer, lukter och ljud runt omkring mig har dem lärt mig hur jag ska kunna försvara mig mot en okänd angripare. Med tiden lärde jag mig principen och hade till och med överlistat James två gånger. Enligt honom hade han låtit mig få göra det, men det var väl bara en sån där killsak att säga. I vilket fall som helst älskade jag dem alla för att dem la ner tid på mig och hade tålamod, något jag saknade mest av tiden. Man kunde bara inte ha bättre vänner.

_Review? _


	22. Chapter 22

**Kayly**

Nu var det ända in i november och vi hade forskat en hel del om blindhet och vad man kunde göra för att få tillbaka synen. Megan hade hittat något och hon berättade att om jag ville kunna se igen, bättre än det jag gjorde med den här besvärjelsen, så fick vi göra en trolldryck, men den skulle ta närmare ett halvår år att brygga, och den var rätt komplicerad med sällsynta ingredienser och ytterst noggrannhet. Gjorde man ett misstag så hade man aldrig mer någon chans att kunna få se igen, för drycken skulle förstöra dem chanserna om man drack av den.

Men jag litade på alla, speciellt Remus och Sirius, som tydligen var dem bästa i gruppen i det här ämnet. Även om jag och Sirius grälat och bråkat en del på sistone så litade jag fullt på att han inte förgiftade brygden.

På något sätt skulle vi få tag i ingredienserna, och när vi hade dem hade Remus och Sirius lovat att dem skulle göra drycken.

Det hade varit helt underbart att kunna se en del av vägen igen framför en. Jag hade njutit i fulla drag av det och när kvällen kom blev jag lite sorgsen, men trollformeln gick ju att använda igen.

Jag längtade tills den dagen skulle komma då jag kunde dricka drycken, men på något sätt ville jag inte vara där då. Jag vet inte varför, men jag antar att jag är rädd för förändringar. Jag kunde inte göra något åt att jag hade upptäckt dödsätaren försent. Nu fick jag leva med det. Men jag hade nu varit blind i nästan en månad, och jag önskar visserligen att jag skulle få tillbaka min syn igen, men nu har jag vant mig vid att ta mig fram och använda mina andra sinnen och det är inte ens säkert att vi får tag på alla ingredienser. Man ska inte vara för hoppfull, men jag är inte heller säker på vad jag faktiskt vill. Jag vet att jag vill kunna se igen, men det är så svårt att förklara. Går något fel har jag ingen mer chans, och med trollformeln så ser jag mer än ingenting. Och som sagt är jag nog lite rädd för förändringar. Det finns alltid saker som kan gå fel, men nu är det nästan som om jag hoppas att det ska gå fel, så jag slipper dricka drycken.

Jag hade inte sagt något om det här till Megs eller dem andra, inte ens Remus, och jag var säker på att dem inte märkt något heller. Jag var väldigt tacksam över att känna alla, och att dem verkligen ville ha något med mig att göra, även fast det krävde rätt mycket tid att ta hand om mig och hjälpa mig eftersom det hindrade mig att göra så mycket när jag inte kunde se. Jag använde besvärjelsen jag fått av Megs, men det var ansträngande om jag hade den ofta och det var inte så stor förändring, men det var något.

"Hej, Kay."

"Hej Sirius." Eftersom Megs blivit så sur på mig efter att han och jag grälat senaste gången hade jag försökt att inte starta nya bråk, men jag var ju inte ensam att irritera mig på den andra, han var minst lika skyldig. Han hade pratat mjukt och trött, något som jag tolkade som att antingen har Megs skickat hit honom, eller så ville han be om ursäkt eller bara sluta fred. Eller så var han bara trött.

"Vad har du gjort hela kvällen?"

"Läst blindskrift. Vann vi?"

Det hade varit match mellan Ravenclaw och Gryffindor idag, och eftersom jag inte såg något tyckte jag inte det var någon idé att gå dit. Istället hade jag tagit fram boken jag fått av McGonagall om blindskrift, och försökt bilda meningar. Det var svårare än man trodde, och det gick sakta att lära sig och komma ihåg alla prickar som tydligen skulle föreställa bokstäver, ord och meningar.

"Mm. Men det var knappt. Ravenclaws nya sökare är grym, och hade hon inte fått dunkaren i ryggen så hon tappade koncentrationen och åkte in i tornet, hade hon nog tagit Kvicken."

Jag log för mig själv. "Intressant, James blir slagen av en tjej."

Sirius skrattade. "Ja, han var ganska sur ett tag, men det blev ju han som fick den tillslut. Megs gjorde några fina mål också, deras vakt är inte av lika bra kvalité som Sökaren."

"Var är dem nu?"

"Firar i Stora Salen."

"Varför är inte du där?"

"Själv då?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Sånt är inte riktigt min grej, dessutom har jag ont i huvudet, så jag har ingen lust att vara där heller. Men du svarade inte på min fråga."

"Jag orkade inte med det, bara. Sen sitter du ju här själv, och Remus kan ju in..." Han avbröt sig och tystnade, som om han sagt för mycket.

"Remus kan inte vad?"

"Inget."

"Jo, nu får du tala om vad du skulle säga. Var är han?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Ljug inte!"

"Jag vet inte, jag lovar!"

"Han är min pojkvän! Tala om var han är!"

Jag reste mig upp och ställde mig framför honom med min stav höjd. Om han inte berättade, skulle jag bli tvungen att använda den.

"Han vill inte att någon träffar honom nu."

"Men du vet var han är! Tydligen är han inte på festen, så säg nu vart han är!"

Sirius reste också på sig från soffan och backade några steg.

"Ta det lugnt, Kayly! Det är inget farligt. Han kommer imorgon." Han började nästan låta panikslagen nu, och det betyder att han döljer något.

"Vad har du gjort?"

"Jag har inte gjort någonting!"

"Om det är sant, ska du ta mig till honom nu."

"Nej, du får inte gå dit!"

"Gå vart? Sirius, berätta nu. Mitt tålamod är nästan slut och när det är det kommer det inte bli kul. Så snälla, lek inga lekar nu. Jag har ingen lust med det här."

"Kayly, sätt dig ner och ta ett djupt andetag. Du vet att jag inte kan berätta."

"Jag bryr mig inte! Är han skadad? Döljer ni något för mig?" Mitt huvud dunkade men jag brydde mig inte om det, jag ville veta om Remus var okej.

"Han mår bra, det är inget fel på honom."

"Döljer ni något för mig som ni inte vill att jag ska få reda på?" upprepade jag. Det kändes som om mitt huvud skulle sprängas. Att bli arg hjälpte aldrig mot huvudvärk. "Varför får jag inte veta?" Jag pratade inte lika högt nu, och i mina öron lät det mest som en viskning.

Sirius hejdade sig och när han pratade lät han orolig. "Kay, mår du bra?"

Jag var yr. Jag tog stöd mot soffkanten, men golvet tycktes finnas på ett gungade skepp. Varför skulle det här hända mig? Jag slöt ögonen och andades tungt. Om bara världen kunde sluta snurra.

"Jag... jag måste..."

"Kay?" Rösten lät dunkel och långt borta. Jag tog ett steg framåt men tappade balansen och föll. Och sen fortsatte jag falla, och hamnade i ett nyare slags mörker jag aldrig mött förut.

**Megan**

James drog upp mig på sin rygg och började gå omkring runt stora salen medans alla hurrade. Att vara James Potters tvilling syster hade definitivt sina posetiva saker, något negativt med att ha en tvilling hade jag inte kommit på än. Kanske att han kände sig skyldig att se till att jag hade kul, eller bara se till så att jag var oskadd. Det var det enda som kunde vara lite jobbigt ibland, men förutom det är ingenting jobbigt. Han tar hand om mig och jag gör självklart samma för honom.

"Nu när tvillingarna Potter båda två tagit sina rättmätiga platser i laget kommer vi nog vinna alla matcher från och med nu", skrek Lucas Jordan, jag log och skrattade när James släppte ner mig ifrån sin rygg och försökte genast komma ut ur folkhavet.

Jag ville springa upp och träffa Kayly, jag förstod nu varför hon blivit så arg när hon fått reda på att jag inte ville träffa henne. För det första så var det inte bara henne jag inte ville träffa, jag ville inte prata med någon. Men den enda skillnaden var att James och Sirius vägrade inse det. Om jag sagt till Kayly att jag inte ville prata om något så skulle hon förstå det, men det var något med James och Sirius små egon som gjorde att dem inte förstod vad ordet nej betydde.

"Kom igen Megs, festen är inte över än", skrattade Luke och slängde sedan armen om min nacke och försökte dra tillbaka mig till festens mittpunkt där James dansade omkring med Lily.

Hans livs stora kärlek, jag trodde normalt sett inte på den skiten. Jag gjorde kanske det förr men efter Fred gjorde jag inte det längre. Om det inte gällde Lily och James, dem är nog det enda paret i historien som faktiskt är perfekt tillsammans. Och kanske Remus och Kayly också, dem är urgulliga tillsammans, han finns alltid där för henne. Efter blindheten så ville hon visa att hon klarade sig själv ändå, och om jag ville hjälpa henne så blev hon bara arg. Inte alltid, men ibland och fräser till att hon är blind men hon kan klara sig själv ändå. Remus lyckas på något sätt alltid hjälpa henne utan att få henne att tro att hon inte klarar sig själv. Vilket är otroligt, men inte så konstigt. Han är smart, och en av James bästa vänner. Och om det är något jag vet om min bror så är det att han har bra smak i vänner. Han väljer dem inte för att dem är populära eller för att dem är smarta, utan för att han trivs med dem och för att dem är otroliga människor.

"Ledsen Luke, men jag har annat att göra", han log emot mig och släppte sedan taget om min axel innan han försvann i havet av folk och började till sist festa loss med sin flickvän.

Jag skrattade för mig själv innan jag fortsatte upp, precis innan jag gått in i sällskapsrummet kom Sirius springande som om han hade döden efter sig och drog ut mig i korridoren. Där stod han ett tag med en skräckslagen min och andades tugnt, för någon som varit quiditch spelare rätt länge så har han hemsk kondition. Men så behöver man inte riktigt kondition när man spelar quditch. Det hjälper avsevärt, men man rör sig ju inte så mycket. Så man borde vara en grym spelare även om man har en lika dålig kondition som Peter. Att han inte var bra på quidtich beror inte på konditionen utan på att han saknar snabbhet och vighet, något som man måste ha om man ska vara bra på att flyga.

"Kay, blindskrift, Remus, Kay arg", flåsade han fram, just då var jag tacksam att jag hade bott med min fejkade familj så länge. "Svimma, Poppy, något fel."

Jag lyssnade inte klart på honom utan tog hans hand och sprang upp emot sjukhusflyglen. Jag kanske inte fått ur honom hela historien, men dem delar av den som jag faktiskt uppfattade lät allvarlig. Därför brydde jag mig inte om att han var utmattad utan tvingade honom att springa tillbaka med mig. Dörren till sjukhusflyglen var öppen och på sängen närmast dörren låg Kayly och vände på huvudet först åt höger och sedan åt vänster. Det såg ut som om hon tittade, vilket hon nog inte gjorde eftersom att hon är blind. Men det såg ut precis som om hon gjorde det.

"Kay vad hände?" Poppy gick genast emellan oss och stirrade argt på Sirius, som nu halvlåg på golvet och andades tungt.

Det såg ut som om han var i större fara än Kayly, han var alldeles röd, blå i ansiktet och såg verkligen ut som en stor blåsfisk. Om det inte var för att Kayly var min bästa vän, och pågrund av det lite viktgare för mig än Sirius så hade jag blivit orolig. Det Sirius hade var nog ändå inte så farligt, det var bara en släng av extremt dålig kondition.

"Mr Black, jag sa till er att gå tillbaka till sovsalen inte att ta hit flera", fräste hon argt.

"Poppy, Kayly är min bästa vän kan jag bara få prata med henne och fråga vad som hände."

"Miss Potter, om ni inte är skadad så måste jag be er att gå", Kayly vände huvudet emot mig och Poppy och såg ut som om hon skulle spy vilken sekund som helst, som om hon visste exakt vilken tanke som gick igenom mitt huvude den sekunden.

Jag lutade huvudet lite åt sne och tänkte snabbt, om jag gjorde det så skulle jag få stanna. Visserligen skulle det göra väldigt ont och det fanns en stor chans att jag skulle missa nästa quiditch match eller få spela skadad. Men vad gör man inte för sina bästa vänner, det var tydligen något som gjorde Kayly upprörd nog att svimma. Och då måste det varit väldigt hemskt, för under dem åren som jag känt Kayly så har hon aldrig svimmat, oavsett vad jag berättat för henne så har hon aldrig svimmat. Kanske spytt när jag berättade om maskar som bodde i en människa, men aldrig svimmat. Jag kände på axeln efter rätt märke, eller ben om man kunde säga så. Uppmärksamheten var nu riktad emot mig, jag räknade till tio och drog sedan till i armen. Det knäckte till och snart hängde den bara där vid sidan. Såg mer ut som en dockarm, eller en lösarm än min egen. Poppy bara stirrade på mig med förvirrad blick medans Sirius såg ut som om han skulle spy och Kayly bara ryste.

"Nu är jag skadad", sa jag enkelt och gick förbi Poppy och satte mig på stolen jämte Kayly. "Ni kan fixa det här jättelätt men eftersom att klockan är så mycket så vill jag helst spendera natten här och undvika att väcka alla."

Sirius muttrade herregud, innan han långsamt började gå därifrån. Antingen för att undvika Kayly, eller för att han tyckte att det blev för mycket. Att se mig dra armen ur led var tydligen lite känsligt för honom, Kayly tycktes inte bry sig så mycket. Men så såg hon inte hur det såg ut, kanske var det därför hon inte verkade känna av det. Så måste det vara, men ändå ryste hon när jag gjorde det.

"Miss Potter, ni har läst era läxor", sa Poppy och drog fram sin stav och slog lätt på min arm med den, smärtan jag kände när armen hoppade tillbaka i led var mycket värre än att dra den ur led.

Jag flinade brett emot henne, och kände faktiskt för att säga: att det gör jag aldrig, jag är född såhär. Men gjorde inte det, jag var inte en sån person som brukar säga så, det är bara James och Sirius som gör det. Dem egotrippade små pojkarna, jag skrattade för mig själv och log tacksamt emot Poppy när hon gick därifrån. Så fort jag var säker på att hon försvunnit vände jag mig emot Kayly som hade huvudet riktat emot mig, det kändes faktiskt som om hon tittade på mig.

"Vad hände?" frågade jag, Kayly sa inget utan riktade bara huvudet emot fönstret som om hon hört någonting precis utanför fönstret. "Vad gör du?"

"Det lät som om det var någon som ylade", sa hon disträ, jag rynkade pannan och knäppte sedan framför hennes ansikte.

"Koncentrera dig", sa jag enkelt och flinade brett. "Under alla år som jag känt dig så har du aldrig svimmat, vad fick dig att göra det nu?"

"Sirius sa något om att Remus och jag blev orolig", sa hon snabbt, nästan så snabbt att jag inte hörde vad hon sa. "Det är något konstigt, har du inte märkt att han försvinner en gång per månad och att han alltid blir trött några dagar före fullmåne?"

Jag bet mig läppen, jag ville inte säga vad jag trodde. Och var rätt säker på att jag hade rätt om, Remus symptom liknade dem man hade om man var varulv. Och hans smeknamn var Måntand, allt pekade liksom på att han var en varulv.

"Sov, så kan vi försöka komma på det imorgon", sa jag och gick över till sängen jämte Kaylys.

"Men jag är inte trött", sa hon.

"Men jag är det"

Några timmar senare vaknade jag av att Kayly drog ner mig på golvet, jag skulle precis börja skälla på henne för att hon stört mig mitt under den bästa dröm jag någonsin haft då hon satte handen för munnen på mig.

"Det här var dem värsta ärren jag någonsin sett", hörde jag Poppy säga, någon mm:ade medhållande.

"Du har rätt Poppy, jag meddelar hans lärare att han inte kommer vara med på någon av sina lektioner." Professor McGonagall gick långsamt därifrån. "Stackars Mr Lupin har haft en hård natt."

Jag vände mig emot Kayly, som hade ett förvirrat uttryck i ansiktet. Det var som om hon förstod vad som var fel på Remus nu men inte ville acceptera det.

"Han är en varulv."

Reviews? :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Ledsen att det tog lång tid :P Men jag har jobbat och har inte haft tid att uppdatera, och Tina har inte varit hemma så mycket på sistone. I alla fall så hoppas vi att ni gillar det här kapitlet och som vanligt så är reviews varmt välkomna :)**

**Megan**

Jag bet mig i läppen och tittade disträ framför mig på McGonagall, Kayly satt och försökte hänga med på vad hon sa i blindskriften. Det var ett sätt att lära sig att läsa, samtidigt som hon visste att så länge hon höll sig i samma takt som McGonagall så fanns det inte en chans att hon skulle kunna läsa fel. När jag sett texten första gången tyckte jag att den såg löjligt lätt ut, men saken var att det inte alls var så löjligt lätt som man trodde att det skulle vara.

Blindskrift är jättesvårt, och jag är otroligt lycklig att det inte är jag som behöver lära mig det. Situationen hade blivit så mycket mer dramatisk om det varit jag som blivit blind. Kayly blev chockad och självklart deppig och arg över att hon förlorat sin syn, men på samma gång tog hon det otroligt bra. Jag har aldrig sett henne gråta över det, och hon ville inte hoppa ifrån uggletornet för att hon inte kunde se längre.

Hon fortsatte helt enkelt sitt liv, visst gjorde hon vissa små förändringar, men förutom det så levde hon som hon alltid gjort. Hon pluggade med mig, var tillsammans med Remus och spenderade tid med marodörerna. En pappersduva flög över till mitt bord och landade framför mig, vecklade sedan ut sig och visade en bild på en ros. Och över rosen stod det en text skriven med inte lika vacker text som teckning. "_Ive done it all and Ive seen it all but I just cant find a feeling like that"_

Jag log för mig själv och stoppade sedan ner lappen i fickan på min kjol och tittade sedan över på Sirius. Denna tittade bara på mig med menande blick, Jamesk knuffade honom på ryggen och han tittade genast bort. Detta fick mig på ett sätt genast att känna mig skyldig. Men samtidigt förstod jag inte varför jag skulle känna mig skyldig, det hade gått fyra månader sedan Fred. Om han var så självisk att han skulle bli arg på mig om jag gick vidare nästan ett halvår efter att han lämnat mig så var han verkligen inte den person jag trodde att han var.

Jag tittade fram på McGonagall igen, men lyssnade inte på hennes babbel utan funderade bara på allting. Hogwarts var en otrolig skola, efter att ha gått igenom allt som hänt dem senaste månaderna så var det faktiskt det jag kom fram till. Trots allt det dåliga som hänt, som Fred bland annat och även Kaylys blindhet så var Hogwarts en otrolig skola. Det är nämligen på den här skolan som saker händer. Saker händer här, och det är helt enkelt otroligt. Vissa skolor som Durmstrang och den skolan i Frankrike var tröttsamma och händelselösa.

Men här på Hogwarts händer det alltid något, oavsett om det är bra eller dåligt så händer det alltid något. Och det något som vi började närma oss var faktiskt slutet på vårt första och sista år på skolan. I alla fall för mig och Kayly, dem andra har ändå gått här i sju år medans vi bara fått gå här i ett år. Jag kommer sakna den här skolan, det är nästan så att man funderar på att bli lärare bara för att få stanna kvar här. Men jag vet inte om Dumbledor anställer 17 åriga lärare, eller om det finns någon åldersgräns.

"Det var dagens lektion, Mr Potter och Mr Black jag skulle vilja prata med er ett slag", både James och Sirius såg genast förvirrade och för första gången i deras liv skulle jag nog vilja säga så såg dem faktiskt oskyldiga ut.

Och inte fejkat oskyldiga ut, utan på riktigt. Som om dem faktiskt inte gjort något fel för en gångs skull. Men jag tänkte inte mer på det utan följde efter Kayly ut, hon kan använda sina andra sinnen tillräckligt bra för att kunna gå utan någon pinne. Vilket är rätt ovanligt om man lyssnar på Poppy, men jag har alltid sagt att Kay är inte vanlig.

Hon är rätt ovanlig när man lär känna henne, vilket är en väldigt bra sak. Hon lyckas på något sätt alltid göra det omöjliga möjligt. Vilket är annat än vad man kan säga om mig, jag blir bara deppig för att min pojkvän åker tillbaka till sin tid och fyra månader efter att han försvunnit fortfarande inte gett killen som jag håller på att bli kär i en chans. Inte så imponerande!

"Jag fattar inte varför han inte bara sa det ifrån början", muttrade Kayly till mig när vi gick tillbaka emot vårt sällskapsrum.

Hon pratade om Remus, som alltid. Men jag förstod henne, det är inte ofta man får höra att ens pojkvän är en varulv. Hon har den fulla rätten att blir lite förvirrad, rädd och självklart sårad över att han tydligen inte litade på henne eller inte var modig nog att berätta för henne. Man kan på ett sätt säga att jag förstår dem båda två, Remus kanske inte berättade för henne eftersom att han var rädd över hur hon skulle reagera.

Medans Kay kommer vara arg på honom när han väl tar till sig modet och berättar för henne, för att han inte gjorde det innan. Hon kommer bli lite arg, men det enda han kommer behöva göra är att ta henne i ett enskilt rum och säga några väl valdra ord och så kommer allt vara över. Jag fattar inte det, hur kan det vara så att jag som varit kompis med Kayly i 17 år fortfarande får kämpa för att få henne att förlåta mig om jag gjort något korkat medans allt Remus måste göra är att säga några gulliga ord.

"Han visste väl inte hur du skulle reagera", sa jag enkelt, Kay suckade och måste tyckt att det var den mest korkade kommentar någonsin.

Antingen för att hon visste att det var sant, eller för att hon tycker att det kan kvitta. Jag kan bara gissa, vem vet säkert liksom. Jag är ju ingen tankeläsare, som superäcklet Snor.

"Men ändå, hur svårt kan det vara att kläcka ur sig att man är ..." hon tystnade, och jag nickade samtidigt som jag mumlade att jag fattar vad hon menar.

Ordet varulv var inget man spred omkring och skrek ut högt liksom. Visserligen hade det funnits varulvar i flera hundra år, men folk hade fortfarande svårt för dem och var fortfarande rädda för dem. Rädslan man hade gjorde att folk inte gärna umgicks med varulvar, och därför var det inte konstigt att man trots vetat om att dem finns under alla dessa år inte gärna sa högt att man var varulv. Så finns det självklart dem sjuka människorna, som skjuter varulvar med silverkulor. Och det är det enda dödliga för en varulv, dem är för starka för förbannelser och inte ens avada kedavra hjälper, men en silver kula så dör dem.

"Jag skulle tro att det är rätt svårt", sa jag och skrattade, sa sedan lösenordet till den tjocka damen som genast svängde upp på vid gavel.

I soffan satt Remus, eller halvlåg snarare och sov tungt. Han såg hemsk ut, ärr över hela ansiktet och han såg inte bara trött ut, utan helt utmattad. Det här var James bästa kompis, och även en god vän till mig och Kaylys flickvän, därför var det inte konstigt att det kändes att se honom sådär. Att se honom sådär var sorgligt, han förtjänade verkligen inte det här.

"Remy", Kayly gick genast över och satte sig på soffkanten, hur hon visste att han var där eller att hon kunde sitta där utan att helt mosa hans ben kunde jag inte förklara, förmodligen var det hennes otroliga sinnen igen.

"Hej, Kay, hur mår du?" frågade han, jag vände mig sakta om och började räkna ner ifrån fem.

Om jag kände Kayly rätt, vilket jag förmodligen gör så kommer det inte ta lång tid innan hon frågar om hela varulvs saken och då kommer hon behöva mig att fixa ihop det. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

"Är du en varulv?" 0, sa jag för mig själv, genast vaknade Remus till och satte sig rakt upp i soffan och tittade först på Kayly och sedan på mig.

Jag bara ryckte på axlarna och öppnade munnen flera gånger för att säga något, men visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Vad säger man egentligen till en kille som man precis fått reda på är en varulv. Jag går och köper ett lopphalsband till dig, eller vill du ha lite månkakor? Därför stod jag bara där handlingsförlamad tills porträttet öppnades igen och in gåendes kom Sirius och James, båda två skrattandes, tills dem kände av den tryckta stämningen.

"Har ni berättat för henne?" frågade Remus då, han var nog så rädd att han inte tänkte på vad han sa.

För genom att säga det så berättade han faktiskt för mig och Kay hade vi hade rätt. Vilket förmodligen inte var det han ville göra, utan bara något som han gjorde av misstag.

"NEJ!" nästan skrek James och Sirius snabbt då, och sekunder senare skrek dem flera förklaringar om varför dem inte gjort det.

Jag kunde knappt höra vad någon av dem sa, men det gjorde tydligen Kay och Remus för båda två nickade och mumlade ja om och om igen. Jag visste inte varför Kay svarade, men tydligen pratade dem om henne också. Jag satte mig i en fåtölj och tittade enkelt på dem, detta var lite intressant faktiskt. Om det här hade varit en film så hade kärleks ögonblicket kommit nu.

"Kay, jag är ledsen att jag inte berättade tidigare, men jag visste inte hur du skulle reagera när du fick reda på att jag är ett monster", sa han och stannade sedan upp, när Kayly inte sa något öppnade han munnen och fortsatte babbla om hur hemsk han var.

Han berättade om och om igen om hur det gick till och att han faktiskt inte hade tänkt bli kär i henne, för att han inte ville skada henne. Alltså allt var väldigt komplicerat och jag förstod inte ens hälften, men tydligen så gjorde James och Sirius det för dem nickade lugnt och muttrade saker som att jag håller med.

"Jag älskar dig", sa Kayly högt, och detta fick tyst på Remus som bara tittade på henne med förvirrad, men samtidigt lycklig blick.

"Men jag är en varulv", sa han, vilket fick Kay att skratta.

"Och jag är blind", hon drog på axlarna och lade sedan armarna runt hans nacke och lutade sin panna emot hans. "Jag bryr mig inte om att du är en varulv, jag älskar dig ändå. Därför vill jag spendera resten av mitt liv med dig, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Detta fick Sirius att börja asgarva, alla utom Kayly tittade på honom medan han höll sig för magen och skrattade högt i rummet. Jag trodde att Kayly skulle börja skälla på honom, men för en gångs skull när det faktiskt varit okej att skälla på honom så gjorde hon inte det utan bara stod där. Därför slog jag till Sirius på huvudet, han slutade skratta och tittade bara över mig.

"Håll käften Sirius, min bästa vän försöker fria här", detta fick honom att skratta igen. "Okej vad är det som är så roligt?"

"Brukar det inte vara killen som ska fria?" frågade han då, jag slog till honom på höger armen medans James slog till honom på vänster armen, sedan väste vi båda håll käften på samma gång.

Denna gången fick det dubbel effekt och Sirius muttrade något om irriterande tvillingar innan han satte sig ner i fåtöljen jämte min.

"Ja."

Rummet fylldes med glada rop och skratt, folk skrek och gratulerade alla. Man hörde till och med några skämt om att nu behövde inte Kayly skaffa en blindhund längre när hon har Remus.

"James, Sirius, Megs vad gör ni här?" hördes Lilys röst när hon kom nerspringandes för trappan, James gick fram till henne och tog henne i sin famn samtidigt som han började dansa omkring med henne.

"Vi firar sötnos", han kysste henne ömt och smekte sedan hennes kind.

"Den sista quidditch matchen", sa hon enkelt, detta fick fart på alla utom mig och Sirius.

Alla sprang snart så fort dem kunde emot omklädningsrummet respektive arenan, och precis när jag skulle gå tog Sirius tag i min arm och tvingade mig på så sätt att stanna. Vi stod mitt emot varandra och tittade enkelt in i varandras ögon.

"Jag ville bara berätta om testet", sa han, tittade ner i marken och tog sedan ett djupt andetag. "Eller egentligen är det inget test, utan ett sätt att visa att man verkligen älskar någon. Det går till olika beronde på vem det är som gör det, men principen är att man ska kunna göra något galet för att visa att man verkligen älskar den personen-"

Han log och smekte sedan min kind och gick sedan därifrån som han alltid gjorde. Och lämnade mig smått förvirrad, jag visste att han menade att han ville att jag skulle göra så. Men hur skulle jag kunna göra det om jag inte vet om jag älskar honom. Jag drog handen genom håret och gick sedan ner emot omklädningsrummen, på vägen försökte jag göra en lista på saker som jag älskar med Sirius.

Hans personlighet, hur han är sig själv och inte låter någon stoppa honom ifrån att vara just den han är.

Att han kan älska och bry sig så mycket om alla, trots all skit han fått stå ut med under åren. Det är inte många som kan göra sånt, stå ut med att bli kallad hemska saker men ändå älska.

Hans leende.

Ljudet av hans skratt.

Hur han alltid vet när något är fel.

Hans lojalitet, som är på gränsen till frenetisk.

Att han alltid är på rätt ställe vid rätt tidpunkt.

Att han inte ljuger, utan är ärlig oavsett vad det gäller.

Han följer listan för hur den perfekta pojkvännen ska vara.

Och det jag älskar mest med honom, är att han är Sirius Black.

Jag satte mig ner på bänken och stirrade rakt framför mig. Då hörde jag hans röst lika tydligt som om han varit där just då. "Det är okej". Jag nickade, och tog sedan min kvast och gick ut till resten av laget. James stod och tog sitt vanliga pepptalk, medans Sirius stod vid hans högra sida.

"Vi har chans att ta hem hela skiten, vi kan vinna allting. Det enda vi behöver göra är att slå Slytherin", skrek James och alla hurrade, det var nästan löjligt hur lättpeppade detta laget var. "Nu kör vi!"

Alla satte sig på sina kvastar och flög sedan ut till ljudet av Remus röst, då han ropade upp alla namnen. Som vanligt kändes det helt otroligt att sitta på kvasten igen, det var den enda känsla som aldrig skulle försvinna. Och där jag satt på kvasten och väntade på att matchen skulle börja kom jag på en sak till som jag älskar med Sirius. Hans kyssar, hur dem känns och hur även han kan få en att känna sig som den vackraste personen i rummet. Han kan genom en enda blick få dig att känna dig speciell, som om du var gjort för honom. Det fanns så mycket jag älskar med Sirius, det var omöjligt att skriva ner det på en lapp.

"Och matchen har börjat", jag slutade tänka på Sirius och fokuserade helt på matchen.

Jag såg inte längre publiken utan såg bara dem som flög omkring jämte mig. Malfoy, Avery, Sirius och även James.

"Och Megan Potter gör ännu ett mål, bra gjort, Megs", jag flög över Remus och skakade hand innan jag vände tillbaka och flög tillbaka till planen för att vara säker på att Nicole inte förstörde allt för oss nu genom att ge dem klonken. "Och det verkar som om Gryffindor vinner det här mina damer och herrar, för James Potter har sett kvicken."

Jag vände mig om emot James och såg hur han störtdök ner emot den gyllene kvicken, sedan såg jag även hur Malfoy tog tag i klonken och slängde den emot honom. Den flög igenom luften och närmade sig James, utan att tänka flög jag snabbt igenom luften och tog klonken precis innan den träffade James och slängde den igenom Slyterins högra målstolpe.

"Megs gör ett mål till och JAMES TAR KVICKEN!" skrek Remus, jag trodde inte att han var den som blev så lycklig över quidditch, men tydligen så blev han det. "GRYFFINDOR VANN HELA TURNERINGEN - SUG PÅ DEN, SLYTHERIN! ORMARNA BLEV SÖNDERTRAMPADE AV LEJONEN!"

Jag log stort och tittade på Sirius som befann sig nästan på andra sidan planen. Det var nu jag var tvungen att göra det, jag skulle bevisa att han betydde mycket för mig och att jag verkligen älskade honom. Därför ställde jag mig på upp på kvasten, och log emot honom.

"Megs, vi vet att du gillar att utmana ödet, men är inte det lite för mycket", sa Remus, men jag tänkte inte på det utan hoppade bara.

Luften ven runt mina öron och jag kunde nästan inte se någonting. Helt plötsligt tog fallet slut och jag kände hur någon drog upp mig på en kvast. När jag tittade upp och såg vem det var, log jag lyckligt och satte mig närmare honom.

"Jag älskar dig", långsamt böjde jag mig framåt och kysste honom försiktigt.

Sirius log, smekte min kind och tryckte mig sedan närmare emot sig.

"Jag älskar dig också."

**Kayly**

Även om jag inte hade någon lust eller ork, fick Remus ändå med mig till quidditchmatchen. Jag kunde svagt höra hur Megs förklarade sin kärlek till Sirius, och han svarade att han kände likadant, sen antog jag att dem kysstes, för publiken hurrade och jag var inte sen att vara en av dem. Det var skönt och roligt att Megs erkände hur hon kände för Sirius öppet för alla. Jag hade varit en av dem som tyckte att Megs snabbt hoppat från en kille till en annan, men faktiskt kan man ju säga att även om Fred fortfarande älskade henne, hade han faktiskt valt att åka tillbaka till sin egen tid utan att fråga Megs om hon ville följa med eller bara säga att han inte älskade henne, så att det skulle kännas bättre för Megs. Han hade inte behövt mena det, men Megs skulle i alla fall inte känna sig lika skyldig eller idiotisk som blev lämnad kvar. Så nu när jag kommit över att hon inte velat prata med mig i några månader så måste jag ändå erkänna att hon inte har gått fram för fort, det hade varit mer häpnadsväckande om hon inte gått vidare alls, efter så många månader.

Det var näst sista dagen nu och jag var på väg till ett möte som Remus hade ordnat, han hade lovat att berätta allt om hur han blev varulv och svara på mina frågor om det. Jag hade ett leende på läpparna när jag hörde några steg bakom mig som jag kände igen. Det var dem där som hade kommit och gått i sjukhusflygeln när jag låg där. Jag förundrades nästan över att jag kom ihåg hur dem lät, men jag var säker på att det var samma. Jag stannade upp och lutade huvudet lite på sned för att höra bättre medans stegen kom närmare och närmare. När personen stod ungefär tre meter bakom mig stannade den upp och stod stilla.

"Vad vill du?" frågade jag och låtsades som om jag visste vem det var.

Det var tyst. Jag började gå igen och struntade i personen bakom mig. Men så fort jag tog ett steg, tog han ett steg. Jag stannade igen.

"Jag har inte tid för lekar, berätta vad du vill eller försvinn", fräste jag surt, jag kunde ju inte ha med någon annan till mitt möte med Remus utan att då också visa en massa hemliga gångar. Och hemliga gångar heter det för att de ska vara just det – hemliga.

"Jag hörde att du förlovat dig med Lupin", hörde jag personen säga. "Är han inte man nog att fråga själv om hans tjejs hand?"

Jag visste att det var en retorisk fråga så jag sa ingenting. Hur vågade han, den lilla äckliga, självgoda idioten! Men han är ju självklart en slytherinelev, vad kan man förvänta sig om inte sånt.

Jag kokade av ilska, vill han ha bråk ska han också få det. Jag var redan försenad till mötet med Remus, så det gjorde ingenting om jag tog itu med det här också.

"Vill du ha samma behandling som sist, eller vill du prova på något nytt den här gången?" Jag tänkte inte visa honom hur det bubblade inom mig, det tänkte jag inte unna honom.

"Ha, ha, ha. Tyvärr så vet jag redan om din lilla 'olyckshändelse', så jag tror att det är _du_ som inte är i stånd till att hota någon den här gången."

Jag log. Jag kunde _"se"_ utan min blindstav, men för att folk inte skulle tycka att jag verkade knäpp eller bara bli rädda för mig, hade jag alltid med mig den ändå. Jag vände mig om.

"Utmanar du mig till en duell, _Snape?_" Jag höjde på ögonbrynen och väntade på hans reaktion.

"Visst, men kom inte och klaga sen när du har förlorat och ligger skadad kvar."

"Vad har du att vinna på duellen?"

"Ingenting."

"Varför gör du det här då?"

"Okej då, om jag vinner, berättar du vad du ser i Lupin. Överens?"

"Om _jag_ vinner berättar _du_ vad du hade tänkt säga till mig nere vid sjön och varför. Okej? Överens."

Han hade tydligen inte väntat sig det, för han muttrade några svordomar tyst, men tyckte antagligen ändå att det inte spelade någon roll eftersom jag var blind. Jag ville inte röra vid honom, så därför struntade jag i att han räckte fram handen, men han kom på att jag inte kunde se och då hörde jag den tysta dunsen när han sänkte handen igen.

Vi båda backade ungefär tio meter bakåt så att det var ett bra avstånd mellan oss. Jag plockade med en van rörelse fram min stav och gjorde mig beredd. Ingenting hände på ett litet tag, men så kände jag hur en besvärjelse åkte en hårsmån förbi mitt öra.

Helvete! Förbannade jag min själv. Fan, hur hade jag kunnat missa det? Eller använde han sig av icke verbala trollformler? Fan, fan, fan! Varför hade jag inte tänkt på det? Det här var jag inte beredd på, helvete, nu har han ett försprång på mig. Men så log jag igen, nu kom jag på hur jag skulle göra.

Jag sköt iväg en trollformel rakt fram, det var inte meningen att den skulle träffa sitt mål. Vänta bara en sekund, intalade jag mig själv, vänta och lyssna noga.

"Ha! Du kan ju inte en..." Jag vände mig snabbt åt dit håll jag hörde hans röst och sköt iväg en förbannelse. Jag är ganska säker på att det träffade mitt i prick. En sekund senare fick jag reda på det när Snape tog några hastiga steg bakåt.

"Kan inte vad?"

Striden var igång. Jag undvek formler genom att lyssna på när Snape skrek ut dem, han hade tydligen gett upp att använda icke verbala förhäxningar.

Några minuter senare fick jag in ännu en fullträff och Snape åkte in i väggen. Jag gick leendes fram till honom och böjde mig ner.

"Nu", började jag, "ska du tala om för mig vad du hade tänkt berätta för mig nere vid sjön, och varför."

Han var tyst. Jag suckade högt och vände mig om för att gå därifrån.

"Klart man inte kan lita på att en slytherin ska hålla sitt löfte", mumlade jag.

"Jag tänkte varna dig för att dödsätarna skulle komma."

Jag tvärstannade. "Hur visste du att dem skulle komma hit?"

"Det hörde inte till våran överenskommelse."

"_Varför_ tänkte du berätta det då?"

Han sa ingenting. Jag skakade på huvudet och fortsatte gå, det är som att prata med en vägg.

"Jag älskar dig." Han viskade tyst, men jag hörde det klart och tydligt. Jag skyndade på stegen. När jag kom fram till min och Remus bestämda plats var jag andfådd. Remus stack ut huvudet.

"Du är en kvart försenad", skojade han.

"Jag gick vilse", sa jag och log.

"Varför är du andfådd?"

Jag vände mig mot honom och kramade om honom. "Jag ville ju inte komma försent."


	24. Chapter 24

**Megan**

Jag stod framför spegeln i min, Lily och Kaylys sovsal och sminkade mig. Detta var dagen D, eller rättare sagt dagen som vi skulle sluta Hogwarts. Vilket på sitt sätt var fruktansvärt sorgligt, läskigt och fruktansvärt men samtidigt skönt. Det var nu vi skulle leva på riktigt, om man nu såg det så. Vi skulle inte gå i skolan längre utan få jobba, vi var inte beroende av våra lärare eller föräldrar längre utan var individer. Några av oss var det i alla fall, alla trodde inte att Sirius och James var individer, eller ens jag och James. Men det var bara idioter som inte hade bättre saker för sig än att fundera på om jag och James verkligen inte är samma person.

"Älskar han dig?" frågade jag och vände mig bakåt emot Kayly som satt på sin säng jämte Lily, båda två var redan klara. "Och han visste att dödsätarna skulle vara där?"

Kayly nickade och upprepade för tusende gången att det var det han sagt. Hon började nog bli rätt trött på att jag uppmanade henne att upprepa det om och om igen. Men hur sjukt var det inte att Snape som tidigare följt efter Lily som en liten hundvalp, eller inte hundvalp. Dem är gulliga och söta, men Snape är helt tvärtom. Men han har i alla fall följt efter Lily som någon hundvalps liknande sak i sex år. Vad fick honom att ändra sig det sjunde året?

"Nu tar vi det igen, sa jag och gick fram till min säng och tog fram en tajt röd klänning med en stor rosett vid midjan och ett par högklackade skor. "Du duellerade med Snape och vann, vilket var otroligt bra och du borde känna dig stolt. Och sedan säger han att den lilla äckliga skitungen, också kallad Snor, är kär i dig?"

Kayly sa ja igen, både hon och Lily tittade på mig som om jag var dum i huvudet. Eller Lily tittade medans Kay bara hade huvudet riktat emot mitt håll, eftersom att hon var blind så var det nog inte möjligt att titta på mig.

"Du får det och låta som om det är omöjligt för Severus att bli förälskad", sa Lily då, hon gick fram till sin egen garderob och tog fram två olika klänningar, den ena var svart med silverbroderi, och den andra var rosa med blått broderi.

Vilket kanske inte var dem mest matchande färgerna någonsin, men det såg ändå bra ut. Lily hade köpt den för att hon inte ville se ut som alla andra, men hade i slutet bestämt sig för att det var nog inte så dåligt att se ut som alla andra. Därför hade hon gett klänningen till Kayly, som inte bara såg minst tusen gånger bättre ut i klänningen, utan som älskade färgerna också.

"Hallå Lils, det är Snor vi pratar om", sa jag då och gick tillbaka till spegeln där jag sedan försökte ta på mig örhängena som mamma och pappa skickat med ugglan samma morgon. "Det är OMÖJLIGT för honom att bli kär."

Lily suckade och gick bort till Kayly igen och dem började prata om klänningarna och allt det. Jag bara stod vid spegeln och gjorde mig i ordning, och försökte självklart övertala mig själv att inte börja gråta. Det här var sista dagen på den här fantastiska skolan, en skola som inte bara lett mig till mitt livs kärlek utan även min bror. Och med honom, min riktiga familj. Och under detta året har jag bott så nära honom hela tiden, att vi nu skulle splittras och inte bo tillsammans var en fruktansvärd tanke. Att jag kanske inte heller skulle bo tillsammans med varken Kayly, Remus, Sirius eller Lily var ännu värre. Det brände i ögonen bara jag tänkte på det. Men det som var värst med att lämna skolan var att ingen visste vad som väntade oss därute. Voldemort vann fler anhängare för varje dag som gick, och ingen visste om man skulle leva för att se, eller i Kaylys fall uppleva nästa dag. Allt kunde ta slut vilken sekund som helst, och tanken att man inte visste om man skulle förlora någon man älskade den dag eller nästa dag var skrämmande.

"Okej flickor är ni klara?" frågade jag och vände mig om, Kayly hade sminkat sig och såg precis lika grym ut som vanligt, Lily en klassisk skönhet och hon skulle nog göra James galen idag.

Medans jag bara var mig själv, om folk gillade min klänning så gjorde dem det. Annars gör dem inte det, inte för att jag bryr mig.

"Japp, och vi är ursnygga", sa sedan Lily, vilket fick mig och Kayly att skratta.

Hon hade blivit en av mina bästa vänner, vi var som en egen liten grupp. Kanske för att vi alla hade en koppling till marodörerna, eller två som jag har. Eller så hade vi bara blivit det för att vi blivit så bra vänner, jag tror att det är för båda anledningarna. Tjejerna som vill vara kompisar med oss försöker inte bli det, förmodligen för att vi är en perfekt grupp. Och killarna låter oss vara ifred, men det är bara pågrund av James, Sirius och Remus.

"Kom nu blindis så går vi", jag och Lily tog Kaylys armar, och började gå nerför trapporna där killarna väntade på oss, vi visste att dem var där eftersom att Sirius vid flera tillfällen skrikit och frågat varför det tar sån tid.

Han skrek även flera andra saker som jag faktiskt inte kunde upprepa högt i James närvaro. Eftersom att denna varje gång vände sig och stirrade argt på Sirius, inte för att han trodde att jag var särskilt oskyldig utan för att han fick så hemska bilder framför sig.

"Och vi är klara", utbrast Lily, hon gick nerför trappan först, det röda håret låg vågigt över axlarna, den svarta klänningen följde snyggt hennes linjer och gjorde enligt henne själv att hon såg snyggare ut än hon var.

Vi hade bestämt att vi skulle gå ner en och en för att göra den mest dramatiska scenen, även Kayly. När vi frågade om hon verkligen skulle göra det själv hade hon faktiskt slagit både mig och Lily med sin blind pinnesak, och sedan skämtsamt sagt att hon är bara blind, inte död eller dum i huvudet som jag.

"Du är jättevacker", sa James och kysste henne ömt så fort hon kommit nerför trappan.

Sedan tog Kayly tag om räcket och gick nerför trappan, och räckte sedan ut handen som Remus tog. Självklart fick även hon veta att hon var otroligt vacker, vilket hon verkligen var. Både Lily och Kayly såg helt otroliga ut, och det var därför jag skulle gå sist. Det sämsta kommer sist, och eftersom att Kayly inte kunde säga emot, hon är trots allt blind så blev det 1-1. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, drog handen genom det krulliga svarta håret, kollade sminket igen och tog sedan ett försiktigt steg nerför trappan. Sirius tittade bara på mig med förvånad blick, vilket inte var så konstigt. Han har aldrig sett mig i klänning, bara jeans och väldigt tajta linnen. När jag kommit nerför trappan, gjorde jag något dem andra inte gjort och hoppade in i Sirius famn.

"Du är skitsnygg", sa han och kysste mig ömt, jag flinade emot honom.

"Tack, du ser inte heller så hemsk ut", jag tittade sedan på James som hade någorlunda platt hår. "James, du har platt hår!"

Genast drog han handen genom håret och gjorde det rufsigt igen, så att det såg ut precis som om han hoppat av en kvast.

"Inte nu längre", han vände sig till Lily och bugade sig sedan. "Miss Evans, är ni redo att gå?"

Lily nickade och tog sedan hans arm och dem gick, Remus och Kayly gick snart med dem efter att ha gjort sin egna lilla skämtsak. Men varken jag eller Sirius hörde vad dem sa till varandra, men tydligen måste det varit något väldigt kul.

"Mrs Potter, ska vi liksom våra kamrater bege oss till stora salen för att emotta våra bevis på våran höga intelligens?" frågade han, jag bet mig i läppen för att inte börja skratta.

"Självklart Mr Black, vi kan inte låta denna festliga händelse börja utan oss", och med det begav vi oss emot stora salen, där alla sjunde års elever satt som vanligt runt sina bord.

Borta vid Slytherinbordet satt Malfoy och såg för första gången lugn ut, som om han inte förväntade sig att marodörerna skulle göra något pågrund av att dem slutade. Jag skrattade nästan åt hans naivitet, jag visste inte VAD dem skulle göra, men var 100% säker på att dem definitivt skulle göra något. Det var som Sirius och James sagt, vad vore en fest utan ett gott skratt.

"Ni vet att jag är urusel på tal", började Professor Dumbledor. "Därför ska jag bara läsa en dikt som jag skrivit till eran ära.

_Sluta aldrig hoppas, _

_Sluta aldrig be, _

_Sluta aldrig drömma, _

_Under kan ju ske. _

_Brinn så länge du lever, _

_Låt ingen släcka din glöd, _

_Brinn så att vi alla kan se dig, _

_och vägra vara en levande död_"

Det var fortfarande tyst i hela salen, något som aldrig hänt förrut. Kanske för att dem var tvungna att vara tysta, eller för att dem flesta och även jag blev rörd av Dumbledors dikt. Jag visste inte om det var det sista, men jag hoppades verkligen det.

"Och nu ska Mr Potter och Miss Evans hålla tal, sedan får ni era betyg och sedan är skolan över. Men innan Mr Potter och Miss Evans vill jag säga några ord. Ingen kan spå framtiden på riktigt, gör därför det bästa ni kan av era liv, annars är ni några riktiga idioter! Ta över, Mr Potter."

Alla skrattade lite när han sa det sista, även James gjorde det. Sedan gick han och Lily fram till scenen, dem delade ett leende och höll sedan varandras händer innan dem tittade ut emot folkhopen. Jag har nog aldrig sett se så säker ut, och aldrig James så lycklig.

"När vi började här trodde jag att dem här sju åren skulle gå jättelångsamt och att det skulle vara elaka professorer, och tråkiga läxor – inget illa ment", hon tittade bort emot lärarna och dem nickade gillande, eftersom att hon slutade kunde dem ju inte ge henne kvarsittning. "Men det som hände var att jag hittade två av mina bästa vänner och även min fästman. Den här skolan är full av magi, och nästan allting kan hända här. Och om man missar den magin så betyder inte det att man är blind, utan att man är dum i huvudet. Så när ni går ut i världen, var inte dumma utan se er omkring så kommer ni uppleva magi även om ni inte är här på skolan. För även om det känns som om Hogwarts är det enda ställe på jorden som kan få omöjliga saker att hända så är det inte så. Även andra ställen på jorden kan få omöjliga saker att ske, och om vi har rätt vänner så finns det ingen anledning till att vi inte ska lyckas. Jag talar för mig själv när jag säger att jag kommer definitivt sakna den här skolan. Lycka till i framtiden och glöm aldrig bort dem här åren."

Jag vevade nästan frenetiskt med händerna emot ögonen efter Lilys tal, jag blir inte tårögd så lätt men nu blev jag faktiskt det. Sirius lade armarna om min nacke och lutade sitt huvud emot min kind.

"Nu är det min tur eller?" frågade James då, och alla skrattade lite. "Om jag ska vara ärlig så har jag inte förberett något tal och även om jag hade det så skulle det nog inte vara hälften så bra som Lilys men jag ska göra mitt bästa. Lily sa att hela världen är magisk och om man håller ögonen öppna så ska man inte kunna missa det. Jag håller med, men säger samtidigt att den här skolan är nog mer magiskt än något annat ställe i världen. För på vilket annat ställe skulle man på sin första dag i skolan träffa sina absolut bästa vänner och livs stora kärlek. Eller träffa sin tvillingsyster under det sjunde året, jag kan säga baserat på egen erfarenhet att det är en livsomvälvande erfarenhet som ändrat mig till det bättre. När jag och Sirius kom hit var vi små töntiga, otroligt sexiga och charmiga killar som kunde charma hatten av varenda häxa på skolan som också var dem mest uppfiningsrika och roliga killarna. Och det här är inte bara jag som säger, det är ett faktum våra fanclubs sa det. Så eftersom att det här är våran sista dag på denna otroliga skola, så vill vi bara ge er en sak. Är ni med killar?"

Sirius och Remus ställde sig båda upp, Peter var inte där utan hade åkt hem en dag tidigare pågrund av att hans mamma var sjuk. Men Sirius, Remus och James riktade alla sin stav emot en stor vägg där det några sekunder senare dök upp en gigantisk bild över dem tre. Och efter ytterligare några sekunder exploderade alla Slytherinelevers byxor.

"Det var allt ifrån mig och ifrån alla marodörer till alla utom Snorgärsen och Malfoy", flinade James och drog återigen handen genom håret innan han log emot Lily. "Ha ett bra liv."

Efter det delades alla betyg ut, och vi gick alla ner till tåget. För en gångs skulle gick det snabbt att hitta en perrong och när vi väl satt där hade fortfarande ingen öppnat sina kuvert. Istället satt vi bara där och tittade tomt framför oss.

"Jag kan inte fatta att vi slutat", sa James då, han såg för en gångs skull ledsen ut, vilket han nästan aldrig blev. "Sista gången vi åker på det är tåget."

"Sista gången vi träffade Minnie", sa då Sirius, han satt längst in vid fönstret och höll armen runt min nacke, medans jag lutade mig emot hans kind.

"Gråt inte nu killar", skämtade Lily och öppnade sitt kuvert, genast gjorde vi alla likadant. "Okej vad fick alla."

"Jag fick U i allting förutom flygning" sa Remus och rodnade. "I flygning fick jag K."

"Måntand kan inte flyga", skrek då Sirius och James högt, medans dem skrattade vilket jag också gjorde.

Jag kunde inte låta bli, jag menar vem fick K i flygning. Den personen måste antingen vara otroligt höjdrädd eller blind helt enkelt.

"Jag fick sex U, K i flygning, två A och D i astronomi" sa Kayly då, Remus tittade över på hennes betyg och skakade sedan på huvudet. "Vad fick du Lily?"

"Jag fick fem A, tre U och två Ö" svarade hon enkelt och tittade över på James denna hade inte sagt något och låtsades inte om varken henne eller mig utan fortsatte prata med Sirius som om inget hänt. "Vad fick du James?"

"Jag fick åtta U, två A och ett Ö" sa han, genast fick Lily en förvånad blick i ansiktet.

Hon visste att James var smart, men inte att han var så smart att han skulle få bättre betyg än henne. Men hon log snart igen och vände sig emot Sirius och trodde förmodligen att hon skulle i alla fall få bättre betyg än honom.

"Ledsen att göra dig besviken sötnos", sa Sirius och flinade brett emot mig. "Jag fick sju U, och tre A"

Genast vände sig Lily till mig och såg nu helt förstörd ut.

"Men Megan jag måste fått bättre betyg än dig", skrek hon nästan ut, jag tyckte faktiskt lite synd henne men kände inte för att ljuga.

"Lessen Lily, jag fick faktiskt U i allting", sa jag, alla skrek genast va och böjde sig över mig för att se mitt betyg.

Remus och Lily började båda två dra sig i håret och få panikattacker medans dem andra bara såg frågandes på mig. Sirius undrade till och med hur fan jag lyckades fuska, inte ens Kayly trodde på att jag faktiskt fått dem här betygen på ett ärligt sätt.

"Jag är urdålig!" skrek Lily då och tårarna rann nästan nerför hennes ögon. "Bara Kayly är sämre än mig."

"Det är inte sant!" sa Remus genast. "Peter är mycket sämre!"

Detta fick alla att skratta och efter att ha retat Peter rätt länge fortsatte alla att prata om ingenting igen. Jag lutade mig tillbaka emot Sirius och blundade. Äntligen var allting över, nu var vi ute i den riktiga världen. Och även om det var läskigt på ett sätt så hade vi alltid varandra, och vad kunde då gå fel?

**Kayly**

När jag tänker tillbaka på stunden då alla varit samlade och glada på tåget på väg hem igen kunde jag inte ana att det skulle vara det var sista gången alla var samlade, i alla fall på flera år. Vi hade tagit ett tårfyllt adjö på perrongen och det var också sista gången jag såg Remus.

Vi hade gått skiljda vägar, jag hade gråtandes hamnat i min fars famn och glatts över att vara hemma igen. Bastian hade vuxit flera decimeter tycktes det som när han gav mig en bamsekram, men enligt honom själv hade han bara blivit fyra centimeter längre, vilket han verkade vara stolt över. Vi åkte hem tillsammans och jag hade med blandade känslor somnat i min egna säng den natten. Det hade varit både det bästa och det värsta året jag upplevt hittills. Det finns alltid saker som varit dåligt, även om man inte tänker på det, men då är det skönt att tänka på att det är de bra sakerna du kommer ihåg, inte de dåliga.

Jag låg i min säng och blundade. Det spelade inte någon roll om jag hade slutna ögonlock eller inte, för det gjorde fortfarande ingen skillnad. Planerna på drycken som skulle ha kunnat förbättra min syn hade runnit ut i sanden i samma stund som alla sa adjö, den där dagen för två år sedan.

Vad jag visste hade jag inte förändrats något, förutom att jag kanske blivit lite mjukare. När man arbetade varje dag med barn, så hjälper det inte att vara snäsig eller tråkig om man vill bli omtyckt och kunna få deras uppmärksamhet. Jag brukar inte vara det när jag tar hand om barn, men dem förändrar ändå hela ens liv efter bara ett tag. Det hade tagit nästan ett halvår innan jag hade hittat ett ställe där dem kunde ha en blind person jobbande hos sig. Så jag fick jobb hos Megs storebror och hans flickvän, nu fru, på deras dagis. Men bara för att jag jobbade hos honom betydde det inte att jag hade sån bra kontakt med Megs. På något sätt hade vi verkligen glidit ifrån varandra. Megs hade direkt fått jobb i ett quidditchlag, Puddlemere United. Dessutom i männens lag, och hon var den yngsta som någonsin varit med i laget. James och Sirius hade direkt börjat sin utbildning till aurorer, och Megs brukade säga att medans James och Sirius räddar världen underhåller hon den.

Men arbete påföljde ansvar och tid, och det kan också vara en av anledningarna till att vi inte har haft så stor kontakt de senaste åren. Remus hade jag inte hört något av alls, men jag visste att han hade fått massor av erbjudanden till en hel del jobb direkt när han kommit hem igen. Lite ironiskt. Varulven får massor med jobb, men tjejen som bara är blind, men ändå klarar sig bra ändå, får själv leta intensivt efter ett i ett halvår innan hon hittar ett jobb på ett dagis. Inget toppjobb, precis, heller.

Jag hade inte tänkt på Remus på flera månader nu, och jag vet inte riktigt varför jag hade börjat tänka på honom nu. Men direkt när jag hade det dök det upp fullt med bilder i huvudet på mig om våran tid tillsammans och den där kvällen när han berättade hela historien om sitt liv för mig. Jag hade aldrig känt mig närmare en annan person som jag kände till honom då. Vad hände egentligen efter det? Var en fråga jag ofta ställde mig själv, men svaret var inte så enkelt. Jag visste inte. Alla färdades på sina egna vägar och försökte börja klara sig på egen hand. Och det hade aldrig blivit av att vi träffades eller pratade. Och nu visste jag inte ens var han bodde. Av någon anledning kunde jag inte fråga James eller Sirius om det heller. Det var liksom en självklar grej som man bara skulle veta, speciellt när han varit min pojkvän. Eller han var väl fortfarande det, antar jag, eftersom vi aldrig gjort slut.

Jag satte mig upp i sängen och lutade mig mot väggen. Jag hade nyss köpt en lägenhet på andra sidan London. Priset var rätt bra, och om man transfererar sig så tar det ändå inte särskilt lång tid att ta sig dit man vill, och träffa Bastian och pappa. Jobbet låg närmare här, så jag gick dit varje dag.

_Pick, Pick, Pick._

Jag vände mig mot fönstret. Jag viftade på staven och ugglan kom in och satte sig på min säng. Försiktigt plockade jag bort brevet och ugglan hoppade upp på sänggaveln istället och satte sig ner och väntade. Så antagligen var det ett brev som någon ville ha svar på. Jag öppnade brevet och lättat upptäckte jag att det var ett röstbrev. De senaste gångerna jag försökt omvända vanlig text till blindskrift hade brevet börjat brinna, och eftersom någon ville ha ett svar, var det inte att föredra den här gången.

"_Kayly Aiden_

_Vi skulle bli otroligt glada om du ville ha den äran att komma på vårat bröllop. James har äntligen _

_kommit ut ur garderoben och gått med på att ingå ett äktenskap med mig. DET HAR JAG ALLTID _

_VELAT, JU! Inte alls. JOHO! Nehe, för en vecka sen trodde du att det skulle komma pingviner _

_och attackera dig för att dem trodde att du var en släkting till dem! MEN DET ÄR JU SÅ! KOLLA _

_BARA PÅ DEM DÄR KOSTMERNA DEM TVINGAR OSS ATT HA PÅ OSS! VARFÖR SKULLE _

_PINGVINERNA _**INTE**_ ATTACKERA? Suck. Men nu är det här ett inbjudningskort, James. Kan vi _

_ta och gå igenom det här _**igen**_ senare? Bra. Lessen, Kayly. I vilket fall så blir vi jätteglada om du _

_vill komma på bröllopet den trettionde januari. Bröllopet hålls på våran tomt, Godric's Hollow, _

_klockan sex. Det kommer inte vara så stort, men dem närmaste är bjudna. _

_Många kramar_

_Familjen Potter. INTE DU, DU HETER JU FORTFARANDE EVANS. Snälla James, släpp det där _

_nu. MEN DET SKA JU VAR RÄ..."_

Brevet tog plötsligt stopp där, undrar varför? Tänkte jag och log stort för mig själv. Så James och Lily höll fortfarande ihop. Vad kul för dem att dem inte åkt isär.

Trettionde januari, det var om en vecka. Då får jag väl åka och handla något att ha på mig, tänkte jag glatt.

/''\_/''\ .. /''\_/''\

En vecka senare satt jag i min lägenhet igen och försökte sätta upp håret, men eftersom jag inte hade någon aning om hur det såg ut (det känns kanske bra, men det behöver inte _se_ bra ut) så bestämde jag mig för att använda en enkel besvärjelse som satte upp håret i en fin kringelkrans liknande sak. Förmodligen såg det bättre ut än det jag gjort på egen hand.

Jag sminkade mig med ljusa färger och la på ett ljusrosa, tunt lager läppglans. Min klänning jag köpt var ljust blå och satt tajt upptill, men gick sen ut i en luftig kjol som hände löst.

Nu var jag klar för att fira, tänkte jag. Presenten hade jag i en liten väska. Med en snabb check på det jag hade på/med mig gav jag mig iväg och hamnade utanför James och Lilys hus. Det var ganska stort, och såg väldigt fint ut. Tomten var grön och det stod dukat utomhus vid ett bord för ungefär tio till femton personer. _(A/N Det är inte från Kaylys perspektiv om jag beskriver hur det ser ut runt omkring)_

Jag gick uppför deras gång till huset och svängde av så jag kom ut på deras gräsmatta där dem förmodligen förväntade sig att gästerna skulle gå. Det tog inte lång stund innan jag hörde Megs AAAAAA? steg.

Jag vände mig om precis när Megs kastade sig om min hals och kramade mig hårt.

"Hej, du också", skrattade jag.

"Det får _aldrig_ gå så lång tid innan vi träffas någonsin igen!" Jag kramade henne hårt tillbaka, jag hade saknat henne också.

"Varför måste man ha kostymer?"

"Det där låter som Sirius!" Megs skrattade.

"Det har du nog rätt i."

"Tjenare, Kay."

"Hej, Sirius."

"Hur har du haft det?"

"Jo, det har varit rätt bra. Själv?"

"Helt okej."

"WOW!" Utbrast Megs högt.

"Vad?" frågade jag och Sirius i mun på varandra.

"Ni lyckades ha ett normalt samtal utan att börja bråka med varandra!"

Jag kände hur jag blev lite röd på kinderna, men ignorerade det.

"Väldigt uppmuntrande", muttrade jag.

"Ingen orsak", svarade Megs.

Vi satte oss ner på varsina stolar framför altaret, men Sirius reste sig hastigt igen. "Oj, jag glömde!" Sen gick han iväg.

"Glömde vad?" frågade jag Megs.

"Han ska vara bestman."

"Jaha, haha. Jaa, då ska han nog inte sitta här."

"Skulle Lily inte ha några tärnor?" undrade Megs.

"Inte vad jag vet, men hon är ju också rätt bra på att fixa sådant själv."

Megs höll mumlade med, men tyckte det var synd att Lily inte ville ha några tärnor _(=henne)_. James stod i dörröppningen till huset och pratade med vad jag trodde var prästen.

"Jasså, det är här ni gömmer er?"frågade en röst bakom mig och Megs.

Mitt hjärta började pumpa snabbare. Remus?

Review? (:


	25. Chapter 25

_Så hoppas att ni gillar kapitlena :) det går lite långsamt att lägga ut ibland kanske, och lite långsamt att skriva på våra nya men det beror på att vi även jobbar på en bok :D Och den tar upp väldigt mycket tid då vi båda två tar vår tid och skriver den här långsamt så att den blir bra. Förhoppningsvis blir den klar inom ... två år :P hoppas att någon av er köper den och läser den då! :D  
Iaf, hoppas ni gillar kapitlet / Fanny _

**Megan**

"Remus, herregud vad jag saknat dig", sa jag då och hoppade upp och gav honom en kram, Kayly rodnade djupt med hade huvudet riktat emot det hållet hon hört Remus röst.

Eftersom att jag inte träffat någon av dem på länge, kanske för att dem båda två haft saker att göra på eget håll och för att Kaylys pappa blev så otroligt överbeskyddande när hon kom hem igen ifrån skolan blind, så visste jag inte om dem fortfarande var förälskade. Vilket inte var så konstigt egentligen, eftersom att jag inte har några barn så kan jag inte förstå hur läskigt det måste varit för honom att skicka sin seende dotter till Hogwarts och sedan ett år senare få tillbaka en blind. Det var ändå en liten skillnad, och det var just att hon blivit blind.

"Hej Kayly", sa han och lade sin hand över hennes axel.

"Hej Remus", sa hon och lade sin hand över hans, det blev knäpptyst och dem bara stod och tittade på varandra båda två med kärlek i blicken.

Det var tydligt att dem fortfarande var förälskade i varandra. Man behövde inte känna dem för att se det, Remus lyste helt upp och Kayly såg på något sätt lyckligare ut än hon gjort bara några sekunder innan. Jag försökte komma på en anledning för mig att gå därifrån, och precis då som två änglar kom Benji och Joel gåendes med mamma och pappa bakom sig. Dem var nu fyra år gamla, men det kändes som om dem fortfarande var ett år. Mina älskade syskon, jag var lite nervös att dem skulle skita i mig nu när dem hade James som brorsa. Men inte då, jag var fortfarande deras favoritsyster och den dem gick till om dem hade ont någonstans.

"Jag går och visar mamma och pappa sina platser bara", sa jag då och ställde mig upp. "Remus du kan väl sitta här?"

Han nickade och satte sig jämte Kayly, och jag gick snabbt därifrån och emot Joel och Benji. Jag hade inte träffat dem på jättelänge, men det var inte så konstigt. Jag fick nästan aldrig ledigt ifrån laget, om det inte var träning så var det match och om det inte var något av det så sammankallade Nicklas till extra möte bara för att vi inte skulle bli lata eller förlora vår form. Och mest press var det på mig, att vara den enda tjejen som är tillräckligt bra för att komma med i ett killag, är inte alltid bra. Utan också väldigt jobbigt, för folk förväntar sig inte bara att jag är lika bra som killarna, dem förväntar sig att jag ska vara mycket bättre.

"Hej killar", sa jag och gav dem varsin stor kram, jag trodde också att dem här skulle skämmas över mig och vägra låta mig göra såna småsaker, som krama dem och leka med dem.

Men det var något med att ha sin storasyster i Puddlemere United och sin brorsa som auror som gjorde att dem stod ut med det. Jag tittade upp emot mamma och pappa, båda två var rätt gamla nu och såg otroligt slitna ut. Men det var inget som jag eller James påpekade för dem, inte ens Benji eller Joel gjorde det. Men det var bara för att jag sagt åt dem att inte göra det, och så tänkte dem nog inte på det så mycket heller. Dem tänkte inte på hur gamla mamma och pappa verkligen är, och dem är alldeles för unga för att gissa att något är fel.

"Hej mamma", jag gav henne en kram och vände mig medan emot pappa. "Jag har saknat er båda två."

"Vi har saknat dig också, hjärtat", sa pappa och kysste min panna. "Hur går det med laget?"

Jag tog Benji och Joel i handen och började gå emot våra platser. Mamma och pappa följde efter medans dem diskret försökte ge tecken åt James att platta till sitt hår. Men han var alldeles för nervös och spänd för att göra det, han kunde knappt stå still. Jag tyckte faktiskt synd om honom, och det gjorde nog pappa också.

"Det går jättebra, finalen är idag", jag satte mig ner på en stol, och genast hoppade Benji och Joel upp på stolarna jämte mina. "Vi tränade sex timmar idag, och Nicklas ringde runt som en galning idag för att se till så att matchen skulle börja en halvtimme senare. Han sa att om jag inte ser till så att vi vinner nu så kommer han personligen att tillkännage min tidiga pension."

Mamma och pappa skrattade åt min trötta min och pappa dunkade till mig i ryggen.

"Det är priset du får betala för att göra något du älskar", sa han och jag log emot honom, när man uttryckte det på det viset så var det bara värt det.

Kayly skulle nog inte hålla med mig, men hon har aldrig förstått varför jag gillar quidditch, tack och lov så gör Sirius det och han är otroligt stöttande. Jag var nästan orolig att han skulle bli en av dem killarna som inte gillar att hans tjej är mer känd än honom. Men han hade inget emot att jag var qudditichspelare, utan skrattade bara åt dem andra killarna som jag trycker ner om man nu kan säga så. Musiken började och helt plötsligt flög en svärm med rosa och vita älvor fram, blommor blomstrade på marken och det var som om ett svart mörkt täckte lagt sig över allting. Det såg nu ut som om det var natt och stjärnona glimrade på himlen, med löftet om en ny dag. Och så gick Lily in, jag hade inte fått se bröllopsklänningen och eftersom att hon inte velat ha mig som tärna som jag hoppats så visste jag inte heller vad som skulle hända. Men när hon gick fram där förstod jag varför hon inte ville ha någon tärna. Man hade inte märkt henne ändå, Lily var så otroligt vacker. Det var tydligt att alla tyckte det, men mest av allt James där han stod längst fram med munnen hängande till marken.

"Vi har samlats här idag", bröllopet var igång, jag tittade över på Kayly och Remus och såg att dem höll varandra i handen medans dem tittade, eller Remus tittade på när James äntligen fick gifta sig med Lily. Dem är verkligen det perfekta paret, det finns inte många som dem. Sirius tittade upp på mig och log charmigt, han såg otroligt bra ut i kostym även om han inte gillade att ha på sig den. Jag sa inte det till honom, men någon dag hoppades jag att det skulle vara vi två där framme. Att det var jag som stod där i en vit klänning, och att han lovade att älska mig för alltid. Jag sa aldrig det till Sirius för varje gång bröllopet mellan Lily och James kom på tal sa han att vi var ju mentalt gifta med varandra. Ingen av oss hade någon tanke på att lämna den andra, och vi levde som ett gift par. Det enda som saknades var själv cermonin, ringarna och beviset på det. Jag kunde inte säga emot, jag älskar honom och att bara leva tillsammans med honom gör mig lycklig.

"Jag förklarar er nu man och hustru, du får kyssa bruden", dem kysstes och efter stående ovationer och en del busvisslingar ifrån Sirius och Remus håll så gick dem nygifta bort därifrån.

Jag kollade genast på klockan och såg då att matchen skulle börja om bara tjugo minuter. Därför viskade jag ett diskret hejdå till mina föräldrar och tvillingarna innan jag gick in i huset där James, Sirius, Remus, Kayly och Lily alla var. Sirius hade diskret signalerat åt mig, Remus och Kayly att följa med in. Det var nu dags för den riktiga återföreningen, dem var på övervåningen i James och Lilys sovrum. Jag sprang snabbt in på toaletten och bytte om till min quidditchklädnad och gick sedan upp till sovrummet. Där inne stod Remus precis bakom Kayly, denna hade skrik och kram fest med Lily. James och Sirius stod bara jämte varandra och såg manliga ut.

"Ni får nog ta hand om det här utan mig", sa jag, gav alla varsin kram med stannade sedan kvar vid Sirius sida. "Jag har en match att vinna och motståndare att krossa."

Sirius kysste mig ömt och log sedan stolt.

"Lycka till."

"Sparka skiten ur dem, syrran", jag skrattade och nickade sedan åt James.

"Som alltid, jag kommer tillbaka när vi har vunnit matchen och blivit mästare igen."

**Kayly**

Jag hade aldrig trott att jag skulle träffa Remus igen, och inte heller att jag skulle bli så glad som jag blev över det. Efter att Megs gått dansade vi både en och två danser tillsammans, och hade jättekul tillsammans. Han jobbade tydligen på någon väldigt viktig avdelning på ministeriet. Jag fick inte riktigt reda på vad det var, men det spelade ju ingen roll just då.

Sirius tog fram en liten fyrkantig glasskiva mitt i maten och började studera den. Jag skrattade lågt när jag hörde honom mumla saker om hur det gick i matchen. "Bra gjort, Wales... Nej, passa inte Jonathan! Ååh! Idiot! ... Ja, bra, kom igen Megs... Nej! Synd... Nej, nej, nej! Upp på kvasten igen, Grate... Tyler, passa Megs nu... Nej, M-e-g-s – Megs!... bara idioter här eller? ... Vad gör Flamming där? Jäkla typ... låt bli Megs! Vad gör du? Det där är min flickvän!... bra, stick därifrån! ... Nej! Kom inte tillbaka då! Låt bli henne! Är det kul att reta henne bara för att hon är tjej? Och nu tar han sats också... Oj, oj, akta, Megs! Oh, bra. Nej nu kommer han bakifrån. Jäkla Flamming! Har alltid hatat dig..." Han var tyst nu ett tag, men jag måste säga att det var rätt underhållande att lyssna på honom när han "kommenterar" matchen. Han satt stilla och verkade spänd över hur det skulle gå nu.

Jag vände mig till Remus och llyssnade när han berättade om en speciell dag på jobbet då allt tycktes ha gått fel för en tunn, spinkig kille med glasögon och finnar. Jag skrattade när han kom till slutpunkten. Det gick inte att komma ifrån att Remus var bra på att berätta och få andra att skratta.

"JA! BRA GJORT MEGS!" Jag ryckte förvånat till, vad håller han på med? Alla verkade ha uppmärksamheten riktade mot Sirius nu.

James hängde sig över honom för att se vad som hände. Strax log han också stort och skrek: "BRA GJORT MEGS!" i kör med Sirius.

"Bra gjort vad?" frågade jag.

"Hon hade ner Flamming från kvasten och fick inte straff för det! YES! Nu har dem ingen sökare! HEJA PUDDLEMERE UNITED!"

Det var roligt så mycket en match kunde roa så många.

Lite senare när maten var uppäten och efterrätten precis serverats kom Megs tillbaka. Hon sprang snabbt upp på övervåningen och duschade snabbt innan hon bytte om.

"VI VANN!" skrek hon när hon dunsade nerför trappan och kastade sig i Sirius famn. Sirius snurrade runt henne någon varv och skrattade.

"Grattis!" ropade jag. "Så nu får du stanna kvar där bland fjollorna?" Hon slog till mig på huvudet och skrattade.

"Ja, i alla fall till nästa match."

"Det låter ju lovande."

"Äh, jag har ju kommit så här långt, och om dem kastar ut mig kommer dem inte vinna en enda mer match!"

"Eller så _kommer_ dem vinna fler matcher."

"Nu ska vi inte vara elaka, Kay. Det här är mycket för Megs att ta in, vi får ta en sak i taget, hon kanske överhettas och börjar _tänka!_" James spärrade upp ögonen och hoppade ett steg bakåt som för att hålla avstånd mellan honom och Megs.

"Och bruden kanske blir änka redan första dagen", kontrade Megs.

"Nej, haha, för då måste jag ju vara dö... Nej, det där var inte schysst!" Alla skrattade högt.

Vi åt tårta samtidigt som Sirius, James och Megs diskuterade matchen fram och tillbaka. Snart var festandet över och jag gick ut tillsammans med Remus, Megs och Sirius. Megs föräldrar hade åkt för någon timme sen då Benji och Joel var trötta och behövde sova. När jag kom ut kramade Remus om mig.

"Det var kul att träffas igen", sa han.

Jag log svagt. "Detsamma, och om du inte gör något på lö..."

"Remus?" ropade en röst ut från mörkret.

"Ja?" svarade han glatt. "Kom."

Personen kom närmare och snart stod hon framför oss.

"Kay, det här är Sandra. Sandra, det här är Kay."

"Hej", hälsade jag. Vem var hon?

"Sandra är min flickvän."

Det kändes som ett knivhugg rakt i hjärtat. Sandra tog ett steg närmare Remus och höll förmodligen om hans hand. _Smack!_

Måste han vrida om kniven ett varv också? Kan han inte bara göra slut på mig på en gång?

"Trevligt att träffas", sa jag artigt, log stort och sträckte fram handen. "Remus har berättat så mycket om dig." En stor, fet lögn. Varför sa jag ens det?

"Åh, ja, han är så gullig", fnittrade hon. "Men vi måste gå nu, vi ses! Kul att äntligen få träffa er."

"Hejdå", sa Sirius.

Med ett _poff_ försvann båda och jag började raskt gå bortåt. Mitt påklistrade leende rann bort och jag kände tårarna stiga i ögonen. Hur kunde han?

"Kay. Jag trodde att du visste. Förlåt."

Jag kunde inte prata, det skulle riskera att rösten sprack, och jag ville inte visa att jag grät inför dem andra.

"Kay, stanna. Vi kan väl prata..?" Jag tror hon själv fattade hur lamt det lät.

"Har inte tid, jag måste hem", lyckades jag klämma fram utan att det lät alltför falskt. "Vi ses."

"Nej, Kay, vänta!"

Jag transfererade mig därifrån och struntade i att Sirius ropade efter mig.

Han... han hade hittat en ny. Och dem andra visste om det. Jag slängde mig ner på min säng så fort jag kom in i min lägenhet och tårarna rann i floder nerför mina kinder. Varför hade jag gått på bröllopet? Varför hade jag dansat med honom? Varför hade jag svagt, svagt, svagt trott att det skulle finnas en chans att han fortfarande älskade mig, och vi kunde börja om? Varför hade jag låtit mig själv luras så lätt?

Varför kan jag inte bara få försvinna, nu och för alltid?

_Review? _


	26. Chapter 26

**Så :P det här kapitlet är lite längre, hoppas att ni gillar det! **

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det inte med ett dunkade huvud och lätt illamående pågrund av att jag blivit så full förgående kväll. Även om det var sånt som brukade hända när man hade varit på bröllop så var det inte det jag kände när jag vaknade. Istället var det en skarp smärta direkt ovanför mitt högra knä, varje gång Flamming försökte få ner mig ifrån kvasten flög han in i en punkt som låg precis där. Alltså var det inte så konstigt att jag hade så ont som jag hade. Sirius hade sina armar runt min midja och höll mig hårt emot honom. Jag kom att tänka på den där matchen för så länge sedan, då jag bestämt att jag verkligen älskade honom. Och kom då på ytterligare några saker som var väldigt bra med Sirius. Att han oavsett hur hårt han sover alltid håller mig nära sig hela natten, att han inte har dålig morgon andedräkt är också något av ett plus. Och självklart att han stödjer mig i allt jag gör, som quidditch till exempel. Han har alltid vetat hur mycket det betydde för mig, till och med innan vi blev ihop förstod han att det här var något jag aldrig skulle ge upp för någon. Och han accepterade det, vilket var bra. För tack vare det var mitt liv perfekt, jag hade Sirius, James, Lily, mamma, pappa, Benji, Joel, Kayly, Remus och även quidditchen. Jag saknade ingenting, för tillfället var mitt liv perfekt.

"Ne-e-ej", gnällde Sirius när jag försökte slingra mig ur hans grepp, om det fanns något som var negativt med mitt liv så var det just det här.

Nicklas satte upp träningar på dem mest konstiga tider på dygnet, och en skulle bland annat börja om en halvtimme. Och om man kom försent skulle han skälla ut en i minst en halvtimme och då var ju hela träningen förstörd. Den mannen, eller pojken var en konstig varelse ibland. Han körde på oss så hårt att ibland var det faktiskt några som låg kvar på marken vid quidditch planen och kunde inte röra sig. Det har till och med hänt att någon var tvungen att skicka en uggla till sin familj så att dem kunde hämta. Jag har aldrig blivit så uttröttad, men däremot blev jag så trött så att jag spydde en gång. Men till skillnad ifrån dem andra hade jag en förklaring, det var faktiskt min alldeles första träning.

"Jo-o", svarade jag retligt och kysste honom ömt innan jag hoppade upp ur sängen och gick fram till garderoben och började leta efter min qudditichdräkt.

Det tog bara fem minuter innan jag kände Sirius slingra sina armar runt min rygg, sedan bar han mig och börja gå runt i huset.

"Jag kommer att bli försenad", skrek jag och skrattade på samma gång som han marscherade runt i huset och sa nej om och om igen.

"Kom igen Megs, när vi gick på skolan var du aldrig så här nervös över att komma försent", sa han skämtaktigt, stannade sedan och släppte ner mig på marken igen men höll mig fortfarande tätt intill sig.

Jag log bara emot honom och lutade mitt huvud emot hans bröst innan jag blundade och mindes för ett ögonblick den sista dagen. Jag hade trott att det skulle bli en av dem bästa dagarna i mitt liv, men på något konstigt sätt så hade det inte det. Utan livet som det var nu, det var något jag kallade perfekt. Någon knackade på dörren och in kom helt plötsligt James och Lily, båda två såg trötta ut.

"Hej vad gör ni här?" båda två satte sig ner vid köksbordet och tittade enkelt på mig och Sirius som om vi var dumma i huvudet, jag tittade ner på mig själv och kom då på varför dem tyckte att vi såg korkade ut. "Jag ska bara ta på mig min quidditchsak, kommer snart."

Jag gick efter det upp för trappan och försökte verkligen ignorerar hur ont jag hade i knäet, jag bet mig i läppen för att inte säga något. Om det var något jag lärt mig så var det att den skadan jag nu hade var inte så farlig. Runt omkring i England så fanns det människor som låg mellan liv och död, som hade förlorat sina nära och kära pågrund av en hemsk äcklig gubbe. Att jag hade ont i knäet var då, jämfört emot allt det hemska i världen inte så farligt. Jag drog på mig dräkten, satte upp håret med en tofs och gick sedan ner till köket där Sirius, Lily och James satt och pratade om ingenting verkade det som.

"Så vad var det ni ville?" frågade jag, dem log emot mig och James såg mycket gladare ut nu när jag faktiskt hade kläder på mig.

Det var något med att se sin syster i bh och trosor som han inte gillade tydligen, och jag förstår på något sätt varför han inte gillar det. Även om jag inte svimmar eller dör så fort jag ser honom gå omkring i bara kalsonger så förstår jag varför han inte gillar det.

"Vi ville prata med er om någonting", sa James, han och Lily satt där jämte varandra och det var först nu jag märkte hur spända och nervösa dem såg ut.

Båda två hade bestämda ansiktsuttryck som om vi aldrig skulle kunna få dem att ändra sig. Vilket betydde att dem skulle göra något, eller hade gjort något som vi tyckte var otroligt korkat. Jag tittade ner på min klocka, och såg att träningen skulle börja om tjugo minuter. För första gången ville jag verkligen inte träna, utan kände mer för att skicka en uggla till Nicklas och säga till honom att jag inte kunde komma idag. Men då hade han sparkat mig ur laget, vissa av våra supportrar kallade honom bödeln. För att inte komma till träningen var för honom brottsligt och han var den som straffade folk, ofta genom att få dem utslängda ur laget och ersatta av någon med mer disciplin.

"Jag har träning om tjugo minuter", sa jag då, James och Lily såg ut som om dem inte riktigt visste vad dem skulle säga, vilket innebar att det måste vara riktigt viktigt. "Men ni kan följa med, hämta Kayly och Remus också så kan ni berätta för dem också."

"Det är nog bäst att bara ta med en av dem", sa Sirius då och fick både mig och Lily att utropa va medans James nickade vetandes. "Kayly träffade Remus nya flickvän igår."

Jag suckade djupt och slog mig själv i huvudet, jag borde ha följt efter henne när hon stack. Hur dåligt kunde hon inte mått efter det, man såg tydligt att hon fortfarande var kär i Remus. Vilket betydde att även Remus såg det, men ingen sa att han hade en flickvän. Det måste ha krossat Kayly.

"Hämta Kayly, jag borde prata med henne", sa jag då, dem andra nickade medhållande. "Men om ni hämtar henne, hon är ledig idag, så åker jag till träningen så träffas vi där?"

Dem svarade ja och transfererade sig sedan därifrån medans jag tog kvasten och gjorde samma sak men till våran hemma arena. Mitt på planen stod redan Nicklas och hånlog emot två andra spelare. Man såg på deras färger och ensemblen att dem inte var med i vårat lag, det var dem som förlorade igår. Jag skrattade tyst för mig själv när jag såg exakt vilka det var och gick sedan fram och ställde mig jämte Nicklas.

"Nej men Flamming, vad kul att träffa dig igen", sa jag och hånlog emot honom. "Hur gick det igår när du ramlade av kvasten, jag hoppas att du inte slog dig."

"Oroa dig inte för mig Potter", sa han och tittade nu ner på mig, han var så lång att han faktiskt fick titta ner på mig vilket andra förmodligen skulle tyckt var förnedrande men jag brydde mig inte. "En tjej kan inte skada mig så lätt."

"Vad sägs om att vi kör en träningsmatch?" frågade då Jonathan, en av killarna i laget.

Dem andra hade kommit fram och stod nu bakom oss, alla hånlog emot Flamming som inte såg så säker ut längre utan väntade på sitt lag att komma fram så att han hade stöd bakom sig. Han var inte så modig om det var fler emot honom än med honom.

"Varför inte, då kan vi bevisa vilka som är dem riktiga mästarna", sa han, genast öppnade Nicklas lådan med alla bollarna i, alla satte sig upp på kvastarna och flög upp flera meter i luften.

"1, 2, 3", han släppte lös alla bollar, flög upp i luften själv och slängde iväg klonken.

Mathen var igång, det vanliga adrenalinet flög runt i min kropp och jag stängdes nästan av. Jag såg ingenting förutom klonken, mina motspelare och självklart medspelare. Det är omöjligt att vinna quidditch ensam, det är en lagsport vilket betyder att man är bara så bra som den sämsta spelare i laget. Man både vinner och förlorar tillsammans.

"Börjar du bli trött Potter?" Flamming och en annan äcklig grobian i deras lag flög på två sidor om mig och försökte trycka ut mig emot läktaren där Sirius, James, Lily och Kayly satt.

Vi var inte långt ifrån nu och jag visste ärligt talat inte vad jag skulle göra, därför tvärstannade jag och lyckades på något sätt ta tag i Flammings och den andras jackor så att dem båda två också stannade.

"Det var nära", sa Kayly då, både hon och Lily var vita i ansiktet medans James och Sirius bara gjorde tummen upp.

"Flamming, om jag var du skulle jag avsluta den här matchen medans ni fortfarande kan gå härifrån med lite värdighet", han tittade upp emot ställningstavlan och såg att vi ledde med 100 poäng trots att vi ändå inte spelat så länge.

Han sa inget utan flög genast därifrån, och lämnade sin kompis till att samla ihop laget. Nicklas sa till oss att det var träning nog och att vi kunde gå därifrån. Så det var det vi gjorde, och efter träningen träffade jag James, Kayly, Lily och Sirius i mitt och Sirius hus.

"Vad ville du prata om?" frågade jag och satte mig ner jämte Sirius, denna lade genast armen runt min nacke och drog mig närmare sig.

Lily och James tog båda två ett djupt andetag och tittade sedan upp på oss igen, detta gjorde mig rädd. För vad det än var dem skulle berätta för oss så var det något väldigt viktigt.

"Vi ska bli föräldrar", sa James då, min första reaktion var att hoppa upp och ner i luften och skrika, för det här var en otrolig nyhet. Men något fick mig att bara sitta kvar. "Så vi kommer gå under jorden och vi vill ha Sirius som våran hemlighetsväktare."

Jag sa inget utan tog bara Sirius hand och tryckte den, om det kom ut att han var deras hemlighetsväktare, vilket det självklart skulle göra, så skulle han bli ett mål för Voldemort. Det gjorde mig rädd, att han skulle vara i mer fara än någon av oss.

"Tack för förtroendet, men är det inte bättre om ni har någon som ingen tror att ni skulle ha", sa han, James rynkade pannan och såg sedan förvånad ut. "Som Peter, ingen skulle någonsin tro att han var eran hemlighetsväktare."

"Men varför inte du?"

Jag tittade upp på Sirius, han ryckte på axlarna och log sedan emot James som satt och såg väldigt förvånad ut.

"Du är min bästa kompis, Taggis, jag skulle aldrig lämna över varken dig eller Lily till Voldemort", sa han, alla i rummet visste nog hur ärlig Sirius var i det ögonblicket. "Och jag tycker att vi borde byta till någon annan mindre uppenbar för att hålla er säkra."

Jag stirrade argt ner i marken, först hade jag inte blivit Lilys tärna och nu tog dem där lilla äckliga råttan som hemlighetsväktare. Vad höll på att hända med världen egentligen? Räknades varken jag eller Kayly, dem verkade inte tänka på att jag är James syster och borde också bli tillfrågad om jag vill vara hemlighetsväktare. Och ingen skulle misstänka att Kayly var hemlighetsväktare, varför kunde dem inte fråga henne.

"Megs?" jag tittade upp på James, och märkte först då att alla gratulerade Lily och kramade om henne flera gånger, ingen verkade tänka på att dem skulle gå under jorden. "Kan vi prata?"

Jag nickade och kände mig plötsligt för trött för att prata, vi gick sedan in till vardagsrummet och satte oss på soffan där. Det kändes hemskt, ända sedan jag och James blev vad man kallade riktiga syskon så har jag aldrig velat lämna honom. Visst att han flyttade med Lily var okej för jag kunde hälsa på honom när som helst vi hade tid. Men att gå under jorden var inte samma sak som att flytta hemifrån.

"Jag vet att du undrar varför du inte blev hemlighetsväktare", jag rodnade och bet mig i läppen för att hindra mig själv ifrån att gråta. "Och det är för att det vore uppenbart och så har jag redan pratat med Sirius om det här och vi tyckte båda två att det är onödigt att sätta dig i mer fara än du redan är."

"Jag är redan i lika mycket fara som alla andra", hulkade jag då fram. "Och jag litar inte på Peter, kommer du ihåg dödsätarattacken då Kay blev blind? Dödsätaren attackerade inte honom utan stod bara där och stirrade. Ni kan inte lita på honom."

"Jag är ledsen att du tycker det", sa han. "Men Peter har varit en av mina närmsta vänner väldigt länge, och han ska bli min hemlighetsväktare. Och det skulle kännas bättre om min tvillingsyster stöttade mitt val. Kan du göra det?"

Jag skakade motvilligt huvudet, James drog mig till sig och kramade mig sedan hårt.

"Om han får er sprängda i luften så får ni skylla er själva", James skrattade lågt, medans jag torkade bort mina tårar.

På något sätt hade jag förlorat min bror, igen.

**Kayly**

Jag kände mig helt tom inuti, men ignorerade det och spelade istället glad när Lily berättade att hon var gravid.

Jag hade känt mig helt tom och ensam när dem hade kommit och dragit mig med mig hemifrån. Jag hade stretat emot, men dem var tre mot en, och jag hade ingen chans. Och nu satt jag här på soffan och kände för att börja gråta. Dem hade omedvetet gjort allting värre. Remus hade hittat en ny tjej, trotts att vi praktisk taget var förlovade redan. Och för att vrida om den där kniven ett extra varv berättade dem att dem skulle få barn tillsammans. Remus har lämnat mig, och dem säger att deras familj är så bra den kan bli. Mitt liv suger, och deras ligger på topp. Jag hade önskat att det hade varit jag och Remus som hade gift oss och det var vi som skulle få berätta att _jag_ väntade barn, men ödet hade valt att spela ett spratt med mig och tycktes inte vilja ändra sig.

Jag försökte smita undan så jag kunde åka därifrån och hem igen, men då var det alltid någon som var där och stod i vägen och började en ny konversation, så jag var tvungen att stanna kvar.

Det här hade varit dem sämsta dagarna i mitt liv, men alla andra verkade vara så lyckliga. Alla hade en partner, men jag stod ensam och blind kvar i ett kallt mörker som inte ville släppa.

Ingen visste heller om den smärta jag kände, eftersom dem själva aldrig varit med om det. Och förmodligen aldrig skulle det heller. Dem var mina bästa vänner, men dem kunde ändå inte muntra upp mig, och jag kände mig obekväm i deras sällskap när alla var så glada och lyckliga.

Men ett tag senare lyckades jag ändå ta mig därifrån när alla var ute i köket. Jag tog mig hem och andades skakigt ut innan jag med huvudet i händerna sjönk ner i soffan. Jag funderade på att säga upp mig från mitt jobb, sälja lägenheten och flytta till något nytt land där ingen kände mig och jag kunde börja om på nytt.

Just när jag höll på att somna hörde jag ett frenetiskt pickande på fönsterrutan. Jag struntade i det och slöt ögonen igen och försökte somna om. Men pickandet blev bara värre och det var omöjligt att kunna få någon sömn alls. Trött satte jag mig upp och släppte in ugglan. Den flaxade snabbt in och satte sig på soffkanten. Jag tog bort brevet den hade om foten och han flög snabbt iväg igen.

Jag märkte att brevet var skrivet i blindskrift och kunde utan problem läsa det. Men jag önskar att jag inte gjort det.

"_Hej, Kay,_

_Jag är ledsen att du får reda på det såhär, men jag har inget val. Sandra och jag hade varit ihop med varandra i ett år, och när jag berättade för henne att jag är en varulv var hon snabb på att lämna mig. Så därför tänkte jag bara säga adjö nu, jag kommer sakna dig, Kay, men jag kan inte nu längre leva med att jag är ett monster och en fara för resten av världen. Jag önskar dig lycka i livet, och en dag kommer vi kanske att ses igen. _

_Förlåt för att jag inte har tagit kontakten med dig de här senaste två åren, och inte berättade om mig och Sandra. Jag ångrar nu att jag inte gjort det. _

_Jag skulle bli glad om du kunde ta hand om min kropp och anordna en begravning. Förmodligen hittar dem min kropp vid Finnish Gates Bron tidigt imorgon. Jag har och kommer alltid älska dig,_

_Din Remus, för alltid."_

Nej. Nej, nej, han kan inte mena allvar. Han kan inte ... Jag satte mig förvånat ner med brevet darrande i händerna. Han får inte. Hu-hur kan han? Det brände bakom ögonlocken och jag kände hur det välde över i ögonen och tårar rann längst mina kinder.

Jag kan inte sitta ner längre, jag måste göra något. Jag ställde mig tvärt upp och brevet singlade sakta ner och la sig till rätta på golvet. Jag sprang till dörren och slet åt mig min jacka på vägen. Dörren smällde igen bakom mig medans jag sprang nerför trapporna. Finnish Gates Bron, Finnish Gates Bron... Vart låg den? Jag stannade upp och slog mig argt i huvudet. Här tänker den person som jag älskar mest av allt i hela världen ta självmord, och jag kan inte ens komma på vart det ligger.

The Single Tiger, 23. Jag tackade allt vad som fanns att tacka för att jag kom på gatan. Snabbt transfererade jag mig till det stället och jag sprang längst bron för att försöka hitta Remus. Det var inte mycket folk alls, men jag kunde inte hitta honom. Dessutom var jag blind! Det kunde ju redan vara försent! Det var helt folktomt när jag kände hur en ensam figur sakta gå fram till räcket och långsamt klättrade upp och ställde sig på räcket. Jag sprang snabbt fram dit, då jag hade hört att stegen var identiska med Remus. Mina tårar började rinna igen när jag kom fram och ställde mig bakom honom och tog tag i hans ena ben. Han vände på sig och jag tittade gråtandes upp på honom.

"Snälla Remus, gör det inte. Du är inget monster", snörvlade jag. "Du har inte skadat någon annan förut, och du kommer aldrig att göra det heller, det vet jag. Jag litar på dig, Remus, du skulle aldrig göra någon illa. Det är inte ditt fel att du är vad du är, men snälla, gör inte såhär bara för henne! Om hon lämnar dig för det, är det ju helt uppenbart att hon inte älskar dig som du är."

"Kay, du skulle aldrig ha kommit", suckade Remus lågt och jag släppte snabbt honom.

"Tror du jag tänker låta dig ta livet av dig?" skrek jag. "Det kan du ju glömma och drömma om! Remus, du kan inte ge upp så fort något kommer i vägen! Och om du hoppar, så hoppar jag efter. Mitt liv har sugit dem senaste åren, och jag kan inte fortsätta att leva normalt om jag vet att du hoppat nerför bron för en dum tjejs skull!" Min röst skar sig och det var tur att jag var blind, jag skulle ändå inte se något för så mycket jag grät. "Hoppar du, ger jag mig efter, bara så du vet. Och jag vill inte bli av med dig, Remus. Jag älskar dig. Jag kan inte leva utan dig. Bestäm dig snabbt för vad du väljer, så jag vet vad jag ska göra."

Han var tyst och förutom vinden som blåste genom träden och visslade i bladen så hörde jag ingenting. Plötsligt kände jag hur han torkade bort mina tårar med sin hand och sen kände jag hans läppar mot mina. "Jag älskar dig också, Kay. Jag vet inte vad som hade hänt om du inte kommit hit."

"Du hade hoppat", berättade jag dumt för honom.

Han skrattade med gråten i halsen. "Förlåt mig, Kay. Jag är så ledsen."

"Gör inte om det, bara", grät jag.

"Jag lovar, Kay. Jag lovar."

**Review? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Oj, herreGUD vad lång tid det var sedan vi uppdaterade! Förlåt, förlåt, FÖRLÅT! Om ni förlåter oss kan ni skriva något? Eller bara skälla ut oss! SKa uppdatera ett nytt kapitel imorgon igen om Vi får någon review på det här kapitlet.**

**Megan**

Helt plötsligt mitt i natten kände jag hur någon skakade mig, yrvaket ställde jag mig upp och drog på mig kläder. Jag kände att någon, förmodligen Sirius tog tag i mina axlar och började leda mig neråt emot köket. Ljuset var tänt, men jag fortsatte blunda och gick bara. Det kändes faktiskt som om jag gick i sömnen, men känslan av Sirius händer emot mina axlar bevisade att jag faktiskt var vaken. Han satte sig sedan ner i en fåtölj och jag lutade mig emot hans bröst och somnade nästan när jag kände hur någon slog till mig på benet med en pinne.

"Lever hon?" det var inte fören då som jag märkte att rummet var fullt med folk, och alla pratade högljutt, James och Lily skrek ilsket åt Remus som försökte försvara sig medans Sirius bara höll mig tätt intill sig.

Kayly höll ena handen om Remus hand medans hon med den andra handen slog mig med sin dumma blind pinne.

"Vad gör ni här?" frågade jag sömndrucket, och tryckte mig själv närmare Sirius kropp, allt han gjorde var att ta ett hårdare grepp om mig och kyssa mitt hår.

Såna här stunder älskar jag, då man bara sitter där och inte gör något. Ingen pratar utan bara finns, det är skönt på ett sätt att man kan vara så många i ett rum utan att någon pratar. Så händer det inte så ofta heller, om vi någon gång träffas vilket vi nästan alltid gör så är volymen på topp och man är oftast halvt döv när man kommer därifrån.

"Vi ville bara berätta att Kayly och Sirius får bli gudföräldrar till vårat barn", sa James, jag kände redan då hur det stack till i hjärtat.

Nu var det tre saker som hänt min familj, men jag var inte inräknad i något av dem. Det fick mig på ett sätt att känna mig som om jag var adopterad. Tänkte ingen på att jag var en del av familjen och kanske också ville få en del i allt det här? Först blir jag inte tärna, sedan inte hemlighetsväktare och nu får jag inte ens bli gudmor till min brorsas barn.

"Och jag skulle bara berätta att jag och Kayly är tillsammans igen", sa Remus, jag sa inget men var självklart glada för deras skull, men i just det ögonblicket var jag alldeles för upptagen med att tycka synd om mig själv.

"Vad tog det för att ni skulle bli tillsammans igen?" frågade då James skämtsamt, det blev tyst en stund som om dem inte visste vad dem skulle svara.

"Ett självmordförsök", sa då Kayly, och hela rummet skrek va.

Eller dem flesta i rummet skrek va, jag gjorde inte det utan suckade bara, för att visa hur förvånad jag var. Man kunde lugnt säga att jag var en tung sovare, när jag väl somnat så finns det ingen i världen som kan väcka mig. Dem fortsatte sedan berätta om och om igen hur allting gått till. Medans jag halvsov i Sirius famn och tyckte verkligen att dem var elaka. Varför vet jag inte, men i det ögonblicket kände jag verkligen ett starkt hat emot alla i rummet. Visst jag är tillsammans med mitt livs stora kärlek, spelar quidditch på elitnivå, men ändå ser folk ner på mig. Dem tycker att Kayly har ett mer prestigefyllt jobb än jag, och bara för att jag inte behöver tänka när jag spelar quidditch så tycker alla att mitt jobb är så löjligt enkelt. Om jag vill bli aruor kan jag bli det, men varför bli det. Allt det där passar liksom inte ihop med min inställning till krig.

"Megs har du något att säga?" frågade då Sirius och rörde med en enkel rörelse undan håret som legat i mitt öga hela tiden, men som jag varit för trött för att flytta på.

"Grattis Kay och Remus jag är glad för eran skull", sa jag tomt, ställde mig sedan upp och började med långsamma steg gå emot trappan. "Bra val James och Lily, ni gjorde helt rätt. För gud förbjude att jag får ta del av det som händer i den här familjen, godnatt."

Och med det gick jag uppför trappan och slängde mig nästan i säng med en duns. Det tog inte fem sekunder innan jag somnade, och nästa dag när jag vaknade igen fanns Sirius som vanligt vid min sida. Men nu satt han i en stol jämte sängen och tittade på mig med sorgsen blick. Ifrån undervåningen kunde jag höra hur folk slog med stekpannor och ibland skrek ut något skällsord, oftast var det James och Lily som skrek medans det förmodligen var Kayly och Remus som slog med pannorna. Kayly var grym på att laga mat när hon hade sin syn, och även som blind är hon bättre än både James och Lily tillsammans vilket säger en hel del.

"God morgon solstråle", sa Sirius, han flyttade sig inte utan satt bara där och tittade på mig, jag mindes exakt vad jag sagt till alla dagen före.

Men ångrade faktiskt inget av det, varför glömde alla bort mig? Visst Kayly hade inte vart här på jättelänge, och i det stora hela så är det mest synd om henne men ändå. Det enda som är värre än att inte vara del av en familj är att blodsbundet vara en del av den men ändå inte vara det. Det var inte bara allt med tärnan, hemlighetsväktaren eller ens att jag får vara gudmor. Utan det är det att dem inte verkar lita på mig, och jag förstår inte varför. Vad har jag gjort för att ge dem en anledning att inte lita på mig?

"Är dem arga på mig?" frågade jag försiktigt, och Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Dem borde vara det."

"Dem förstår inte vad du menade, därför borde du berätta för dem", sa han logiskt, och jag skakade på huvudet och begravde ansiktet sedan i kudden. "Kom igen nu Megs, det är en utmaning, såna som man ska anta och inte gömma sig för."

Jag höll hårt i sängen, och ville verkligen inte lämna den. Mitt knä gjorde ännu mer ont nu än det hade gjort på länge.

"Jag har quidditch träning", sa jag och bytte snabbt kläder med hjälp av magi. "Ni kan ju prata om det sen, och förresten så vet Kayly vad jag menar. Hon är min absolut bästa vän, hon förstår alltid vad jag menar. Berätta det för henne?"

Jag kysste Sirius ömt och log innan jag transfererade mig bort därifrån, och hamnade på quidditcihplanen. Men där Nicklas normalt sett brukade stå fanns nu en man iklädd svart dräkt med huva, och på himlen såg man Voldemorts märke. Jag drog genast fram staven och hoppade upp på kvasten, det var inte en så stor chans att dem skulle få tag på mig om jag flög.

"Slingersvans", hörde jag någon säga, och kollade därför åt det hållet.

Och på vägen såg jag Peter gående, han såg stolt ut men samtidigt otroligt rädd. Som han alltid gjorde då, han stannade framför en man och drog sedan ner sin ärm för att klia på något myggbett han hade. Det var då jag såg märket. Ilsket bet jag mig i underläppen och började fundera på om jag skulle transferera mig tillbaka eller om jag skulle slåss emot dem.

"TA HENNE!" skrek plötsligt någon, jag tittade ilsket ner emot Peter, när han såg mig förvreds hans lilla ansikte i skräck och han skrek när jag transfererade mig tillbaka till huset.

Den här gången gick något fel, och jag ramlade ner på marken utanför huset. Jag hörde hur något knäcktes, men jag bet ihop och lyckades ändå hoppa in i huset.

"Är du redo att prata nu, Megs?" frågade någon, det började bli svart framför ögonen.

"Peter är dödsätare", lyckades jag säga, innan allt blev svart.

**Kayly**

"Megs är på väg", sa jag. Alla andra vände på sig i sina stolar och verkade kolla på mig. "Vad? Jag har faktiskt bra hörs... Ao!" sa jag och knep ihop ögonen. "Det där måste ha gjort ont."

Dörren öppnades och Megs hoppade in.

"Är du redo att prata nu, Megs?" frågade Sirius.

"Peter är dödsätare", sa Megs innan hon föll ihop och låg stilla. Alla var tysta.

"Hon har svimmat..." sa jag. Det blev fart på alla och dem sprang över golvet fram till Megs och lyfte upp henne för att lägga henne i soffan. "Akta, hon har kanske brutit benet."

"Borde vi ringa en doktor?" frågade Sirius oroligt.

"Nej, absolut inte. När du bryter benet någon gång så låter vi dig ligga kvar och väntar tills du vaknat upp för att kolla om du vill ha en doktor till ditt brutna ben", sa jag sarkastiskt.

"Aha, okej."

"Det betyder 'Ja, hon ska ha en doktor'!"

"Men varför sa du inte bara det?"

Jag suckade högt och sjönk ner i fåtöljen jag satt i. "Skaffa bara en läkare, jag tror hon slog i huvudet också."

Lily ställde sig upp för att hitta ett nummer till en läkare. "Men vänta, borde vi inte åka till sjukhuset, bara?" frågade hon.

Det hade jag inte tänkt på.

"Nej, hon snackade ju något om Peter, vi kanske borde ligga lågt", sa Lily lite motvilligt efter en stunds tystnad.

"Jag håller nog med det senare som kom från henne", sa jag och pekade med tummen åt hennes håll.

"Henne har ett namn", sa Lily surt.

"Hey!" utropade jag. "Det där är min replik!"

Lily suckade och sen kom ett ljud som lät som om hon slog sig själv i pannan, varför hon nu skulle göra det?

Vilket fall som helst fick Lily tag på ett nummer till hennes husläkare och hon lovade att komma på en gång. Lily tackade och la sen på.

"Hon är här om tio minuter."

"Vad ska vi göra så länge?" undrade James.

"Vi får göra det bekväm för Megs. Det finns inte så mycket vi kan göra, om vi inte vill riskera att skada henne mer."

"Okej. Vi kanske ska lägga en filt om henne?" frågade Sirius.

"Och en trasa att badda hennes panna med", la jag till.

"Sluta nu, Kayly, jag är allvarlig", sa Sirius.

"Jag med! Tror du inte jag vill det bästa till min kompis?"

"Förlåt", suckade Sirius och sjönk ner på en stol. "Det är bara det att det har hänt så mycket på senaste tiden, och jag tror inte att Megs fått säga allt hon vill ha sagt, och att hon känner sig utanför."

"Sa hon det, eller kom du på det själv?" frågade jag, det lät inte riktigt som något som kom från Sirius mun.

"Det spelar ingen roll, hon mår inte bra ändå." Det knackade på dörren. "Jag öppnar."

Sirius reste på sig medans alla satt kvar tysta. Sirius hade rätt. Megs hade verkat lite nedstämd, och om man tänker på utbrottet hon fick igår, så har hon mycket inom sig som hon vill ha sagt. Jag var lite förvånad över att Remus inte hade sagt något alls ända sedan Megs gick, men han hade väl en anledning han också, som alla andra. Jag hade det svårast att passa in i den här världen, för att alla dömer en tjej som är blind. Men jag är inte den som klagar.

Det är tuff värld vi lever i, och mycket mörkt håller på runt omkring. Vi fick bara sitta ner och hoppas att det snart skulle vara över, och att alla klarade sig igenom det.


	28. Chapter 28

**Long time no see, huh? ... Nej, men förlåt! Vi hade inte planerat det här eller så..! Men samtidigt så är det ju inte så att det strömmar in reviews varje gång ett nytt kapitel kommer upp ... så, om det inte är så många som kommenterar lägger vi upp de sista kapitlerna inom kort och so be it!**

**Megan**

När jag vaknade flera timmar senare satt Sirius jämte soffan och halvlutade huvudet emot sina händer. I den andra soffan låg James och Lily tätt intill varandra, medans Kayly och Remus inte fanns någonstans i närheten. Jag satte mig långsamt upp och tänkte gå till köket för att hämta ett glas vatten men kände att jag inte kunde röra benet utan att vilja skrika högt.

Jag tog fram min stav och tittade ner emot mitt knä, det kändes som om någon satt på minst 40 centimeter extra hud på benet. Och det var nästan det dem gjort, hela benet var gipsat, ifrån foten ända upp till knät. Det första jag kom på var det som hände igår, och sedan undrade jag hur allt det här skulle påverka min karriär. Man har ju hört om folk som skadar knät, och ofta kommer dem aldrig tillbaka i spelet igen.

Vad skulle jag göra om jag inte kunde spela, bara gå omkring här? Ta hand om Benji och Joel, visst det skulle jag väl kunna göra. Starta eget företag, eller bara jobba med Kayly hos Sean och Lucy. Men på något sätt kändes det fel, det var Kaylys jobb och ungarna på det dagiset älskade verkligen henne. Jag skulle känna mig otroligt skyldig om jag bara började jobba där.

"Du är vaken", sa Sirius och gnuggade sig sedan i ögonen med nävarna och kysste mig ömt.

Han såg ut som om han inte sovit på hela natten, vilket han förmodligen inte gjort. Jag log emot honom, om detta inte var kärlek så kommer jag aldrig förstå vad kärlek är. Sirius som älskar att sova, hade för min skull inte sovit på hela natten, vilket man kunde se på dem svarta ringarna under ögonen.

"Och du kommer somna vilken sekund som helst", sa jag. "Hjälp mig upp."

Han ställde sig upp och drog sedan upp mig på benen, när jag stod på benet gjorde det om möjligt ännu mer ont än när jag låg ner. Därför bet jag mig i läppen och hoppade snabbt över på det andra benet, så att jag bara stod på ett av dem.

"Hur mår du?" jag ryckte på axlarna, benet gjorde ont som in i helvete men efter min lilla scen som jag ställt till så var jag knappast tillåten att säga det.

"Du kan sova", sa jag och såg att klockan var nästan åtta på morgonen. "Jag gör lite frukost."

Sirius log emot mig och kysste sedan min panna innan han lade sig ner på soffan och somnade så fort hans huvud träffat kudden som dem förmodligen hämtat till mig natten innan. Jag hoppade igenom huset och stannade sedan i köket framför bordet. Jag har aldrig känt mig så tacksam över att vara häxa som då, även om varken Sirius och jag var så duktiga på att laga mat så ville vi ändå ha mugglarsaker. Då skulle vi kunna ha mugglare på besök utan att dem skulle tro att vi var annorlunda, men vi skulle aldrig behöva använda dem heller.

"Accio 4500 enkla maträtter", en tunn bok flög emot mig och landade sedan på bordet framför mig.

Jag öppnade den och kollade sedan igenom alla möjliga maträtter, jag förstod verkligen inte hur mugglare klarade sig utan magin. Dem var tvungna att laga mat själva, och den är inte alltid så god. Medan vi trollkarlar bara behöver ta fram en bok, och bara göra maten. Vad jag menar är att mugglare springer omkring i köket som galningar medans vi bara kan sitta där och använda staven. Det första jag såg var silverpannkakor, vilket var otroligt gott.

Silvret var däremot väldigt onödigt, det smakade inget särskilt utan fanns bara där som dekorationer och för att det inte skulle likna mugglarnas pannkakor. Det fanns minst 40 olika recept på pannkakor, gröna pannkakor, pepparmints pannkakor och även den mest onödiga pannkaka som fanns. Osynlig pannkaka, visst det är säkert gott om man nu kan hitta den. Men saken är den att man inte ofta ser saker som är osynliga, och när man lagt den på tallriken, det är då den blir osynlig så blir det inte så lätt att veta hur man ska skära och var.

"Hej Megs, hur mår du?" Lily satte sig ner på en stol jämte mig och tittade ner i boken, jag smålog lite emot henne och pekade sedan staven emot skåpet där alla våra matvaror fanns.

Alla saker jag behövde för att laga silver pannkakor dök upp framför mig, sedan var det bara att med magi få allting att blanda sig i en skål och sedan steka sig själva. Jag klappade mig på axeln och skrattade belåtet, om det inte var för det faktum att det var så här enkelt att laga mat så skulle jag aldrig öppnat en kokbok.

"Jag mår bra", jag bläddrade och hittade då recept på bröd, vilket alltid är gott till frukost oavsett om man äter pannkakor till eller inte. "Jag tänkte bara laga lite frukost."

Sedan satt vi där och lagade mat, vi bakade bröd, gjorde pannkakor, stekte ägg, gjorde äggröra och självklart gjorde vi även våfflor. Sirius och James sa en gång att en perfekt frukost består av precis det här, och man var tvungen att ha med både pannkakor och våfflor, för annars är det inte perfekt. Även om det enligt receptet ska smaka likadant så säger dem båda två att våfflorna har en fylligare smak som passar som efterfrukost. Medans pannkakorna med sin lätta smak kan ätas till förfrukost.

Om det varit Remus eller någon annan som sagt det så skulle jag tycka att han var dum i huvudet. Men eftersom att Sirius och James är lite konstiga och matgalna, så är jag och dem andra också vana vid deras udda kommentarer. Det är en av orsakerna till att vi älskar dem, jag menar vem vill vara tillsammans med en helt normal människa som aldrig gör något förvånande? Inte jag, i så fall skulle jag definitivt inte blivit tillsammans med Sirius. Något nytt händer varje dag, vilket är väldigt bra.

"Det luktar jättegott", James kom och lade armarna om Lilys midja, och dem stod där och viskade till varandra medans jag tog fram tallrikar och försökte duka någorlunda fint även om jag aldrig varit riktigt bra på sånt.

Att göra i ordning såna saker snyggt hade varit min mammas gåva, och även Seans mamma.

Dem hade varit väldigt renliga genom sina liv, men varken jag eller James skulle nog någonsin bli så renlig som mamma. Därför hoppas hon starkt på Joel och Benji, som jag och James i hemlighet lär att stöka ner. Dem kan ju inte vara pedanta, det är ju bara sorgligt.

"Jag visste inte att du kunde laga mat, syrran", all mat stod nu på bordet, Remus och Kayly kom ingåendes genom dörren, båda två såg pigga och glada ut.

Vilket gjorde mig glad, om det var några i denna världen som förtjänar ett lyckligt slut så är det Kayly och Remus, så mycket skit som har hänt dem. Saker som dem inte borde råkat ut förr, men ändå gick dem igenom livet och kämpade sig igenom allt. Oavsett vad livet slängde åt deras håll så fortsatte dem alltid kämpa. Dem satte sig i alla fall vid bordet och började slänga i sig en massa mat. En halvtimme senare var allt nästan klart, och Sirius låg fortfarande och sov högljutt i soffan.

"Nu är ni mätta", sa jag, tog sedan Sirius tallrik och fyllde på den med pannkakor, ägg, våfflor och allt som fanns kvar tills tallriken var överfull.

Sedan hoppade jag över till vardagsrummet igen, utan att spilla alls. Vilket jag var väldigt imponerad av, jag ställde ner tallriken på bordet och satte mig på soffan jämte Sirius.

"Vakna", sa jag enkelt, och med en gång öppnade han sina ögon och tittade upp i mina. "God morgon, sömntuta. Dem andra höll på att äta upp all frukost så jag tänkte att jag gjorde en tallrik åt dig och hoppade hit innan James försökte äta upp den."

"Jag försökte inte alls äta upp den", hördes James skrik ifrån köket, sedan hörde man hur Lily slog honom på huvudet medans Remus bara skrattade.

Sirius skrattade han med, gnuggade sedan nävarna i ögonen log emot mig och kysste sedan min panna.

"Tack sötnos."

**Kayly**

Megs hoppade runt på kryckor som om hon inte hade gjort något annat i hela sitt liv och på ett sätt tyckte jag att det var skönt att det nu inte bara var jag i "gruppen" som var skadad. Inte för att dem brukade särbehandla mig eller så så ofta, men det kunde ändå vara irriterande. Nu hade dem Megs dem skulle ta hand om och fixa det bekvämt för och hämta saker till osv..osv.. Jag tror att hon kommer njuta av det i ... vi ger det två dagar, sen kommer hon vara skitsur på alla som springer hos henne och inte kan låta henne vara ifred.

Megs hade lagt sig inne i sovrummet. Jag var helt slut efter att Sirius bestämde att vi skulle passa på att rensa ur källaren, nu när Megs inte kunde hindra honom från att kasta alla gamla saker.

Vi hade inte pratat något mer om det med Peter och dödsätarna, det var just nu ett känsligt ämne, trotts att James och Lily kände sig lite oroliga. Men när vi städade ur källaren som det bara slängts in saker i under nästan två år, fick dem något annat att tänka på. När jag gick upp till Megs höll dem fortfarande på att städa, men nu orkade jag inte mer, det var faktiskt jobbigt att vara blind, bära på hundra kilo skräp och samtidigt hitta uppför en trappa.

Inne hos Megs var det tyst sånär som på en TV som stod på och visade ett komiker program, antagligen Vänner, vad det lät som. Jag dunsade ner på sängen bredvid Megs och vi låg där och njöt av tystnaden.

"Vad håller ni egentligen på med som låter så jäkla mycket?" frågade Megs efter ett tag.

Så hon hade hört det? Det förvånar mig att hon inte gått upp för att ta reda på det istället för att ligga kvar här. "Vi städar källaren."

"Va?" Hon började snabbt resa på sig, men sjönk sen tillbaka mot kuddarna igen. "Äh, skit samma. Jag orkar inte bry mig."

"Du börjar låta mer och mer som mig", sa jag och log stort, även om hon inte kunde se det. "Men jag slänger i och för sig inte in soporna och allt skit i min källare för att ligga där i flera år heller."

"Du har ingen källare, Kay."

"Det kan ha varit av den anledningen också", sa jag fundersamt.

Megs skrattade och kastade en kudde på mig. Ett kuddkrig började och flera minuter senare sjönk vi trötta ner i sängen igen.

"You wanna dance?" frågade jag.

"Yeah shore, c'mon, let's do it", svarade Megs. Båda brast ut i gapskratt direkt. Megs kunde inte dansa med sitt ben, och efter att jag blivit blind hade jag inget lokalsinne alls efter att ha dansat bara ett litet tag, så vi skrattade åt ironin i det hela, samtidigt som dem skrattade i Vänner, då Joey som vanligt hade tabbat sig, och vi skrattade ännu högre.

På Lilys och James bröllopsfest hade det varit värt att bli yr och lite borta för Remus skull, men fick jag bestämma skulle jag inte vilja göra det igen. Synd, för jag har alltid älskat att dansa förut. Så mycket förändras för en liten, liten sak.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade jag när vi lugnat ner oss.

"Ingen aning, vänta ett tag ... den är tio över sex."

"Då kanske det är dags att laga mat, då."

"A, hjälp mig upp, bara."

"Nepp, du ligger kvar här. Jag fixar mat, det är inte din specialitet."

"Så frukosten var inte god?" frågade hon sorgset.

"Joo, men det var bara gjort med förhäxning, jag ska laga _riktig_ mat."

Så vände jag mig om och gick ut ur rummet.

"Det är inte rättvist!" ropade hon.

"Ligg ner och vila, och njut av att få vara ifred ett tag", ropade jag tillbaka.

"Och vad menar du med det?"

"Du får väll se."

"NEJ! KOM TILLBAKA HIT, AIDEN!"

Jag skrattade bara och fortsatte nerför trapporna.

Vad ska jag laga för något? Jag öppnade en bok som stod i "köksbokhyllan", som Sirius tydligen kallade det.

Jag bestämde mig för att laga något franskt som jag inte ens kunde uttala. Jag visste att dem hade allt som skulle behövas i kylskåpet och i skåpen över bänken, så det behövde jag inte ens försäkra mig om innan jag började. Jag plockade fram det som skulle behövas och satte igång. Köttet stekte jag på spisen innan jag letade fram en annan panna som jag kunde ställa in i ugnen. Jag rörde ihop en sås och hällde det över köttet som låg i pannan och ställde sen in det i ugnen efter att ha strött riven ost över allt ihop. Det skulle stå inne i en halvtimme, och dem andra skulle nog städa ett tag till, så dem skulle inte klaga över att det skulle ta ett tag innan det var klart. Till köttet skulle man ha ris, så det hällde jag upp så mycket som skulle behövas i en liten kanna och använde ett deciliter mått till att mäta mängden. Vatten hällde jag direkt i kastrullen, men jag skulle inte riktigt sätta på det än, då skulle det vara klart långt före det som stod i ugnen.

Jag skulle just sätta mig ner när jag hörde röster som pratade utanför. Jag undrade vem som gick här ute nu, och vad dem gjorde här på tomten, så jag gick ut för att säga åt dem att gå iväg men när jag kom ut var det ingen där. Jag gick ut på gatan och hörde hur dem var på väg bort. När jag vände för att gå in igen kände jag en frän stank. Dem hade kastat ruttna ägg på tomten. Jag kvävde en fnissning. Det måste ha varit några som tänkte träffa ett av dem andra husen, men som oavsiktligt fått in den på den här tomten. Det där skulle inte _jag_ ta upp! Men samtidigt, tyckte jag att jag hade tid på mig, och kunde därför följa efter dem och skoja lite med dem...

Jag gick på ett bra avstånd bakom dem, men när dem svängde in i en återvändsgränd började jag bli fundersam. Vad skulle dem göra där? Om jag bara kunde se, så skulle jag ha kunnat kolla vad dem höll på med. Det kanske bara var ett par dumma tonåringar som tänkte tjuvröka ifred eller något annat dumt. Jag bestämde mig för att låta dem vara ifred i alla fall, och vände mig om. När jag kom tillbaka skulle jag sätta på vattnet så att det skulle koka upp.

Men då kände jag hur något täckte min mun och jag spärrade upp mina ögon i förvåning. Jag vred mig och försökte få bort det som täckte min mun, men det satt fast. Jag vände mig hastigt om och snurrade ett varv för att försöka höra om någon annan var i närheten, för det här kunde bara komma från en trollkarl! Sedan kände jag också hur en arm tog tag i mina armar och böjde dem bakåt, bakom ryggen. Om inte den där ..._saken_ hade funnits framför min mun hade jag skrikigt högt, det gjorde fruktansvärt ont.

"Var tyst, och följ lydigt med", sa en röst bakom mig. Jag slutade kämpa då jag märkte att den bakom mig var dubbelt så stark.

Vi blev transfererade en bit, och jag hade ingen aning om vart vi hamnade.

Jag gick omkring på gatan utanför Megs och Sirius hus. Det regnade kraftigt när jag letade mig fram till deras tomt och gick in genom dörren.

"Hejsan, Kayly. Vart har du varit? Maten höll på att bli bränd, så jag fick rädda den", sa Sirius och studerade mina våta kläder.

"Jag vet inte", sa jag.

"Haha, kul, Kay. Kom igen, vart har du varit?"

"Jag har ingen aning. Jag kommer inte ihåg. Jag vet inte."


	29. Chapter 29

**Megan**

När Kayly kommit tillbaka hade hon lika bra minne som en gurka, det verkade som om att allt hon gjort efter att ha lämnat huset bara försvunnit. James, Sirius och Remus tog sig till ministeriet och tog även med sig Kayly för att se om dem kunde få reda på vad som hänt där. Dem tänkte eftersom att hon bara förlorat en specifik del av sitt minne så borde det finnas kvar där någonstans. I hennes hjärna då, alla trodde att man tappat minnet efter en glömskeförtrollning men sanningen var den att den att det gjorde man faktiskt inte alls. Det var som om ett täcke lagts över minnena, och gjorde att man inte kunde "se" dem. Och eftersom att man inte kunde "se" dem så blir det som om dem aldrig varit där och därför har det aldrig hänt, varav man får uttrycket tappa minnet. När dem kommit hem igen hade dem inte kommit på något, Kayly förstod inte varför vi var så upprörda. Och det gjorde inte jag heller, så visst hon hade tappat minnet men hon levde. Och det var det enda som var viktigt, det var ju mycket bättre att dem "tog bort" en del av hennes minne än att dem dödade henne. Efter att dem kommit hem igen värmde vi maten och satte oss sedan i soffan på nedervåningen för att kolla på tv. När Kayly sa att dem städade källaren blev jag faktiskt nervös, i dem lådorna fanns hela mitt liv. Det var som mitt liv där nere, eller mitt förra liv och den person jag var då. Därför insisterade jag på att vi skulle sitta och titta på tv nere, då kunde jag när dem burit upp dem första lådorna kolla igenom dem och sedan bestämma vad jag ville behålla och vad dem fick slänga. Därför satt jag och mumlade några ord till Kayly ibland, medans jag höll ett öga på dörren, Sirius, Remus, James och Lily jobbade fortfarande där nere. Men eftersom att jag brutit benet, och även slagit i huvudet och efter Kaylys lilla "kanske kidnappnings" händelse så var vi inte tvungna att hjälpa till.

"Han kommer nu", sa Kayly då och flinade medans hon vände huvudet emot dörren, och mycket riktigt upp kom Sirius med en gigantisk låda markerad med barndom på.

"Hur går det?" frågade Kayly, och Sirius svarade snabbt att det gick bra och att det mesta skräpet skulle vara borta innan dagen var slut.

Detta fick mina ögon att tåras, hur kunde dem tycka att mina saker var skräp. Bilder som jag fått igenom åren av Sean, Lucy och alla mina andra "syskon" som egentligen inte var mina syskon utan bara vänner. Men i alla fall, jag hade fortfarande en koppling till dem och var orolig för dem i denna stund. Lucy och Sean väntade nu sitt första barn och jag tyckte att det var på tiden. Sirius gick ner och jag hoppade genast över till kartongen och ryckte upp den. Det första jag såg var en liten kvast, gjort för en femåring. Denna tog jag genast ur lådan och slängde över i en egen liten låda där det stod "spara" på. Sedan en bild på mig Sean, Nikki och Lex, spara.

"Varför kollar du inte bara igenom hela lådan och slänger över dem du ska slänga i den andra?" frågade Kayly då, jag mumlade att det var en bra ide och började sedan kolla igen hela lådan.

Den var full av saker som jag både kunde skratta och gråta åt, saker som påminde mig om otroligt roliga saker som jag aldrig trodde jag skulle komma ihåg igen men även sorgliga som jag inte ville komma ihåg. Gamla mardrömmar kom till liv igen, men även mina bra drömmar. Allting kom till liv bara genom att jag tittade på mina gamla saker, som jag haft medans jag fortfarande bodde oss mamma och pappa. Dörren öppnades igen och ut kom Lily, James, Sirius och Remus med det som jag trodde var dem sista lådorna. På alla stod det olika ord som beskrev våran tid i livet, nästan allting var mitt eftersom att Sirius inte ville ha något som påminde honom om sitt liv med sin familj. Han sa alltid att James, mamma och pappa varit hans familj, och nu jag. Därför ville han inte minnas sin dödsätarfamilj, som ändå aldrig gjort något bra för honom.

"Vad gör du, Megs?" frågade Sirius då, han tittade misstänkt på mig och jag ryckte skyldigt på axlarna.

"Kollar bara", svarade jag och gav honom mitt mest oskyldiga leende, och han gick faktiskt på det, vilket gjorde mig så förvånad att jag höll på att tappa leksaken som jag höll i.

"Vi kollar lite på tv", sa han då, och dem började gå emot vardagsrummet där Kayly satt och såg ut att vara djupt inne i sina egna tankar. "Men vi ska bränna det där sedan."

Jag nickade och öppnade sedan nästa låda för att kolla igenom innehållet där med, i den fanns alla saker som jag haft när jag bott med Sean och dem personerna där borta. Eftersom att jag inte träffat dem på tre år, så kom jag knappt ihåg vad dem hette. Ännu mindre hur dem såg ut, jag kommer bara ihåg vaga detaljer. I den tredje lådan som var min favorit fanns alla saker ifrån våran Hogwarts tid, en speciell bild med mig, Kayly, marodörerna, Fred och George fick mig praktiskt taget att börja gråta. Det var innan jag blev ihop med Fred, och innan Kayly blev blind. Innan allt blev så otroligt komplicerat, jag torkade diskret tårarna men tror att Kayly märkte att jag grät ändå. Hon visste nästan alltid när något var fel, eller bara otroligt rätt. Man behöver inte kunna se för att märka vissa saker, ibland är dem så tydliga att man kan märka av det även om man är blind.

Jag öppnade då tredje lådan, och det var dem två åren efter Hogwarts. På dem bilderna var det nästan bara jag, Sirius, Lily och James eftersom att våra andra två inte var där. Remus jobbade praktiskt taget övertid hela tiden, eftersom att han var varulv kände han sig tvingad att bevisa att han var bättre än dem andra. Kayly, var under sin pappas beskyddande vingar och hade precis börjat jobba hos Sean och Lucy. Jag tittade bakåt och såg där hur dem nästan somnat, precis alla. Detta fick mig att tänka, jag ville inte slänga dem här sakerna. Det var mitt liv, såväl som mitt minne. Om dem slängde det här vore det som att ignorera en stor bit av våra liv. Alla våra liv, inte bara mitt och Sirius. Även James, Lily, Remus och Kayly fanns med här, det vore en skam att slänga bort dem.

"Nej nu måste vi slänga allting", sa Sirius då, jag skulle precis dra fram min stav men märkte att den inte var där.

James, Lily, Remus och Kayly ställde sig upp och började närma sig mig med hotfulla steg. Eftersom att jag inte hade någon stav gjorde jag det näst bästa, drog till mig alla lådor och höll dem hårt intill mig.

"TA INTE MINA MINNEN!" skrek jag, tårarna forsade nerför mina kinder, man kunde nästan tro att dem hotade att döda mig.

Men det gjorde dem inte, däremot hotade dem att slänga alla mina saker. Vilket var nästan lika hemskt, om inte värre. I alla lådor fanns våra liv, dem kunde inte slänga bort det som om det inte betydde något för dem.

"Megs, vi måste slänga det", sa Sirius då, han tog lådan som var närmast honom och började gå därifrån.

"Ni har inte plats för all det här skräpet", Kayly tog den andra lådan efter att hon sagt det.

"Du kommer aldrig glömma det här ändå", jag höll lådan närmare mig, men släppte till slut när James tog den och gav den till Lily, sedan tog han en egen och tillsammans gick dem därifrån.

"Var inte så barnslig, Megs", sa Remus då och tog den sista lådan ifrån mig.

Jag hoppade fram till fönstret och tittade på hur dem tände en stor eld och tände på allting. Jag såg hur allt som hänt oss, förvandlades till aska och brann upp tills det bara fanns en stor hög bränt oigenkännligt material, som absolute inte alls såg ut som våra liv. Då hoppade jag över till vardagsrummet igen, och började knuffa en av fåtöljerna bort ifrån sofforna och borden. Så att den stod i avskiljdhet, jag hade accepterat om dem slängt det eller bara lagt det någon annanstans. Men dem brände upp det, så att det nu inte längre fanns någon chans att se tillbaka på det. Jag skulle aldrig kunna visa bilder på oss som tonåringar för mina barn, eftersom att deras pappa och andra familj bränt upp allting. Dörren öppnades precis som jag tog ut all min aggression emot fåtöljen och försökte flytta på den.

"Jag hjälper dig", sa Remus då och gick fram till mig, men precis när han ställde sig vid min sida slog jag honom på armen och stirrade ilsket på honom.

"Jag klarar det själv", sa jag enkelt, han höll upp armarna och backade sedan bakåt, Kayly och Lily satt i soffan och andades tungt medans James och Sirius bara kollade på mig när jag flyttade fåtöljen längre och längre ifrån dem.

Snart så stod fåtöljen på andra sidan rummet, jämte bokhyllan där jag hade min sista minnessak kvar. I bokhyllan fanns en bok, med bilder ifrån min barndom. Ifrån både livet med mina riktiga föräldrar och även dem andra. Den tog jag fram och började långsamt titta igenom samtidigt som tårarna droppade ner ifrån mina kinder. Det var inte bara det att dem bränt upp våra liv och äventyr mitt framför mina ögon och sedan betett sig som om det inte betydde något för dem. Utan det att ingen av dem verkar tro att jag kan klara något längre, jag klarar inte av att vara tärna på någons bröllop. Jag klarar inte av att vara hemlighetsväktare, vilket är samma sak som att säga att jag inte skulle kunna ta hand om min egen bror. Jag kan inte vara gudmor till mitt brorsbarn, och när jag kommer hem med ett brutet ben och säger att Peter är dödsätare så är det fortfarande ingen som tror mig. Det är som att jag är någon person som bara hänger med dem, ingen man lyssnar på utan bara finns där. För att i varje grupp ska det finnas någon som man aldrig lyssnar på, och i den här gruppen så är det jag. Det är som ett slags system, den vi lyssnar på mest är James. Två kommer Sirius, sedan Remus, Lily, Kayly, Peter och sist har vi mig. Jag är den man inte litar på, utan den som bara klantar till det hela tiden.

"Ni håller världen säker medans jag underhåller den", sa jag då förbittrat och bet mig själv i läppen, i det ögonblicket hatade jag mig själv för att jag sagt så.

"Vi tänkte gå och lägga oss", Sirius satte sig jämte fåtöljen och tittade försiktigt på mig. "Behöver du hjälp uppför trappan?"

Jag tittade inte på honom, och brydde mig inte ens om att dölja att jag grät utan vände bara blad på boken.

"Nej jag sover här inatt", sa jag då, vände mig bakåt och tittade på dem andra och även Sirius. "Ni stinker av rök och brända minnen."

Dem sa inget till det utan gick upp och fortsatte sedan diskutera något däruppe, självklart gjorde dem det. Gud förbjude att jag ska få reda på någonting. När det blivit tyst på övervåningen, höll jag boken nära mig och hoppade sedan iväg emot källardörren. När jag väl kommit ner för alla trappor och tänt lampan suckade jag djupt och torkade några bittra tårar som föll ner på golvet vid åsynen av det nu tomma rummet. Jag tog fram en stor låda, skrev sedan ner med stora bokstäver: INTE BRÄNNAS!

Sedan gömde jag den längst bort i rummet och hoppade upp för trappan igen, lade mig i soffan och somnade.

**Det Kayly hade glömt**

"Var tyst, och följ lydigt med", sa han till henne. Hon slutade kämpa, hon kom förmodligen på att hon inte hade chans att komma undan. Dem transfererade sig bort och jag följde på avstånd efter dem när dem landat utanför den gamla kyrkogården. Det var nu eller aldrig. Han lamslog muskelgubben bakom henne och när han föll ihop med sina händer fortfarande hållande om hennes handleder, följde hon efter. Hon vred och slingrade på sig sig tills hon fick bort sina händer och försökte sen få bort det från hennes mun. Med en snabb viftning med staven tog han bort den och hon vände sig misstänksamt om mot honom. Hon kunde inte se honom, men han visste att hon ändå visste exakt vad han höll på med.

"Kom med", mumlade han och tog henne under armen och drog bort henne från kyrkogården, när dem var på en bra bits avstånd transfererade han sig bort därifrån till ett ställe där han visste att det skulle vara säkert att prata på.

"Vem är du, och vad vill du mig?" frågade hon surt och försökte flera gånger slita sig ifrån hans grepp, men han var beredd och höll fast.

"Lita på mig, jag vill inget ont, men om du vill kan du få gå tillbaka till dödsätarna och träffa på Voldemort." Hon slutade att rycka i armen, men verkade ändå vara på sin vakt. Det förvånade honom att hon inte ryckte till över att han hade nämnt Mörkrets Herre vid hans namn. Det var få som inte gjorde det nu för tiden. Han drog in henne i en övergiven lagerlokal och in i ett rum som han stängde och låste dörren på.

"Du vet att låsa en dörr kommer inte hålla honom borta längre en vad ett spindelnät skulle göra."

"Jag vet, men det håller mugglarna borta längre."

Det blev tyst medans han med sin stav tände ljus så att det inte skulle vara så mörkt, sen kom han på att hon ändå inte skulle se, men det gjorde i alla fall han, så när han var klar satte han sig vid bordet på en stol mitt emot henne. Han kollade rakt in i hennes skogsgröna, oseende ögon när han tittade upp, och rös till när han kände sig bevakad av henne, trotts att det var omöjligt.

"Så, du kanske vill berätta varför du drog hit mig?"

"Du menar varför jag räddade dig?" frågade han. Hon sa ingenting, och han antog att det var en inbjudan att börja berätta. Han tog försiktigt till orda, han hade ingen anledning att tro att hon skulle tro på honom. "Okej, det började den dag då Megan stack till träningen innan ni hunnit prata med henne om det hon sagt dagen innan, och när hon kom tillbaka och bröt benet och berättade att Slingersvans var en dödsätare ..?"

"Mm, fortsätt..." sa hon och väntade.

"Hon hade rätt, Slingersvans är en dödsätare – "

"Va? Han ..."

"Avbryt inte! Slingersvans hade angivit henne till Voldemort och flera dödsätare stod på planen och väntade in henne. Dem andra spelarna hade dem lamslagit inne i omklädningsrummen, och skulle inte komma ihåg det som hänt när dem senare vaknade upp. När Megan dök upp hade dem inte väntat sig att hon skulle vara ombytt och ha med sig kvasten, dessutom var dem fem man mindre än vad dem skulle ha varit, så ingen hann med när hon kastade sig upp i luften på kvasten och transfererade sig hem, där ni var. Den natten var det tänkt att hon skulle dö. Hade jag inte slagit ut deras fem män, hade hon också gjort det."

"Varför skulle du göra det?"

"Jag är inte klar än", suckade han. "Om hon hade dött där, den natten, hade Ni inte fått reda på att Slingersvans var en dödsätare, och då hade James och Lily fortsatt att lita på honom och dem hade blivit mördade ..."

"Hur vet du det här?"

Han suckade tungt igen. "Snälla, avbryt inte. Jag ska förklara, men sluta avbryt hela tiden. James och Lily hade blivit mördade den 31 oktober, och deras son hade hamnat hos ... Ja, det spelar ingen roll." Han gjorde en paus. "Och ikväll skulle det ha varit du som dog. Voldemort skulle själv ha dödat dig för att på så sätt komma närmare James och Lily och genom att komma närmare dem, kunna hindra att profetian går i uppfyllelse."

"Vilken profetia? Vad handlar den om?"

"Profetian sa att en pojke skulle födas i slutet av juli med krafterna att förgöra Voldemort. Den pojken är James och Lilys son. Det är därför Voldemort har försökt mörda dig och Megan och det är därför han kommer att försöka mörda James och Lily. Ni kan skydda dem, men inte genom att vara döda, därför ska ni försöka att låta bli att dö, och skydda dem. Om dem dör, kommer allt jag har gjort hittills vara förgäves."

Hon satt fundersam ett tag.

"Och varför berättar du det här?"

"Och jag trodde du var en av de smartare", skrattade han.

"Nej jag menar _varför_ berättar du det här? Om det här är sant, och Mörkrets Herre försökte mörda mig ikväll, varför berättar du då allt det här? Om han får tag på mig igen, när ingen annan är där för att rädda mig, kommer han få tag på den här informationen, och använda den för att överlista oss och få som han vill i alla fall."

"Okej, du är väl en av de smartare. Faktiskt så hade jag inte tänkt så långt, men jag antar att jag nu få radera det från ditt minne. Kanske kommer du att en dag komma ihåg det igen, men då ska allt det här förmodligen redan vara över, så du inte behöver bekymra dig om det."

Hon nickade sorgset. "Det är lika bra om Han får reda på det här, speciellt nu, kommer han bli oövervinnelig. Han kommer veta om de flesta sakerna som kommer gå för och emot honom, och hinna planera och ändra det långt innan det har hänt." Hon tog ett djupt andetag. "Lika bra att få det överstökat." Hon blundade.

Han nickade. "Jag är ledsen för det här. Men jag tror att du också kommer må bättre av att inte veta."

Han hade just börjat med trollformeln när hon avbröt honom. "Får jag bara fråga vad du heter? Jag vet att det inte kommer spela någon roll. Men jag vill veta."

"Harry. Harry Potter."


	30. Chapter 30

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon ösregnade det ute, regnet smattrade på rutan och någonstans långt ifrån mig hörde jag Sirius, Kayly, James, Remus och Lily prata om någonting. Jag sa inget utan satte mig upp i soffan, tog tag i en filt och drog den närmare mig. Jag har aldrig känt mig såhär konstig förr, som om all luft gått ut mig och som om allt var över. Inte ens när Sirius och James blev inträngda av dödsätare när dem var ute på ett uppdrag hade jag känt mig såhär. Hela natten hade jag drömt om Fred, om honom och våra år på Hogwarts. Och jag började tro att det var därför jag var arga på dem för att ha förstört alla sakerna. När dem förstörde allting försvann alla bevis på att Fred någonsin existerat. Han var som bortblåst ur vårat minne, och ur våra liv. Det fanns inte längre några sätt för mig att minnas honom. Även om jag älskar Sirius och jag var helt säker på att han är rätt, så finns det ändå en speciell plats i mitt hjärta för Fred.

"Du är vaken", hörde jag hur James sa, han satte sig på andra sidan soffan bredvid mina fötter och log emot mig.

Jag besvarade inte hans leende utan drog filten tätare omkring mig och tittade sedan bestämt ner i golvet. Dem visste inte ens vad dem gjort fel, även det kändes dåligt. Det är meningen att bästa vänner ska förstå varandra hela tiden, men ändå verkar det inte som om dem förstår mig. Inte ens Kayly, och tydligen ska tvillingar ha ett speciellt band mellan varandra men ändå kunde inte James gissa vad som gjorde mig så upprörd.

"Kom igen, Megs, titta på mig, syrran", sa han och väntade sig förmodligen att jag skulle göra det, men jag tänkte inte titta på honom.

Ännu mindre prata med honom, det kvittade väl för honom. Och för alla andra, den senaste tiden var bevis på att dem verkligen inte brydde sig. Peter var viktigare än mig, och han är nästan aldrig här! Det säger en hel del, jag ställde mig därför upp och gick därifrån. Om det var någon som skulle förstå så var det mamma och pappa. Jag gick in i köket där även Kayly och Remus satt, Sirius och Lily såg jag inte någonstans.

"Vad är du så tjurig för?" frågade då Kayly med ett retligt grin, vanligtvis brukar jag inte bli så arg för något så litet men denna gången blev jag det.

Jag tog en macka, och drack sedan ett glas juice innan jag tog min jacka och stav.

"Skippa snacket, Kay, jag vet att ingen av er bryr sig om det", jag tryckte in mackan i munnen innan hon hunnit säga något. "Ifall någon av er skulle vilja ha någon att inte bry sig om så är jag hos mina föräldrar."

Med det transfererade jag mig därifrån och stod snart utanför dörren. Där inne kunde jag höra hur mamma och pappa skrattade högt, förmodligen lekte dem med tvillingarna. Jag öppnade dörren och hoppade sedan in igenom dörren och emot tvillingarnas sovrum. Det var det mest välkomna rummet i huset, visst dem andra var också väldigt fina men det var något med Joel och Benjis sovrum. Det var på något sätt, mer äkta än allting annat.

"Megs!" skrek dem båda två och sprang emot mig så snabbt dem möjligen kunde, jag satte mig ner på knä och dem hoppade upp i min famn.

Om jag någonsin tvekade på att livet var värt att leva, så fanns dem här och visade att livet och världen i allmänhet faktiskt var en otroligt bra plats. Det är dem och Sirius som visar det, att växa upp i en hemsk familj som bara trycker ner en och ändå klara av att vara positiv är otroligt. Och Benji och Joel som växt upp i denna hemska tid, tillsammans med hundra tusentals andra barn visserligen, men att dem gjort det utan att bli inåtvända och blyga. Dem här två var motsatsen till dem flesta barn, såna jag träffat är ofta skrämda av kriget som närmar sig, men inte Benji och Joel. Men så tvekar jag på att dem verkligen förstår innebörden av ordet krig, mamma och pappa har lärt dem att man ska inte vara rädd för något om man inte vet vad det är för något, fruktan för ett namn ökar fruktan för själva föremålet sa dem.

"Jag har saknat er så otroligt mycket ", jag satte mig ner och dem började genast prata på om lite allt möjligt, om deras äventyr tydligen. "Hej mamma, pappa."

Dem log emot mig, men såg uttrötta ut vilket inte var så konstigt. Benji och Joel hade den inverkan på folk, dem var så vilda lyckliga och att ta hand om dem var mer som ett tio-mans jobb än två.

"Vad har hänt med ditt ben?" frågade mamma och såg orolig ut, jag suckade lite och ryckte på axlarna ett sätt för mig att säga att jag blivit "attackerad" om man nu kunde säga det.

Jag gillade inte att prata om dödsätare och sånt inför tvillingarna, dem skulle fråga vad det var för något och när jag väl förklarat vad det var så skulle dem vara skräckslagna för att lämna huset. Dem skulle inte klara att mamma och pappa lämnade rummet utan dem.

"Gör det ont?" frågade Benji då, han var den känsliga av dem som alltid brydde sig om hur andra mådde, medans Joel var den vilda som skulle skydda alla.

"Nej inte så mycket", sa jag lugnt och tittade in i hans bruna små ögon, med bestämda steg gick han fram till benet och satte sig på knäna.

Lutade sig sedan emot benet och började sedan försiktigt blåsa på det. Efter några sekunder backade han undan igen och log emot mig.

"Känns det bra nu?" frågade han och jag nickade, sträckte sedan fram armarna så att han skulle komma tillbaka.

"Det känns mycket bättre."

"Älskar er med", sa jag en sista gång och transfererade mig sedan därifrån och landade precis utanför dörren.

Jag gick in och såg sedan att alla andra satt i vardagsrummet och kollade på tv, det såg ut som den perfekta familjen. Eller inte familjen, men det såg ut som den perfekta gruppen. James och Lily satt jämte varandra och såg gulliga ut, Remus och Kayly retades med varandra medans Sirius faktiskt var helt inne i filmen. Det fanns liksom ingen plats för några andra. Därför skuttade jag så tyst som möjligt uppför trappan och somnade bara några minuter senare.

**Kayly**

Jag visste mycket väl om varför Megs var arg, och hade jag varit hon hade nog jag också varit det. Men det som förvånade mig var att ingen av dem andra verkade förstå varför hon var arg, ändå hade hon praktiskt taget skrikigt ut det för dem för ett tag sen.

Egentligen väntade jag bara på att hon snart skulle få ett utbrott och alla som var i närheten skulle bli drabbade, hon var inte som mig när jag blev riktigt, riktigt arg, men nu har hon varit det ganska länge, så jag gissar att det inte kommer behövas särskilt mycket för att hon ska explodera, och jag är faktiskt lite orolig över vad som kommer att hända då.

Något varken Megs eller dem andra visste var att jag sparat de flesta bilderna, och i smyg höll jag nu på att sätta ihop ett fotoalbum som jag tänkte ge till Megs, men om hon fortfarande var arg när hon fick den skulle hon nog kasta den i väggen och skita i den, fick hon den istället när hon lugnat ner sig skulle hon säkert bli jätteglad. Hoppas jag.

Jag var nu på väg in till dem andra i vardagsrummet för att berätta att jag borde åka hem igen, jag hade inte varit hemma på jättelänge, och jag behövde verkligen tvätta. Megs satt i sin fåtölj som stod bortvänd och dragen långt från dem andra och tittade ut genom fönstret.

"Vad bra att du kom, Kay!" sa James och det hördes att han log stort.. "Jag och Lily har något vi vill berätta för alla."

Förvånat satte jag mig ner, eller egentligen visste jag att jag inte borde vara förvånad, han kom jämnt och ständigt med saker dem hade att berätta för oss andra.

"Okej, men bara det går fort, för jag måste till min lägenhet sen."

"Visst, men det går fort." James kysste Lily innan han tog till orda igen, som om han ville ha en konstpaus eller liknande. "Vi fick igår reda på att vi ska få en son!"

"Vad kul", sa jag och Sirius och Remus sa något liknande, det var bara Megs som förblev tyst.

"Har ni tänkt ut något namn än?" frågade Sirius.

"Hm... jaa, vi har funderat på några namn och kommit fram till Harry James Potter", svarade Lily. Hennes röst lät väldigt glad, och jag skulle tro att hon just nu var väldigt lycklig.

"Fint namn", sa Sirius. "Men tror ni inte det skulle låta bättre om man la dit Siri..."

"NEJ SIRIUS!" ropade Lily rakt ut. "Sorry, men det får räcka med att du är barnets 'farbror Sirius'."

"Trevligt att jag fick vara med när ni berättade namnet, i alla fall", sa Megs surt och ställde sig snabbt upp och tog sig ut ur rummet och uppför trapporna. Hon verkade inte tycka om att använda hennes kryckor, och ville hon inte använda dem så får vi väl acceptera det. Men blev hon inte på sitt "normala" humör snart så fick jag ta ett snack med henne, och då också ta konsekvenserna av det. Blev hon arg då, så blev hon i alla fall arg på mig, och inte på halva landet.

"Jag måste i alla fall gå nu", sa jag och reste på mig och gick ut. "Jag tror att Harry kommer att passa honom bra", sa jag innan jag stängde ytterdörren och transfererade mig hem. Hemma startade jag en tvätt i min mugglar maskin. Visst var det bekvämt att vara häxa, men jag ville känna mig lite mer som en vanlig människa, så därför hade jag nästan allt i mitt hem som en mugglare hade.

Jag satte mig i soffan och så kom jag med en chock ihåg det som hänt i förrgår. Mötet med Harry kändes så tydligt och jag undrade varför jag inte kommit ihåg det tidigare. Minnet var starkt, men Harry var en väldigt duktig trollkarl och hade gömt det djupt ner i mitt minne, så jag hade inte fått fram det förren nu, när jag hörde namnet James och Lily tänkte ge sitt barn, trotts den där läkarens formler och saker.

Men vad skulle jag göra med det jag visste nu? Jag kunde inte berättade det för dem andra, jag skulle vilja berätta det för Megs, men hindrade mig av två orsaker. Ett: Hon var inte på bra humör, och skulle säkert skrika det rakt ut utan att tänka sig för om hon blev provocerad. Två: Det var bäst att bara jag visste. Ju mindre som visste om det, ju mindre chans att Mörkrets Herre fick reda på det.

Men vad skulle bara jag kunna göra för skillnad om jag inte kunde berätta för någon? Hade jag ens vad som krävdes för att rädda mina vänner, utan att dem blev misstänksamma och krävde ett svar?

Ärligt talat hade jag just nu världens största bekymmer i mina händer, men jag kunde inte bara kasta bort den utan att många liv gick åt, och flera av mina bästa vänner och även mitt egna.

Hur fan ska jag göra? Jag önskar att Harry är kvar här någonstans.


	31. Chapter 31

**Megan**

Jag kände nästan hur ilskan pulserade, om dem inte förstod vinken snart så skulle jag explodera och då skulle alla bli påverkade av mitt dåliga humör. Normalt sett brukar jag kunna dölja om jag är arg på någon, men inte denna gången. Det var helt enkelt för mycket, om det bara hänt en gång så skulle jag förstå dem. Men dem verkade inte förstå alls, och det hade hänt minst tio gånger att dem ignorerat mina åsikter.

Och dem verkade inte förstå hur jag kände alls. Kanske visste Kayly, men hon ville förmodligen bara att jag skulle få ett utbrott, då skulle allt på något sätt vara över sedan. Efter utbrottet skulle jag typ glömma det och komma över det om man kunde säga så. Det var så jag var, vilket på ett sätt var väldigt konstigt och inte särskilt smart men samtidigt väldigt enkelt. Och man kan väl säga att det funkar för mig. När jag vaknade på morgonen ösregnade det och åskade, redan då hade jag på känn att något var fel.

Det spände i nacken och jag hade på känn att något hänt förgående dag, på natten eller att något skulle hända snart. Det var en väldigt obekväm känsla. Jag hörde Remus, Sirius, Lily och James prata på nedervåningen. Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle säga att jag var trött på att dem var här. Men just nu ville jag bara att dem skulle åka hem så att jag slapp undvika dem i mitt egna hem. Visserligen var det mitt och Sirius hem, och han hade rätt att bjuda hem folk och låta dem stanna men om dem personerna var några människor som jag faktiskt kände för att ge varsin käftsmäll så borde jag har rätt att säga till dem att gå hem.

Jag tog faktiskt mina kryckor för en gångs skull och gick nerför trapporna. Gav sedan Sirius och dem andra min elakaste min, tog en frukt och tog sedan även min stav.

"Jag åker till mamma och pappa", sa jag och innan dem hunnit säga något transfererade jag mig dit.

Det första som hände när jag kom dit var att jag skrek, mörkrets märke hängde över huset och tårar brann i mina ögon. Jag hoppade fram till dörren så fort jag kunde utan att tänka på att det kunde finnas dödsätare där inne som förmodligen skulle döda mig. Det enda jag tänkte på var att någonstans fanns kanske mina föräldrar och syskon, och antingen var dem döda eller så levde dem. Det kunder bero på mig, om jag kunde komma in dit kanske jag kunde vara den som räddade dem. Jag slog upp dörren och skrek mina föräldrars namn. Men ingen svarade, hela huset ekade av tystnad och det såg ut som ett bombnedslag.

"Mamma, pappa?" skrek jag och hoppade först runt på nedervåningen som var tom, ingen levande eller död människa fanns där och inte heller någon dödsätare. "Benji, Joel?"

Jag transfererade mig upp till andra våningen, det första jag såg var mamma och pappas livlösa kroppar, tårar vällde upp i mina ögon och jag satte mig på knä framför dem.

"Ni är inte döda", sa jag för mig själv och gjorde nästan vad som helst för att försöka väcka dem, men dem bara log där.

Ett sista retligt leende inristat i min pappas ansikte för alltid, medans mamma log lugnt. Som om hon visste vad som skulle hända, men inte var rädd. Samma leende som hon alltid gav mig och James när hon visste att något var fel. Samma tröstande blick, som vi nu aldrig skulle få se igen tack vare några hemska dödsätare.

"Vakna", hörde jag hur någon viskade, långt borta och bara väldigt tyst det var knappt märkbart men något gjorde att jag hörde det lika tydligt som att han varit där jämte mig.

"Benji?" skrek jag och hoppade i riktning emot han och Joels sovrum synen jag möttes av när dörren öppnades var hjärtekrossande.

På golvet, mitt i rummet satt Benji jämte Joels döda kropp. Han blödde ifrån knäet och tårar rann nerför hans ögon, så höll han i Joels hand och skakade den lite då och då som om han försökte väcka honom.

"Nej", sa jag med en gång och satte mig ner jämte Benji, och försökte själv väcka Joel, för även om jag visste att han var död så ville jag ändå inte tro på det, det fanns en liten chans att han bara var lamslagen, en chans att han kanske fortfarande levde. Men hans ansikte var lika stelt som mamma och pappas, armen lika hemskt lealös och det fanns inget som tydde på att han inte dött. Alla bevis pekade på samma sak, och det var att dödsätare kommit in i huset. Mördat mamma och pappa, sedan hittat Joel och mördat även honom.

Men inte Benji, förmodligen ville dem lämna kvar en enda person. Det var på något sätt deras sak, dem mördade hela familjer men lämnade oftast kvar en person. Så att den skulle känna sig övergiven och ensam och inte veta vad den skulle göra. Dem dödsätarna som varit där kunde inte ha gjort sina läxor riktigt, det var förmodligen en riktig idiot.

Jag tog Benji i min famn och höll honom tätt emot mig, även om han var så ung och det var inte meningen att han skulle förstå vad som hänt Joel så hade han nog gjort det. Kanske hade han inte förstått att Joel var död, men han förstod utan tvekan att något var väldigt fel.

"Är Joel arg på mig?" frågade han med darrig tårfylld röst, jag försökte le men misslyckades förmodligen.

"Nej då", svarade jag enkelt och tittade sedan över på Joel, jag kunde inte säga till Benji att han var död.

Men samtidigt kunde jag inte ljuga för honom och säga att allt skulle bli bra, kanske skulle vissa andra göra det men det är inte sån jag är. Även om det är bäst för tillfället att ljuga så betyder inte det att det var ett bra beslut senare.

"Jag ska hämta, Jamsie", sa jag då och Benji nickade innan han lutade sitt huvud emot min axel och somnade tunht.

Då skickade jag en uggla till Sirius, James och alla andra där det stod att våra föräldrar dött. När jag skickat ugglorna satte jag mig enkelt i Benjis sovrum och höll honom tätt intill mig medans jag tittade på Joel. Hans ögon var brett uppspärrade, och han hade den där minen som han bara fick när någon var elak emot hans brorsa. Den beskyddande minen kallade jag den, som han bara fick när någon gjorde något han inte gillade. Eller som han visste att man inte får göra. Jag borde varit här och skyddat honom, dem är mina bröder och borde inte fått gå igenom allt det här. Jag borde varit här, om jag hade det så skulle Joel fortfarande leva. Dörren knakade lätt när den öppnades och in kom Sirius och James.

"Megs", suckade James och satte sig sedan jämte mig, jag lutade mitt huvud emot hans nacke och lät tårarna strömma fritt, även James grät nu och detta fick mig att förstå att det här faktiskt hänt.

Det var ingen hemsk dröm som man skulle vakna ifrån, mina föräldrar och min bror var faktiskt döda. James tog Benji ifrån mig, denna fortsatte sova tungt, sedan gick han ut till Lily igen. Sirius lade en hand under mina ben och en på ryggen och bar mig sedan därifrån.

"Dem är döda", viskade jag om och om igen, även Sirius grät men försökte vara tuff ändå, kysste mig om och om igen i pannan och gick bara tills vi kom hem till huset igen.

Flera timmar efteråt, då allt var fixat hade vi samlats för att läsa testamentet. Dumbledor hade kommit direkt efter och sagt att vi måste ta hand om det här, sedan läste han att våra föräldrar bara ville att vi skulle läsa det och han respekterade det genom att sticka.

"Joel och Benji Potter ska bo till antingen med sin äldre bror James eller sin äldre syster Megan Potter."

Läste James sist, jag tänkte precis säga att jag kunde ta hand om Benji när Lily reste sig upp och började gå därifrån fortfarande med Benji i famnen.

"Då var det klart", James suckade djupt, och började sedan gå därifrån, dem flesta gjorde samma sak och jag kände hur ilskan och sorgen vällde upp inom mig igen.

"Det stod eller James", sa jag då, alla vände sig om och tittade bara på mig. "Megan eller James Potter, har jag inget att säga om det här?"

Det blev helt tyst i rummet, jag tog det som att dem inte trodde att jag skulle kunna klara det här. Att ta hand om min bror var bara ytterligare en sak att lägga till på listan över saker dem inte litade på mig med eller trodde att jag kunde klara av.

"Nej dum fråga förresten ni tror säkert inte att jag klarar av det", James öppnade munnen för att protestera och det gjorde även dem andra, det vill säga alla utom Kayly, hon hade huvudet riktat emot mig men sa inget. "Ni har gjort det jävligt klart för mig att jag inte klarar av någonting och inte är värd att lita på. Tydligen kan jag inte vara någons tärna, jag kan inte vara någons gudmor, hemlighetsväktare och nu får jag inte ens ta hand om min egna bror! Jag är jävligt trött på att ni bara tar mig för givet och inte litar på mig."

Med det slängde jag ifrån mig kryckorna, och hoppade långsamt därifrån med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna. Min dramatiska exit blev inte så bra som jag trodde den skulle bli men efter ett tag kom jag uppför trappan och stod sedan gråtande precis innanför dörren. Då kände jag hur någon lade sina armar runt omkring mig och drog mig närmare sig.

"Andas", sa Sirius och kysste sedan mitt huvud.

"Jag kan inte."

"Ta det lugnt och andas", när jag väl fått ner andningen igen kysste Sirius mig ömt igen, log och torkade tårarna. "Jag älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig med."

**Kayly**

Dem var döda.

Megs var förtvivlad och jag kände mig själv tom inuti. Nu var det större anledning att jag snart borde agera och göra något för att försöka hindra dödsätarna. Men fortfarande hade jag ingen aning om hur. Jag visste inte ens knappt vad det var jag visste, och hur ska jag då kunna använda det?

Efter begravningen hade jag begett mig hem igen och lagt mig under täcket. Jag frös så jag skakade, och även fast jag hade lagt mig under fem täcken, frös jag fortfarande så att jag hackade tänder. Varför skulle jag bli sjuk nu? Jag vände på mig, svepte täcket närmare kroppen och försökte somna om.

Nästa morgon var klockan mycket när jag vaknade men det var så kallt i hela lägenheten att jag låg kvar under täcket och drog på mig ännu en filt. Jag var kallsvettig och under vissa perioder hade jag jobbiga hostattacker som inte ville ge sig på flera minuter. Eftersom jag inte var hungrig låg jag kvar i sängen hela dagen, och struntade i ugglorna som pickade på fönstret, för jag inte orkade gå upp och släppa in dem. Dessutom var det nog bara tidningen, och då skulle ugglorna flyga till en annan person istället som skulle vilja köpa tidningen.

Jag hade egentligen mycket att göra, men jag hade ingen ork i kroppen, och skulle nog ändå inte ens kunna gå om jag ens kunde stå upp.

När jag inte sov, fick jag mycket tid att tänka på det som hänt oss de senaste åren, och även om jag aldrig var tillsammans med någon av Weasley-tvillingarna, så saknade jag dem något oerhört. Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på den första dagen då vi suttit tillsammans med dem på tåget, och dem berättat att dem var från framtiden. Jag hade inte trott på dem, men Megs hade på en gång varit idel öra för vad dem hade att berätta.

Jag undrade vad dem gjorde nu. Saknade dem oss lika mycket som vi saknade dem? Hur hade Fred känt när han kommit tillbaka till sin egna tid? Vad hade varit det första som dem gjort? Hur hade deras syskon, familj, vänner reagerat? Vad hade dem känt just då? Jag fick tårar i ögonen bara jag tänkte på det. Jag verkligen, verkligen saknade dem, med deras spratt, deras skratt, deras oskyldiga miner, deras smeknamn på alla, deras glada humör, ja allt med dem. Men det fanns inget sätt att få dem tillbaka. Det hade varit fel av dem att bli kär i en som kom från den här tiden. Dem hörde inte hemma här, det gjorde det bara svårare att åka till sin egen tid. Dem kände sig säkert kluvna mellan dem båda världarna, men den del där dem var födda tog över, och dem övergav den andra delen. Och nu är vi fast här bland dödsätare som dödar trollkarlar och häxor som om vi varit små myror som dem bara behövde trampa på för att dem skulle dö, vilket faktiskt nästan var fallet. Men vi var inga myror, och dem trampade inte på oss, men dem dödade oss nästan lika lätt.

Jag fick en hostattack och det kändes som om jag skulle hosta upp mina egna lungor innan jag var klar. Det brände och sved i både lungorna och halsen och jag visste knappt vart jag skulle ta vägen. Jag kände hur svetten rann i pannan. Det tårades i ögonen och jag hostade lite svagt en gång till innan jag drog ett djupt andetag och önskade att det här var över. Jag ville bara sova lugnt och när jag vaknade skulle det här vara borta. Yeah right.

Jag hade ett glas på nattduksbordet och jag sträckte fram en darrande hand för att greppa den. Jag missade med några centimeter, och råkade välta omkull den istället. Jag hörde klingandet när den la sig ner på bordet, och sen hur den rullade nerför kanten och gick i tusen bitar på golvet. En stor trötthet överväldigade mig och min utsträckta hand föll slappt ner. Jag ville bara sova, mina ögonlock föll ner utan att dem hade någon vilja. En farlig instinkt träffade mig som ett hårt slag i magen. Tänk om Han visste att jag visste. Tänk om det här var vad han orsakade. Tänkte han döda mig genom en förkylning? Jag öppnade snabbt ögonen, men kunde inte hålla dem öppna särskilt länge. Dem kändes tunga som bly. Jag skulle i alla fall inte dö med sån stor smärta. Somna in i sömnen, vad fridfullt. Samtidigt hörde jag hur någon ropade mitt namn, men det kändes så dovt och långt borta, som om jag drömde. Jag kände igen rösten, men Harry hade väl återvänt hem?


	32. Chapter 32

**Kayly**

Jag hade känt händer som tagit tag i mig och ruskat om mig kraftigt, men jag hade inte kunnat göra något åt det. Jag kände hur något trycktes ner i min hals men sen kom jag inte ihåg något mer. Jag hade hört många versioner av att dö, men jag kände absolut ingenting och om det fanns en himmel, så hade jag nog inte kommit dit. Jag befann mig liksom inte någonstans, men ändå överallt. Jag såg mig själv ligga på sängen, blek och med mitt svarta hår tovigt och jag såg svetten i pannan på mig börja torka.

Jag såg allt i slowmotion. Jag såg hur en svarthårig, ung man skrek något till mig, och ruskade om mig, men jag svängde bara slappt i hans grepp. Jag studerade Den mörkhåriga killen, och konstaterade att han var väldigt lik James, förutom att han hade Lilys smaragdgröna ögon. Han såg faktiskt orolig ut, och när jag såg ner på mig själv igen, förstod jag honom. Mina ögon var öppna, och trotts att jag var blind, hade jag inte någon sån där ljus hinna över ögonen, men dem stirrade oseende upp i taket och jag såg tunn och späd ut där jag låg i sängen. Var jag verkligen död? Var det så här jag skulle få fortsätta leva? Titta på när alla andra samlades över min kropp som inte gick att återuppväcka, och sen se på när dem satt gråtandes vid min grav? Jag kände mig nervös, jag ville inte dö nu. Harry slutade att ruska om mig, och satt bara med nedböjt huvud och slappa armar, som om han förstått att det var omöjligt. Snart skulle väll fler komma hit och se min kropp, och så var det dags för min begravning också. Men då skulle inte Harry vara här. Hälften av hans uppdrag var misslyckat när jag var död. Om han inte ville skrika rakt ut till hela världen vem han var, vart han kom ifrån, och vad han gjorde här fanns det nog inte så mycket mer han kunde göra.

Megs var heller inte glad, men nu skulle hon ha en mindre att vara arg på. Jag vet inte om Remus någonsin skulle komma över det, han hade tidigare nästan begått självmord bara för att en tjej fått honom att tro att han var ett monster. Jag hoppas att han går vidare och så småningom hittar någon ny som kommer att älska honom för den han är, och att Megs kommer över att det känns som om alla håller henne utanför, för nu är det hon som håller oss andra utanför. Om hon bara släppte in oss, skulle vi kunna förklara för henne vad som hänt, och varför. Eller inte "vi", "dem", får förklara. Dem måste det. Hoppas bara att det här inte knäcker henne totalt. Vi har ju varit vänner i snart tjugo år. Undrar hur det skulle kännas om det var tvärtom, att det var Megs som låg där i sängen, och det var jag som skulle hitta henne senare. Det skulle jag förmodligen aldrig få veta. Jag slöt ögonen och drog ett djupt andetag.

Jag kände mig plötsligt illamående, och jag satte mig käpprätt upp i sängen och kräktes ner på golvet. Jag hulkade och spydde ännu en gång, men jag hade inte ätit något på hela dagen, så det enda som kom upp var galla. Jag kände en hand stryka mig över ryggen. Mina ögonlock var öppna, men jag såg ingenting. Så jag var inte död.

När jag lutade mig tillbaka kände jag samma hand som strukit mig över ryggen stryka undan hår från mitt ansikte.

"Varför räddade du mig?" frågade jag svagt, det hördes inte mer än en viskning.

"Det har jag redan berättat en gång, men det kommer du nog inte ihåg..."

"Jag kommer ihåg", avbröt jag honom.

Han gjorde en paus. "Då måste jag inte säga något mer."

Jag sa ingenting, koncentrerade mig bara på att andas och motstå ännu en kräkreflex. "Lev..." började jag, men hakade upp mig, jag både ville och inte ville veta svaret. Jag drog efter andan. "Levde Remus? I din tid."

"Ja."

Jag suckade. Bra, då behövde jag inte oroa mig för det. Han skulle klara sig.

"Och nu? Vad händer nu?"

"Jag vet inte, om du bara håller dig vid liv, kommer allt ordna sig i framtiden." Jag log svagt åt hans halvhjärtade försök till skämt om att jag skulle hålla mig vid liv. Det verkar vara en lätt sak, men när det inte är en själv som bestämmer över det, så har man inte så mycket att säga till om.

"Vet någon mer om att du är här?" frågade jag när det varit tyst ett tag.

"Nej", sa han. "Jag skulle gärna vilja träffa mina föräldrar, men jag kan inte. Det kommer bli en sån absurd händelse, även om det skulle vara trevligt. Det är bäst att dem inte vet, inte än i alla fall. Hela framtiden kan ändras om dem vet hur jag kommer se ut, hur min personlighet är, och speciellt om dem får redo på vad som kunde ha hänt, eller vad som kommer hända. Alla utsätts för en risk när jag berättar det här för dig, och jag hoppas att du inte berättar det för någon annan."

Jag skakade sakta på huvudet, som för att visa att jag inte skulle säga ett knyst. Inte om jag verkligen inte behövde, som om jag låg på min dödsbädd för tredje gången eller liknande. Vilket inte är helt otroligt.

"Jag borde städa upp", sa jag och reste mig mödosamt upp, men blev nedtryckt igen.

"Nej, du borde vila", sa Harry. "Jag fixar det, det är lugnt. Du borde inte vara uppe och springa efter det där. Jag var faktiskt orolig ett tag, jag trodde du var död. Så börja inte hoppa ur sängen på en gång och bli sjuk igen!"

Jag log svagt. "Nej, jag ska försöka."

"Bra." Han stökade runt ett tag, och jag förstod att han letade efter en soppborste och skyffel.

"Andra dörren till vänster."

"Tack!" ropade han generat tillbaka.

"Ingen orsak", mumlade jag.

Han kom snabbt tillbaka och började sopa upp glasen som låg på golvet, och hämtade sen papper och en skurhink och en mopp för att svabba upp spyorna. Jag hatade jobb som det här, men han var väl antagligen glad att jag levde. Hoppas jag i alla fall. Han kanske tyckte det här var "kul", eller så var han helt enkelt van.

När han var klar satte han sig på sängkanten bredvid mig. "Hur är det att vara blind?" frågade han försiktigt.

"Förjävligt, men jag är van. Önska dig aldrig det."

"Jag lovar, det skulle jag aldrig."

"Bra", sa jag tyst innan jag somnade om, men den här gången var det en helt vanlig sömn, ingen som någon dödsätare eller Mörkrets Herre trixat med. Jag undrade lite i mitt stilla sinne om han skulle sitta på sängkanten hela natten. Det får jag kanske aldrig veta, men jag dör inte av att inte veta det heller. Men nus kulle jag kunna sova tryggt.

**Megan**

När jag vaknade nästa morgon var det pågrund av att jag mådde oerhört illa, det var lite läskigt att så fort jag öppnade ögonen så kände jag en plötslig impuls att kräkas. Därför hoppade jag ur sängen, emot toaletten och spydde sedan. När det kändes som om jag inte kunde spy längre, borstade jag tänderna och hoppade sedan iväg emot sovrummet igen. När jag vaknade den morgonen hade jag för ett ögonblick glömt att mina föräldrar var döda. Att jag aldrig skulle få se min bror igen. Därför hoppade jag tillbaka i sängen igen och lade mig tätt intill Sirius. Jag var inte arg på dem längre, det var svårt att hålla sig arg på dem här människorna under en längre tid. Och jag började bli trött på det, att vara arg tog en hel del energi och jag ville inte slösa energi på det. Tårarna började rinna nerför mina kinder, vilket fick Sirius att vakna. Han lade försiktigt tummen under min haka och fick mig att titta på honom.

"Megs, gråt inte", viskade han och kysste sedan ömt min panna medans jag lutade mitt huvud emot hans bröst och fortsatt gråta.

Mina föräldrar var döda, jag hade förlorat en del av min familj. Det var svårt att inte börja gråta, om man verkligen tänkte efter så var det nog ens första reaktion. Att börja gråta, alla gjorde det, till och med sådana personer som man inte tror gråter någon gång.

"Hallå vi måste prata med er", hörde jag James skrika, det fick både mig och Siirus att sucka djupt men vi hoppade ändå ur sängen, eller jag gjorde hoppandet medans Sirius bara gick normalt.

Sedan tog vi oss ner till nedervåningen på olika sätt och satte oss jämte varandra i soffan, James och Lily satt på andra sidan med Remus jämte sig. Dem såg båda två riktigt allvarliga ut, och jag började undra vad som egentligen pågick. Och jag undrade även var Kayly var, om dem skulle prata om någonting viktigt så borde hon av alla människor vara här. Till och med Peter satt ju i hörnet jämte ett bord och såg trött och rädd ut. Så om någon borde vara här så var det hon, Peter hade jag knappt träffat på tre år. Inte för att det var något att klaga över. Jag kom aldrig överens med honom på samma sätt som jag kom överens med Remus och definitivt inte Sirius.

"Ska inte Kayly vara här för det här?" frågade jag, och dem andra tittade frågande på mig och sedan på varandra.

"Vi tror att hon är en dödsätare", jag kände återigen hur arg jag blev, visst dem kan behandla mig hur dem vill men att kalla min bästa kompis för en dödsätare, det var att gå över gränsen. "Peter sa att han såg henne på ett dödsätare möte."

"Och ni undrade inte vad han gjorde på det mötet eftersom att han tydligen såg henne?" dem skakade på huvudet och vände sig sedan emot Peter för att få lite svar, denna såg ut som en råtta fångad i rampljuset och såg ut som om han skulle svimma vilken sekund som helst.

"Dumbledors order", svarade han enkelt, det verkade nästan vara hans svar på allting, men om allting var på Dumbledors order så borde vi nästan hört talas om det.

Han borde ha nämnt det på något av mötena med Fenixorden, men nej det hade han inte gjort. Och därför borde det inte finnas några sådana order, men enligt Peter fanns dem i fullaste grad. Vilket jag hade så otroligt svårt att tro på, och det kvittade att man inte kunde lita på någon i dessa tider. Det kvittade vad som än pågick i världen runt omkring så skulle jag alltid lita på Kayly.

"Men skärp er, ni kan ärligt talat inte tro på den här skiten", skrek jag, vilket fick dem att hoppa till lite. "Remus det är din flickvän dem snackar skit om här, tänker du inte försvara henne?"

"Jag tror inte på något av det här", sa denna enkelt, hans ansikte var kritvitt, och läpparna var smala som streck. "Dem vet vad jag har för åsikter om det här."

"Jag ska hämta henne", sa jag enkelt, transfererade mig därifrån och hittade henne liggandes i sängen, hostande och såg inte ut att må så bra.

"Megs, vad gör du här?" frågade hon, jag gick fram och satte mig på sängen och började sedan pilla på naglarna som jag alltid gjorde när jag inte ville prata om någonting samtidigt som jag visste att jag var tvungen att göra det.

"Dem andra tror att du är en dödsätare", sa jag tyst, och innan Kayly hunnit reagera ställde jag mig upp och fortsatte prata igen. "Men Remus tror inte det och jag behöver din hjälp att bevisa för dem andra idioterna som tror det att du inte är det. Och snälla var inte arg på dem, visst dem borde veta bättre men det är egentligen Peters fel."

"Är Peter där?" frågade hon bara, vilket inte riktigt var den reaktion jag förväntade mig, jag hade trott att hon skulle slänga saker omkring sig men inget slängande utan hon bara frågade om ifall Peter var där.

Hade omständigheterna varit annorlunda så hade jag retat henne och frågat om det är råttan eller varulven hon egentligen är kär i. Men det kändes inte riktigt som rätt tidpunkt för det just nu, därför mumlade jag ja.

"Den lilla råttan", mumlade hon argsint och försvann sedan med ett pop, jag tittade förvånat efter henne men gjorde inga försök att följa efter henne utan satt nu bara där och tittade på den tomma sängen.

Det som hänt var förvirrande, och jag kände egentligen för att bara sluta bry mig om allt det här. Bara ta kvasten och flyga någonstans, och stanna långt borta. Kanske på en liten ö utanför USA? Det är alltid bra väder där, och dem har en av dem största quidditcharenorna i världen där, det hade varit min drömsemester.

Jag transfererade mig genast därifrån och hamnade på arenan, uppe i luften flög Nicklas själv medans dem andra förmodligen redan var i duscharna.

"Potter, du har inte varit på en enda träning på flera veckor", skrek han, jag tog fram min reservkvast som låg i kvastskjulet och flög upp i luften. "Du vet vad det betyder?"

Det var helt otroligt, även om allt gått fel så kändes flygningen fortfarande lika fantastiskt som vanligt. Adrenalinet, och det kändes som om ingenting kunde gå fel. Håll dig på kvasten, fortsätt blicka framåt så kommer ingenting att gå fel.

"Hjälper det om jag säger att jag var skadad?" frågade jag hoppfullt, jag hade ingen som helst tanke på att sluta i laget, det var bra till många saker.

Det är ett jobb, som jag älskar och som jag aldrig skulle byta ut om jag nu inte blir förlamad. Och det är ett sätt för mig att rymma ifrån verkligheten, min fantasi kunde man nästan säga. Det var som ett av mina fans sa till mig en gång, ' Jag sover inte för att det är roligt, jag sover för att då drömmar man och i drömmarna kan allting hända'. Man kunde på ett sätt säga att det var samma sätt med mig och flygningen. 'Jag flyger inte bara för att det är roligt, utan för att jag glömmer bort verkligheten när jag flyger, och då kan vad som helst hända'.

"Egentligen inte", svarade han och slängde klonken till mig. "Men du är den bästa spelare jag har och därför får du bara en varning."

Jag flinade tacksamt och slängde tillbaka klonken.

"Torka bort det där flinet ur ansiktet, du får mig att se dålig ut inför mina andra spelare", han flög sedan ner till marken och gick in i omklädningsrummet.

Även jag flög ner till marken och bestämde mig sedan för att bli av med det äckliga gipset, som tydligen bara mugglare använde. Därför transfererade jag mig till Sankt Mungos för att bli av med det.

"Miss Potter", en äldre kvinna satte sig jämte mig och skulle precis ta av mitt gips när hon såg något i min hälsomapp.

Dem hade tagit en massa tester för att se om jag var frisk innan dem skulle ta bort gipset, jag förstod inte varför men hade inget emot det. Det kunde ju inte skada med en rutinundersökning liksom.

"Grattis."

"Va?"

"Ja du är gravid", det var det sista jag hörde innan allt blev svart, jag hade lagt mina händer över ögonen och visste nu inte om jag skulle skratta eller gråta.

Var det bra här bra eller dåligt?


	33. Chapter 33

**Kayly**

_Dem trodde att jag var en dödsätare!_ _Jag!_ Dem trodde inte på när både jag och Megs sa att Peter var en dödsätare, nej, men när Peter säger att _jag_ är en dödsätare, då tror man på _honom!_

Jag var så arg att jag kokade inombords, men jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Och att transferera mig var ett stort misstag. Jag var yr och kunde knappt stå upp, och dessutom hade jag ingen aning om jag kommit till rätt plats eller inte. Jag satte mig försiktigt ner på trottoaren, jag visste inte om jag var yr för att jag inte var riktigt frisk än, eller för att det helt enkelt inte var min grej att transferera mig längre. Det hade inte varit så svårt förut, men jag hade inte gjort det så ofta när jag varit blind, jag hade mest använd flampulver, för att det varit enklast.

Men den här känslan jag kände nu var läskig. Jag brukar veta på ett ungefär var jag är, men i och med att jag var så yr, så hade jag ingen aning. Men jag tog fram min blindstav när jag hörde att det var folk på väg på gatan.

"Ursäkta, men kan ni tala om för mig vart jag är?" jag log mot dem som var framför mig.

"Visst, du är just nu på väg till Malfoys gård", svarade en hård röst. VA? HUR F*N HAR JAG HAMNAT HÄR?

Jag vände mig snabbt om, och började springa iväg. Jävlar! Men det blir tredje gången gillt för dem, antar jag. Jag hörde hur dem sprang efter mig, men jag var ändå rätt snabb, och med min stav kunde jag snabbt känna om jag var på väg att springa in i något eller om vägen delade på sig. Jag hade lyckats lägga ett försprång, och skulle just svänga åt vänster när jag kände hur någon tog tag i mig och drog in mig åt höger. Jag skrek högt, men kände sen hur en hand lades över min mun och hur en hyssjande röst viskade i mitt öra. När det blev tyst och dem springande stegen försvann, togs hande bort från min mun och jag vände mig snabbt om.

"Följer du efter mig, eller?"

"Kan du inte hålla dig borta från fara?" kontrade Harry.

"Har du tänkt bosätta dig i den här tiden?" fortsatte jag vår frågelek.

"Har du aldrig tänkt tacka mig?"

Det blev en paus och jag antog att jag stirrade lika mycket på honom, som han stirrade på mig, fast det är ju svårt att säga ...

"Tack", sa jag sen.

"Nej det har jag inte."

"Va?"

"Jag har inte tänkt bosätta mig här", förklarade han. "Och ja, jag har följt efter dig. Vilket var väldigt tur, för din egna skull."

"Jaja", sa jag undvikande, jag hade lite svårt ibland att acceptera att även jag skulle kunna behöva räddas av någon annan. "Men kan du ta mig tillbaka till Megs hus? Jag har ingen aning om hur jag kom hit."

"Visst, ta tag i min arm."

Snart var jag med om den där yrselframkallande transportvägen en gång till och stod sen utanför Megs hus.

"Jag kan inte bli sedd här, så du får klara dig själv, kan du ta dig in i huset?"

Jag slog till honom i magen med min "pinnsak" som Megs så fint kallar det, och lät det vara svar nog till honom. Jag öppnade bara dörren när jag kom fram dit, och gick in, sen svängde jag åt höger och kom in i vardagsrummet där alla förutom Megs satt.

"Kayly!" ropade Sirius, men det lät mer förvånat än glatt.

"Dödsätare, va?" frågade jag och satte armarna i sidorna och trummade med fingrarna mot höften.

Jag fick inget svar, men det hade jag inte förväntat mig heller. Jag gick ett steg framåt och snabbt vände jag mig mot Sirius och ropade "Buh!". Sirius hoppade till och jag log svagt medans jag rätade på mig. "Faktiskt så förvånar det mig att ni tror att _jag_ är en dödsätare här, vilket lilla slingersvans här har sagt till er." Jag pekade diskret åt Peter, och jag hörde hur han kurade ihop sig i den knarrande stolen. "Men när _både_ jag och Megs berättar för er att den här lilla råttan", jag sa det med bemärkelse som för att visa hur äcklad jag var, "är en dödsätare, då tror ni oss inte. Undrar varför. Har han varit här lika ofta som jag och Megs? Är det inte _han_ som borde vara misstänksam? Är det inte _han_ som har varit borta jämnt och ständigt?" Jag gav dem en slags konstpaus som för att få dem att tänka efter lite. "Jo det är det. Och vad tror ni att han har gjort då? Besökt Mörkrets Herre kanske? Gjort _uppdrag_ åt honom? Förrått er? Men det spelar naturligtvis ingen roll. Ni tänker fortfarande låta honom vara er hemlighetsväktare, trotts att vi avrått er från det? Ni kommer få er själv dödade om ni fortsätter lita på det där avskummet!" jag skrek nu åt dem, men jag vet inte om dem lyssnade i alla fall.

"Tr-r-ro henne i-inte", stammade Peter. "H-hon försöker b-b-bara lura e-er. Tror ni i-inte att D-d-dumbled-dor har skickat mig f-för att v-varna er för just d-det här? J-jag berättade ju."

"Förlåt, Aiden, men det här är bara inte likt dig", sa Sirius. Sen när har han börjat kalla mig för efternamn?

"Ledsen att göra dig besviken, _Black_. Men det är så här det är, och om ni tänker lita på den där råttan, så var så goda, men jag tänker inte komma på er begravning. Och om ni vill ha bevis, så här, ta er en ordentlig titt." Jag drog upp ärmen på min vänstra ärm, och visade att det inte fanns något på min arm. "Men om ni tar och kollar på Peters arm, som han så frenetiskt kliar på, så ska ni få det bevis som ni letar efter. Och om ni vill ha tillbaka mig som vän, så lär ni börja fundera _nu_ på vad ni ska ha för ursäkt, för jag vill inte ha några vänner som anklagar varandra för att vara dödsätare. Ha ett bra liv, hoppas jag slipper se er igen."

Jag vände mig om, och när jag kom ut från dörren rann tårarna i floder nerför mina kinder och jag sjönk ihop. Dem skulle aldrig lita på mig, och dem var så gott som dömda för döden redan nu. Jag rätade på mig och började snabbt gå därifrån för att ta mig till närmaste flampulverstation för att ta mig hem, jag tänkte inte transferera mig. Jag älskar verkligen alla där inne, förutom Peter, den skitråttan. Men om dem inte vill tro på mig, kan jag heller inte rädda dem. Om dem bara hade lyssnat på mina sista ord, och kollat på hans arm, skulle dem förstå att det inte var _jag_ som var dödsätaren, men dem _trodde_ inte på mig, och varför skulle dem då _lyssna_ på mig?

Jag kände mig maktlös. Hemma i lägenheten satte jag mig på sängen och kände mig helt slut. Jag var inte helt frisk än, och det kände jag tydligt nu.

Varför kändes det som om allt stod på mig nu?

**Megan**

Var det bra eller dåligt att jag var med barn? När jag satt i soffan jämte Lily som höll ett vakande öga på Benji, kollade på tv och samtidigt lyckades tjuvlyssna på när James, Sirius och Peter som stod och pratade i köket var det svårt att undra om det här verkligen var bästa tidpunkten att skaffa barn. Mitt i det här kriget, var det inte lite väl själviskt att få barn. Jag kände mig faktiskt varken skyldig eller elak över att tänka så, det kvittade liksom att Lily satt jämte mig och var fyra månader gravid. Jag tänkte på Kayly som förmodligen var hemma i sin lägenhet, nu var det henne det var synd om. Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle få se den dagen då James och Lily trodde att deras egna vän var dödsätare, det var inte bara fel utan inte något som jag trodde att dem skulle göra. Att dem skulle få barn och ta hand om Benji gjorde dem lite hoppiga och nervösa, om sanningen ska fram så gjorde det mig lite nervös också. Jag skulle få barn jag med och höll mig därför på rimligt avstånd ifrån Peter, jag kom ibland på han med att stirra elakt på mig när ingen av dem andra tittade. Det kändes verkligen fruktansvärt att veta så säkert som att solen går upp i morgon att Peter är dödsätare men inte ha någon som tror på en.

"Vi har bestämt oss", James, Sirius och Peter kom in i rummet igen och stod jämte varandra.

Det första jag märkte var att det var just dem som stod där, och att dem saknade en väldigt viktig marodör. Antingen kände han själv att om hans vänner inte trodde hans flickvän så borde han inte vara här, eller så hade Peter fått dem att tro att till och med Remus var dödsätare. Och om dem trodde på det så var dem mer korkade än jag någonsin trott att dem var. Om det är någon i världen som inte är dödsätare så är det Remus, han har aldrig haft någon anledning att bli dödsätare men däremot all anledning att inte bli det. Och dessutom är han alldeles för smart för att gå på Voldemorts löften om skydd och makt, han skulle inte heller gå med i Fenixorden om han var dödsätare. Dem tänkte verkligen inte så högt om sin otroligt intelligenta vän.

"Peter ska vara våran hemlighetsväktare", jag kände hur tårarna brann, men jag grät inte utan ställde mig upp och såg bestämt på dem som befann sig i rummet, kanske inte Benji men även han måste insett att jag skulle säga något viktigt för han stannade upp och tittade på mig.

Sirius och James satte sig ner men fick dra med sig Peter, den idioten förstod nog inte vad som pågick och därför var dem tvungna att dra ner honom så att han satte sig ner. Jag suckade djupt och gnuggade tinningen, drog handen genom håret och tittade upp igen.

"Jag vet ärligt talat inte hur jag ska säga det här", började jag lugnt, bet mig i läppen och började gestikulera vilt. "För det första så har jag nyheter, goda eller dåliga ni får ta det som ni vill. Men jag är med barn, så Sirius du ska bli pappa."

En ekande tystnad fyllde rummet och jag bara väntade på att folk skulle börja skrika, men det var det ingen som gjorde. Sirius lyfte upp mig och snurrade runt mig om och om igen medans han med stort leende upprepade att han skulle bli pappa. Jag trodde aldrig att han skulle reagera som han gjorde, visst det var förståeligt om James blev glad, han var en barn person. Men Sirius har alltid varit en "fuck em then leave em" slags kille, tills han träffade mig det vill säga.

"Men om jag ska stanna kvar här", alla tystnade igen och tittade på mig med nervösa blickar, mest av allt Peter som såg ut att skita på sig vilken sekund som helst. "Så vill jag ha den där råttan härifrån, och ni ska be om ursäkt till både Remus och Kayly. Jag förstår faktiskt inte hur ni kunde tro att dem var dödsätare, dem är så långt ifrån dödsätare man kan komma. Ärligt talat vad tänkte ni med?"

Sirius satte sig jämte James igen och jag kände mig faktiskt som en slags mamma som skulle skälla ut dem, vilket jag på ett sätt var och dem förtjänade det faktiskt. Ingen kommer och kallar mina kompisar dödsätare ostraffat, inte ens om det är min pojkvän, pappan till mitt barn som jag verkligen vill gifta mig med en dag och min idiotiska tvillingbrorsa. Ingen av dem skulle komma undan det här, Kayly och Remus var nog båda två sårade av dem här absurda lögnerna.

"Vi, alltså", muttrade James, jag var både imponerade och arg på honom.

Han var korkad som öppnade munnen utan att säga någonting smart, men samtidigt var han i alla fall modigare än Sirius som bara satt där helt paralyserade. Denna såg ut som en valp som kissat inne eller något sådant, det såg i alla fall ut som om han skämdes otroligt mycket. Det var nästan så att man tyckte synd om honom, och inte ville skälla på honom alls, men bara nästan.

"Hur dumma är ni egentligen?" frågade jag då igen när dem fortfarande inte sagt något utan bara suttit där och stirrade framför sig. "Trodde ni verkligen att Remus och Kayly skulle bli dödstätare. För det första om Remus skulle bli det, så är ni två inte tillräckligt smarta för att komma på honom. Och Kayly, hon blev attackerad av en dödsätare och är nu blind för livet. Varför skulle hon gå med dem som nästan dödade henne?"

Dem satt där med knäppta händer och verkade till Peters ilska förstå vad dem gjort fel, förmodligen så var det mina grymt bra argument som gick igenom deras tjocka skallar eller så visste dem redan det, och om det inte var för Peter så skulle dem förstått det redan ifrån början.

"Förlåt", mumlade båda två, jag skakade argt på huvudet och gick sedan fram till dem och drog upp dem i kragarna.

"Det är inte mig ni ska be om ursäkt till", sedan gjorde jag något som jag aldrig trodde jag skulle göra, med ett bestämt grepp tog jag båda två i öronen och började gå emot dörren. "Det är Kayly och Remus."

Förstå åkte vi hem till Remus, men det fanns ingen där så vi åkte till Kayly och där satt dem båda två. Jag gick obekymersamt in i lägenheten och började ropa efter Kayly, denna svarade men det lät som om hon gråtit nyligen.

"Jag har några som vill be om ursäkt till er båda två", sa jag lugnt, och drog lite extra i James och Sirius öron. "James Charlus Potter och Sirius Orion Black, vad skulle ni säga till våra kära vänner Kayly och Remus?"

"Vi är väldigt ledsna och vi förstår nu att vi var idioter och är skyldiga er en ursäkt."

James slog till Sirius i magen.

"Varför slog du till mig?"

"Du sa att vi är skyldiga dem en ursäkt."

"Men det är vi ju också."

"Men vi har ju redan bett om ursäkt."

"Men förlåt då, hur ska jag kunna veta att en ursäkt är samma sak som att säga förlåt."

Jag drog dem lite i öronen.

"Förlåt Remus och Kayly, det var tydligen den bästa ursäkt dem två kunde komma på."

Detta fick James och Sirius att hänga med huvudet, och dem såg ärligt talat ledsna ut.

"Förlåt", jag släppte deras öron och dem började gå därifrån.

"Herregud James, hur ska du klara dig!"

"Det är inte jag som bor med henne!"

"Nej det är ju jag!" det blev tyst en stund, och jag väntade på att Sirius skulle fatta vinken. "HERREGUD!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Megan**

Jag satte mig vid köksbordet och tog fram en tidning, Sirius låg fortfarande och sov. Han tänkte väl inte alls på att det här var dagen då James och Lily skulle få sitt barn, eller inte för att dem visste det säkert men en helare hade sagt att barnet borde komma idag. Och därför ville jag vara i högsta beredskap i fall han eller hon nu bestämde sig för att det här var en bra dag att ploppa ur. Jag var bara fyra månader gravid, men ändå behandlade Sirius mig som en sjukling. Det var som om han trodde att jag skulle ramla ner och dö vilken sekund som helst. Att man inte kunde, eller att det i alla fall inte var så stor risk att man dog i en förlossning brydde han sig inte om särskilt mycket. Ibland var det gulligt att han var så orolig för mig, men när han hela tiden tyckte att jag skulle sitta still och när jag inte ens fick gå omkring i huset då gick det överstyr. Lily var nio månader gravid och hon gick omkring i huset som om ingenting, kanske för att hon örfilat James en gång när han sa till henne att sätta sig ner på sin gigantiska rumpa. Vilket var rätt korkat, om jag är rätt säker på att hon slog honom så hårt att han förlorade några hjärnceller. Peter var deras hemlighetsväktare, det var inget som varken jag eller Kayly var så glada över. Men dem vägrade lyssna på oss och jag hade ingen lust att sticka ifrån dem. Det kändes nu som om jag bara hörde hemma på ett ställe och det var hos min familj, den familjen bestod nu av Sirius, bland annat. Självklart dem andra också, men Sirius var nu på något sätt viktigast för mig. Vilket inte var så konstigt, efter att ha varit tillsammans i nästan tre år så brukar det bli så.

"Vad gör du här nere?" frågade Sirius, han drog handen genom håret, en gest som han inte använt fören vi flyttade in i huset.

Det var en otroligt smittande gest, mamma började med det. James fortsatte, sedan gjorde jag det och nu till och med Sirius. Det var nästan läskigt, men som tur var så använde sig ingen annan av den. Förmodligen var det bara quidditch människor som gjorde det. Dem som fått U i flygning, varken Lily, Remus eller Kayly med andra ord som bara fick K.

"Jag läser tidningen." Han lade armarna runt min midja och la sedan sina händer på min mage, han gjorde det ofta och jag älskade faktiskt att han gjorde det.

Det fick mig att känna mig alldeles bubblig och varm, och det fick Sirius att se väldigt vänlig ut. Vanligtvis brukar han se rätt tuff ut på ett sätt, så att man får respekt för honom. Men nu såg han, vänlig, mjuk och bara väldigt gosig ut. Som om alla hans murar rasat ner, för även om han inte är med sin hemska familj så har han ändå murar uppsatta som beskydd kan man väl säga. Så att om något händer, ska han kunna dölja det. Vilket är sorgligt, han har inte gråtit mycket alls sedan mamma och pappa dog, och ändå var dem som föräldrar för honom. Och alla visste hur mycket han respekterade och såg upp till dem.

"Jag tycker att du ska göra något mindre", här tog han en paus för att tänka, "jobbigt?"

Jag vände mig om och flinade retligt emot Sirius.

"Det är inte jobbigt att läsa tidningen", han kysste min näsa och flinade sedan tillbaka med det där berömda leendet som jag älskade.

"Men Sirius Jr kanske tycker det", detta fick mig att börja skratta, om han trodde att jag tänkte döpa vår unge till Sirius Jr så trodde han väldigt fel.

Inte ens James hade velat döpa sin unge efter sig själv, mellan namn dög tydligen fint det med. Och om han och hans stora ego blev nöjd med det så skulle även Sirius bli nöjd med det. Och vem sa förresten att det skulle bli en kille? Det fanns faktiskt en chans på 50% att det skulle bli en tjej, och om jag någonsin får en dotter ska hon inte heta Sirius varken i förnamn eller mellannamn.

"Om Sirius Jr tycker att det är jobbigt att läsa tidningen måste han ha lika många hjärnceller som sin pappa", jag ställde mig upp och jag gick sedan till köket och tog fram lite frukost, sådan som man inte trollade fram och sån som man inte behövde laga utan bara kunde ta.

Tio minuter efter att jag sagt det skrek Sirius till och satte sig på en stol mittemot mig, jag hade gissat att det skulle ta så lång tid innan han förstod att jag faktiskt förolämpade honom. För även om han är otroligt snygg, rolig kommentator och mitt livs kärlek så kan inte ens jag förneka att han inte är särskilt smart. Visst när det gäller magi och sånt är han nästan översmart, men inte när det gäller vanliga saker. Då är han precis lika korkad som James, och om jag sagt det till James och Sirius skulle då ta exakt lika lång tid innan dem båda två förstod att jag förolämpat dem.

"Vem vet, han kanske är jättesmart", sa Sirius då och flinade retligt emot mig, jag tog en tugga av äpplet och svalde det.

"Då är det ingen Sirius Jr och förresten så kommer ingen av mina söner heta Sirius Jr", detta fick Sirius att låtsas sura och han satte sig ner på knä framför mig. "Ingen av mina barn ska få heta det."

"Men snälla då?" han gav mig valpblicken och jag kände hur jag veknade, det var ett bevis på att han verkligen var så bra.

Det fanns förmodligen inte någon i hela världen som kunde göra valpblicken så bra som han, Remus var en hajare på den och kunde få alla att reagera. Till och med Kayly, och det säger en hel del eftersom att hon är blind och faktiskt inte kan se blicken.

"Hur tror du Kayly mår då?" frågade han och tittade fundersamt ut genom fönstret för ett ögonblick såg det ut som om han trodde att om han tittade länge nog på samma ställe så skulle svaret komma upp mitt framför ögonen på honom. Som sagt, han är otroligt snygg och en fantastisk person men någon superhjärna har han inte. Ibland när han tänkt väldigt länge och noga, vilket han nästan aldrig gör, så luktar det faktiskt bränt i huset. Och om han nu fattar vilket han nästan aldrig gör, så syns det väldigt tydligt.

"Hon mår bra", svarade jag lugnt, om det var någon som mådde bra även om hon var fem månader gravid, så var det Kayly.

Hon och Remus hade förlåtit James och Sirius, självklart förlät Remus dem först eftersom att han på något sätt förstod varför dem hade gjort det och varför dem inte pratat med dem så fort dem trodde det. Det var Kayly som ibland kom med kommentarer, men det gjorde inget. Alltså jag förstod varför hon ibland gav dem arga blickar, det är jobbigt när inte ens dem människor man står närmast tror på det man säger. Så hon har all rätt i världen att ibland få reta Sirius och James.

"Men snälla kan vi inte döpa honom till Sirius Jr?" sa Sirius och drog mig lite i handen och såg ut som om han skulle börja gråta.

"För det första vet vi inte om det är en kille eller inte", sa jag och log retligt emot honom. "Och för det andra."

Dörren slog upp och in kom Remus och Kayly, båda två röda i ansiktet och dem såg ilskna ut medans vi bara stod där. Sirius på knä framför mig och drog mig fortfarande i handen medans jag hade en sked med nutella i munnen. Något som jag krävt, jag brukade aldrig äta nutella förut men ända sedan Lucy gav det till mig så har jag ätit det till frukost, lunch, middag.

"Läser ni aldrig brev längre?" skrek dem högt, det var först då vi märkte att en uggla med frentisk kraft knackat på glaset, förmodligen väldigt länge för den såg ut som om den skulle svimma vilken sekund som helst.

När den lilla ugglan märkte att dörren var öppen ignorerade den fönstret och flög in och satte sig i uggleburen som bara stod där. Vi har ingen uggla, men har ändå en bur, enligt Sirius och James är det en undanmanöver så att dödsätarna tror att vi har kontakt med James och Lily. Jag och Kayly tyckte att det var en sjukt dålig undanmanöver, och om dem inte ser någon uggla eller något ugglebajs borde dem nästan gissa att det inte finns någon uggla där.

"Ni måste till Sankt Mungos", sa Kayly och tog tag i min arm och drog med mig ut medans Sirius och Remus följde efter långsamt. "Det är dags."

Hon transfereade mig dit och inte mycket senare kom Remus och Sirius efter oss, båda två skrek efter oss att inte springa och att vi kunde få tidiga värkar vilket i detta fallet skulle leda till att våra barn och kanske även oss dog. Så var det i alla fall enligt dem, men så var det inte alls på riktigt.

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" skrek vi båda två och stannade när vi hörde Lilys skrik, och även James. "DÄR ÄR DEM!"

Vi satte oss sedan utanför rummet och emellanåt gav Kayly Sirius lite sura blickar, när hon verkligen hade tråkigt. Vilket bara var lite roligt, eftersom att han tittade ner i marken och såg verkligen ut att skämmas när hon gjorde det. Efter fem timmar som tydligen var en snabb förlossning öppnades dörren och ut kom James, det första han gjorde var att dra handen genom håret och flinade sedan töntigt emot oss.

"Mina damer och herrar, jag presenterar för er Harry James Potter", jag flinade brett och vi gick sedan in och såg i Lilys famn en liten pojke.

Han låg invirad i en blå filt, han hade svart hår som var lika vilt som James, men mycket tunnare. Om man såg på en bild av James som bebis skulle man inte kunna se skillnaden.

"Han ser ut exakt som dig James", sa Sirius då, och skrattade när den lilla pojken gäspade.

"Förutom ögonen", viskade jag. "Lilys ögon."

Tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken, det fanns en tid då jag verkligen trodde att skoltiden var den bästa som fanns. Men sedan hände det här, vi växte upp. Och om jag nu var tvungen att välja den bästa dagen i mitt liv så skulle jag inte kunna göra det, alla dagar var lika fantastiska. Det kvittade att vi hade bråkat, eller att dödsätare varit inblandade, på något sätt hade vi alla hittat ett sätt tillbaka till varandra.

"Harry James Potter", sa Remus högt och nickade gillande, och om han inte hade gjort det så hade jag slagit till honom.

Det namnet passade honom perfekt, om Lily och James velat ha något annat namn så skulle jag personligen smällt till dem.

"Jag tycker att", Lily satte sig upp och lyfte upp Harry emot mig, "fastern ska hålla först."

Jag tog emot Harry och tittade sedan ner emot hans små gröna ögon.

"Hej Harry" han log stort emot mig och gäspade sedan. "Jag är din faster, och jag ska lära dig allt jag kan."

"Det blir inte mycket", sa Kayly.

"Lyssna inte på din tokiga gudmor", sa jag utan att bry mig om Kaylys kommentar. "Lyssna på din quidditch faster, hon har alltid rätt."

"Hon har rätt", skrattade Sirius. "Till och med när hon fel har hon rätt."

**Kayly**

Harry växte snabbt upp, och han tycktes växa så det knakade, men fortfarande var han bara en bebis på två och en halv månad och jollrade så mycket han bara kunde när han fick syn på några av hans "lekkamrater", vilket menades med Sirius, Remus, James, Megs, och också ibland mig. Lily var den självklara mamman, men han log även när hon visade sig.

Jag hade precis kommit in genom dörren när jag hörde något som liknade babyskratt. Jag klädde av mig mina ytterkläder och tog av mig skorna innan jag följde ljudet och kom in i vardagsrummet. Remus följde efter mig och när han fick syn på Harry, och Harry fick syn på honom hördes det på nytt ett skratt och jag började undra om bebisar brukar skratta när dem är så små.

"Kolla, han har till och med en likadan skrattgrop i kinden som James!" ropade Remus. Lily, Sirius och Megs, som tydligen också var där, skrattade, att komma på nya saker som han tog efter James, var något väldigt roligt och uppskattat, synd bara att jag inte fick se hur han såg ut. Jag hade sett honom när han är äldre, men det är en stor skillnad, och det är nu man vill se dem växa upp.

"Ja, bara han inte tar över James IQ, för då lär han inte lära sig mycket." Harry skrattade och jag böjde mig fram på filten vi satt på på golvet, och tog Harry i famnen. "Nej, då lär du inte kunna mycket", sa jag med bebisspråk och han skrattade igen. "Jag tror faktiskt att han fått dina gener, Lily, han verkar smart. Fast å andra sidan har han nog fått lite av James också", sa jag och rynkade pannan. "Till exempel att han skrattar åt allt, det är en typisk grej som James gör. Inte bra, Harry. Hm. Ja, det där lär jag dig att få bort, det kan du lita på. Moster Kay kommer att hjälpa dig med allt", jag log och Sirius skrattade. "Kom ihåg det, Harry, moster ska visa dig hur allt går till."

"Det lär gå fort", sa Sirius och alla skrattade åt kommentaren. Det var en liknande kommentar jag hade fällt åt Megs dagen då Harry föddes. Men det spelar ingen roll, dem tyckte att det var kul, och vad spelar det för roll då? Fast man kan ju vända på steken också...

"Ja, eftersom jag är så duktig på att lära ut", kontrade jag, och alla skrattade då åt Sirius istället.

Jag tog upp en skallra från filten och gav den till Harry, men han kastade bara ner den på golvet. Jag tog upp den en gång till och gav den till honom igen, men han kastade bara ner den den här gången också. Den studsade mot Sirius, och la sig tillrätta vid hans ben. "Ja, där hör den hemma, smart, Harry." Jag plockade upp skallran och gav den till Sirius. "Den här borde vara av den nivå som du klarar av, Sirius", sa jag. Sirius blev paff, men tog emot skallran, och när han dumt skakade på den så den började låta brast alla ut i gapskratt.

Att påpeka att deras IQ var låg, var något som jag ofta gjorde sen dem trodde att jag var en dödsätare. Men fortfarande trodde dem inte på mig eller Megs att Peter var dödsätaren. Och att han ljugit för dem verkade dem heller inte bry sig om.

Jag gav över Harry till Remus, som glatt tog emot honom.

"Jag måste på toa", sa jag och reste på mig. Jag hade aldrig varit illamående eller så, men det här med att vara kissnödig jämnt och ständigt börjar ta kål på mig, och då är barnet inte ens ute än.

Jag gick på toaletten och gick sen in i köket där jag tog en banan och satte mig och åt. Jag hade fått ett behov att äta frukt varje dag, något jag inte haft förut. Remus skojade och sa att mina inre nyttiga sinnen har tagit över och kommer nu fram. Jag tyckte inte alls om den kommentaren, men vad ska man göra, och personen som säger det är den man älskar högst på denna jord? Och han skojade ju bara, så det var inget jag brydde mig så jättemycket om.

När jag ätit upp bananen slängde jag skalet i papperskorgen och tog mig in i vardagsrummet igen. Jag kände mig lite som en ankmamma när jag kommer med min mage, och då undrar jag hur den ser ut när det är dags att föda.

Soffan i James och Lilys vardagsrum, eller i Megs och Sirius också för den delen, hade blivit min favoritplats de senaste månaderna. Eller bara jag satt på något som var mjukt, och hade ett ryggstöd, var jag nöjd. Jag la mig ner, och snart somnade jag.

"Kay, ska vi åka hem nu?" Jag slog upp ögonen, som för att visa att jag var vaken.

"Mmm...?"

Remus skrattade lågt. "Vi har varit här i flera timmar, och vi måste hem så du kan få sova i din riktiga säng", han pratade onaturligt tydligt, något han visste att jag hatade när jag precis vaknat, men han körde tydligen med den tekniken för att väcka mig så mycket att jag ställde mig upp och gick därifrån. Jag suckade, satte jag mig inte upp nu, skulle han göra valpblicken, och då var det ändå kört. Jag sträckte ut min hand och han tog den och drog upp mig.

"Jaja", jag kommer sa jag och suckade en gång till när han hade gått ut från rummet.

"Jag har inte sagt något", sa han.

"Nej, men du tänkte", svarade jag och gnuggade ryggen när jag sträckte på mig och började gå efter honom.

"Sov gott, Megs", sa jag åt en sömnig Megs som Sirius också tvingat upp och börjat schasa hemåt.

"Detsamma", sa hon trött. "Vi ses väl imorgon, antar jag."

"Mm, visst." Jag satte på mig skorna och drog på mig jackan. Det var i mitten av september, och det hade redan börjat bli kyligt. "Hej då, Lily."

"Hej då, alla", svarade hon, även hon lät trött. Jag antar att ha en skrikande bebis inte hjälper emot det, heller. Stackars henne. Stackars mig, vad jag har att se fram emot ... Men bebisar är gulliga, och även om dem skriker ibland (eller ofta) så älskar man dem fortfarande, det är något man inte kommer över.

När vi kom hem klädde jag snabbt av mig och la mig i sängen. Remus gjorde likadant, och höll om mig bakifrån, så han kunde känna på magen, och jag lutade mitt huvud mot hans bröst, detta fick mig att känna mig trygg.

"God natt, Remus."

"God natt, älskling."


	35. Chapter 35

**Megan**

Tiden gick otroligt snabbt efter att Harry blivit född, det kändes ärligt som om vi var med i någon mugglar film och någon bestämt sig för att spola förbi dem här delarna i vårt liv. Harry växte upp så snabbt, för bara någon månad sedan sov han inte på nätterna och såg verkligen inte ut att vara världens smartaste unge eftersom att han varken förstod hur skallran eller någon av hans andra leksaker fungerade. Men nu i början av November då han faktiskt var fyra månader gammal så började allting hända. Lily och James såg piggare ur än någonsin, enligt Lily var det för att dem nu kommit in i en rutin. Harry sov hela nätterna, skrek nästan aldrig utan låg bara på sin filt och försökte ibland sätta sig upp. Man kunde se att han började bli en riktig människa, om man kunde säga så. Han började få sin egen personlighet, och tack och lov liknade han James mer och mer för varje dag. Men ibland gjorde han dock något som visade att han var lik Lily. Han var modig, lite kaxig, skrattade åt allting (något som moster Kayly inte lyckats lära honom att inte göra, tack vare lite bra motståndsarbete ifrån faster Megs) men tack vare ögonen och att han var rätt smart nu så liknade han även Lils. Vilket var bra, han skulle verkligen bli en bra människa. En sån som alla tjejer ville ha och en sån som alla killar ville vara, och det säger jag inte bara för att jag är hans faster. Det är ett vetenskapligt faktum, är man son till James och Lily så kommer det bli så oavsett hur mycket Kayly kämpar emot. Både hon och jag började bli rätt stora nu, Kayly var inne i den nionde och sista månaden medans jag fortfarande hade en månad kvar, vilket skulle vara bra om det inte var för att jag och Sirius inte kommit på några namn än. Han bråkade och tjatade fortfarande om att han ville att vår förstfödde, som tydligen är en pojke enligt honom ska heta Sirius. Och jag vägrar döpa våra barn till det, visst det är ett bra namn. Men om det är någon mer i den här familjen som ska heta Sirius så är det våra barnbarn, och inte våra barn.

"Kom igen Megs, snälla?" han satt på knä framför mig, precis som han gjort dagen då Kayly och Remus kom inspringande genom dörren och dragit med oss till Sankt Mungos.

"Sirius allvarligt, nej jag tänker inte döpa något av mina barn efter dig", han ställde sig upp och gick därifrån med en tjurig min, jag suckade djupt och satte mig ner på den närmaste stolen.

När man blir minst sju månader gravid känns det riktigt rejält i ryggen, det gör för jävla ont överallt och det finns stunder då man önskar att man aldrig blev med barn. Men nu är det som det är, och man kan inte ändra på det. Vilket jag ändå inte skulle vilja göra, allt var perfekt.

"Varför är du så tjurig?" fräste han borta ifrån tv rummet, jag lärde honom hur man satte på tv:n och så fort vi bråkat så satte han sig alltid framför den och stirrade argt på tv:n som om den hånade honom.

"Jag är inte tjurig, jag förklarade bara för dig att jag inte tänker döpa någon av mina barn till Sirius Orion Black Potter."

"Jag sa inget om Orion", skrek han som svar, jag suckade djupt och gick sedan fram till fönstret där en uggla knackade hårt, jag öppnade fönstret och in flög Piggelin.

Och även om hans namn var pyttigt och litet så var han allt annat än liten, Piggelin måste varit en av de största ugglorna jag någonsin sett. Det var tack vare honom som vi köpte en större bur, eftersom att han faktiskt inte kom in i den förra. Vilket inte var så konstigt, den var verkligen pytteliten, inte ens våran icke existerande uggla skulle komma in där.

"Vi har fått ett brev ifrån Lily och James", sa jag bara och brydde mig inte om hans kommentar om Orion, vi bråkade om det här minst en gång per dag.

Och jag kan faktiskt vara vuxen nog att ta på mig lite av skulden för det, varje dag försöker jag komma på ett nytt namn och varje gång föreslår han att vi ska döpa ungen till Sirius någonting. Och då säger jag aldrig i livet och han blir jättetjurig.

"Vi är bjudna dit nu", sa jag och gick sedan enkelt upp för trappan för att byta om och brydde mig inte riktigt om han hörde mig eller inte.

När jag bytt om till mina gigantiska andra kläder som Sirius kallade det när han var arg på mig gick jag ner för att tillsammans med honom antingen flyga eller ta flampulvernätet dit. Men undervåningen var tom och ingen förutom en väldigt trött Piggelin var där.

"Verkade som om din pappa lämnade oss i sticket igen sötnos", sa jag enkelt och tittade ner på min mage, barnet eller sötnosen som vi kallade honom eller henne sparkade till för att visa att han/hon förstått.

Inte för att den gjort det, men jag hoppades verkligen det. Tydligen så kunde barnet se nu och även höra, därför var det bra att prata med barnet. Så var det i alla fall enligt Lucy, och jag så fort jag vant mig att prata med barnet så gjorde jag det hela tiden för att det var så roligt. Man fick alltid så jäkla bra svar, ett tecken till på att det här barnet förmodligen inte var släkt med Sirius alls.

"Jag vet, vi borde verkligen skälla på honom lite", svarade jag och skrattade lite, men satte mig sedan ner på en stol för att vila lite. "Nej vi ska nog inte göra det, då blir pappa bara ledsen. Och vi vill inte att pappa ska bli ledsen eller hur?"

Återigen sparkade bebisen och jag nickade. Tittade mig sedan runt i rummet, det var bara en månad kvar och vi hade inte fixat någonting. Varken barnrummet eller namn var fixat, och det värsta var nog barnrummet. För var skulle Sötnosen sova när han eller hon bestämt sig för att ploppa ut?

"Nu tycker jag att vi ska hälsa på din kusin Harry", sa jag och ställde mig upp och gick emot dörren, vanligtsvis brukade jag inte känna mig så orolig över att flyga dit men nu gjorde jag det.

Antingen pågrund av att jag inte flugit sedan jag brutit benet och blivit attackerad av dödsätare. Då hade jag bara ansvar för mig själv, men nu kunde jag inte göra såna dumma saker längre. Jag hade ansvar för Sötnosen också, och han eller hon var en av dem personer som jag skulle göra allting för att skydda. Till och med sluta flyga, vilket för mig var en stor uppoffring eftersom att en stor del av mitt liv bestod av flygning om man kunde säga så.

"Tänk om du ploppar ut innan den 30 December, vilket du måste göra lova mig att du gör?" Sötnosen sparkade igen. "Bra, men då kommer du vara lika gammal som din kusin och som Kaylys bebis också."

Och med det gick jag ut genom dörren och tittade först på kvasten och sedan på dörren igen. Jag suckade och gick in genom dörren och tog flampulvernätet dit. När jag kom fram satt Lily med Kayly, som var gigantisk och pratade om någonting. Harry var förmodligen med James, Sirius och Remus man kunde höra honom skratta någonstans inte så långt därifrån.

"Hej Megs, vi trodde att Sirius glömt dig hemma", skämtade Lils när jag satte mig ner jämte henne och suckade djupt.

"Nej han stack ifrån mig", svarade jag lugnt och log emot henne och Kayly, denna hade nu ett fruktansvärt temperament och verkade gilla att slå folk, vilket ibland var en bra sak och ibland en lite mindre bra sak.

"Bråkade ni om namnet igen?" frågade denna dock bara och såg inte ut att vara så arg, men det var nog bara bra om hon fortsatte vara glad.

En glad Kayly är en glad Megs som man kan säga, vilket betyder är hon på dåligt humör så smittar det av sig på mig och ja, då blir alla på dåligt humör till slut eftersom att jag bara älskar att smitta andra.

"Han vägrar inse att jag inte tänker döpa Sötnosen till Sirius", sa jag och kände igen hur barnet sparkade, det verkade som om han eller hon höll med om att Sirius inte var det bästa namnet i världen. "Jag kan gå med på att ha det som mellannamn men förnamn är lite överdrivet och egoistisk, eller hur?"

Vi hörde då alla hur någon skrek ja, en dörr öppnades och någon sprang nerför en trappa tätt följt av två andra män. Ännu en dörr öppnades och stängdes och dem sprang ner för ännu en trappa, hur kunde dem ha hört mig? Till slut efter att ha sprungit ner för tre trappor och stängt fyra dörrar bakom sig stod dem tre männen framför oss, James kom lite efter dem andra med Harry i famnen som skrattade förtjust.

"Sirius i mellannamn?" frågade Sirius lyckligt och såg ut som ett barn på julafton, han såg verkligen ultra lycklig ut, vilket var bra nu skulle vi aldrig behöva bråka om det här igen.

"Ja", svarade jag enkelt, och han slängde sig genast ner jämte mig och kysste mig.

Reste sig sedan upp och gick fram och tillbaka framför James och Remus.

"Mannar uppställning", dem ställde sig alla som killarna i armen gjorde, det vill säga alla utom Harry som skrattade högt åt Sirius och pappa. "Vi har ett uppdrag, idag ska förnamn okänt Sirius Black Potter få sitt sovrum, och vi ska göra klart det på en dag så att hans/hennes mamma kan sova lugnt om natten. Redo?"

"Ja, sir", svarade dem, Harry nickade och drog upp handen till tinningen och försökte se ut som sin pappa, Remus och Sirius.

"Aaa Siji", sa han, genast gick Lily, jag och Kayly över till honom och log mjukt emot den lilla pojken som försökt säga sina första ord.

Det var egentligen inte några ord, och han visste inte vad det betydde men han hade försökt härma sin pappa och Remus.

"Herregud vad gullig du är", sa jag lugnt, Lily och Kayly stod och tog kort på honom medans jag bara log och tänkte på hur roligt det blir när jag och Sirius får vårat barn.

Det var trots allt bara en månad kvar.

"Förlåt älskling", sa Sirius och lade armarna om min midja, jag lade mina armar om hans nacke och log emot honom. "Det var inte meningen att bråka om något så löjligt, men jag ville bara inte att han eller hon skulle glömma sin pappa."

"Varför skulle det hända?" frågade jag och Sirius tittade ner i golvet, det var inte fören då jag förstod vad han menade. "Sirius tänk inte så, vi kommer klara det här. Och om du känner att du vill sluta där så kommer alla förstå. Och jag kan fixa ett jobb till dig."

"Vaddå för jobb?" frågade han och flinade nyfiket emot mig.

"Jag har nämligen hört ifrån säkra källor att Puddlemore Uniteds bästa jagare är ledig just nu och hennes ersättare är jättedålig", sa jag och flinade emot Sirius som bara svarade genom att flina tillbaka.

"Vad händer när hon vill komma tillbaka till laget igen då?" frågade han, jag ryckte på axlarna. "Du kan bli kommentator?"

Sirius tittade fundersamt upp i luften och såg ut som om han tänkte väldigt noga. Och tittade sedan ner emot mig igen och flinade retligt, han skulle säga ja. Det tog säkert emot att hans flickvän var tvungen att utnyttja sina kontakter för att han skulle få ett nytt jobb, men tydligen så gjorde han hellre det än gick omkring och trodde att han skulle dö på något av sina auror-uppdrag.

"Låter bra."

**Kayly**

Att vara gravid började ta på mina krafter. Nu gick jag på toaletten ännu oftare än jag hade gjort för två månader sen, och det var rätt jobbigt. Och att Megs, den häxan, hela tiden påpekade att jag var megastor, gjorde ingenting bättre.

Alla var nu hemma hos mig och Remus, och jag höll på att skära en sallad till maten som Remus, för en gångs skull, hade lagat. Det var inte så att han inte var duktig, för det var han, men han erbjöd sig inte särskilt ofta. Vi skulle fira att Megs och Sirius äntligen kommit överens och slutat bråka, och att deras barnrum blivit klart. Det hade gått rätt fort och nu var det fint inrett med en vit spjälsäng, skötbord, en byrålåda med barnkläder, och en söt matta som täckte golvet. Leksaker gick fort och enkelt att köpa när barnet kommit, så av det fanns det inte så mycket av än, men det skulle finnas mer än vad han skulle använda sen.

Mitt och Remus barnrum som vi inrett hade ingen fått se än, förutom vi två, för det var en överraskning. Eller två, kan man säga, den ena var inredningen i rummet, och den andra var ... också inredningen i rummet, men en annan slags inredning, som avslöjade detaljer om barnet, som dem skulle få se sen när rummet kommer bli använt. Megs och Sirius hade inte berättat vad dem skulle få, men jag vet inte om dem själva hade tagit reda på det. Men än var det inte dags för mig att föda, det var tre veckor kvar. Det var skönt att det snart skulle vara över och jag slapp bära på ett barn hela tiden.

Jag rörde om grönsakerna och hällde lite olja över dem innan jag bar in dem till vardagsrums bordet och ställde ner den. Jag gick ut i köket igen och stötte nästan ihop med Remus som var på väg ut med den rykande kycklingen i händerna.

"Oj, oj", sa han och backade ett steg. "Var försiktig, Kay, så du inte snubblar eller ramlar."

Jag nickade bara, det var bara onödigt att bråka just nu om vad jag klarade av och inte klarade av. Jag gick förbi honom in i köket och hämtade en dricka som vi skulle ha till maten. Med den i handen gick jag tillbaka in i vardagsrummet och alla satte sig vid bordet. Till kycklingen hade Remus stekt potatisklyftor i ugnen, och allt var underbart gott.

"Du måste ge mig receptet, Måntand", sa James med munnen full av mat.

"Så du kan förstöra det med att laga den med magi? Aldrig! Det här är rätt som man ska laga med händerna", sa Remus till svar.

"Jag tyckte den smakade smuts", muttrade James. Sirius skrattade högt så det sprutade mat ur munnen på honom. Megs tittade först strängt på honom, men började sen skratta själv. Lily försökte också föregå med gott exempel och få James att sluta skratta åt något så dumt, men även hon började snart skratta.

"Ni är inte kloka", sa jag innan jag stämde in i allas skratt. Det var egentligen inte roligt, men ingen kunde ändå sluta skratta. Harry som satt i sin lilla stol på hörnet av bordet skrattade också och det lät så sött att jag fick tårar i ögonen.

Men efter ett tag lugnade alla i alla fall ner sig och vi fortsatte lugnt att äta maten med någon enstaka fnissning som bröt tystnaden då och då.

"Jaha", sa Megs efter en stund. "Vad har ni tänkt för namn till ert barn?"

"Dem ska i alla fall heta Aiden", sa Remus.

"'Dem'?" frågade Megs.

"Ja, vi kanske vill ha fler barn", sa jag snabbt. "Och då blir det _'dem'_."

"Jaha, ja, det är klart", skrattade hon. "Men förnamn då?"

"Det har vi inte bestämt än", sa Remus hemlighetsfullt, så det förvånade mig inte om dem började undra om vi inte var lite knäppa, eller om vi bara ville hålla det hemligt.

När alla ätit klart bar vi tillsammans ut allt och serverade en efterrätt bestående av fruktcocktail med glass och grädde. Det var supergott, och det här hade Remus också fixat, för han tyckte att jag gjorde alldeles för mycket i huset, och nu när det inte var så långt kvar, så tyckte han att han kunde få vara mannen i huset. Han jobbade inte så långa dagar, så det passade utmärkt. Jag hade slutat på dagiset hos Sean och Lucy. Nu när jag skulle ha barn och vi hade köpt ett hus fanns det mycket som skulle göras, och det skulle jag göra istället. Vi klarade oss utmärkt på Remus lön, och jag behövde då heller inget jobb, men när barnen blev större och kunde klara sig själva, kanske jag skulle kolla om jag kunde få tillbaka mitt jobb, eller söka ett nytt. Men det var ett tag kvar.

Vi åt efterrätten och Harry blev matad med en pure med frukter, så han fick också en efterrätt. När Lily vände sig om för att äta av sin glass fick Harry tag på skeden och fick tydligen ner den i burken, för sen hörde man ett splashande ljud när en klick pure träffade James rätt i ansiktet. Tydligen förstod Harry vad han gjort, och skrattade högt. James reste på sig och sprang fram till Harry och lyfte ur honom ur stolen och svängde runt med honom.

"Han kommer bli en ny marodör!" tjöt han lyckligt och fortsatte snurra runt med Harry. Alla började skratta åt James stora glädje, istället för ilska, över att Harry gjort något busigt. Harry fortsatte skratta, och jag fick en känsla över mig att jag aldrig skulle lyckas ta det ifrån honom, han var bara helt enkelt ett lyckligt barn.

Vi pratade om allt och inget och sen skulle dem gå, och vi vinkade av dem när dem gick därifrån. Jag gäspade trött och vek mig sen dubbel av smärta i magen.

"Remus!" stönade jag. "Något är fel!"

Jag sjönk ner på knä och skrek rakt ut, det gjorde fruktansvärt ont och jag visste inte vart jag skulle ta vägen. Remus sprang fram till mig och tog tag i mig.

"Vi måste till sjukhuset", sa han och transfererade mig därifrån. Vi hamnade snart på Sankt Mungos och en läkare kom snabbt fram till oss och hjälpte mig upp på en bår och rullade iväg med mig. Remus höll jag hårt i handen, jag ville inte att han skulle försvinna iväg. Det krampade och värkte i magen och jag tryckte Remus hand hårdare. Vi kom in i ett akutrum och en massa läkare började ställa frågor. En läkare öppnade mitt ögonlock, och jag antog att han lös också.

"Ingen reaktion", sa han. "Kan du säga hur många fingrar jag håller upp?" frågade han.

"Jag är blind!" skrek jag och vred på mig.

Jag hörde ett par steg som gick ut från rummet, och antog att han var generad.

"Något är väldigt fel", sa en läkare.

"Varför tror du att vi kom hit?" morrade Remus.

"Vi får ta in henne till akut kejsarsnitt", sa samme läkare, och struntade tydligen i Remus kommentar.

Någon gav mig en dryck som jag blev dåsig av och snart började jag somna in. Remus tryckte min hand, och jag förstod att han inte tänkte lämna mig. Sen somnade jag och mindes inget mer.

-..-''-..-

När jag vaknade igen, kändes jag lätt och tom, och jag kände hur det sved en bit ner på magen. Jag vände på huvudet och kände ett par fingrar smeka min kind.

"God morgon, Kay", sa Remus. Jag log lite ansträngt och han kysste mig ömt. "Ska jag tala om för dem andra att dem kan komma in nu?"

Jag nickade. "Det är okej."

En sköterska frågade om jag orkade hålla i ett barn, och jag log och sa att jag gjorde det.

Jag fick ett litet sprattlande knyte i min famn och smekte sakta över kinden på mitt barn.

Remus kom in i rummet igen, plockade upp något som dem andra fick se och sa: "Möt Jasper Cameron Aiden." Jag hörde hur Megs flämtade till och utbrast: "Vad vacker han är, Kay och Remus!"

"Och här har ni Lexi Saria Aiden!" sa Remus och vände sig om mot mig. Jag log när alla blev förvirrade.

"Ni är inte de enda tvillingarna i släkten nu", sa jag.

(\/)

('.')

('')('')


	36. Chapter 36

**Megan**

"Var ska vi fira jul?" frågade Sirius en dag, när jag stod i bebisens sovrum, när vi sett Jasper och Lexis barnrum tyckte jag att vårat var ovanligt vitt och icke färgglatt.

Och därför tvingade jag Sirius att måla om hela rummet och även köpa leksaker, för om det var något som våran framtida dotter eller son inte skulle få för lite av så var det leksaker. Så vi målade hela rummet blått, det är en neutral färg enligt Sirius och eftersom att han inte fick döpa vårat barn efter sig själv kände jag mig tvingad att låta honom bestämma färgen på väggarna. Och taket hade han förtrollat så att det flög omkring en massa quidditchspelare, något som James gjort även i Harrys rum.

Både han och Sirius ville försäkra sig om att både Harry och vårat framtida barn skulle bli lika vilda som dem varit. Och det hade jag inget emot, hellre att dem är som Sirius och James än att dem är osociala stackare som inte klarar sig några längre stunder utan sina mammor. Sånt är bara patetiskt, och kanske gulligt om barnen är två år gamla men inte om dem är elva. Då ska dem skämmas lite över sina föräldrar om dessa inte är otroligt coola som jag och Sirius.

"Jag vet inte", svarade jag ärligt och lade en beskyddande hand över min mage, det var inget jag tänkte på att jag gjorde utan bara en gest.

En gest som tydligt sa att jag skulle skydda Sötnosen, vem han eller hon än var. Men eftersom att den enligt Sirius tyckte att det var jobbigt att läsa tidningen så var det förmodligen en kille som inte var särskilt smart utan bara charmig som sin pappa.

"Jag tänkte att vi kanske skulle kunna fira den här?" frågade han och jag nickade frånvarande på huvudet, den senaste tiden hade jag blivit allt mer nervös och skiträdd över hela föda barn grejen.

Jag visste att det hände ibland att saker gick fel, att antingen mamman eller barnet/en blev skadade eller att helarna upptäckte bland annat att mamman var sjuk och att hon inte borde ha fött barnet för sin egen hälsas skull. Men jag trodde aldrig att det skulle hända mig, eller Kayly eller någon annan jag någonsin träffat. Så när jag fick reda på att Kaylys förlossning varit komplicerad och att hon aldrig skulle kunna skaffa mer barn så blev jag rädd. Men vem skulle inte bli det? Den som inte skulle bli rädd för att föda barn efter att hennes bästa vän precis gjort det och fått nyheterna att hon aldrig skulle få barn igen var en idiotisk människa.

"Vi kanske borde prata med dem andra?" frågade jag lugnt, Sirius hade bara någon vecka tidigare börjat träna med Puddlemore United, det var roligt att se honom flyga och träna med laget som om han aldrig gjort annat.

Men samtidigt kunde jag inte låta bli att känna mig lite avundsjuk. För bara några månader sedan hade det varit jag som flygit omkring med killarna, och knuffat ner idiotiska människor ifrån deras kvastar. Det var inte det att jag inte ville ha barn längre, utan bara det att. Jo, jag ville faktiskt inte ha barn längre, jag ångrade mig och saknade den livsstilen jag hade förut. När man kunde flyga hela tiden och inte behövde oroa sig för allting, då man inte behövde oroa sig för om förlossningen skulle gå bra eller sluta dåligt. Alla dem här tankarna snurrade runt i mitt huvud, och även det som helaren sagt till mig senaste jag varit där. Tydligen så fanns det en stor chans att bebisen inte flyttat på sig och då skulle dem vara tvungna att göra det. Eller ta ut honom eller henne med hjälp av kejsarsnitt. Och jag var inte rädd för själva kejsarsnittet i sig, utan mer rädd för att det skulle behövas. Det här var även för helarna och för oss trollkarlar något nytt som vi aldrig behövt använda förut. Men nu, när vi börjat med det så hade även dödligheten bland barn och kvinnor i förlossningsrummet ökat med hela 10%. Vilket är rätt mycket om man tänker tillräckligt länge på det, och det var just det jag gjort. Kanske till och med lite för länge, det hade gått så långt att jag nu blev rädd bara för att barnet hickade. Vilket är helt normalt och ett sätt för barnet att säga till mig att allt är okej, men i min panik brydde jag mig inte om det.

"Ska vi göra det nu?" frågade han snabbt och jag nickade frånvarande, senare kände jag hur Sirius tog tag i min hand och transfererade oss till Lily och James, dem stod inne i köket och pratade lågt med varandra.

Harry låg på en filt och sov tungt, Sirius tänkte med en gång väcka Harry, men jag stoppade honom. En nyvaken Harry är inte en skrikig Harry men det är en tjurig Lily. James blir aldrig arg på Sirius, dem är ändå bästa vänner och skulle inte bråka om det inte handlar om något väldigt viktigt. Det andra han tänkte göra var att gå in till köket och med en gång börja prata med James och Lily om julen, och han verkade inte tänka på att dem precis då satt och pratade om något som såg väldigt viktigt ut. Därför stoppade jag honom igen, det var förmodligen detta som var min livsuppgift, när han försökte göra något dumt var jag den som skulle stoppa honom. En trevlig livs uppgift, men om sanningen ska fram så hade jag hellre valt någon annan. Som att bli quidditch tränare på Hogwarts, men inte då. Jag skulle stoppa Sirius och försöka få honom att förstå skillnaden mellan rätt och fel.

"Jag är orolig", hörde vi Lily viska, James nickade och svarade "jag också" och drog sedan in henne i sin famn.

Där stod dem där och verkade inte märka att vi var där, jag höll hårt i Sirius hand och höll tillbaka honom. Även om det inte behövdes, han verkade förstått att det här inte var det bästa tillfället att gå in och prata med dem. Och om han förstod det så måste det varit så. Jag kände mig lite stolt över Sirius, ända tills han skrek James över halva rummet och förstörde inte bara det vackra ögonblick mellan min bror och Lily, utan väckte även Harry som öppnade ögonen och började med en gång skratta och skrika på samma gång. Han var förmodligen glad över att träffa oss och hungrig på samma gång så att han inte visste hur han skulle reagera.

"Idiot", muttrade jag och slog till Sirius på huvudet, han stirrade lite sårat på mig och gick sedan med långa steg över till James och Lily, och ingen av dem såg så värst glada ut över att se honom.

Vilket inte var så konstigt, jag kände ärligt talat för att bara åka till Kayly själv och prata med henne och Remus. För om tvillingarna sov och han väckte dem så skulle Kayly inte göra som James och Lily. Hon var inte alls så lugn och förstående som dem utan skulle utan att tveka slå Sirius sönder och samman. Men jag förstod henne på ett sätt, jag skulle förmodligen reagera på samma sätt om jag precis fått tvillingar och även fått reda på att jag aldrig skulle föda mer barn igen. Men tack och lov ska jag inte få några tvillingar, utan bara ett barn i alla fall enligt helaren. Och om allt går bra, så ska jag och Sirius få mer barn.

"Vad gör du här kompis?" frågade James, Lily slog till Sirius på huvudet och gick sedan över till Harry och tog upp honom i sin famn, sedan gick hon emot köket och började göra mat till honom.

James och Sirius satte sig ner i soffan och började prata om julen, dem gjorde upp flera olika planer och stack över för att hämta Remus och Kayly när jag satte mig i köket jämte Lily. Hon matade Harry som såg otroligt lycklig ut, vilket han alltid gjorde. Benji spenderade nästan all sin tid på Lucy och Seans dagis. Vilket var synd, men samtidigt förstod jag varför. Det kunde inte vara lätt att ta hand om två barn hela tiden, speciellt inte som att Harry är så liten.

"Förlåt Lils, han är korkad", muttrade jag och lade handen över magen igen och kände hur tårarna brann bakom ögonlocken.

Att tänka på Benji fick mig att tänka på Joel och även på mamma och pappa, dem hade velat vara här. Och se mig och James starta våra egna familjer, dem hade velat träffa Harry och även min och Sirius framtida lilla sak.

"Megs, det är Sirius vi pratar om", sa hon och log emot mig. "Jag skulle vara orolig om han inte var korkad."

Jag skrattade och hörde sedan hur Kayly och Remus kom in, genast började Remus prata med James och Sirius medans Kayly gick in i köket och satte sig jämte oss. Hon hade Lexi i famnen och såg otroligt trött ut, men vem skulle inte göra det. Jag var imponerad av Kayly, hon var en av de starkaste människorna jag kände. Av alla dem jag kände eller träffat någon gång i mitt liv så hade hon råkat ut för alla hemska grejer men ändå bara fortsatt leva som om ingenting hänt. Visst har hon fått ändra vissa saker, men hon var inte som mig och deppade ner för varje liten sak.

"Hej, Kay", Lils log emot henne och även ner emot Lexi som var så otroligt gullig. "Heej Lexi!"

Harry drog upp en hand och vinkade sedan åt Lexis håll medans han flinade brett, jag kunde inte låta bli att tänka att dem kanske skulle bli ihop en dag. Det hade varit så otroligt gulligt, om dem senare i livet skulle bli tillsammans.

"Hej Lils", svarade Kayly matt, och såg ut som om hon skulle somna vilken sekund som helst.

Dörren till köket slogs upp på vid gavel och Sirius stack in huvudet och flinade brett emot oss.

"Megs kan du hämta kvastarna?" frågade han och jag nickade tröttsamt och transfererade mig genast hem utan att fråga vad för kvast han ville ha.

Eftersom att vi var quidditch fantaster var det rätt självklart att vi hade flera olika kvastar, och eftersom att vi nu båda två spelade i lag så hade vi tre av varje. När jag kom hem kände jag med en gång en smärta i nedre delen av magen, det kändes precis som det borde göra och detta fick mig nästan att gråta av panik. Jag var verkligen skräckslagen och skulle inte klara det här. Jag transfererade mig tillbaka och hamnade i vardagsrummet där Sirius, James och Remus stod.

"Du glömde kvastarna", sa Sirius med en gång men såg sedan tårarna som rann nerför mina kinder och den skräckslagna minen på mitt ansikte. "Megs har något hänt?"

"Vi måste till Sankt Mungos", sa jag menande, och för en gångs skulle förstod Sirius exakt vad jag menade och transfererade oss dit.

Genast hämtade han en helare och innan jag visste vad som hände låg jag på en säng och folk runt omkring mig skrek, om det inte var för smärtan och rädslan så skulle jag säga till dem att hålla käften.

"Jag vill inte", grät jag, Sirius såg skräckslagen ut och höll bara min hand samtidigt som han viskade uppmuntrande ord, det var förmodligen inte såhär han trodde att det skulle gå till. "Det kommer inte gå, det gör ont, jag är rädd och jag vill inte längre."

"Vi måste söva ner henne", sa en helare.

"Sirius låt dem inte göra det här emot mig", grät jag, Sirius grät nu själv och kysste min hand precis när dem tvingade i mig en äcklig grön vätska.

"Allt kommer bli bra, jag lovar."

**Kayly**

Jag satt just i vardagsrummet och var både glad och sorgsen. Jag hade för ett tag sen önskat att det var jag och Remus som skulle berätta för dem andra att jag var gravid och vi väntade vårat första barn. Det var då, och nu var vi en lycklig familj med två barn. Tvillingarna var inte alltför jobbiga, dem sov, åt mat, och lekte med varandra. Det var nog inte så att dem förstod vad dem gjorde, men jag tror att dem i framtiden kommer att vara väldigt täta syskon. Men medan jag satt i soffan med båda mina barn sovande i min famn, kände jag mig sorgsen över att jag aldrig skulle få _se_ mina barn växa upp, aldrig veta hur de såg ut, vilken ögonfärg dem har, vilken hårfärg, ansiktsformer, leenden, allt. Jag skulle kunna få det berättat för mig, men aldrig uppleva det själv. Det var det hemskaste med allt. Jag kunde klara mig på egen hand, jag behövde ingen som talade om vilken väg jag skulle ta, men jag kunde inte stå ut med att aldrig få se mina barn. En tår trillade nerför mina kinder och landade på Jaspers haka. Han rörde på sig när han kände något annorlunda.

"Åh, förlåt, älskling", viskade jag och torkade bort min tår från honom. Han verkade inte ha något emot det. Snart somnade han igen och försiktigt försökte jag vagga dem båda sakta. Det var lite svårt när man satt i en soffa, men jag ville inte riskera att väcka dem igen, så jag satt kvar och försökte göra det bästa av situationen.

"Jasper är en kopia av dig, Kay", sa Remus. Jag hade inte märkt när han kommit, han kom fram och satte sig i soffan bredvid mig. Jag såg på honom och log.

"Och Lexi?"

"Dina ögon, men brunt hår, och min fula skrattgrop", skrattade han.

Jag slog till honom så gott det gick. "Du kan inte säga att våra barn är fula! Dessutom är skrattgropen fin." Jag vände mig mot honom och kysste honom just där. "Din enda skönhet", la jag till.

"Va?"

Jag skrattade.

"Det där var inte schysst." Han försökte spela ledsen, men misslyckades helt då jag bara kysste honom igen, den här gången på munnen, och sen sa att jag älskade honom.

"Jag älskar dig med."

"Ska vi försöka få ner dem här två i deras sängar nu?" frågade jag och såg ner på våra barn som jag egentligen inte såg.

"Vi kan försöka", svarade Remus. Jag ställde mig försiktigt upp. "Vill du att jag ska ta någon av dem?"

"Ja, ta Lexi, hon ligger sämst till om jag snubblar."

"Då får du se till att inte snubbla", skojade Remus.

"Äh, jag klara mig utan din hjälp", sa jag och vände på mig. Han skrattade och tog Lexi när jag vände mig om igen, för det var dit dörren ut från vardagsrummet fanns. När han tagit Lexi tog jag ett bättre tag om Jasper och gick försiktigt ut från rummet in till deras lilla kammare som var inrett i en färgglad tapet i flera färger, heltäckningsmatta i rött, och två små spjälsängar bredvid varandra.

Vi klarade av att lägga dem ner utan att dem vaknade. Men när vi gick ut ur rummet vaknade Lexi och började skrika, hon väckte i sin tur Jasper, som först var tyst, men började sen skrika, han också. Jag suckade. Det hade gått alltför bra för att vara sant...

Remus startade lugnt en skiva i deras CD-spelare som vi hade valt att dem skulle kunna få ha, trotts att det var en mugglar uppfinning. När musiken startade skrek dem i några sekunder till innan dem tystnade för att musiken var igång. Jag vet inte hur det fungerar, men jag hade hört att om barnen lyssnar på något speciellt när dem ligger i magen, kan dem somna bättre till det sen när dem ska sova. Jag vet inte om det är att dem kanske känner sig tryggare då eller något liknande, men det hade hittills fungerat på tvillingarna. Lexi var alltid den som tystnade först, och när Jasper hörde att hon var tyst, tystnade också han. Annars är det alltid Lexi som skriker mest. När vi märkte att dem snart började somna om, la Remus armen om mina axlar och vi gick tillsammans till vårat sovrum och la oss i sängen. Det var rätt sent, men jag kunde inte somna på en gång.

Jag låg och tänkte på den nya medlemmen i Potter-Black familjen. Hayden Sirius Potter Black. Han var en ganska tyst bebis. Tyst, men Livlig på sitt sätt. Det hade gått en vecka sen Megs fått panik över att föda sitt barn, och hade blivit tvungen att sövas ner, men allt hade gått bra, och det var ändå en glad Megs som hade vaknat upp sen för att få se sitt nyfödda barn. Sirius var överlycklig över att ha fått en son som han kunde träna upp till en fantastisk quidditchspelare. Då hävdade Megs att även om dem hade fått en dotter, eller skulle få en dotter, så ska han fortfarande lära upp henne lika mycket som om det hade varit en kille. Med två föräldrar som båda jobbar inom ett bra quidditchlag kunde barnen inte vänta sig något annat än att vara bra på quidditch.

Jag hade blivit både glad och orolig när Megs och Sirius skulle få sitt barn. Det var kul att vi allihopa nu hade våra egna barn inom den här vänskapskretsen, men jag hade varit lite orolig när Megs fick panik och verkligen inte längre ville föda eller vara med om det. Men hon var stark, hon hade klarat det även om dem inte sövt ner henne.

Lexi och Jasper var nu en och en halv månad, ungefär, och dem kändes båda mycket tyngre. Barn växer så snabbt, så man hinner knappt med. Harry var snart sex månader, och man kunde verkligen se skillnad på honom. Han hade lite smått börjat gå omkring när han höll i något, men så fort det försvann, ramlade han på rumpan. Det var rätt kul att höra på när dunsen kom och hur han förvånat gjorde något slags rop. Lily kom springande på en gång för att se hur det var med honom, även om vi varje gång försäkrade henne om att det inte var någon fara med honom.

Tänk vad mycket alla förändrats, och det bara för att dem fått ett barn in i livet. Det är klart att ett barn förändrar en hel del med saker, men Lily var rädd för nästan allting, men fortfarande ville hon inte lyssna på vad vi sa om Peter, och det var det största hotet som var riktat mot dem just nu.


	37. Chapter 37

**Megan**

När jag vaknade på juldagsmorgon märkte jag först att sängen var tom. Därför satte jag mig upp, drog på mig en morgonrock, satte upp håret i en slarvig tofs innan jag gick emot Haydens rum. I fåtöljen som jag satt in de första nätterna efter att vi kommit hem ifrån Sankt Mungos satt Sirius och småpratade med Hayden. Han gjorde ofta det, och pratade om lite allt möjligt. Han pratade om att det inte gjorde någonting om han inte gillade quidditch eller om han inte ville bli quidditchspelare, bara han var lycklig så skulle vi vara det. Och han kunde även prata om hur lycklig han var och att allting var perfekt i hans liv. Jag älskade att lyssna på deras små pratstunder, inte för att Hayden sa så mycket, oftast låg han oftast bara där i sin pappas famn med näven i munnen och tittade oförstående på Sirius. Det var ett av tecknena som visade att han verkligen var lik Sirius, han hade alltid ett uttryck i ansiktet som visade att han inte förstod vad fan någon pratade om.

"God morgon", sa jag lugnt och gick fram till dem, gav Sirius en kyss och böjde mig sedan ner över Hayden och gav honom en puss på kinden också. "Hejsan, hur mår mammas ängel?"

Han gav mig ett litet leende och gjorde ett litet skrattande ljud, enligt helarna ska inte barnen vid en sån här ung ålder kunna skratta, eller göra olika ljud. I vissa fall kan dem inte ens le, men det hade definitivt inte gällt Hayden. Redan första dagen hade han bevisat för läkaren att han kunde göra det mesta. Även Jasper och Lexi var väldigt utvecklade om man kunde säga så. Dem var otroligt duktiga, söta och bara fantastiska bebisar. Och det var tack vare dem som jag önskade att vi kunde skaffa barn snabbt igen. Dem var så tajta, även om dem inte var gamla alls så hade dem blivit oerhört tajta syskon. Ungefär som jag och James, och det var ungefär det jag ville att Hayden skulle kunna bli. Både jag och Sirius ville att han skulle få syskon som han skulle kunna komma överens med och vara den överbeskyddande brorsan. Detta fick mig att tänka på Kayly, det var synd om henne. Det sa jag aldrig, men det tyckte jag faktiskt. Hon var blind, vilket förut var hemskt men nu var det ännu värre. Hon visste inte hur hennes barn såg ut, hon hade missat en månad av deras liv och hon skulle kanske aldrig få veta hur hennes barn ser ut. Vi kan förklara för henne, men det är inte samma sak som att med ögonen få se hur ens barn ändras och utvecklas. Det är en fantastisk känsla och en otrolig upplevelse att få se sitt barn för första gången, men hon hade inte fått göra det.

"Han har sovit bra, precis som igår natt", sa Sirius och log emot sin son, jag visste allvarligt inte hur han skulle bli som pappa.

Men det visade sig att alla marodörer var fantastiska som pappor, alla på sina egna speciella sätt, såklart. Remus var fantastisk, jag kan inte berätta hur men man märkte verkligen att han älskade att ta hand om tvillingarna. Han verkligen älskade allting som hade med dem att göra, och älskade att ta hand om dem. Det kvittade om någon av dem behövde byta blöja, han bytte gärna och omfamnade verkligen föräldraskapets alla sidor. Visst var James och Sirius bra pappor dem med, men James hade på sex månader inte bytt Harrys blöja en enda gång. Sirius var skräckslagen och flydde fältet varje gång Hayden började lukta illa.

"Och han börjar nog bli hungrig nu", Hayden blev röd i ansiktet och började gnälla, han skrek aldrig utan gnällde bara.

Det lät lite fånigt faktiskt, Harry till exempel kunde skrika riktigt högt. Det kunde även Lexi och Jasper även om dem kanske inte gjorde det så ofta. Men Haydens lilla futtiga skrik var inte ens högt nog för att få kallas skrik. Han bara gnällde, och även om det var bra för barnskrik låter inte särskilt vackert så var det lite för futtigt faktiskt.

"Kom, Jay", jag tog honom i min famn och började gå nerför trappan med Sirius efter mig. "Nu ska vi ge dig lite mat."

Det var otroligt hur snabbt man övergick ifrån att vara helt självständiga och inte behövde bry sig om någon än sig själv ifrån att sätta någon framför sig själv. Innan kunde jag och Sirius göra precis vad vi ville, och det kunde även Remus, Kayly, James och Lily. Innan dem fick barn då, men efter att vi alla fått barn så kunde man inte göra vad man ville längre. Barnen kom i första hand, vilket var en ren självklarhet. När man fått barn så handlar det inte bara om en själv längre, utan mest om barnet.

"Han är så smart", skrattade Sirius när jag tog fram en flaska, på Sankt Mungos hade dem kommit fram till att han var laktos intolerant och därför behövde han en slags special mat.

När jag gjort i ordning flaskan som inte var så stor, hade han börjat räcka upp händerna, eller det trodde Sirius i alla fall. Sanningen var den att han inte alls räckt upp händerna emot flaskan, han hade sträckt på sig och som tur för honom så befann sig flaskan precis där.

"Han är som dig", svarade jag och räknade långsamt till tio, när jag kommit exakt till tio suckade Sirius irriterat. "Nu fattade du. När kommer dem andra?"

Han tittade ner på klockan och bet sig sedan i läppen och tittade ner emot källaren, han hade håll till där rätt länge. Ända sedan han fått reda på att James och Lily skulle bjuda Kayly på bröllopet så har han spenderat oerhört mycket tid där nere. Men jag fick aldrig reda på vad han gjorde där, och när dem städade källaren hade han på natten tagit bort något därifrån och flyttade upp det till vinden istället. Det var något han döljde där nere, men eftersom att jag är en bra flickvän som inte snokar så antar jag att han berättar vad det är när han är redo.

"Dem kommer om fyra timmar", sa han lugnt och började med långsamma steg gå ner emot källaren. "Jag måste fixa lite här nere. Är det lugnt om?"

Jag nickade och log sedan emot honom när han sprang nerför källaren. Detta var Haydens första jul och hans pappa hade tydligen bättre saker för sig nere i källaren och hade tydligen inte tid att vara med sin familj. Men det kommer fler jular, jag log ner emot Hayden som åt nöjt. Han var precis som sin pappa, åt hela tiden, var livlig men ändå väldigt tyst. Det var enligt dem andra något han fått ifrån mig och dem hade förmodligen rätt. Av mig och Sirius så var jag utan tvekan den tysta av oss.

"Din pappa är en konstig person", sa jag och flinade emot Hayden som såg ut att nicka vetandes. "Men vi älskar honom ändå. Nu ska vi bada dig så att du blir ren och fin. Ta på dem nya kläderna som mamma och pappa köpt och sedan ska du få sova här nere i köket medans mamma lagar mat. Och riktig mat denna gången så att inte Kayly eller någon annan av dem där människorna kan klaga."

Hayden såg ut att svara: nu gör vi det här. Därför gick jag upp till badrummet, duschade honom, tog på honom kläder och lade honom sedan i sin vagga som Sirius hjälpte mig bära ner. Och då började jag laga mat, dem andra trodde inte att jag kunde det men jag skulle nog visa dem. Efter nästan fyra timmar var maten nästan klar och jag hade precis tagit en dusch, då plingade någon på dörren.

"Sirius, Megs, är ni hemma?" jag stelnade till när jag hörde Peters röst och rusade nästan ner till vardagsrummet.

Peter stod framför Haydens vagga och stirrade elakt emot min son. Han funderade säkert på hur mycket Voldemort skulle älska honom om han dödade min och Sirius son.

"Hej Peter", sa jag och låtsades vara glad att se honom. "Hur mår du?"

"Jag mår bra, du då?" frågade han med likadan låtsas glädje som jag. "Jag kom bara förbi för att önska er god jul, men jag måste gå igen. Så hälsa dem andra."

Jag nickade kallt och såg på när han gick därifrån. Jag hatade verkligen den äckliga lilla råttan, om det var någon som man inte kunde lita på så var det han. Man såg det på honom att han var en dödstätare, det finns verkligen inget ärligt ben i hans kropp. Jag förstod inte hur han kunde gå omkring här och ljuga för sina så kallade bästa vänner. Vänner som han skulle kunna få mördade och förmodligen skulle få mördade vilken sekund som helst. Men visste hur länge vi skulle leva när vi umgicks med en dödstätare.

"Var det Peter?" frågade Sirius, jag tittade ner i vaggan på Hayden som fortfarande sov lugnt. "Varför frågade du inte om han ville stanna?"

Jag vände mig om och log emot Sirius medans jag försökte komma på en lögn. Om det inte var Sirius som frågat hade jag lätt kunnat ljuga, men eftersom att det var just honom så var det inte lika lätt att ljuga. Visst att komma på något att säga var lätt, men sedan att ljuga tillräckligt bra så att till och med han skulle gå på det var en utmaning.

"Han var tvungen att gå igen", sa jag och var faktiskt ärlig, Sirius lade ner en massa paket, som vi köpt åt alla. "Vad är det där för något?"

Jag pekade på en flaksliknande sak, men precis när Sirius skulle svara öppnades dörren och in kom hela gänget. Först kom James och Lily med Harry i famnen. Och precis efter kom Remus och Kayly med tvillingarna.

"God Jul", sa James med en gång och så var hälsningarna igång, vanligtvis brukade ta som högst en kvart för alla att ha kramat alla och så men nu tog det en halvtimme.

Antingen var det för att Kayly retade mig för att ha fått panik under förlossningen, eftersom att jag sa att det inte var något att vara rädd för och att det var de mest naturliga i världen. Så att det var jag som fått panik var något otroligt roligt för henne. Men självklart så skojade hon, Kayly är min bästa vän och jag vet när hon skämtar och när hon är allvarlig.

"Vad vill ni göra först, äta eller öppna presenter?" frågade jag och genast började James och Sirius hoppa upp och ner medans dem skrek presenter. "Okej då börjar vi med presenterna."

Genast dök dem ner i havet av julklappar och slet åt sig en efter en. Dem var precis som barn och jag trodde ärligt talat att dem skulle slita upp alla på mindre än en minut när Sirius plötsligt försökte få uppmärksamheten.

"HÅLL TYST!" sa han högt, tillräckligt högt för att alla skulle vända blicken emot honom men ändå tillräckligt lågt så att barnen inte skulle börja skrika eller vakna. "Jag har en speciell present till Kayly faktiskt."

Han hade den flaskformade saken i handen och gick emot Kayly, det var helt tyst och ingen kunde gissa vad det var för något.

"En kvast?" skämtade Kayly. "Sirius säg inte att du faktiskt ska ge mig en bild av dig själv. Om jag kunde se så hade det varit alldeles för mycket."

Sirius skrattade lite och det gjorde även alla andra.

"När du druckit det här så kommer du kunna se", jag bet mig i läppen och drog efter andan, nu föll pusselbiten på plats. "Du kommer kunna se dina barn växa upp och du kommer kunna se hur otroligt gamla vi ser ut nu jämfört med hur vi såg ut när vi var sjutton."

Han lade den i Kayly händer, hon öppnade den långsamt och ögonen fylldes sedan med tårar. Hon gav flaskan till Remus och lade sedan armarna kring Sirius nacke.

"Tack så mycket."

**Kayly**

Det strömmade tårar nerför mina kinder, och jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag höll hårt om Sirius och han kramade mig tillbaka. Megs kunde inte ha hittat någon bättre man att tillbringa sitt liv tillsammans med.

"Du blöter ner min skjorta", sa Sirius lite besvärat. Att vara så känslig var inte direkt hans grej.

"Förlåt", mumlade jag och torkade mina tårar. Megs satte sig upp och gav mig en stor kram också, och jag kunde knappt hålla mig från att brista i gråt igen. Jag skulle få se mina barn. Jag skulle få se dem växa upp, se hur dem tog efter alla dumma saker som Sirius och James gjorde, och se dem när dem lekte och busade runt i huset. Jag skulle aldrig kunna tacka Sirius tillräckligt.

Remus ställde sig upp han också, och gav mig en kram. Jag begravde ansiktet i hans bröst, och han höll om mig hårt.

"Tack så mycket, Sirius. Tack."

"Tacka mig inte innan du provat, jag kanske råkade ta fel så att du fick grodslemmet istället."

Jag skrattade snyftande och Remus placerade flaskan i min hand. Jag tog sakta ett skakigt andetag och drog ur korken. Jag torkade tårarna och förberedde mig sakta på att dricka. Men jag kunde inte riktigt. Jag ville ha tillbaka synen igen, men jag hade klarat mig så länge att jag hade slutat hoppas på att det skulle komma ett sätt för mig att få tillbaka synen. Men att äntligen få se mina barn fick mig att höja armen och sätta flaskan mot läpparna. Sakta lyfte jag mer på flaskan och hällde i mig det som fanns inuti. Det smakade skit men jag tvingade ner det ändå.

"Jag tror att det var grodslemmet i alla fall", sa jag efter några sekunder. Alla som varit lite nervösa innan skrattade.

"Va? Jag som inte ens hade en sån flaska...!" Sirius var helt förvirrad. Och han blev inte mindre förvirrad av att alla skrattade ännu mer när han inte förstod vad som stod på.

Jag log, men hade ännu inte vågat öppna mina ögon. Det skulle kännas helt annorlunda och ovant, det hade känts som om jag varit blind i hela mitt liv, men den här stunden fick mig att inse att det hade gått mindre tid än så, mycket mindre tid.

Sakta slog jag upp ögonen och synen runt omkring överväldigade mig. Sen vände jag mig mot Sirius för att skämta med honom, jag fick bara en chans att säga det.

"Fy fan så du ser ut!"


	38. Chapter 38

**Megan**

Tiden efter julafton gick snabbt och innan vi visste ordet av var det dags att fira Harrys ett årsdag. Det var svårt att tänka att den där lilla plutten, som för övrigt liknade James mer och mer för varje dag faktiskt funnits i våra liv i ett helt år. Det kändes som om det var igår Kayly och Remus sprang in igenom huset och skrek att vi måste till Sankt Mungos. Men mycket hade hänt sedan dess, väldigt mycket, och det var svårt att faktiskt tro att vi någonsin levt ett annorlunda liv. För ett år sedan hade jag spelat quidditch, Kayly och Remus hade inte varit tillsammans och lilla Harry hade inte funnits med oss. Det hade inte heller Jasper, Lexi eller Hayden och det var svårt att tänka sig ett sådant liv. För som det var nu så handlade faktiskt allting om dem. Det var svårt att få tid till annat, om man hade barn och även jobbade, så var det svårt att kunna göra annat. Självklart så träffades vi fortfarande ofta, mycket pågrund av att barnen var bra vänner. Det var roligt att se hur bra dem kom överens även om dem var så unga. Det gulligaste av allt var nog hur överbeskyddande alla killarna var över Lexi. Om hon ramlade och slog sig var Jasper snabb med att trösta henne, Harry hämtade plåster medans Hayden gillade att pussa på såret. Inte om det blödde kanske, men om det bara gjorde ont så pussade han på såret. Ännu en sak som han fått ifrån sin pappa Casanovan. Detta fick mig att tänka på Kayly och Remus, inte för att dem hade någonting med Casanova att göra. Men Jasper och Lexi var nästan ett år gamla, vi hade firat Harrys födelsedag och om bara några dagar var det deras tur att fylla ett. Och sedan den tioende December var det Haydens tur, och om det var någon som längtade till hans födelsedag så var det Sirius. Han hade redan planerat vad han skulle köpa, det var ett rätt uppenbart köp och ändå blev han jätteförvånad när Kayly gissade rätt på vad han hade köpt. Vad ska man säga, han är inte den smartaste människan i världen.

"Kolla, Jay", sa jag och pekade ner på en bild, jag och Hayden satt i soffan och hade precis ätit mat och kollade nu på bilder ifrån när vi gick i skolan. "Det där är din mamma, och det där är en elak kille."

Han bankade med sin lilla näve på Snapes ansikte, varför vi hade en bild där visste jag inte. Det var Kayly som fixat ihop allting, antingen så ville hon att vi skulle skämmas för att vi hatade honom. Men sedan kom jag på att hon hatade honom också så det var nog inte rätt gissning, förmodligen så ville hon att vi skulle minnas hur roligt det var att mobba honom. Och självklart var det för att stärka sitt egna självförtroende eftersom att hon var en bättre duellant än honom även om hon varit blind då han attackerade.

"Bra, Hayden", jag vände sida och såg där en bild på tvillingarna Weasly, där stod Fred med sitt retliga alltid lika lyckliga leende och jämte honom stod George och såg exakt likadan ut som Fred.

Jag trodde verkligen aldrig att jag skulle glömma Fred och George, men det gjorde jag. Jag tänkte inte på dem längre, visst om någon påminde mig om dem genom att säga deras namn eller något dem sagt så visste jag exakt vilka dem var. Men jag saknade inte Fred som jag trodde att jag skulle göra, det fanns en tid då jag trodde att han var mitt livs kärlek. Men nu var jag säker på att han inte varit det. Sirius hade varit den rätta hela tiden, även om det varit svårt för mig att erkänna det. Det hade inte varit lätt att gå över ifrån en kille till en annan, och dem på skolan gjorde inte saken lättare. Jag blev kallade en hora om jag blev tillsammans med Sirius, men om jag inte blev det var jag ett deprimerande psykfall, vad jag än gjorde så blev det fel.

"Mamma", sa Hayden, alla barnen hade sagt ett ord och när Harry sagt sitt första ord blev alla förvirrade och överlyckliga.

Sedan när Jasper och Lexi sa deras första ord blev dem också jättelyckliga, så när Hayden kom in i samma ålder som Harry, Lexi och Jasper varit när dem sagt sitt första ord så förväntade dem andra sig nästan att även Hayden skulle börja prata. Men han gjorde inte det, när vi försökte få honom att prata satt han bara där och tittade på oss som om vi var dumma i huvudet. Han hade ingen lust att prata helt enkelt, i alla fall inte med oss vuxna. När han var ensam med tvillingarna och Harry kunde han inte sluta prata men så fort någon annan kom in i rummet så blev han tyst med en gång och öppnade inte munnen fören dem var ensamma igen.

"Det är mamma, Jay", sa jag, log och pekade. "Kan mamma få en puss?"

Hayden nickade, tog tag i mina axlar och ställde sig sedan upp och pussade mig på munnen. Han liknade Sirius så otroligt mycket att det var nästan skrämmande, det var han och Harry som liknade sina pappor så läskigt mycket. Visst kunde man se några likheter mellan Lexi och Remus och även Jasper och Remus, men ingen av dem var så lika Remus att dem kunde varit dubbelgångare.

"Jag känner på mig att något är fel", Sirius kom in i rummet och satte sig jämte mig, drog handen genom håret och bet sig sedan i underläppen.

I flera timmar hade han varit nervös och verkligen trott att något var fel, först ville han att vi skulle spendera Halloween hos James och Lily tillsammans med Kayly och Remus. Men när Kayly och Remus inte ville det och även då James och Lily sa att dem ville spendera tid ensam med Harry så kunde han inte göra något åt det. Först tyckte han att vi kunde sparka in dörren och bara tvinga dem att låta oss vara där, men efter att jag övertalat honom att det inte gick försvann han i några timmar och tränade med Puddlemore United. Jag saknade faktiskt inte flygningen så mycket, att vara med Hayden var på något sätt roligare och mer utmanande än quidditch. För när det gällde quidditch så visste jag alltid vad jag gjorde, och jag gjorde nästan aldrig fel. Men när det gällde att ta hand om Hayden så var det något jag inte var helt säker på. Och det var en av sakerna som gjorde att det var så roligt att ta hand om honom. Så ville jag inte heller missa något, jag ville inte missa hans första steg eller ord. Och tack och lov så hade jag ännu sett allting och även sett till att ha fått det på bild.

"Sirius oroa dig inte", sa jag enkelt, Hayden stod nu upp och pratade med mig för fullt, när han var tio månader gammal väntade sig alla att han skulle prata. Men han gjorde inte det, nu däremot en månad senare pratade han för fullt och enligt Kayly och Lily är han en sådan bebis som bara älskar att höra ljudet av sin egen röst. Och när dem sa det tyckte jag att det var väl rätt solklart, vilken unge älskar inte att lyssna på sin egen röst. Och det visade sig att det var bara Hayden som gjorde det.

"Pappa", jag aktade mitt ben och han höll i min hand och började gå emot Sirius.

Helt plötsligt släppte han min hand och gick själv några korta darriga steg innan han tog tag i Sirius knä.

"Vad duktig du är", sa denna och tog Hayden och började snurra runt honom i rummet. "Jag är så stolt över dig, ge mig en puss."

Hayden pussade även honom, och dem satte sig sedan ner jämte mig igen. Och genast såg Sirius nervös och irriterad ut igen, han kunde verkligen inte släppa att han kände på sig att något var fel. Därför tog jag Hayden ifrån honom och ställde mig sedan upp.

"Åk till Peter och kolla om allt är som det ska", sa jag bara, Sirius gav mig en snabb kyss och transfererade sig därifrån, det skulle ta lång tid innan han kom fram till Peter.

Både han, Remus och James hade velat vara säkra på att Peter inte utsattes för någon fara och hade därför gjort så att man inte kom tid genom att bara transferera sig. Om man inte visste exakt var det var så skulle man bli lurad och tro att det låg någonstans i Tyskland, vilket det inte gjorde. Det låg faktiskt bara några mil ifrån London, dem hade bestämt att han skulle bo där därför att ingen trodde att han skulle göra det. Helt plötsligt hörde jag hur dörren öppnades, det var inte Sirius för han tog aldrig dörren. Fråga mig inte varför men han hoppade antingen in genom ett fönster eller så transfererade han sig direkt in. Jag drog fram min stav och höll Hayden tätt intill mig.

"Megs", jag tittade rätt på den person som jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle få se igen, den person som för några år sedan lämnat mig, och den personen var Fred Weasly.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade jag enkelt, i dessa tider kunde man inte lita på någon och vem vet.

Det kunde varit Malfoy eller Snape som berättat för sina dödsätarkompisar att jag hade ett förhållande med honom, och nu utnyttjade dem hans utseende så att jag skulle tro att det var han. Hur dem gjorde det hade jag inte en aning om men dem var dödsätare, dem hade sina kontakter.

"Jag ville varna dig", han tittade ner på Hayden som vinkade emot honom och log. "Voldemort är på väg till James och Lilys hus just nu, och du måste rädda dem."

Jag bet mig i läppen och funderade på att bara transferera mig därifrån nu. Det fanns inte mycket tid kvar, och jag var tvungen att rädda min bror, Lils och Harry. Så länge jag fanns kvar på jorden så skulle Ormansiktet inte få döda fler människor i min familj.

"Tack Fred", jag log emot honom och vi skakade hand. "Tack för allting."

Med det transfererade jag mig till Remus och Kaylys hus, det var mörkt överallt förutom i vardagsrummet.

"Kayly ni måste ta hand om Hayden åt mig", sa jag snabbt när jag kom in i rummet, båda två flög upp och överöste mig med frågor, som varför och har något hänt. "Peter har förrått Lily och James, och jag måste dit och varna dem. Jag behöver eran hjälp, snälla ta hand om Hayden och håll er här. Jag kommer hit senare."

Jag gav Hayden till Kayly och transfererade mig därifrån, huset var fortfarande helt och det fanns inga spår efter Voldemort. Jag kände mig rädd, även om jag hatade Voldemort och kunde säga hans namn och håna honom så var han trots allt en av dem starkaste trollkarlarna som någonsin levt. Och han hade dödat några av dem bästa häxorna och trollkarlarna jag känt, såna som jag gick i skolan med. Jag sprang igenom dörren och såg James sitta vid köksbordet.

"James, Voldemort är på väg ni måste sticka nu!" sa jag snabbt när jag kom fram till hans sida, först såg det ut som om han inte visste om det verkligen var jag. "Ditt favorit gosedjur var Herr Gullebums."

"Jag tror dig Megs", sa han och började sedan springa upp emot Harrys sovrum. "Prata aldrig om Herr Gullebums igen."

Han sprang sedan uppför trappan och in igenom Harrys sovrum, då var det som om en kall kåre gick nerför min rygg och jag rös. Det kändes som om han var där, jag kollade ut genom fönstret och såg där hur Voldemort kom gåendes, eller nästan svävandes. Jag började kallsvettas och sprang sedan efter James till andra våning.

"Vi måste sticka nu", fräste jag, och gick fram till den öppna spisen.

"Den funkar inte", jag stirrade argt på dem och i det ögonblicket exploderade dörren och man kunde höra Voldemorts röst ner ifrån undervåningen, han lät retandes och gjorde verkligen allt han kunde för att få oss att bli så rädda som möjligt.

Han lyckades, jag var fruktansvärt rädd och trodde i det ögonblicket att vi skulle dö.

"Accio kvastar." kvastarna kom susande in genom fönstret just som Voldemort började gå uppför trappan. "Vi måste sticka nu."

Med det hoppade vi alla upp på kvastarna och flög därifrån, jag har aldrig flugit så fort i hela mitt liv. Jag kände adrenalinet pumpa i blodet, men inte på ett bra sätt, utan på ett dåligt sätt. Jag har aldrig varit så rädd i hela mitt liv, för ett ögonblick trodde jag faktiskt att allt var förlorat. Efter en halvtimme kom vi fram till Remus och Kaylys hus, dem satt i vardagsrummet med stavarna framme. Tvillingarna låg och sov i varsin säng där medans Sirius höll i Hayden som även han somnat.

"Mår ni bra?" frågade alla tre när vi kom in i rummet, Lily var skakad och verkade ha förstått hur nära det var att vi alla blev dödade.

Medans James förstod att jag och Kayly hade haft rätt hela tiden, och jag själv förstod inte än hur nära det varit. På något sätt kunde det inte gå in i mitt huvud att det varit så nära att jag aldrig skulle se Hayden eller Sirius igen.

"Ännu bättre, vi lever", sa James och satte sig ner jämte Lily och Harry. "Och det är inte tack vare våran hemlighetsväktare."

Jag satte mig ner jämte Sirius och tog Hayden i famnen, Sirius lade armen över min nacke och kysste mitt huvud flera gånger.

"Den lilla råttan ska få", sa han argsint, jag har nog aldrig sett Sirius så arg, i det ögonblicket såg han faktiskt ut som om han skulle kunna döda Peter. "Jag ska döda honom."

"Nej det ska du inte", sa jag genast, han tittade på mig som om jag vore dum i huvudet.

"Han är den person som nästan fick dem dödade", sa han och pekade på James, Harry och Lily. "Hur kan du inte vilja att han ska dö?"

Jag lade ner Hayden i en extra vagga som Lily hunnit dra med sig innan vi stack ifrån deras hus. Sedan slog jag Sirius på kinden, inte hårt men tillräckligt hårt för att hans ansikte skulle flyga åt sidan.

"Jag vill att det där äcklet ska skickas till Azkaban", sa jag, tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder, jag hade insett precis vad som hade hänt om Voldemort lyckats mörda oss, och vad som hade hänt om Fred inte varnat mig i tid. "Jag vill att han ska leva och skämmas över det han gjort. För om du dödar honom så visst kommer han dö, men du kommer hamna i Azkaban och Hayden kommer glömma sin pappa. Jag vill att den där råttan ska straffas för att han svek dem. Men jag vill inte att du ska skickas till Azkaban för det. Jag vill leva mitt liv med min familj, du och Hayden, så därför får du inte döda Peter."

Sirius drog mig till sig och höll mig hårt intill sig.

"Förlåt", viskade han om och om igen. "Jag älskar dig."

Det blev helt tyst igen.

"Jag vill inte säga vi sa ju det", sa Kayly då och tittade på oss. "Men vi sa ju det!"

Och med det började alla gapskratta och ingen verkade längre tänka på att det varit så nära att vi alla nästan dog.

**Kayly**

Jag kan inte fatta att jag missade den här dagen! Harry hade varnat mig flera gånger om, men jag hade ändå glömt den! Jag visste att det var idag när jag vaknade imorse, och hade därför innan gjort i ordning ett brev och en massa saker som jag skulle skicka till Lily och James, men det brevet hade jag lagt undan och glömt bort, och tvillingarna hade varit extra jobbiga idag av någon anledning. Jag kan fortfarande inte få in det i mitt huvud, jag hade glömt dagen då mina bästa vänner skulle bli mördade!

Men dem hade av någon anledning haft en vakande ängel över sig, och Megs hade kommit och räddat dem i sista minuten. Men jag kunde slå vad om att det här inte var sista gången Voldemort skulle försöka slå till. Det skulle komma fler gånger. Många fler. Om han inte blev stoppad nu, så hade vi i alla fall ett hopp i framtiden: Harry.

När alla hade skrattat klart efter min lilla kommentar kände jag mig ändå lite bättre till mods, men kunde inte komma ifrån tanken att dem alla kunde ha blivit mördade idag, av ingen mindre än Voldemort själv. Vad hade dem gjort för att han skulle lägga ner så stor möda på dem? Eller inte gjort..?

När det gällde Voldemort kunde man aldrig veta vad som skulle hända här näst. Harry kunde ha sagt någon anledning om varför Voldemort jagade familjen Potter, men om han hade det hade jag totalt glömt bort det. Eller så berodde det på minnesförtrollningen han hade lagt över mig. Men på något sätt skulle vi hålla ihop och skydda dem. Voldemort skulle inte få en till chans, och den här gången tror jag att alla är beredda att lyssna om vi berättar att en viss person inte är någon att lita på längre.

Jag gick runt i mitt och Remus hus och stannade till i köket för att fixa något att dricka. Jag tog ner glas och räknade efter, fyra glas, två till behövdes. Jag sträckte mig upp igen och tog ner två till, då fick jag se något i ögonvrån från fönster. Jag på huvudet och såg Snape stå och titta in. Jag blev så förskräckt att jag tappade ett av glasen som föll ner på bänken och gick sönder. Jag kände hur det brände i handen, jag kollade ner och upptäckte att det droppade blod. Jag vände ansiktet mot fönstret igen och såg Snape förtvivlade och förvånade blick se på min hand innan han försvann igen. Jag vände sakta blicken till min hand igen och hämtade en handduk för att torka blodet försiktigt. Det gjorde bara ännu ondare och när jag vände upp handen fick jag se att det satt en två centimeter lång glasbit en bit in i handen. Jag blundade automatiskt när jag skulle dra ut den, det gjorde fruktansvärt ont, men det behövde göras. Mer blod började rinna, men jag torkade bara bort det för att se om det fanns någon mer glasbit kvar. Det gjorde det inte. Jag lindade försiktigt men hårt handduken runt handen, och precis när jag började plocka ihop allt glas kom Remus in i köket.

"Vad var det som lät?" frågade han och gick fram till mig.

"Jag råkade bara tappa ett glas", förklarade jag undanflyktigt.

Han ställde sig bakom mig och hans armar sträckte han fram på båda sidorna om mig. "Men du är skadad", sa han och började linda upp handduken. Såret var inte så stort, och inte så djupt, så det var ingen större fara, men det sved.

Remus började mumla en besvärjelse och snart läkte såret igen. Han strök försiktigt över min hand där det tidigare varit ett öppet sår.

"Tack."

Han log och kysste mig i pannan. Sen plockade han undan glaset, det var ingen idé att reparera det med fullt av blod över dem. Sen tog han ner ett nytt glas och bar in alla. Jag tog fram drickan som låg i kylskåpet och gick med den i handen in i vardagsrummet igen.

"Vad har hänt med dig då?" frågade Megs.

"Va?" jag såg ner på min tröja och upptäckte att det fanns en blodfläck där. "Jag tappade bara ett glas. Jag går och byter tröja."

Jag gick uppför trappan och drog av mig tröjan och letade i min garderob efter en ny tröja att ta på mig. Jag valde en mörkblå lite åtsittande långärmad tröja. Vad hade Snape gjort här? Varför stod han utanför fönstret och kollade in? Gjorde han det ofta? Tänkte han skvallra för Voldemort nu vart alla fanns, så han skulle komma hit och mörda oss alla? Nej. Jag trodde inte det. Den där blicken han hade när glaset åkte in i min hand. Han ville inte att jag skulle bli skadad. Varför? Svaret var så enkelt och uppenbart. Han älskade mig fortfarande.

Jag satte mig med dem andra igen när jag kom ner. Sirius hade öppnat drickan och höll på att hälla upp till alla.

Att kunna se igen var fantastiskt, och jag visste fortfarande inte hur jag skulle kunna tacka Sirius tillräckligt. Lexi var så lik Remus i vissa drag att det nästan var skrämmande, men ingen av våra barn var så lika Remus som Harry eller Hayden var lik James eller Sirius. Men man kunde tydligt se vilka som var deras föräldrar. För min del gjorde det inget om dem inte var kopior av mig och Remus, för då behövde dem inte ha så stora förväntningar att leva upp till. Men dem skulle klara sig bra ändå.

Sirius tappade plötsligt drickan och innehållet åkte ut över bordet och golvet.

"Hoppsan", sa han.

Jag log, typiskt honom.

"Det var våran sista dricka, så nu får du allt följa med till affären och köpa ny", retades jag med honom.

"Okej." Han reste på sig och klädde på sig jackan och satte på sig skorna. Det gick lätt, tänkte jag. "Kommer du?"

"Jaja, jag kommer", jag tittade förvånat på Megs, men hon skrattade bara och började torka upp all dricka. "Så du har äntligen fått pli på honom?"

"Jag hörde det där!" kom det från hallen. "Kom nu! Jag är faktiskt törstig."

"Då skulle du inte ha hällt ut det på golvet", svarade jag, men gick ändå ut till hallen och klädde på mig. Jag hade pengar i fickan, så jag behövde inte leta fram plånboken.

Vi bodde nära affären så det tog bara cirka tio minuter att komma dit. Vi valde ut fem drickor, så skulle vi ha några över också. När vi kom till kassan la jag upp alla och plockade fram pengarna.

"Jag betalar", invände Sirius.

"Nej, jag gör det, det är vi som ska ha drickorna."

"Men det var jag som hällde ut dem."

"Jag kan _se_ vad det står på dem", sa jag och kollade menande på honom.

"Ja, det kan jag också." Jag suckade.

"Sirius ..."

"Jag fattade, men jag betalar." Tio poäng till Sirius! Han förstod en vink!

"Nej, Sirius! Jag står i skuld till dig, så jag betalar."

"Ska ni betala nu eller?" frågade kassören småleendes.

Jag sträckte fram några mynt innan Sirius hann göra något.

"Varför fick jag inte betala?" frågade han när vi gick ut från affären.

"För att du är gäst, och det är jag som ska bjuda gästerna, inte gästerna som bjuder de som dem är gäst hos."

Han la armarna i kors med ett surt uttryck i ansiktet. Jag visste att han inte kunde hålla sig länge, och för att göra det ännu kortare killade jag honom i sidorna, och snart skrattade han istället.

"Där ser du, du kan aldrig vara sur på mig", skrattade jag.

Då kom Snape fram ur skuggorna och gick fram mot Sirius. Jag stannade och såg på honom. Sirius märkte att jag stod stilla. Han såg i den riktning som jag tittade och märkte att Snape var på väg mot honom.

"Vad vill han?" väste Sirius. Jag hade ingen aning, och jag måste erkänna för mig själv att jag var rädd. Jag visste att Snape var en dödsätare, och att han kom fram så här till oss kunde inte betyda något bra.

"Sirius, vi går bara", sa jag. Sirius verkade hålla med, för med en sista blick på Snape, vände han sig om och följde med i mina snabba steg.

"Black!" ropade Snape.

Sirius stannade och vände sig om för att höra vad Snape ville honom. Jag ville inte vara kvar, att starta en duell här ute, även om oddsen sa att vi skulle vinna, var ingen bra idé.

"Strunta i det", bad jag. Jag ville inte vara lika hemsk och ful som dödsätarna och skada andra.

"Vänta", sa Sirius bara.

Men jag ville inte vänta, jag kanske verkade rädd, men jag ville inte att någon skulle komma till skada. Snape kom närmare och ställde sig tjugo meter ifrån Sirius.

"Jag utmanar dig på en duell, Black. Här och nu."

En duell? Varför skulle han vilja utmana Sirius på en duell? Vad som varit mellan dem var uppgjort för länge sen, varför skulle han komma nu? Om inte. Om inte han trodde att Sirius var tillsammans med mig. Men då måste han vara knäppare än jag någonsin trott. Det måste vara något djupare än det, något som han hade som skarpt agg mot Sirius sedan länge. Men varför nu? Varför på en i stort sett öppen gata?

"Jag sysslar inte med sånt nu, _Snape_."

"Det spelar ingen roll. Jag utmanar dig."

Sirius stack ner sin trollstav i fickan på jackan, men jag hade min uppe, beredd att slå till om det behövdes.

"Okej, då kör vi man mot man", sa Snape. Sirius sa ingenting, bara kollade på honom. Snape la undan sin stav i klädnaden han också, och började springa vrålande mot Sirius.

"Sirius, gå inte med på det här!" skrek jag. Men han stålsatte sig bara för smällen som skulle komma när Snape sprang in i honom. Varför är män så idiotiska? Jag visste att Sirius bara tänkte försvara sig nu, men det var samma sak som att duellera enligt Snape. Det här skulle inte sluta bra. Någon skulle bli allvarligt skadad, och jag gissar att om jag inte gör något, så skulle det bli Sirius. Jag hade bara några få sekunder på mig, vad kunde jag göra? Då såg jag något vasst blänka i ljuset från gatlycktorna i Snapes hand. Han var bara några steg från Sirius när han med ett vrål svingade kniven. Jag spärrade upp ögonen, och med bilden av när han med uppspärrade ögon såg på min skadade hand ställde jag mig framför Sirius.

Snape hann inte hejda sig. Han ville inte skada mig, men med hans fart hade han inget annat val än att fortsätta med samma sak han gjort innan, och kniven grävde sig in i mitt bröst. Jag fick ur ett halvkvävt skrik från min strupe och jag sjönk ner på knä. Jag kände hur min tröja snabbt blev våt av något varmt som rann över min överkropp. Mitt blod.

"Vad har du gjort?" vrålade Sirius och satte sig på knä och lutade mig mot honom. Hugget gjorde fruktansvärt ont. Jag skrek rakt ut och gjorde tafatta försök att stoppa blodflödet, men jag visste att det inte skulle gå. Snapes hugg hade hamnat exakt där den gjorde som mest skada. Mina händer var fulla med blod och det rann fortfarande. Jag började bli yr, om inte blodet stoppades snart skulle jag förblöda.

Jag hörde kniven studsa mot marken när Snape släppte den. Var det nu jag skulle dö? Då kände jag hur det slutade rinna blod och hur huden slöt sig igen. När jag tittade upp igen kunde jag precis se Snape när han vände sig om. Hans ansikte utstrålade sorg och ånger. I handen hade han sin stav, och jag antar att det var han som hjälpte mig. Han gick med snabba steg bort och snart försvann han i skuggorna.

"Kay, vad tänkte du på?" frågade Sirius.

Jag skakade bara på huvudet, som om det inte spelade någon roll. "Tack", sa han i alla fall. "Och nästa gång vi går och handlar betalar jag!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Megan**

När dörren öppnades och Sirius och Kayly kom instampandes båda löjligt lyckliga och skrattade som om dem inte varit något annat än bästa vänner hela deras liv. Dem andra verkade inte tänka på det utan väntade bara på att dem skulle hälla upp dricka i glasen. Men jag kände redan då att något var väldigt fel. Visst Sirius och Kayly var bästa vänner precis som vi alla var, men under dem år jag känt dem båda två så har dem aldrig sett så här lyckliga ut. Så antingen har något väldigt bra hänt, eller så har något väldigt dåligt hänt och det här är Sirius enkla lösning och sätt för dem att hindra att vi börjar misstänka något. Kayly hade på sig Sirius jacka och detta var ännu ett tecken som gjorde att jag började misstänka att något var inte rätt. Kayly gick uppför trappan och kom sedan ner med en annan tröja än den hon hade haft på sig när hon gick och utan Sirius jacka som förmodligen låg kvar på övervåningen. Om det inte varit för att jag vet att dem här två aldrig skulle kunna klara sig i ett förhållande så skulle jag nästan tro att min bästa vän och min pojkvän i ett ögonblick av nyckfullhet haft sex med varandra. Men jag var rätt säker på att Sirius hade förstått att han inte skulle kunna dölja det för mig och Kayly skulle aldrig göra så emot Remus. Sirius satte sig ner jämte mig, lade armen runt min nacke och kysste mig.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade jag enkelt, hans ögon spärrades upp lite men blev sedan normala igen.

Han har blivit så bra på att ljuga och låtsas som om han inte förstod vad man pratade om att det var det enda tecken som visade sig när han ljög. Ögonen och pupillerna blev lite större, men det var inget man såg om man inte var väldigt nära hans ansikte och faktiskt tänkte på det och kollade extra på ögonen. Vilket jag hade gjort och därför visste att han ljög, Sirius visste förmodligen också att jag visste att han ljög men som den marodör han är så ville han förmodligen inte ge upp striden fören han var säker på att jag faktiskt visste att han ljög och låtsades om ingenting.

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade han, rösten blev några toner högre och han höjde uppgivet armarna, visste han är en bra lögnare.

Och om det varit någon som inte kände honom, till exempel någon dödsätare så hade dem inte märkt om han ljugit eller ej. Det var bara jag, Remus, James ,Lily och Kayly som visste när han ljög. Jag tittade över på Kayly och märkte att även hon såg ut att känna sig lite nervös över att Remus skulle märka något, det pekade återigen på att något hänt som dem inte ville att vi skulle veta. Varför dem inte ville det förstod jag inte, men något var det.

"Sirius du kan inte ljuga för mig", jag rörde hans hår lite och flinade sedan retligt åt honom, han sjönk ihop med huvudet och lutade det sedan emot min axel. "Berätta nu vad som hänt?"

Då gjorde Sirius något som jag inte visste att han skulle göra, han ställde sig upp, och gick sedan ner på knä framför mig. Ur fickan tog han fram en liten svart sametsklädd låda.

"Vill du gifta dig med mig?" frågade han, all uppmärksamhet var nu riktad emot mig, Kayly skrattade lite innan Remus satte handen för munnen på henne så att hon inte skulle kunna klämma ur sig en riktigt hånfull kommentar om hur "romantiskt" detta var då.

Hur Sirius visste att jag inte gillade romantiska frierier visste jag inte eftersom att jag aldrig kommenterade det. Inte ens om vi kollade på äckligt romantiska filmer på tv så sa jag något om hur otroligt töntigt det var. Antingen frågade han Lily och Kayly eller så känner han mig mycket bättre än vad jag trodde. Kanske var han rätt uppmärksam ändå, alla tror att han är lite egotrippad, men om sanningen ska fram så är han inte den mest egotrippade i vårat förhållande.

"Ja", svarade jag lugnt, Sirius satte sig jämte mig igen och lade armen runt min midja och höll mig tätt intill sig, jag lutade mitt huvud emot honom och log lycklig emot dem andra.

Jag ville gifta mig med Sirius och jag hade velat gifta mig med honom sedan före James och Lilys bröllop, men han påpekade alltid att vi levde som ett gift par och det var faktiskt bara själv beviset och ringarna som saknades. Jag påpekade aldrig för honom att det var det mest romantiska med hela äktenskaps saken, ringarna och själva cermonin stod för någonting. Var det någonting var kom jag inte ihåg, men just då innan Hayden och allt det jobbiga så hade det varit väldigt viktigt för mig.

"Bra undanmanöver, älskling", jag flinade emot honom och James skrattade högt, men Lily slog honom sedan på armen. "Vad hände egentligen?"

Kayly flinade lite och kollade sedan argt på Sirius, denna sa ingenting utan ryckte på axlarna som för att säga att det inte var mitt fel. Men det var det förmodligen, Kayly hade säkert velat bete sig helt normalt medans Sirius tvunget ville ställa till med en slags teater för att lura oss. Men det som hände var att han absolut inte lurade mig, kanske alla andra men inte mig och inte Remus.

"Jag sa ju att vi skulle bete oss helt normalt då hade hon inte märkt något", sa Kayly och pekade med en anklagande hand emot mig.

"Ursäkta mig fröken-jag-är-en-så-otroligt-bra-skådespelare", sa Sirius då och flinade retligt emot henne, alla visste att dem inte bråkade utan att dem bara retades med varandra. "Men om du inte hoppat i vägen så hade vi inte varit i den här, jobbiga saken."

Det var det charmiga med deras vänskapsförhållande, dem bråkade inte på riktigt utan låtsades bara bråka. Förmodligen så skulle våra barn växa upp med det här för absolut ingenting skulle få dem här två att ändra på sig, tack och lov för det.

"Om jag inte hade hoppat i vägen så hade du dött."

"Snape hade räddat mig."

"Åh snälla tror du verkligen att Snape den äckliga lilla ungen skulle räddat dig efter allt du gjort emot honom?"

Sirius höjde pekfingret och skulle precis svara på det men började sedan tänka. Man kunde praktiskt taget se hur ont det gjorde när han tänkte, därför drog jag handen genom hans hår och fick hans uppmärksamhet på det sättet.

"Sluta tänka nu, Sirius, innan du skadar dig", han skrattade och slog till mig på armen, innan han drog mig till sig i en benkrossande kram.

"Jag älskar dig med."

"Det vet jag att du gör", jag flinade retligt emot honom och kysste honom sedan en gång. "Jag älskar dig med."

James ställde sig upp och tittade på mig och Sirius med en retlig blick, han hade vant sig vid att jag var tillsammans med hans bästa vän nu. Men när vi blev tillsammans hade han sagt något jag aldrig kommer glömma. Vanligtvis brukar den äldre brorsan säga till killen att om du sårar henne så dödar jag dig. Men eftersom att Sirius var hans bästa vän så kände James verkligen inte för att skada varken mig eller honom om vi gjorde slut, vilket vi tack och lov aldrig gjorde. Han hade tagit in mig och Sirius i ett rum så vände han sig emot Sirius.

"_Om du sårar min syster så kommer jag bli tvungen att skada dig", Sirius nickade och visade med det att han förstod. _

_James vände sig emot mig och flinade retligt, jag sa inget utan gav honom mitt sötaste leende, och om det inte var för det faktum att både han och Sirius kände mig så bra som dem gjorde så hade dem gått på det._

"_Om du sårar min bästa vän kommer jag bli tvungen att skada dig med syrran."_

"_Det är lugnt brorsan." _

"Om ni är klara med att berätta för varandra hur mycket ni älskar varandra så har vi något att prata om", sa han lugnt och såg sedan allvarlig och rätt arg ut. "Voldemort försökte mörda oss, och om det inte var för Megs så hade vi dött."

Han blev där avbruten av Kayly.

"Förresten Megs, hur visste du att Voldemort skulle attackera ikväll?" frågade hon, jag bet mig i läppen och höll sedan hårdare i Sirius hand.

"Fred", sa jag enkelt, Sirius drog mig ännu tätare intill sig. "Han kom och berättade att Voldemort skulle försöka döda er idag."

"I alla fall, Voldemort hans små dödsätare kan försöka attackera igen och därför borde vi flytta härifrån. Och vi kan inte flytta till vårat hus, Peter har säkert även berättat var ni andra bor så därför borde vi flytta till ett annat ställe står tomt just nu och som även en av oss redan äger", sa han lugnt och tittade sedan nervös på Sirius som redan då visste exakt vad han pratade om.

Han ställde sig upp och gick fram och tillbaka medans han tittade argt på James, denna såg ut som om han ångrat att han ens tänkt på det. Jag visste också vad han menade, och tyckte att det här var inte ens ett alternativ.

"Vi ska inte flytta in till Grimmaldi plan 12", sa Sirius och bet sig i läppen, för första gången såg han riktigt rädd ut men hur konstigt var inte det. "Det där var mitt fängelse och när jag stack svor jag att aldrig sätta min fot där igen och det tänker jag inte göra heller."

"Vi kan flytta tillbaka, Benji hade nog", sa jag tittade runt i rummet och kände att jag ville skrika. "VAR ÄR BENJI?"

Lily tittade skyldigt på mig, hon tittade ner i marken och bet sig i läppen. Jag tittade runt på alla, dem tittade alla ner i marken som om dem alla visste vad som hänt med Benji och var han var men ingen ville berätta det för mig.

"Vi hittade honom inte", viskade Lily, jag ställde mig upp och gick fram till Lily, jag har aldrig varit så här rädd i hela mitt liv.

"VAD MENAR DU MED ATT NI HITTADE HONOM INTE?" skrek jag högt och glömde i det ögonblicket att småbarnen sov. "HAN ÄR VÄL INTE KVAR I HUSET?"

Hon nickade tyst.

"Vi måste tillbaka dit", Sirius tog tag i min stav innan jag hunnit transferera mig dit, och tittade bara på mig med tom blick. "Jag måste rädda min bror."

"Han är död", sa Sirius enkelt och tog fram sin klocka, han hade skrivit in allas namn och där stod det också i vilket tillstånd dem var.

Mamma, pappa och Joel stod som väntat på döda, men det gjorde även Benji.

"Den är sönder", sa jag lugnt. "Han är inte död."

Sirius gick fram till mig och höll mig tätt intill sig.

"Det är han."

"Vi måste härifrån", sa Kayly då, på gatan utanför gick minst tio dödsätare och dem var alla på väg emot huset.

**Kayly**

Hade Snape skvallrat i alla fall? Jag både hörde och såg hur dödsätarna närmade sig. Och det gick talade om för elden vart jag skulle. Just när jag försvann från huset såg jag hur dödsätarna var precis utanför, sen hamnade jag hos dem andra i Sirius familjehus på grimmaldiplan 12. Av någon plats på hela jorden, var nog den här den som dödsätarna inte skulle misstänka att vi åkte till. Kort efter att jag flyttat mig och väskan ur eldstaden kom Remus. Håret var rufsigt, men han verkade ha hunnit undan innan dödsätarna kommit fram och funnit honom ta sig därifrån.

fort. Alla reste på sig samtidigt. Jag sprang upp till övervåningen och snabbt packade jag ner några kläder, barnkläder, och pengar. Kläderna kunde alla dela på, om det skulle vara kris, det var inte så stor skillnad på alla. Men det skulle nog inte vara någon fara. Jag såg min trasiga och blodiga tröja på golvet i garderoben där jag slängt den, men struntade i den och gick snabbt ner igen.

"Fort, in i spisen! Ta med barnen!" ropade Remus. Själv stod han med tvillingarna i famnen och såg till att alla hann med. "Skynda!" Lily och James hade båda gett sig av, och Megs var nästa att kliva in i den gröna elden och sticka iväg. "Sirius, din tur."

Sirius gick in han också, och försvann.

"Kay, skynda, dem är snart här!" Jag tog Lexi i min famn och resväskan stod vid mina fötter när jag

"Alla okej?" frågade Megs.

Det kom ett jakande svar från alla och vi visste inte direkt vad vi skulle göra.

"Här borde vi vara säkra", sa James.

Ingen sa något, men ändå verkade det inte vara någon, förutom möjligen Sirius, som hade något större emot att spendera några nätter där. Om jag hade haft samma barndom som Sirius haft, hade jag säkert inte heller velat komma tillbaka till det här stället.

Jasper började skrika, och Remus vaggade honom tyst i sin famn för att försöka få honom att somna, vilket han tydligen inte hade någon lust med. Lexi hörde att Jasper börjat skrika, och därför gjorde även hon det, och snart kändes det som om vi badade i barnskrik. Men som tur var så skrek dem inte särskilt högt, visst hördes det, men dem kunde ju ha haft högre röster.

"Ni kan gå upp till övervåningen, andra dörren till vänster. Ni kan sova där", sa Sirius till mig och Remus, och han verkade rysa till över att han så skarpt kom ihåg hur allt såg ut och fanns i huset.

"Tack, Sirius", sa jag och gick sen en trappa upp.

"Ingen orsak", svarade han tyst.

Rummet var medelstort, och måste ha varit ett gästrum tidigare, då det bara fanns en säng och ett skrivbord där inne.

Trött efter den långa dagen la vi oss på sängen med tvillingarna mellan oss. Efter ett tag lugnade dem ner sig och snart såg dem ut som små änglar som tittade upp på oss med oskyldiga miner och undrade om dem gjort något fel? Jag log svagt till dem. Den där minen hade dem omöjligt ärvt av oss, det måste dem ha tagit efter av Sirius. Även fast dem var så små, så har dem redan lärt sig vem dem ska ta efter om dem vill bli mästare på miner och trick som dem skulle prova på andra.

Jag visste inte hur länge vi skulle behöva bo här, men så länge vi hade allt vi behövde och alla mådde bra, så gjorde det inget för min del. Men jag var lite orolig för Sirius, han trivdes verkligen inte att vara tillbaka här, men jag tror att Megs och James hade mått ännu sämre om vi hade valt att åka till deras föräldrars gamla hus där inte bara dem hade dött, utan också deras yngre bror. Jag vet inte om hon någonsin skulle hämta sig någorlunda efter det. Men fortfarande mådde Sirius inte bra, men honom fick vi prata med imorgon och se vad han tyckte och kände. Det var viktigt att alla mådde bra, även han.

Det tog ett bra tag innan jag kunde somna den natten, jag kunde fortfarande om och om igen känna kniven borra sig in i mitt bröst, och även i mina drömmar hemsökte Snape och massor med knivar mig.

När jag vaknade igen låg Remus och såg på mig.

"Mardröm?" frågade han mjukt.

Jag nickade sakta.

"Vill du prata om det?" Han strök mig över kinden och såg mig i ögonen. Jag slöt ögonen för en sekund och skakade sen på huvudet.

"Vi borde försöka äta något", sa jag istället.

"Gör du det", sa Remus och la sig ner mot kudden igen.

"Lång natt?" frågade jag honom.

"Ja", sa han och slöt ögonen. Jag hade visst inte varit den enda med mardrömmar. Snart somnade Remus med tvillingarna i sina armar.

När jag kom ner på undervåningen kom Megs genast fram till mig.

"Var är Sirius?"


	40. Chapter 40

**Megan**

"Jag vet inte", svarade hon lugnt. "Jag har inte sett honom sedan igår."

"Han är borta", sa jag enkelt, och kände får att bara sätta mig ner på golvet och inte röra mig fören han kom tillbaka. "Kay, du måste hjälpa mig hitta honom."

"Självklart", hon gick åt ett håll och jag gick åt ett annat samtidigt som jag verkligen kände mig panikslagen.

Jag visste att något var fel, han betedde sig inte som han brukar göra utan han såg för en gångs skull obekväm ut som om han ville krypa ur sitt eget skin. Och det var något som Sirius aldrig gjort förut, jag har aldrig sett honom så obekväm, nervös och bara sjukligt rädd ut. Jag visste att han inte haft något bra barndom, och förstod att han inte gillade att vara i huset men jag trodde inte att han skulle lämna det när vi var här och aldrig komma tillbaka. Han verkade inte kunna prata om det här med någon, visst hade han berättat för oss alla om sin barndom. Men han berättade det alltid ur ett sakligt begrepp och verkade bara stänga av sina känslor varje gång jag frågade honom om det. Kanske var det därför vi inte frågade så ofta, det var så otäckt att se honom stänga av sig sådär. Jag sprang uppför trappan och kollade runt i alla rummen när jag öppnade James, Lily och Harrys rum vaknade Lily och tittade förvånat upp på mig. Hon måste ha märkt hur rädd jag såg ut, eftersom att hon satte sig upp och tittade bara på mig med en orolig min.

"Har något hänt?" frågade hon med en gång, jag drog handen genom håret och hörde då hur Hayden började skrika, och inte gnälla utan faktiskt skrika som Jasper och Lexi kunde göra när dem inte var nöjda med någonting.

"Väck James och kom ner till köket", sa jag enkelt och sprang nerför trappan och in på vårat rum igen.

Hayden satt upp i sängen och skrek som en stucken gris, därför tog jag honom i famnen och gick ut i köket där dem flesta nu satt. Tydligen så hade Kayly redan berättat för dem vad som hänt och att vi inte kunde hitta Sirius någonstans. För vi kunde verkligen inte det, han var inte i sovrummet, inte i köket, inte på första våning alls faktiskt. Inte på andra våning, och inte på tredje, vi hade verkligen kollat överallt.

"Megs när pratade du med honom sist igår?" frågade James med en gång, även Remus stod jämte honom och såg rädd ut, jag förstod dem.

Sirius var trots allt deras bästa vän, och jag hade blivit väldigt arg om dem inte varit orolig för honom. Hayden skrek fortfarande väldigt högt, vilket bara det borde varit ett tecken för mig att något var otroligt fel. Men jag hade annat att tänka på och märkte därför inte varför han skrek.

"Innan vi somnade", sa jag enkelt, och vaggade Hayden emot min axel, då kände jag något varmt och blött rinna nerför min axel, därför tittade jag automatiskt för att se vad det var. Blod, jag blev helt stel och dem andra tittade på mig och förstod nog inte vad som hänt. Jag tittade på Haydens ansikte och såg då att han hade ett jack i huvudet där det blödde.

"Hayden, min älskade ängel", jag kände nästan för att börja skrika och gråta jag med.

Idag hade verkligen allt gått fel, Sirius var borta och nu hade Hayden på något sätt skadat sig. Jag visste verkligen inte vad jag skulle göra, jag var tvungen att hela såret men Hayden hade inte skrikit så mycket för bara lite blod.

"Vi letar efter Sirius", sa James, och Remus nickade instämmande. "Ni stannar här."

Kayly, Lily och jag gjorde ingenting utan nickade bara. Dem försvann snabbt och genast började vi göra det som man alltid gör på morgonen. Kayly och Lily åt först sin egna frukost och började sedan göra iordning frukost till Harry, Lexi och Jasper. När dem började gå upp för att hämta dem hade jag helat såret och lade nu handen emot Haydens panna bara för att känna att den var skålhet.

"Lily har vi någon is eller alvedon?" frågade jag Lily, denna stannade och började genast tänka efter, detta gjorde även Kayly. "Hayden har feber."

"I kylskåpet och i skåpet", sa Kayly, jag gick genast fram till kylskåpet och tog fram lite is, lade det i en påse och lade det emot Haydens panna för att kyla ner honom.

Jag var emot all sorts dryck och medicin för barn precis som mamma, hon hade lärt mig att bara man kylde ner barnet lite så mådde dem bättre. Jag hade lite svårt att tro det men ville ändå inte ge Hayden varken någon alvedon eller dryck. Sedan satte jag mig i soffan, drog en filt om honom och satt bara där. Efter någon timme kom Kayly och Lily in i rummet, Kayly hade med sig mat till Hayden.

"Tack, Kay", sa jag och log tacksamt, Hayden skrek inte längre utan sov tungt.

Jag pussade honom på pannan.

"Hur mår han?" jag skakade på huvudet och kände hur jag höll på att bryta ihop, jag var en urusel mamma som inte ens kunde ta hand om mitt eget barn.

Och jag var en urusel flickvän som inte kunde hjälpa Sirius, fanns det något jag inte var urusel på egentligen?

"Hur mår du?" frågade Kayly.

"Dåligt", tårar började brinna i mina ögon och precis då öppnades dörren och in kom James och Remus gående. Båda två såg nervösa och rädda ut, dem gick direkt in till oss och tittade sedan bara på mig, Lily och Kayly.

"Han blev attackerad av dödsätare", sa dem enkelt, tårar började rinna nerför mina kinder, Kayly satte sig jämte mig och lade armen om min nacke. "Han kanske inte överlever."

"Varför inte?" jag höll Hayden tätare intill mig och tårar droppade ner på hans huvud. "Vad har dem gjort med honom?"

"Vi vet inte", svarade James ärligt. "Vi ska besöka honom imorgon."

Det blev helt tyst i rummet, det kändes fel att sitta här utan Sirius. Normalt sett brukar han komma med någon oerhört korkad kommentar just nu och vi skulle skratta åt honom för att han var så dum. Eller skratta med honom kanske jag ska säga, enligt mamma och pappa så skrattade man aldrig åt någon men man kunde skratta hur mycket man ville med någon. Hayden gnällde lite i sömnen, det var inget ovanlig att småbarn skrek när dem hade feber. Men det kändes även som om han skrek för att hans pappa inte var där, som om han kände på sig att något var fel med Sirius.

"Jag börjar laga mat", sa Kayly, Lily och Remus följde snart efter henne medans James bara stod kvar på samma ställe som innan.

"Hur är det?" jag skakade på huvudet, precis då vaknade Hayden, hans ögon var glasartade och han såg ut som om han kunde somna vilken sekund som helst, men ändå gjorde han inte det utan låg bara och tittade framför sig.

Jag kände igen blicken, beteendet, så mycket ifrån Sirius. Det var läskigt hur lik han var sin pappa, men också bra. Jag trodde först att det skulle vara en dålig sak eftersom att hans lärare när han börjat på Hogwarts skulle tro att han var lika bra på saker som Sirius. Men nu tycker jag att det är bra att han liknar Sirius, i denna tid vet man inte riktigt vad som kan hända. Och om Sirius dör imorgon, idag eller någon gång i framtiden så kommer Hayden ändå alltid komma ihåg honom och påminnas om sin pappa.

"Allt går bara fel, James", han satte sig ner jämte mig när jag började mata Hayden, han vägrade öppna munnen och vände bara bort ansiktet. "Sirius är skadad, Hayden är sjuk och jag..."

"Och du?" jag skakade på huvudet, och torkade bort tårarna.

"Jag är en urusel flickvän och en urusel mamma som inte ens kan ta hand om min egna son eller ens kunde hitta honom", James lade en arm runt min nacke och gav mig ett skakigt leende, både han och Remus såg ut att må lite halvdåligt, vilket inte var så konstigt.

Sirius var deras bästa kompis, och om det varit någon av dem som varit skadade så hade han inte heller mått så bra. Dem hade trots allt varit bästa vänner i sju år, och visste faktiskt allt om varandra. Om Remus hade problem med Kayly, James med Lily eller Sirius med mig så skulle dem genast börja prata om det med varandra. För oavsett vad som hände så fanns dem alltid där för varandra, det var det som marodörerna stod för. Vänskap, lojalitet för alltid.

"Du är inte en urusel flickvän eller mamma", sa han bara. "Det var knappt att vi hittade honom, och Hayden kommer bli bra igen."

Han tittade ner på Hayden som hade somnat igen, och han såg faktiskt ut att må lite bättre. Därför ställde jag mig långsamt upp och började gå emot mitt och Sirius sovrum, där la jag mig jämte Hayden och somnade snabbt.

När jag vaknade igen var det pågrund av Haydens skrik, klockan var halv ett. Därför gjorde jag så att dem andra inte skulle kunna höra hans skrik, gick och hämtade is och satt sedan där med Hayden i famnen tills klockan sex på morgonen då Kayly öppnade dörren och tittade in.

"Hur mår han?" frågade hon. "När vaknade du?"

"Han mår som igår och jag vaknade halv ett."

"Vill du ha frukost innan vi åker till Sirius?"

"Ja."

**Kayly**

Varför hade han gått ut? Vad hade han gjort? Vem hade han mött? Hur hade han tagit sig till sjukhuset? Vem hade gjort så mot honom? Alla tankar om hur det gått till igår med Sirius virvlade runt i mina tankar. Han måste klara sig. Det var hur dumt som helst att ge sig av, men man kunde inte klandra honom. Men vart hade han gått? Hur många dödsätare hade det varit mot honom? Hade han slagits tillbaka? Han måste ha gjort det. Han måste.

Vi hade blivit jättebra vänner de senaste åren och jag kände tårarna stiga i ögonen när jag tänkte på hur han måste se ut. Fullt med sår över hela kroppen och bandage som helarna lindat in honom i. Hur det sprang helare runt omkring honom och försökte göra allt för att få liv i honom och få honom att stanna så. Hur han skadad och blodig låg med slutna ögon på en sjuksäng och själv kämpade för att hålla sig vid liv. Eller kämpade han inte? Gav han bara upp? Det fick han inte. Han hade nyss förlovat sig och dessutom hade han Hayden att tänka på. Han kunde inte överge sin familj och sina vänner. Hur skulle vi klara oss om han som riktigt höll ihop gruppen försvann från oss? Det gick bara inte att föreställa sig det. Det var som att försöka leva utan vatten. Det gick inte. Man kunde klara sig någon dag men sen började man torka ur och känna sig slö och hängig.

Han måste alltså klara sig. Och det visste jag att han skulle klara av, bara han själv ville. Och det var det som var problemet, jag visste inte hur han kände sig, hur han mådde. Han kanske inte hade någon livsglädje kvar. Men då skulle vi hjälpa honom att hitta den igen.

Jag såg på Megs som fortfarande höll om Hayden som nu hade börjat skrika och gråta igen. Hans jack han tidigare på morgonen igår fått i huvudet var nu läkt, men han hade fortfarande feber och slutade inte skrika.

Jag hatade att höra småbarn skrika för att dem inte mådde bra. Som tur var hade Lexi och Jasper inte varit sjuka så mycket, så jag hade inte varit med om det så ofta. Men det var fortfarande en orolig känsla över det, en känsla över att inte kunna räcka till, att man inte kunde göra något. Det var en känsla jag inte tyckte om.

Jag vände mig om och gick ut i köket för att fixa lite frukost som vi skulle äta innan vi gav oss av.

Jag rostade några mackor och la fram på ett fat och tog fram smör och pålägg och ställde fram på bordet. Sen plockade jag fram mjölk, juice och vatten.

"Megs, det är klart!" ropade jag tyst, så att jag inte väckte några andra.

"Jag kommer", sa hon trött och reste sig ur soffan med Hayden i famnen.

"Jag kan ta hand om honom", sa jag och tog Hayden från hennes famn.

"Tack."

Jag trodde inte att hon hade sovit särskilt mycket under natten, och därför gjorde det inget om hon fick vila lite nu medan hon åt. Det var inte mer än rätt. Remus och tvillingarna sov fortfarande, så jag hade tid att passa honom.

"Kom till moster Kay, Hayden. Så, vad vill du göra nudå?" jag småpratade smått med honom, fortfarande med ispåsen mot hans panna. Snart slutade han skrika, och det var en lättnande känsla. "Känns det bättre nu?" frågade jag honom och kände på hans panna, han var inte lika varm, men febern hade fortfarande inte lagt sig helt.

Jag torkade bort tårarna från hans blöta kinder och han till och med log lite svagt mot mig.

Megs ställde sig i dörröppningen med en macka i handen och såg på mig.

"Hur fick du honom att sluta skrika?" frågade hon.

"Jag har helt enkelt bra hand med barn", sa jag och blinkade. Hon log lite svagt och jag log tillbaka. Jag hade faktiskt bra hand med barn, men det var inte alltid dem slutade skrika så fort.

"Vill du åka nu?" frågade jag. Hennes leende bleknade lite och hon nickade allvarligt. "Gör det då. Jag kan ta hand om Hayden, och vi kan komma senare."

Hon log lite svagt igen.

"Tack för all hjälp, Kay."

"Ingen orsak, du hade gjort samma sak för mig."

"Det är jusst det."


	41. Chapter 41

**Megan**

Jag visste inte vad jag väntade mig när jag kom till Sankt Mungos, men inte fan trodde jag att det skulle vara så lugnt. På olika serier ser man ju hur läkare springer omkring som galningar och verkligen har konstant panik, och är man lättpåverkad som jag är så kan man ibland tro att det är så i verkligheten också. Och jag är otroligt lättpåverkad, därför blev jag förvånad över att se hur alla helare gick omkring och log emot varandra. På ett sjukhus dit man bara kommer om man är sjuk, skadad, eller om man är på besök. Men hur som helst borde dem inte se lyckliga ut, dem behöver inte gråta ögonen ur sig men lite nervositet eller kanske orolighet vore bra. Det kändes verkligen som om jag inte sovit på hela natten, vilket jag faktiskt inte gjort. Jag var så orolig för Hayden och rädd att han inte skulle bli frisk att jag inte kunde somna. Varje gång jag stängde ögonen ryckte han till, eller så gnällde han sådär ynkligt. Men tack och lov så sov han nu, om det inte varit för Kayly så hade han fortfarande skrikit, det värkte i hjärtat att se honom må så dåligt. Men det som var värst var att vad jag än gjorde så verkade det inte hjälpa, han mådde dåligt oavsett vad jag gjorde.

"Ursäkta mig jag letar efter Sirius Black?" frågade jag en helare som gick förbi med en massa papper i handen, hon såg ut som den som hade koll på det mesta, så om det var någon som visste var han var så var det hon.

"Fortsätt nerför den här korridoren och sedan första till vänster", hon log vänligt emot mig och jag började långsamt gå ditåt.

Jag ville träffa Sirius för att bevisa för mig själv att han fortfarande levde, men samtidigt visste jag inte hur han såg ut. Såg han inte ut som sig själv, skulle han ha blåmärken och rivmärken överallt. Jag visste inte hur han skulle se ut, och det skrämde mig mest. Tänk om jag inte skulle känna igen honom, visst skulle han fortfarande vara samma person men det skulle kännas så fel om jag inte kände igen honom. Jag öppnade långsamt dörren och såg längst in i det stora rummet en säng, och där låg han. Hans ansikte var fullt med blåmärken och han såg verkligen inte ut som sig själv. Armen var uppsvullen, benet hängde upp i luften med hjälp av något tyg och han såg bara allmänt skadad ut.

"Sirius?" jag gick fram till sängen, han hade inte reagerat när jag sagt hans namn utan låg bara där, jag tittade runt i rummet efter en helare som kunde förklara vad som hänt med honom, men såg ingen.

På bordet som stod jämte hans säng fanns en tjock bunt papper, jag smög dit och kollade genast igenom dem. Det stod hans namn, och även en massa andra onödig info om honom. Det fanns inte fören på sista sidan vad som var fel på honom. Tydligen låg han mellan liv och död pågrund av att dödsätarna använt Antonin Doloholvs förbannelse flera gånger. Det gjorde att han fick allvarliga inre skador, dem misshandlade honom även och använde Cruciatus förbannelsen och det var otroligt att han ens lyckades komma till Sankt Mungos. Med dem skador han har är det tydligen otroligt att han fortfarande lever. Jag lade ner papperna på bänken igen och bet mig i läppen, det här var verkligen inget skämt. Sirius var verkligen i fara, ändå kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka att kanske det här var ett skämt. Kanske skulle han hoppa till och skrika överraskning och så skulle jag bli lite tjurig på honom, han skulle göra valp blicken och sedan skulle allt bli bra igen. Men han bara låg där, tyst och stilla. Vilket förmodligen var det läskigaste av allt, han var faktiskt tyst och stilla. Det kvittade om han hade 40 graders feber han satt aldrig still, och även om han tappat rösten så var han aldrig tyst. Så man kunde lugnt säga att se honom såhär var hemskt.

"Jag visste inte att Mr Black hade gäster", sa en helare som just då kom in i dörröppningen, hon log emot mig men jag bara tittade på Sirius. "Vill du att jag ska komma tillbaka senare?"

Jag tittade upp på henne och kände för ett ögonblick igen mig själv i henne, det var meningen att jag skulle ha blivit en helare, men istället blev jag en quidditch spelare. Men om jag nu blivit helare, så hade jag förmodligen varit som hon just nu. Låtsats vara överlycklig även om man inte vet om världen går under imorgon eller om fem hundra miljoner år. Hon vet inte vad som kommer hända med patienterna, därför ser alla helare så lyckliga ut. Dem vill meddela dem anhöriga att allt kommer bli bra även om det kanske inte bli så bra i slutändan.

"Nej det är okej", jag tog en stol och satte mig jämte Sirius, helaren gick fram till honom och började hälla i honom en massa drycker, hon skrev lite i papper och verkade bara kolla så att allting var bra.

Vilket var rätt konstigt egentligen, det var solklart att allting inte var bra. För om allting var bra så skulle han inte vara här, utan hemma och sitta där och krypa ur skinnet istället för att ligga här och inte röra sig alls.

"Hur känner du honom?" frågade hon och jag log tröttsamt.

"Jag är hans flickvän", genast försvann det stora leendet och ersattes med en ledsen, jag trodde inte att helare var kapabla att känna sorg men tydligen hade jag fel. "Vi ska gifta oss, och våran son är sjuk."

Tårarna började rinna igen och jag var alldeles för trött för att göra något åt det, jag märkte inte ens när helaren helt plötsligt kramade mig. Och då var jag verkligen trött på allting, varför var han tvungen att lämna huset? Jag tittade på helarens namnbricka, Helen stod det och jag var tvungen att le lite åt namnet. Det var ett typiskt helar namn, men i alla fall verkade det som om Helen förstod att vad hon än sa så skulle jag inte bli gladare för det. Men till slut släppte hon mig och tog fram ännu ett nytt papper.

"Hur gammal är din son?" frågade hon, jag torkade tårarna och tog Sirius lealösa hand i min. "Och vad är det för fel på honom?"

"Han fyller ett den tionde december och han har feber", jag räknade upp alla symptom och till slut verkade det som om hon kommit fram till att det även var något fel med Hayden.

"Din son har en lätt version av Hösnuva, det enda du kan göra för att han ska bli frisk är att se till att han dricker mycket och försök få ner febern", jag måste ha sett otroligt rädd ut för när hon väl gick log hon lugnande och sa precis innan hon stängde dörren. "Men det är ingenting farligt och han kommer bli bra snart igen."

Hon stängde dörren och jag vände mig tillbaka till Sirius, han bara låg där. Och hur mycket jag än ville så kunde jag inte komma på något att säga, jag ville inte väcka honom eller något och det kändes bara för hemskt att vara där. Därför kysste jag hans panna och ställde mig sedan upp.

"Jag måste hem nu och ta hand om Hayden", sa jag och försökte le. "Jag kommer snart tillbaka igen."

Med det transfererade jag mig därifrån, och kom in i huset. Där Hayden återigen skrek som en stucken gris, jag gick in i köket där dem alla stod runt honom och desperat försökte få honom att sluta gråta.

"Jag tar honom", sa jag lugnt och tog honom i min famn, dem andra tittade bara förvånat på mig när jag kom och betedde mig som om ingenting hänt. "Ni kan åka nu."

Några poff senare var borta, och där låg jag i soffan med Hayden nu sovande jämte mig.

**Kayly**

Jag hade inte varit förberedd på att se Sirius som han var. Han låg helt stilla i sjukhussängen, och reagerade inte ens när jag pratade med honom. Jag satte mig i en stol bredvid hans säng och tog hans hand medan jag pratade lågt med honom om allt och inget. Vi hade bestämt att vi skulle gå in en och en, för att det skulle bli rörigt annars, och jag var nu den sista att komma in till honom. Sköterskan som varit här för ett tag sen hade kollat medlidsamt på oss, och inte sagt något om besökstider eller liknande.

Jag suckade och lutade pannan mot min hand, som fortfarande höll i Sirius hand.

"Varför gick du ut, Sirius?" frågade jag lågt. Jag hade inte väntat mig något svar, och jag visste det ju ändå. Han stod inte ut att vara i det där huset. Ingen kan klandra honom. Det är inte ditt fel, men om det verkligen var så här dåligt, kunde vi ha åkte till Megs och James föräldrars hus, tänkte jag. Fast då hade det nog varit Megs som legat här. Så hur man än gjorde det, så var det alltid något som fanns här. Jag kunde inte åka till far och Bastian, då skulle dem också riskera att vara ett mål för dödsätarna, så det var bäst att hålla oss för oss själva, inte blanda in några fler. Om vi hade tur kunde allt det här vara över snart, men då skulle vi ha väldigt mycket tur. Voldemort verkade ännu starkare än han varit någonsin, men ändå, när jag tänker efter, så har vi inte hört så mycket av honom nu på senaste tiden, som för flera veckor sen. Han kanske blev svagare istället för starkare? Vi får hoppas på det. Men även om han blev svagare, verkade hans anhängare fortfarande ligga på topp och kunna gå till attack mot varenda häxa eller trollkarl som inte kunde försvara sig mot tjugo andra trollkarlar.

"Sirius, du måste bli bättre snart, Megs kommer inte klara det här." Jag tittade upp mot honom med tårar i mina ögon, men han låg lika stilla som innan och sa inte ett ljud. Men vad kunde man vänta sig? Inte mycket efter allt han fått vara med om. Jag fortsatte att prata stillsamt med honom ett tag till, innan Remus stack in huvudet och sa att vi måste gå nu, dem skulle visst ta prover och kolla värden och sånt på honom. Dem borde ha tagit nog med tester nu, och kunna hjälpa honom. Men bara han blir bra igen snart, så är jag ändå nöjd.

"Vi kommer tillbaka senare, Sirius, var inte orolig", sa jag innan jag reste mig upp och gick ut. "Du kommer klara dig fint, Sirius, det vet jag."

Remus la en arm om mina axlar och drog mig tätt intill sig, han tyckte det var minst lika hemskt som jag tyckte, men det fanns inget att göra. Vi åkte hem igen. Lily och James hade åkt bara några minuter innan, och hjälpte nu Megs att ta hand om barnen.

När vi kom hem kunde jag se att Megs gråtit, men hon verkade inte bry sig om att dölja det, vad skulle det spela för roll? Alla hade säkert gråtit något det senaste dygnet, och det var inget att skämmas för. Remus sa att han kunde ta hand om tvillingarna och Hayden, så jag och Megs kunde gå och sova ett tag. Först protesterade vi båda mot det, men sen invände han att vi knappt hade sovit något inatt, och vi kunde inte hjälpa Sirius med att inte sova ordentligt. Jag måste erkänna att Megs inte såg helt pigg ut, och jag kände mig nog inte riktigt det heller, så vi gick med på det och la oss i respektives säng och försökte ta igen lite sömn. Det var vid den tid då man brukar gå och lägga sig som jag ändå somnade, och jag tänkte att jag inte skulle ta igen så mycket sömn trots allt. Men jag sov lugnt och utan mardrömmar, och när jag vaknade igen var klockan elva på förmiddagen.

"Varför har du inte väckt mig?" utbrast jag när jag gick fram till Remsu på undervåning där han satt på golvet och lekte med tvillingarna. Båda log och Jasper sträckte upp sina armar mot mig när jag kom. Jag bar upp honom i famnen och han lutade huvudet mot mitt bröst och höll hårt i min tröja.

"Sch!" hyssjade Remus. "Megs sover fortfarande. Och jag väckte dig inte för att du behövde sova, och jag lät dig göra det, du hade ändå inte kunnat göra något under tiden.

Jag satte mig ner i soffan och fick se James som just kom ut från köket med Harry i famnen och smaskade på smörgåsar.

"Lär du Harry att äta lika mycket som dig själv?" frågade jag och log.

"Nja, jag har försökt, men han är som Lily, han äter nästan ingenting!"

Jag skrattade. "Då blir det inte så dyrt."

"Nej, tur det", sa Lily och kom ut från köket hon också, fast bara med ett glas vatten i handen.

"Hur länge hade ni tänkt låta oss sova då?" undrade jag.

"Tills ni vaknade", sa James och ryckte på axlarna. Tydligen hade han haft en glasskål i handen också, för nu tog han en sked glass och tryckte in i munnen.

"Det var ju snällt, men hade ni inte tänkt att vi skulle hälsa på Sirius idag då?"

"Det måste ni väl inte göra på morgonen?"

"Varför inte? Han kanske har vaknat nu, och då gör det väl inget om han får träffa någon som han känner, och någon som han är trygg med?"

"Mm", sa han bara med munnen full med glass igen. "Men jag tror inte att han vaknat än. Jag vill inte heller att han ska vara kvar där på det där läskiga stället längre än han måste, men om han inte vaknat upp finns det ingenting vi kan göra", sa han sorgset.

Jag nickade. Jag förstod hur han tänkte, och vi kunde ju vänta tills Megs vaknade i alla fall.

Jag gick och gjorde i ordning frukost, och gick in till dem andra för att sitta där och äta den. När jag ätit upp klampar Megs nerför trappan.

"Nu sticker jag till Sirius", sa hon och transfererade sig bort.

"Ska vi följa efter?"

"Ja, ta med alla, så sticker vi."


	42. Chapter 42

**10 år senare **

**Megan**

När jag vaknat imorse trodde jag att det här skulle bli som vilken annan dag, en lugn dag då vi kanske åker och hälsar på Kayly, James, Remus och Lily. Stå ut med dem nya marodörernas skämt, medans vi bara är oss själva. Men det var inte som vilken vanlig lugn dag. För det var den 1 September och det var idag som vi skulle skicka iväg våra äldsta till Hogwarts. Jag trodde aldrig att den här dagen skulle komma, det var skrämmande och läskigt och ändå var Voldemort borta. När vi fått nyheterna för tio år sedan att Voldemort var borta så förstod först ingen hur han så snabbt förlorat makten utan att någon av oss märkte något. Men Kayly förklarade och hon berättade allting om äldre Harry, och detta fick oss alla som inte visste om det här tidigare att se Harry på ett nytt sätt. Jag var glad att någon valt att ändra det för om det är någon som jag inte velat skulle ha ett sådant liv så var det mitt brorsbarn.

"Mamma Hayden slog mig ingen", gnällde Evelyn, inspringades kom Hayden med staven i högsta hugg och efter honom kom Evelyn.

"Du kan inte ta mig", när Hayden sprang förbi mig tog jag staven ur hans grepp och eftersom att han är som sin pappa tog det rätt lång tid innan han förstod att han faktiskt inte hade staven i handen längre.

Då gick han tillbaka till mig, och kramade mig hårt. Och gav mig sedan valpblicken, han var bra på den men inte tillräckligt bra. Sirius var nog fortfarande obesegrad mästare, Hayden var bättre på andra saker men valpblicken var utan tvekan Sirius grej.

"Mamma kan jag få tillbaka min stav?" frågade han, Evelyn hade hoppat upp på sin stol och åt nu lugnt sina pannkakor, det var rätt roligt faktiskt.

Om Hayden var en kopia av Sirius så var Evelyn en kopia av mig, hon hade det svarta håret. Var en pojkflicka och verkade inte bry sig om att hon inte hade några i sin egen ålder. Hon umgicks gladerligen tillsammans med Lexi, Jasper, Harry och Hayden och dem lät henne vara med. Hon var i vissa fall modigare än vad dem var. Och om det var någon som jag var stolt över så var det Evelyn.

"Bra försök, Hayden, men du får nog träna lite till", han suckade djupt och hoppade upp på sin plats jämte Evelyn och började prata med henne om Hogwarts och om allt hon skulle missa.

Vilket var rätt elakt, men samtidigt sant. Evelyn skulle inte vara där under det första året men det var inget hon sörjde. Det kvittade hur bra Hayden och dem andra tyckte att dem var på att reta henne och verkligen försöka få henne att bli avundsjuk, det funkade helt enkelt inte. Eller det funkade faktiskt, hon var svartsjuk men var bara väldigt bra på att dölja det. Jag lade upp några pannkakor till Zachary, han åt precis lika mycket som Sirius men var lika smart som jag. Och om man ska kolla på mina betyg så är det inte dåligt. Snart kom han nerspringandes med det svarta håret dansande bakom sig. Alla våra barn hade namn som påminde både mig och Sirius om personer vi förlorat i kriget emot Voldemort, alla utom Hayden som faktiskt levde under kriget. Och så krävde ju Sirius stora ego att någon av hans söner fick hans namn i mellannamn och jag kunde ju inte skada hans manliga ego mer än vad jag redan gjort.

"Pappa sluta!" skrek Zach, Sirius bar honom över axeln och sprang runt i köket innan han satte ner honom på sin stol på andra sidan Hayden och Evelyn som båda två flinade emot sin pappa.

Han ställde sig sedan jämte mig och lade armarna tätt omkring min midja, på hans arm fanns ett stort ärr efter då han blivit attackerad av dödsätare. Jag hade varit så rädd, men han hade överlevt med bara ett ärr som bevis på att det någonsin hänt. Livet var perfekt, Voldemort var besegrad och för det mesta var allting lugnt. Visst fanns det fortfarande vissa dödsätare som inte förstod att Voldemort faktiskt förlorat och fortfarande gick omkring och krigade emot mugglarna men dem blev snart stoppade av James och Remus. Efter att Voldemort förlorat och dött så fortsatte Sirius ändå spela quidditch och jag spelade mellan graviditeterna. Och precis som jag alltid trott så blev Hayden inte en sån som skämdes över sina föräldrar, utan blev faktiskt nöjd när folk kände igen oss på gatan. För honom och dem andra var vi dem quidditchspelande föräldrarna medans för resten av dem quidditch älskade människorna var vi antingen dem människor som fört Puddlemore United till den ena seger efter den andra eller dem jävla människor som förstört för det lag man nu hejar på istället för Puddlemore United.

"Klockan 11 nu?" frågade Scott, den yngste som faktiskt konstigt nog var den smartaste och som påminde mig så mycket om både Joel och Benji att han fick det som mellannamn.

Dem andra hade bara ett mellan namn medans Scott hade två, jag ville att i alla fall någon av mina barn skulle heta Joel i mellannamn, men då kom Sirius på att vi borde ha Benji också eftersom att tvillingarna hörde ihop. Men när Scott kom in tog Sirius upp honom i sin famn, medans jag tittade på klockan.

"Snart, vi borde åka nu", jag vände mig emot dem andra som fortfarande satt och åt, det var något dem alla fått ifrån Sirius.

Alla visste hur man åt, och dem åt inte bara lite utan otroligt mycket. Om det inte varit för min och Sirius otroligt bra quidditch karriär så hade dem ätit oss ur hus och hem. Vi hade definitivt inte haft råd med allting vi har råd med nu. När Hayden var liten tyckte jag att ha barn inte var så dyrt, men nu fyra barn senare insåg jag att i längden var dem rätt dyra att ha i drift.

"Vi måste åka nu", sa jag lugnt, Hayden var den första som slängde i sig den sista pannkakan innan han sprang upp och hämtade sin koffert. "Hoppa in i bilen."

"Pappa ska väl inte köra?" frågade Evelyn när hon gick förbi mig, jag rufsade till hennes hår och flinade retligt.

"Nej oroa dig inte hjärtat", sa jag skämtsamt och log emot Sirius. "Jag hade planerat att komma dit med livet i behåll."

För första gången i Sirius liv så tog det honom inte tio minuter att förstå förolämpningen, han förstod faktiskt med en gång och drog mig genast till sig.

"Jag förstod faktiskt förolämpningen", viskade han i mitt öra, jag gav honom en snabb kyss och började sedan gå med Evelyn ut emot dörren.

En halvtimme och fem bråk senare, vid halv elva så kom vi fram till Perong nio och tre kvart, jag var glad över att vara tillbaka på tågstationen, även om jag bara varit där två gånger förut så var det något vackert och oskyldigt med alla som skulle till Hogwarts. Hela skolan och dess elever bara strålade ut oskuld.

"Megs, där är ni!" jag tittade åt sidan och såg där Kayly komma gående med Remus och tvillingarna, efter den svåra förlossningen hade hon inte kunnat få mer barn.

Men hon sa aldrig något om det och när hon såg mig och Sirius komma gående med våra fyra barn sa hon faktiskt att hon var glad att hon aldrig fick så många. Det var som sagt rätt jobbigt och dyrt att ha i drift, men vi älskade dem ändå.

"Hayden", Jasper och Lexi sprang fram till Hayden som bara flinade emot dem, och tittade sedan ut över folkhavet för att se om han såg Harry någonstans.

När vi sa att Harry och Hayden var exakt som James och Sirius så menade vi verkligen att dem var exakt som James och Sirius. Jasper och Lexi hade på något sätt tagit Remus plats i den nya marodörgruppen. Dem var smarta, modiga, lojala och otroliga människor. Man kan säga att det var deras uppgift att se till så att varken Harry eller Hayden hamnade i trubbel, men precis som Remus gjorde dem inget bra jobb.

"Visst ska det bli spännande?" frågade Lexi, både hon och Jasper var perfekta blandningar av sina föräldrar, Jasper liknade Kayly mer än Remus men man såg tydligt att det var han som var pappan.

Hayden gav henne det välbekanta flinet som Sirius alltid ger folk och nickade sedan innan han drog handen genom håret. Jag skrattade åt honom, han var så underbart kaxig och redan vid 11 års ålder en Casanova. Det kvittade att Lexi praktiskt taget var familj, han försökte imponera på henne ändå.

"Harry!" skrek han över folkmängden, och visst långt där borta kom Familjen Potter gående, James och Lily bakom Harry som gick fram till Hayden, Lexi och Jasper. "Det här kommer bli så grymt kul."

Sa han sedan och gav sin kusin en manlig kram. Tåget visslade och visade med det att det var dags att hoppa på, under tiden vi varit där så hade jag och Sirius fått många blickar på oss och även varit tvungna att skriva några autografer.

"Ni borde hoppa på tåget nu", sa Lily, hon och Kayly drog med mig och ställde oss framför Hayden, Harry, Lexi och Jasper det kändes som om det var igår dem blivit födda.

Det kändes verkligen inte som om tiden gått förbi så snabbt, men det hade den. Och vi var några levande bevis på det, till och med Sirius och James började se lite äldre ut även om dem båda två var lika pigga och alltid betedde sig som barn ändå.

"Jasper och Lexi, jag och Megs litar på att ni stoppar dem här ifrån att göra något dumt", Jag såg i ögonvrån att James och Sirius sjönk ihop och såg ut att börja lipa, jag gjorde nästan samma sak.

Därför tittade jag förvirrat på Lily, som sagt det och Kayly som nickade och visade med det att hon höll med.

"Tala för dig själv, Lils", sa jag skämtsamt. "Hayden, Harry så fort ni kommer till skolan så vill jag att ni gör som det står på den här lappen."

Harry och Hayden tog lappen och läste sedan kort igen den innan dem log uppskattande.

"Tack, mamma", sa Hayden, han tog sin väska och dem började allihop gå igenom havet av folk.

Då krockade han med en tjej, med krulligt brunt hår, bruna ögon och rätt stora tänder, det var tydligt att hon var en mugglare eftersom att hon inte visste hur hon skulle göra. Hayden gav henne ett charmigt leende och sträckte sedan fram handen för att presentera sig. Efter några minuter vinkade han till och jag gick fram igenom människorna tills jag stod framför honom.

"Mamma, det här är Hermione Granger", jag skakade hand med henne och log. "Hermione det där är min mamma, Megan Black."

"Trevligt att träffa dig Hermione", hon rodnade och sa sedan att det var trevligt att träffa mig med, jag visste redan då att jag skulle gilla henne.

Och även att Hayden skulle gilla henne, för han kunde inte sluta titta på henne. Om dem två blev ihop så hade det varit perfekt, för hon var nog den enda som redan idag och nu fick Hayden att titta på henne i mer än tio sekunder.

"Kan du hjälpa henne?" frågade Hayden då och pekade menande på kofferten som stod vid hennes fötter. "Jag skulle göra det men jag bär ju redan min."

Jag hade redan tagit upp kofferten och gick emot perrongen direkt efter Hermione och Hayden som redan pratade om allting. Förmodligen skulle han vara imponerande och berätta om Hogwarts, men det verkade som om hon redan kunde allt som var värt att kunna. När hon hoppade upp på tåget gav jag henne sin koffert precis då Harry och två rödhåriga tvillingar kom fram.

"Det är okej nu min faster Megs kan hjälpa mig", sa han, och jag tog kofferten med ett enda grepp och drog upp den i tåget. "Tack faster Megs."

"Var så lite så Harry", sa jag lugnt och log emot honom. "Säg till Hayden att skriva så fort han hinner okej?"

Han nickade och blinkade retligt emot mig, innan han stack och gick förmodligen för att träffa Hayden , Hermione, Jasper och Lexi. Tvillingarna stod fortfarande och tittade på mig som om jag var en ailien.

"Du är Megan Potter Black", sa dem och pekade på mig , båda två såg ut som om dem sett ett spöke, för ett ögonblick trodde jag nästan att det var för att dem känt igen mig. "Vi måste få din autograf."

Dem tog fram en poster med mig och Sirius på. Jag tog emot pennan och skrek mitt namn precis under.

"Varsågod killar", sa jag och flinade emot dem. "Om ni följer med kan ni få Sirius autograf också."

Dem nickade lyckligt och gick efter mig, jag pekade på Sirius som bar på Scott, denna skrek av lycka. Jämte dem stod Remus, Kayly, Lily och James. Hela gänget samlat igen, även om bara vi visste om det. Jag gick fram till Kayly, och log emot henne.

"Nu försvinner dem", sa hon då tåget åkte, ut ur fönstret hängde Hayden, Harry, Lexi och Jasper.

Dem vinkade alla och såg lyckliga ut, det kändes som om det bara varit igår som vi åkte hem för sista gången med exakt det tåget. Men tiden hade som sagt gått, och dem var ett tydligt bevis på det.


End file.
